


Jaws of Oblivion

by evelyn_jackson



Series: Dani's Elder Scrolls Canon [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Strong Language, Swearing, but none of it is too bad but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 151,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_jackson/pseuds/evelyn_jackson
Summary: Eriama Therayn and Laura Haynori have both had their own difficult pasts that led them to prison. But their paths cross when they find themselves in the same prison cell, then bound together by the words of a dead Emperor.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 07/27/19: Hey, all. Welcome to my Oblivion fanfiction. It's been a long time coming...
> 
> Oblivion belongs to Bethesda Game Studios.
> 
> Any characters mentioned that are not part of the original game or previous games belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07/27/19: Hey, all. Welcome to my Oblivion fanfiction. It's been a long time coming...
> 
> Oblivion belongs to Bethesda Game Studios.
> 
> Any characters mentioned that are not part of the original game or previous games belong to me.
> 
> Warning: This is rated M for language, violence, drug use, sexual content (including implied sexual abuse and prostitution) and fictional racism.
> 
> This chapter recieved additional editing as of 09/21/2019

**Prologue.**

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Eriama stood before both her parents, with a defiant expression on her face. Her father sighed, while her stepmother scowled heavily.

"Do you seriously expect me to leave this city after my friend was murdered and forget everything that's happened?" Eriama continued. "We grew up here! Ulina was going to join the Mages' Guild! I was going to try archery! We can't leave!"

Serethi shot Eriama a glare.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ think, Eriama," Serethi snapped at her, "we have to _leave._ If we stay here, we are in danger and you don't understand just how much danger you will be in."

Eriama bit her lip.

"Then explain," she demanded.

She watched as Serethi turned to her father with an exhausted expression.

"No, I think it'd be better to let your _father_ do the explaining," she spat. "He was the one that got us here to begin with."

Eriama's father looked towards her father, expecting an answer. But Eriama supposed she shouldn't have been surprised by her father's silence.

"For fucks sake, Dranen," Serethi snapped. "Tell your daughter the _truth."_

Dranen still said nothing, leading Serethi to snort.

"It seems that after almost twenty years, your father is still a coward," Serethi said coldly, before turning towards Eriama. "Pack your things, Eriama."

"No! We can't leave Ulina here!"

"We can't do _anything_ for Ulina now!" Serethi snapped at her. "She didn't just save your freedom…she saved your life, Eriama. I don't think either of you realized that!"

Eriama sighed in resignation, and then walked towards the bedroom she once shared with her older sister. She couldn't help but take in the sight of Ulina's empty bed, and her belongings. Ulina had a huge stack of books in a pile by her bed. Having been studying for her eventual entrance exams into the Arcane University, Ulina had been reading a lot these past few weeks. Eriama found it hard to even reach out to her at all.

But now she had sacrificed her own freedom for her. Because she had been so _stupid_ as to listen to Lillia in the first place.

Now Lillia was dead. And Ulina was in prison. All because Phillida would have refused to listen to a word she or Ulina had had to say. The Imperial Watch had never been sympathetic to Dark Elf girls who wandered the cities at night.

Eriama began to pack her rucksack, stuffing whatever she could fit into it, before pausing and glancing towards the open window before her.

Maybe she _didn't_ have to leave Cyrodiil after all.

After she had packed her belongings, she climbed out the bedroom window, carefully making sure she didn't fall as she stepped onto the shop roof below her.

Eriama spent a week hiding in the Imperial City's Market District, but eventually decided that she should return home. She had no money, and no other place to stay and besides, maybe Serethi would have come to her senses?

There was no way that her or her father would abandon her in the Imperial City.

When she reached the front door to her family's apartment, she couldn't help but notice that the door was unlocked. Serethi never wanted the front door to be unlocked. This on its own was enough to send a cold chill down Eriama's spine. But as Eriama ascended the stairs, she had a feeling this wasn't all that she was about to see.

As soon as she entered the living area, the first thing she set her sights on was the dead bodies. The bodies that were lying limply on the floor. Blood staining the carpets. The smell of death surrounding her…

Eriama wanted to move closer. To confirm that it _wasn't_ Serethi and her father that had been murdered. But she knew that they had been and she couldn't deny the reality, no matter how much they wanted to. Their open eyes devoid of lifelessness was enough of a sight to keep the memory fresh in Eriama's mind for the remainder of her days.

Was this the danger that Serethi warned her of? And if so, _why?_

_Who would want them dead?_

Was this a racially motivated attack? Serethi had always warned her and Ulina to remain cautious of the fact that they were still minorities in a dominantly Imperial run city, no matter how multicultural it seemed. But Eriama had her doubts about this. Something about this seemed too specific…too personal. And whoever did this…they'd doubtless come for her if they knew she was here.

With bile rising to the surface of her throat and tears threatening to escape her eyes, Eriama left and turned the other way. She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew it couldn't be here.

* * *

It began to rain.

Laura began to feel the effect of the rain as it grew heavier with each passing moment, soaking through her clothing as she walked through the busy streets of the Imperial City.

The rucksack filled with her mother's stolen jewelry had been taken from her by a highwayman as soon as the carriage had stopped and she began to walk towards the Imperial City, and now all she had was twenty Septims to her name. There was very little she could buy with that money.

She had been here less than a day, but she already felt like she didn't belong at all. And she knew she didn't. Up until now, she had spent her entire life on the other side of Cyrodiil, in the quiet seaside town of Anvil. And now, at fifteen years old, she had chosen to run away from all that in search of a better life outside Cyrodiil. Some would say that she was foolish for trying. Some would say that she was selfish, and that she wanted for nothing. That her mother and stepfather provided her with everything that she could ever possibly want or need.

Laura scoffed at the thought. They may have given her food and a roof over her head, but her mother had never given her the freedom to make her own choices. And the man her mother had married had done something even worse than that. He had taken away her innocence. Both those things would have been enough to make any adult man run – let alone a teenager.

As she wandered the Market District of the Imperial City, she saw many passersby giving her pitying looks, but no one stopped to ask her if she needed any help. No one even seemed to hear her when she asked for directions to the nearest travel shop.

She was, for all intents and purposes, entirely and utterly _alone._ In the Imperial City, no less.

_At least it isn't Skingrad._

When she eventually found a travel shop, she found out that the cost of travel out of Cyrodiil cost two hundred and fifty Septims! That was the _cheapest_ option! As she sunk in this information, Laura couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake.

Should she have bided her time before choosing to run?

It didn't matter now. She was here. And now she was going to have to find a job that would accept her, and save every measly penny she could until she got out of Cyrodiil for good.

No inn in the Imperial City would let her rent a room. Not with the measly twenty Septims she had to her name. But soon enough, Laura found that at least one person redirected her to the Bloated Float Inn on the Waterfront. While the area was run-down and possibly dangerous, she was able to afford a room for one night.

But only for one night.

While Laura was able to get a good night's sleep in the Bloated Float, she wasn't able to pay for the room the next night, which meant that she knew she would have to do some serious searching. And she spent the entire day wandering the Imperial City, looking for any place that would hire her – even for a trial.

All positions for maids and housekeepers were either already filled, or the head of the household just flatly denied her based on how she looked. Laura guessed it was the latter more than the former, given that she looked much younger than she was and she wasn't in the best state in terms of dress at the current moment. She could always try being a cook? No, she couldn't cook to save her _own_ life, let alone for money. A job as a smith? No, they hardly ever hired young women her age from the backwaters of Cyrodiil.

Eventually, Laura found herself back in the Waterfront – the only place in the Imperial City where her presence wasn't regarded with suspicion. She spent her nights either sleeping in abandoned shacks or the dark alleys of the streets. No one even attempted to rob her; it was clear to everyone that she had nothing.

Nothing but _herself._ Many men approached her, and any pride she had quickly went down the drain the more time she spent in the Waterfront, and she quickly became desperate. Desperate for any money she could use to feed or clothe herself, let alone get out of Cyrodiil. After every encounter, Laura felt worse than she had ever felt during her entire life. She felt dirty – like a used piece of parchment to be used and discarded for their own purposes.

She later came to feel as if she _had_ no purpose.

Despite the money she earned from this, there was never enough money to save to get out of the Imperial City. All the money had to go to feed herself, or keep herself safe. This went on for months. The months became a year.

It wasn't until one day when everything changed.

There was one man who Laura could have sworn was an Imperial Officer or at least an _ex_ Imperial Officer who always tried to offer her money in exchange for services. However, this man was too much. He had left bruises on arms and her neck, making her abuse at his hands apparent for all to see. Laura could hardly bear to look him in the eye.

"No," she snapped at him while she heard his demeaning comments. "You hurt me. Fuck off."

She didn't hear much after that. The words were gibberish in her mind. But she did notice when he tried to approach her, and tried to reach for her. Laura felt almost powerless to stop it.

But much to her shock, she saw an arrow hit him in the forehead. She watched in shock as his body fell to the floor, and looked around for any signs of his attacker, because for all she knew, they would attack her next.

When all that surrounded Laura was silence, she reached for the man's body, trying to ignore the lifelessness in his eyes. There was a silver dagger, a coin purse and another cloth sack. Laura had no idea what was in it, but based on the way it smelt she guessed it was likely moon sugar. Having been in this city a year by now, she was more than familiar with the way it smelt. And how it affected those around her.

"Turn around."

Laura almost screamed when she heard that voice. Almost like a growl. When she turned around, she instantly found herself looking into the slit-like eyes of a Khajiit.

Laura had never met a Khajiit once in her life. While the laws in most Cyrodiilic cities in Nibenay had become more relaxed in recent years, in Colovia, it was rare to see them in the cities. Perhaps most Khajiit were avoiding xenophobic prejudice. Laura never knew.

"Relax," the voice said. "Khajiit means you no harm."

"What the fuck do you want?" She demanded, trying to sound intimidating but really just sounding weak and afraid.

The Khajiit gave her a toothy grin.

"You have something that belongs to me, little one," he said, his voice still coming out as a purr. "That knife."

Laura glanced towards the steel dagger that she had retrieved from the man's body just moments ago. Why did she? Perhaps she was thinking she could use it in self-defense, despite the fact that she knew that she had no idea how to use it.

It truly astonished her that she was even still _alive_ without a weapon in this part of the city.

"Not to mention a dozen or so other things that this thief had stolen from me," the Khajiit continued. "Khajiit saw you retrieve them, little one."

Laura felt herself blanch.

"Khajiit saved your life," he continued. "Any moment, and he would have killed you out of rage, little one. He was a tough one to bargain with."

Laura paused. He had a point. A very good point. He _had_ saved her life, so the least she could do was return his belongings.

"Judging from the bruises one can see on your body, Khajiit is sure you knew this already," he continued. "You got lucky this time, little one, but you are not going to survive in these parts alone."

Laura looked into his slit-like eyes. While Laura wasn't familiar with Khajiit, she knew he was confused.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, sounding genuinely curious. "This one doesn't know where you're from, but knows it is not from here."

Laura felt herself bite her lip.

"Because I ran," she admitted. "Where I was, I couldn't stay."

"And Khajiit is guessing that you ran for freedom," he said. "But here you are, throwing away your dignity and risking your life. What if this one told you it didn't have to be that way?"

Laura felt her heart skip a beat after he said those words. She didn't have to do this? She didn't have to relive her own nightmares in exchange for money? This had to be a joke, surely.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. "I'm here because no one will give me a real job. Not even as a maid. _I have no choice."_

The Khajiit chuckled.

"You do now, little one. Khajiit is offering you one."

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of job?"

"Not the best kind in the world," he admitted. "You would still be doing something considered highly illegal, but it would be better than what you are doing now. And in exchange for the work you do for this one, this one will offer you protection of the best kind while you are under this one's wing. You would have food and a roof over your head, and no man would touch you."

Laura gave him an apprehensive look.

"Not even you?"

The Khajiit snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said those words as if Laura had uttered some kind of obscenity. "Khajiit do not mix with humans and elves, no matter what Barenziah's book says."

Laura resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief upon hearing those words.

He extended a hand, or a paw. Laura was unsure which to refer it to. But she took it anyway, being careful not to touch his claws.

"What is your name, little one?" He asked her, not unkindly.

She sighed.

"Laura."

"This one is called Dar'zah," he responded. "And Dar'zah is pleased to welcome you into the fold."

* * *

Eriama had jumped into the cargo bay of the nearest carriage she could find. When it began moving, she fell silent and didn't move. She didn't even dare to breathe too loudly in case she was heard. When the carriage stopped moving, she felt herself hold her breath. She didn't dare stop when she felt the heavy crates and barrels being moved. When the last one keeping her hidden was removed, she didn't look up, and instead braced herself for the inevitable reaction she would receive when she was spotted.

"Boss!" She heard someone shout. A male voice. _Imperial._ "Go get Estina. She'll want to know about this."

_Estina? Who is Estina? Is she –_

When Eriama finally looked up, she spotted a Redguard man being flanked by a short, but still seemingly formidable Wood Elf woman. As they both approached the carriage, Eriama couldn't help but feel as if she had shrunk ten sizes smaller as soon as Estina laid eyes on her.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" She heard Estina demand. "You know you're supposed to check the carriages _before_ you leave."

"And risk getting caught by the guards?" The Redguard snapped back. "They're not like the idiots around here…this is the Imperial City we're talking about – "

Estina let out a snort, expressing her contempt and disbelief for the situation, before turning to Eriama. Her expression wasn't unkind, despite the clear annoyance she had expressed for the two carriage drivers. Eriama couldn't help but notice her dark red hair as it glinted in the sunlight, despite being tied back into braids. Estina also had light brown eyes, which seemed to be full of warmth, much to Eriama's surprise.

"What is your name, dear?" She asked.

Eriama found herself exchanging looks with Estina, and couldn't help but notice there was no anger behind those eyes. There was only curiosity.

"Eriama."

Estina sighed.

"Why did you hide behind my stock, Eriama?" Estina asked her. "Were you running away from something?"

Slowly, Eriama nodded.

"Boss, what should we do with the stowaway?" She heard the Imperial man demand.

Estina turned to him with an irritated expression.

"Nothing," she snapped. "Go home. You've both done enough. I'll handle this from here on out."

Eriama wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not that she was – as far as she knew – alone with Estina. Estina climbed into the back of the carriage and sat beside her, obviously wanting to ask her more questions. But not before she had the chance to ask her own question.

"What are you going to do?" Eriama asked.

Estina chuckled.

"Nothing," she replied. "I have nothing against you, Eriama. Despite what some of my business partners believe, you are obviously of no harm to me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Just how old are you, my dear?"

"Sixteen," Eriama replied, slowly.

"See," Estina sounded as if she had proven a point. "Almost an adult, perhaps…but still barely a child. There's no way that you could have possibly harmed anything."

Eriama noticed Estina's expression had quickly become quizzical again.

"Just where are your parents, Eriama? Did they know that you ran?"

Eriama instantly thought back to the scene she had witnessed when she had returned to her family home. The dead bodies splayed out on the living room floor…the blood…

"They're dead."

Estina seemed disturbed to hear this, and within a moment or so, she put a hand on Eriama's shoulder.

"That's a shame," she replied. "And I wish that were not so. I hate seeing people as young as yourself all alone in this world…"

Estina paused for a moment.

"Do you have any relatives here, Eriama? Is that why you came to Cheydinhal?"

Eriama blanched. She had no idea that the carriage she had boarded was headed towards Cheydinhal in the slightest. Despite the fact that she knew her parents had once lived here before heading towards the Imperial City, she knew little about this city, let alone anyone here. She knew _no one_ here.

"I…I don't."

"Well, I can't in good conscience leave you here," Estina said. "You are young, and have no weapons or armor. The guards would place you in some orphanage somewhere if they found you. Probably in Bravil, that disgusting city…"

Estina paused again, before extending a hand.

"You can come home with me, Eriama," she said. "I don't have much, but I have more than enough room to share. You can stay as long as you need to."

Eriama felt herself hesitate. Her parents had always taught her not to trust strangers too easily. But that was possibly the reason for their downfall. How could they have received help and protection if they never accepted help from others?

Eriama took Estina's hand, and then followed her into the city of Cheydinhal. Much about Cheydinhal reminded her of her parent's limited descriptions of Morrowind, the place of their birth. The place where her ancestors had come from. As soon as Estina reached her home, she let Eriama take a look around.

"Why don't you take a bath, dear?" Estina asked her.

Eriama almost wanted to laugh at this. It had been weeks since she had bathed and she knew she must stink. With some direction from Estina, she went towards the washroom and closed the door behind her, running the taps and then getting into the tub.

After she finished her bath, Eriama draped herself in the large towel that was hanging on the door, and left the room. Estina directed her towards a spare room with spare clothing. The only thing available that fit Eriama was an old, white dress. Eriama wasn't much fond of dresses, but it was the only thing available so she put it on. Shortly afterwards, she heard a knock at the door.

Estina.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked.

Eriama said nothing; instead she merely nodded.

"I've brought you some food," Eriama heard her say. "I'm not sure what you like, so I kept it basic."

On the tray in Estina brought in, Eriama noticed a buttered roll and a steaming, hot bowl of soup. It smelled delicious. Almost like the soups Serethi used to cook before –

"Why are you crying, Eriama?"

Eriama felt herself freeze. She hadn't noticed the tears running down her face. She had tried not to. But it took an outside observer to notice just how shaken she felt.

"I…"

Eriama looked up, and noticed Estina moving to place her tray of food on onto a small table before them, before sitting beside her on the bed.

"…the soup smells delicious," Eriama finished.

"Thank you," Estina replied. "It's a recipe I was given by a friend from Vvardenfell, long ago. I've changed it up a bit – there's a few Bosmeri influences here and there, I'm sure. I hope you like it."

Eriama gently pulled the table towards the bed, and then grabbed the spoon to taste the soup. It tasted a lot like guar meet stew.

"…my stepmother cooked like this," Eriama found herself quietly saying.

Estina raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They…"

Eriama stopped, remembering that Estina was still technically a stranger. But even though she was, she had been kind to her so far. What harm could she possibly cause by telling her?

"…when I went home, I found their bodies," she began, feeling the tears threatening to spring. _Hold them back._ "There was…blood. Everywhere. I know they wanted to leave Cyrodiil, but they never told me why…I'm guessing they knew someone was after them."

"So you ran…" Estina murmured. "Did you tell the guards?"

Eriama shook her head.

"My stepmother – Serethi – told me that the guards never help Dark Elves like us."

Estina sighed.

"You are not a Dark Elf, my dear," Estina insisted, her voice soft. "Dark Elf is a term the Imperials call your kind, insisting on villainizing you and reducing you to their narrow stereotypes. You are Dunmer; part of a great people with a rich culture and heritage that they can never truly hope to understand."

Estina paused.

"Although that being said, your stepmother was likely right," she finished. "I understand why you ran, Eriama. But have you considered what would happen if the ones who killed your parents came for you?"

Eriama froze. She had run, but she never even considered the possibility that they _would_ find her, let alone what she would do.

"No."

Estina smiled.

"It's a good thing you met me, then. I have the perfect means to teach you."

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Teach me?"

"When I grew up in Valenwood, I grew up learning archery," Estina explained. "And swordsmanship as well, but mostly archery. I'm not sure how much you know about combat –"

"Very little," Eriama said sourly. Her father had never liked weapons. In fact, she doubted he had ever touched a sword in his life, despite owning many. Eriama's parents never talked about their past, but given her father's demeanor, she knew this was likely the truth.

"Well, I can teach you," Estina said. "That way, if you ever come across anyone who wants to harm you, you have the means to defend yourself."

Eriama didn't get the chance to say more. She heard the sound of a door open, and felt herself flinch at the loud noise of it slamming shut. Estina turned to her.

"No need to be alarmed," she assured her. "That's likely my son."

"Oh."

"When would you like to start training, Eriama?"

"I…"

Eriama paused.

"When _can_ we start?"

* * *

It had been almost five years since Laura met Dar'zah, and most of the work she did for him involved delivery work. She usually found herself delivering packages of moon sugar and skooma across the city for many people Much to Laura's surprise, most of Dar'zah's customers turned out to be people who many would not suspect of having an addiction. People like shopkeepers, blacksmiths and even Imperial Legion officers.

Dar'zah was right; it wasn't the best job in the world. Laura wasn't earning much more than she was before. Usually only fifty Septims a week due to the fact that most of the profits gaining from the drugs were redistributed among Dar'zah and his suppliers, but at least she could say she wasn't sleeping on the streets. She usually shared a shack with another one of Dar'zah's runners, whose name was El-Leese, an Argonian woman who was where she was now due to the discrimination she faced within the rest of the city. They talked, but they had an almost unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's way for most of the time.

While Dar'zah tried to forbid them from making money on the side, it never fully worked. The only reason Laura never tried was because, how could she? Dar'zah had already done her a favor by taking her under his wing and protecting her in exchange for the work she did. There was no way she was going to betray him now.

There were many days where Laura found herself delivering skooma to the Talos Plaza district, making sure that the drug got into the hands of Dar'zah's wealthiest clients. However, there was one such day that Laura found herself at the door of Faelian's house, she discovered that someone was attempting to pick the lock.

A slim, Imperial woman with long, blonde hair turned in her direction as soon as she spotted her. Laura was almost distracted by the woman's eyes as soon as she looked into them. Blue, almost like sapphires that she had once seen glint in the light on one of her mother's rings.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"That depends," she replied, her voice almost as smooth as butter. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Laura shifted her eyes. There was no way she was going to be able to tell this woman the truth, even if she highly doubted that she was going to call the guards, given that she was seen attempting to break into the house herself.

"You're one of Dar'zah's, aren't you?" the woman asked.

Laura didn't reply, she merely pursed her lips.

"He's a fucking scumbag, but that's not my issue here," the woman continued, "and there's no one home by the way – I scoped this whole area out before coming here."

"Are you going to hurt Faelian?" Laura demanded. "Because if you do –"

" – Dar'zah will have my head, I know," she replied. "I'm very familiar with his…methods. Most of my kind are. His skooma business isn't the only business on the Waterfront, you know. Did you not know that?"

Laura blanched. She should have supposed that there were, but she never bothered to investigate further.

"Dar'zah will fall apart in no time, though," she continued. "Too aggressive in business, and skooma is starting to become less popular. The rich are starting to get their own suppliers. It's not a great business to get into. And what will happen to those that do his dirty work for him? Will they just…starve?"

The woman looked up and looked into Laura's eyes.

"You should get out of that while you still can," she advised.

"I _can't,"_ Laura bit out. "It's the only money I'm getting at the moment. If I don't, I'll have nothing left to do."

The woman chuckled slightly.

"Tell you what," she said. "There's a coffer in that house with five thousand Septims."

_Five thousand Septims!_

That was more money than Laura had ever seen in an entire lifetime! That could pay for everything she ever needed and more. Who could possibly have that kind of money and not give it away, while many starved?

"Obviously I can't give it all away, as it's not all mine, but I get two thousand of it," the woman continued. "If you help me, I'll split my half with you and you don't have to rely on Dar'zah anymore. As long as you don't tell anyone I was here."

_That's still a thousand Septim!_ Laura could easily afford to leave Cyrodiil once and for all with that kind of money, while also not worrying about starving on the streets or –

"You in?"

Laura bit her lip.

"I suppose," she replied.

"My name is Pelena, by the way," the woman said. "And you would be?"

"Laura."

"Nice name," Pelena commented. "It suits you. And how you look."

Laura wasn't sure whether to take this as a compliment or an insult as she watched Pelena picking the lock. The thought was soon pushed out of her head as she watched Pelena delicately move the lockpick in her fingers with such precision that Laura was almost amazed. Pelena had obviously been doing this for awhile. She took the lockpick out of the lock as soon as Laura heard a slight _click_ sound, and the door opened.

"You go first," Pelena said. "I'll follow behind. We don't want to hesitate; that will get us caught."

Laura followed Pelena into the house, walking slowly. Despite the fact that Pelena had said there was no one home, Laura still felt the need to be on her guard.

"Are you anxious, love?" Pelena asked her.

Laura bit her lip. That term of affection had not gone unnoticed to her.

"I've never really done anything like this before," Laura admitted.

"What, theft?" Pelena chuckled. "Don't tell me you never stole food or a few coin here or there?"

Laura rolled her eyes. She _had_ stolen things while living on the Waterfront. Usually bread from the Market District's bakers. That had been as far as she had gone. She had never stolen for personal gain so much as out of desperation.

"I'm also always on edge," Laura added.

"Then that means you are the perfect candidate for this job," Pelena replied.

At this, Laura raised her eyebrows.

"You always need to be a little bit on edge when doing heists like this," Pelena explained. "It keeps you on your toes. If you let your guard down, then that's how you end up doing stupid things and getting caught by the guards."

In the master bedroom, there was a chest of drawers. And on top of the chest of drawers was a large jewelry box.

"There it is," Pelena told her. "It's filled to the brim with gold. When we manage to crack it open, it'll be fucking _glorious."_

She turned to Laura, and much to her surprise, extended a hand with a lockpick in it.

"Want to do the honors, sweetheart?"

Laura felt her eyes widen.

_"What?"_

"These are some of the easiest locks to pick in all of Tamriel," Pelena claimed. "A _child_ could pick these locks. And these picks have been made with the finest steel. It'll be incredibly difficult to break."

Laura could see that Pelena was not going to take no for an answer, so she took the lockpick out of her hand and walked towards the jewelry box that sat atop the large chest of drawers. After pulling it down with about as much ease as a three-legged guar, Laura fell to the ground with the box on her lap, feeling momentarily shaken by the fact that she had done all this without being quiet. When she looked towards Pelena, she couldn't help but notice that Pelena was merely laughing.

"Oh, dear," Pelena said, inbetween her chuckles, "I do believe you are a little bit clumsy, Laura."

Laura sighed.

"I'll leave…I'm obviously not cut out for this –"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Pelena said. "Give it enough time, and you could get the hang of this."

Laura turned her attention back to the box that was sitting in her lap, turning it around so she could see the lock. With the lockpick in her left hand, she gently pushed the pick through the lock, and tried to turn the pick with the same delicacy as Pelena had done with the front door just a few moments ago. Despite her inexperience with picking locks, it didn't take long before Laura heard a small _click_ and the box sprung open. Inside it, there was a few pieces of valuable jewelry, and a large cloth purse. Laura had a quick peek inside, surprised to see the amount of inside. It was more than she had ever seen in her entire life.

"Ooooh, jewelry," she heard Pelena remark in excitement. "That was not part of my original plan, but that sure makes for a nice bonus."

She smirked in Laura's direction.

"And I couldn't have done it without you," she said. "I'll fence that jewelry off to Armand, and you can take a piece of that pie as well."

"You don't have to do that," Laura began to protest. "You've _already_ offered me a thousand Septims –"

"Hush, sweetheart," Pelena insisted. "I may be a thief, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to share. I always share with those that help me."

Laura stood up, and handed the jewelry, and Pelena looked through the box before rolling her eyes.

"I mean, who hides their life savings in a fucking jewelry box?" She remarked. "I'd at least thought they'd use a chest of a coffer. Rich people are idiots."

Pelena then looked up, and Laura felt the two of them exchanging looks. There was something behind Pelena's eyes that Laura didn't quite know how to identify. Something mischievous and warm. Much to Laura's surprise, Pelena reached over and kissed her on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but still long enough to make Laura's feel hot, flustered and confused. As well as frozen on the spot.

_No one_ had ever really kissed her. Not really. At least, not with the tenderness and respect that Pelena had just done. The gesture was enough to confuse Laura all the more. She had long though she was unworthy of this kind of respect, even though she _knew_ it wasn't love. When Pelena pulled away, Laura could feel herself still frozen to the spot in surprise. She had been given attention from men and women before, usually in the worst ways. But this was different. Here was a beautiful woman giving her attention in a more respectful way.

So what if she was a thief? Laura knew she wasn't much better.

"Has no one ever kissed you before, sweetheart?"

Laura shook her head.

"That's a damn shame," Pelena said. "Because you're fucking gorgeous."

Laura felt herself blanch.

"No one's ever called me that before."

_Except my mother,_ Laura thought bitterly. And _she_ didn't exactly count. Her mother called her all the nice things in the world when she wanted to, but ultimately committed the worst betrayal a parent possibly could against their own daughter; disbelieving her.

"That's even more of a surprise to me," Pelena replied.

There was a few moments of silence, before Pelena shoved the jewelry box into her rucksack. She did it in such a way that no one would be suspicious of her passing by.

"We should get outta here," Pelena said. "I know you're from the Waterfront, but do you know where Dareloth Garden is?"

Laura thought. _Dareloth Garden._ It sounded vaguely familiar. Laura knew that there was a gathering place near the front facing part of the Waterfront, but she tried to stay as far away from it as possible. Usually, it looked like there were scoundrels of all different varieties hanging by there. While Laura had been living on the Waterfront for a long enough time, she knew that there were still some parts of it where she simply wasn't welcome.

"Meet me there tonight," Pelena told her, "and I'll live up to my promise. No harm will come to you while I'm there."

It was almost as if Pelena had read her mind.

* * *

Eriama stayed with Estina for five years. Within those five years, she learned a lot from Estina about archery, when they would do their training in the forests on the outskirts of Cheydinhal. Estina taught her how to hold her bow, how to position the arrows, how to care for her bow and arrows, how to retrieve arrows that fell or struck her targets.

While the archery lessons went well, Eriama spent the rest of her time trying to shut herself off from the world. While Estina's foster son – Geralt, an older Breton man – sometimes tried to gauge her while Estina wasn't looking, he almost didn't seem to want to say too much in case he invoked Estina's wrath.

Somehow, Eriama got the impression that Geralt didn't much like her. Perhaps it was jealousy. But up until one night, she didn't much care. She instead spent much of her time trying to forget the world by engaging in meaningless tasks. She barely slept.

The fact that she barely slept could have been what ultimately saved her life. Again.

It was early into Sun's Height when it happened. Eriama quickly reawoke to the sound of a crash and a scream. She grabbed the one melee weapon she had in her possession; a silver dagger Estina had given her when she turned eighteen, before slowly leaving the room and making her way towards Estina's.

The sight that she saw before her was enough to send her through a whirlwind of emotions. Estina's body on the floor, with blood soaking into the carpets. Her eyes still wide open.

Eriama didn't feel like she was currently here. Instead, she felt like she was back on the Waterfront the fateful night that Lillia died and Ulina was arrested. She felt like she was back in her old family home, seeing the bodies of her parents sprawled across the living room floor –

"Funny how anyone can fall, isn't it?" She heard a voice say behind her.

Her foster brother, Geralt, with a stab wound in his left arm, emerged from the shadows of the hallway. Eriama turned to him in surprise.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Estina was no angel," he hissed at her. "I betcha never knew where she got all the money for all these nice things, did you? She ran a skooma ring that ran all across the Niben."

Eriama wasn't entirely surprised to hear this; but as far as she was concerned, what Estina chose to do with her time was not her concern. She had taken her in when there was no one else.

And now she was dead.

It seemed almost all the important people in her life were dead. Dead or never heard from again.

"The fucking bitch…" Geralt seemed to be rambling now. "…she was gonna leave all that money to you. She basically admitted it to me!"

"No, Geralt, listen –"

" _I_ deserve that money!" Geralt spat. "I was here the longest. I helped her! But you…"

He stopped and gave Eriama the nastiest smile she had seen in her life thus far.

"…all you care about is your stupid books and that fucking bow she gave you," he sneered. "What could you possibly accomplish with that money?"

Eriama could hardly believe what Geralt was saying. This was absolute nonsense! There was no way Estina was going to give any of her money to _anyone._ He was hallucinating; he was probably on some of the very same skooma that Estina was trafficking. Eriama didn't know much about it, but she did know that some people while on skooma were dangerous.

"The guards will know about this," Eriama warned him, her voice cold.

Geralt let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you're right. They _will._ Just not in the way you think."

Eriama didn't want to remember the rest of the details that occurred after this. But she did know that whatever happened next, her life would never be the same again.

* * *

"Khajiit has no words for you!"

Those were the last words that Dar'zah had hissed in her direction after he had found out that Laura had essentially decided to leave his "job" and become a thief alongside Pelena. Pelena lived on the other side of the Waterfront, in a shack on her own up until this point. Now this was not the case, as she had asked Laura to stay.

For the most part, they were thieves by night, and lovers by day. Laura had never had a proper partner before, and she couldn't help but feel ecstatic that she had found one. She could almost imagine what her mother's reaction would be if she could see her now.

_"Oh, Laura,"_ she would say, her tone incredibly patronizing and layered with disapproval, _"I had such high hopes for you. You would marry a fantastic husband and have a comfortable life. But here in the Imperial City? And with a woman?"_

Laura almost snorted, imagining it. Her mother had always been incredibly uptight, thinking herself fancier than she actually was, despite the fact that she was _actually_ a poor woman with little. Which was almost hypocritical of her, considering that she had run away from her own noble family in Kvatch to marry her father – a common sailor. While Laura knew that her paternal grandmother had been the mysterious Talin, that was apparently no longer enough to garner any sort of respect among her mother's family – whom she had never met.

Pelena never talked much about her past, but Laura couldn't help but suspect that it wasn't too different from her own. And Pelena gave her the same respect. It was almost an unspoken agreement between the two of them to focus on the past rather than the present. And the present was important, especially considering the heists the two of them pulled off.

But there was one heist that stuck out in Laura's mind. And that was the night _everything_ had changed.

Pelena opened their front door loudly while Laura was still very much asleep, and didn't seem to be aware or even care if she was. This was usually the case. Laura had just gotten used to it, having now lived with Pelena for about a year.

"You awake?" she heard Pelena ask her.

Laura let out a groan of annoyance, but said nothing. This lead Pelena to nod.

"Good," she said. "Get dressed, Laura. We're going to pull off a really important heist tonight."

Laura rubbed her eyes.

"Where?"

"The Market District."

"You must be fucking joking," Laura let out, her tone still showing her grogginess.

The Market District was one of the most heavily guarded areas in the city at night, with the exception of the Palace District. No one wanted the city's merchants to get robbed; that'd put the entire economy at risk. This meant that the chances of them getting caught was extremely high, no matter how careful they were.

"Relax," Pelena said. "Have some coffee, love. That'll give us the chance to talk about this without you giving me sleepy answers."

After Pelena gave her a mug of coffee, Laura slowly drank it, listening as Pelena told her the details of the heist they were to undertake a few hours later. It would take place in First Edition. Laura almost scoffed when she first heard those words. The First Edition merely sold books. What could they possibly have there that would be worth stealing?

"Cash," Pelena replied bluntly when Laura asked that exact question. "Phintias also sells _rare_ books that we can sell on the Black Market."

Laura sighed. This seemed like a ridiculous amount of effort, even for all the money involved. But she loved Pelena. She _trusted_ Pelena.

And this turned out to be her first major mistake.


	2. I: Prison Escape

**Chapter I: Prison Escape**

Laura leaned back against the wall, and attempted to close her eyes.

It had been two weeks since she was arrested, and was betrayed due to Pelena's own ambitions. Laura laughed bitterly and then sighed. She should have seen that coming. Pelena had always been the kind of person who would betray those so she could better herself in the long run. Laura was stupid to thinking it would be any different with her.

It was stupid to believe anything her mother had taught her, least of all that "love conquers all."

After all, that was what Laura had been led to believe. And she _had_ loved Pelena.

But love conquered nothing. It had landed her in the Imperial City prison with not even a penny to her name. During the past two weeks she contended with what little she had left of her sanity.

Laura supposed it was mostly her own fault. Had she not run away from home in the first place and given into her mother's pleas, she wouldn't be here. But the life her mother wanted for her - find a decent husband and settle down - was not the life for her.

The abuse that she had faced after her mother had remarried was not the life for her, either.

She wanted something better for herself. She wanted to see all of Cyrodiil and most of Tamriel, and travel. Laura was not interested in looking for love; she wanted love to find her as she traipsed around in Skyrim's frosty mountains or sipped Mazte in one of the sunnier locations of Morrowind.

At sixteen, Laura was too idealistic for her own good. Her mother had said so, but Laura hadn't wanted to believe as she ran away to the Imperial City with as much gold as she could. Which, in the end, proved to be not enough.

 _Mother knows best,_ was something Sabrinda always used to say. Laura just didn't believe it.

Eventually, that's how she met Pelena and ended up being a thief. Pelena turned out to be a good friend…at least until she stabbed her in the back to avoid a prison sentence herself.

"Prisoner!"

Before Laura knew it, she was being dragged by a prison guard out of her cell and down the hall, before being practically thrown into another cell.

This cell was colder. And the only company she had was a quiet Dunmer woman who was sitting across the room with her head in her lap.

Laura sighed, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do. She had to speak to _someone,_ or she was going to go mad.

"Hey there," she began. "I'm Laura Haynori. Nice to meet you…I guess."

The Dunmer woman looked up, but said nothing, so Laura found herself continuing.

"So, what are you in for?"

The Dunmer woman averted her gaze, and then sighed.

"In truth," she began, her tone flat, "I'm not really sure. I know I didn't do what they accuse me of."

Laura couldn't help but let out a chuckle, and she couldn't help but wonder just how many people were in prison because they had been framed?

"Join the club, girl," she replied. "So happens I was framed. By a woman I thought was my friend. I guess I was wrong. Bitch."

Laura leaned back against the wall and sighed. The woman sharing her cell gave Laura a confused look, and then sighed herself.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was the woman's response.

Laura smiled slightly.

"Nah, don't worry about it," she said. "We may as well get to know each other seeing as we'll be sharing a cell. I'm Laura, the thief."

The woman blinked.

"I'm Eriama," she replied. "The…well, I guess you could say that on paper, I'm a murderer."

At this, Laura snorted. The woman before her looked like she was barely a child, with bright eyes that shone of innocence. Laura knew killers; she had met plenty of them, and they always had a look in their eyes. A look Eriama didn't have.

"On paper?"

Before Laura could get a response, there was the sound of a loud whistle coming from across the room. Eriama immediately rolled her eyes. Laura turned her attention to the sound of the whistle. It came from the cell across from theirs.

A Dunmer man was eyeing them both through the cell doors. He looked incredibly gaunt, with pale skin and large eyes. Laura gave an involuntary shudder. This must be what happens if you stay in prison too long.

"Oooh, the pretty Dunmer maiden has a new cellmate," he began sneering. "Let me know if you change your mind, my dear…that guard _still_ owes me a favor."

Eriama let out a snort of disgust, but said nothing. Laura turned to Eriama in surprise, which led to Eriama shrugging in response.

"That's Valen Dreth. I've been stuck here for at least two weeks listening to his nonsense," was her response. "After a while, you just block it out."

"So you're just going to put up with this fetcher disrespecting you?" Laura demanded. "That's what you're telling me -?"

Laura suddenly got cut off when she heard the sound of Dreth laughing across from them.

"Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison," he began, all while his lips began curling to form a sneer. "I guess they don't play favorites, huh?"

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Playing favorites? What in _Oblivion_ are you saying?"

"I'm saying that your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash," Dreth continued, spitting the words. "How sad."

Behind her, Laura thought she heard Eriama let out an anxious sigh. Laura had a feeling as to why that was, but didn't want to give Dreth the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her.

"Yeah, whatever," Laura bit out, "my _own_ kinsmen think I'm trash? I bet that pales in comparison to how your kinsmen must think of you…or are you only this nasty when you're in a prison cell?"

Dreth let out a nauseating cackle, before continuing as if Laura hadn't said a word.

"I bet the guards give you 'special' treatment before the end…" he paused, before continuing. "Oh wait, that's right. There _is_ no special treatment. You're going to _die_ in here, Imperial!"

Dreth threw a quick glare in Eriama's direction.

"You're _both_ going to _die!_ "

Dreth continued cackling madly to himself, while Laura and Eriama just exchanged looks of mutual disgust. Laura then turned back to Dreth with a glare.

"Yes, I'm well aware I'm going to die in prison, idiot," she spat back. "But so are you."

Dreth wicked smile faded away and was replaced with a dark look.

"Yes, well…" he continued, "… _Imperial_ criminal scum like you give the _Empire_ a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just... _disappeared_."

Laura had had enough. Before anyone could stop her, she grabbed the ceramic jug that stood on the table before her,

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK – "

And threw it at the cell door with such force that her fingers began to shake.

"- ABOUT THE EMPIRE, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF MUDCRAB SHIT!"

The broken pieces fell all over the stone floor, and Eriama let out a small gasp of shock while jumping away from the ceramic. Laura felt her face grow hot at the rage that she had let explode, and suddenly realized that she had started panting.

"He's not worth it," she heard Eriama say.

Laura turned to Eriama, and was about to start yelling at her too, before realizing that her cellmate was right.

He _wasn't_ worth it.

 _Nothing_ was worth it anymore, now that she was in here.

Laura blinked, trying not to cry. She wanted to…she very badly wanted to cry. But one of the things she had learned was not to show vulnerability in front of strangers. They would use it against her, just as they had many times before.

All Laura felt she could do was sit and lean back against the stone wall, hoping and praying to the Gods to help her keep her sanity intact.

That is, if the Gods even existed.

* * *

Despite the fact that there were two prisoners locked in a cell, there was only one bedroll. Laura took the pillow while Eriama rolled the blanket up into a pillow of her own. Eriama knew they were both shivering, but she also knew no one would care. Now that they were both in prison, no one would care about them. In fact, it was worse than that; no one thought they deserved _anything_. Not even warmth. Eriama could practically smell the cold air coming in from their pathetic cell window.

Eriama heard the sounds of loud snoring from Dreth's cell, and footsteps from afar. Despite their distance, Eriama could still hear how heavy they were on the ground. Accompanying the sound of footsteps was muffled voices…just above being whispers.

"My sons…"

Eriama suddenly heard a quiet voice of resignation begin.

"…they're _dead_ , aren't they?"

Laura stirred. Eriama suddenly sat up, knowing that it wasn't the guards that often patrolled these cells. Across from their cell, Eriama could hear Dreth mumbling nonsense curses in their direction. Something about their deaths.

"In the name of Oblivion, _shut up,"_ Eriama found herself hissing to Dreth. "I've had _enough._ "

Eriama turned to see Laura was now fully awake, standing and smiling.

"Thank goodness," Laura remarked. "I was beginning to think you were hopeless at d –"

Eriama threw Laura a quick glare, hoping it would get the woman to be quiet. Laura immediately stopped speaking, and Eriama tried to pay close attention to the sound of the muffled voices that came from the hall.

"…we don't _know_ that, sire," a female voice said. "Right now, my job is to get _you_ to safety."

Eriama didn't know what to think when she heard the sound of footsteps fall and shadowy figures moving closer towards the cell. She exchanged looks with Laura, who looked just as confused as she felt. Even in the poor lighting, Eriama could make out the figures of the four outside their cell.

There were three guards – but they were not in the armor of the usual guards that Eriama was now used to patrolling these halls. And standing with them was an elderly Imperial wearing some of the fanciest robes Eriama had ever seen in her entire life.

 _No,_ Eriama thought, _it can't be –_

Eriama turned to Laura, who still looked just as confused as Eriama felt.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" Laura demanded in a voice barely above a whisper.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

" _Me?"_ she countered. "I was about to ask _you_ the same thing!"

"Don't you realize who that man is?" Laura snapped at her, gesturing towards the Imperial man in lavish robes. "He's –"

"I'm aware," Eriama responded coldly. "I'm not an idiot."

They both fell silent at the sound of a frustrated growl from the female guard.

"What are these prisoners doing in here!" The guard barked "This cell was supposed to be _off limits!"_

The other two guards exchanged looks, before one of them begin to speak.

"Usual mix-up with the watch...I..."

"Never mind," the female guard snapped, "just get that gate open. Now."

The female guard then turned from her fellow guard towards Eriama and Laura with a stone-cold expression.

"Stand back, prisoners!"

Without a thought, Eriama stood back, but Laura merely scowled at them.

"We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way," the woman added harshly.

That's when Laura stood back and glanced at Eriama.

"You gonna tell me what you did _?"_ Laura whispered.

Eriama scoffed. Why should she dignify this woman with a response?

"Maybe you should tell me first?" Eriama snapped.

Eriama could tell Laura was outraged now.

"Fuck you, you – "

"You…" another voice interrupted Laura and Eriama. It was the man in the lavish robes. His voice was one of amazement and awe. Eriama quickly exchanged looks with Laura, and even though no words were said, she knew that Laura was just as confused – or perhaps even more so – than she was.

"I've _seen_ you," the man continued. " _Both_ of you."

_What?_

"Let me see your faces," he requested. "You are the ones from my dreams…"

_What?_

Eriama honestly didn't know how to respond to that, so instead she glanced at Laura, hoping she would help. Laura scowled.

"Oh yeah," she heard Laura mutter, "because that's _totally_ not a creepy thing to say at all…"

"…then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength," the man continued, talking more to himself than anyone else. He behaved as if he had heard nothing Laura had said.

There was then a pregnant pause that entered the prison cell, until it was clear that Eriama's cellmate could no longer take it.

"Just what in _Oblivion_ is going on here?" Laura demanded.

Eriama sighed, and the guards looked angry, but Laura clearly wanted an explanation. Eriama did as well, but was hoping to get such an explanation by _not_ pissing off people with clearly high positions of power.

"That is not your concern, prisoner," the female guard snapped in Laura's direction.

Laura appeared unfazed.

"I think it is," Laura snapped back. "We have _the_ Emperor coming into our cell, don't we deserve some sort of explanation?"

Eriama felt horrified at the prospect of what was to happen next, as the female guard went to open her mouth to respond in possibly the nastiest manner. But before the female guard could speak, the Emperor held up a hand.

"No, Renault," he said, his voice a deadly calm. "These women are no threat to us."

The female guard – albeit reluctantly – closed her mouth and let the Emperor continued, although with a menacing expression on her face.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next," Uriel Septim explained to them. "My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell."

Eriama thought she could have been imagining it, but she thought she heard the Blades express their displeasure. She could tell that tell they disapproved of Uriel informing two lowly prisoners about their plans.

"Why are we in this cell then, if it's supposed to be a secret escape route?" Eriama asked, the first words to come out of her mouth since the Emperor spoke.

"Perhaps the Gods have placed you both here so that we may meet," Uriel replied. "As for what you have done, it does not matter…"

He paused, and then looked both of them dead in the eye, with an expression that almost made Eriama shudder more than the cold air.

"… _that_ is not what you will be remembered for."

Eriama was certain she heard Laura scoff and then mutter words under her breath. Something about this being the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. Eriama knew better than to respond, but she didn't blame her cellmate for saying so.

"Sire, we need to get going," the female guard snapped. Then, she proceeded to enter the cell and stood by the wall, before pulling a lever that Eriama had previously not noticed. The lever revealed a narrow passageway behind the wall.

Eriama had not seen that coming.

Eriama quickly turned from the newly revealed passageway to the face of Emperor Uriel Septim, who gave both her and Laura a grim expression.

"You will find your own path," he told them. "Take care... there will be blood and death before the end."

Eriama didn't know what to make of Uriel Septim's chilling words, and tried her best to do so as he and his Blades walked in the passage. Renault, the female captain who spoke earlier, completely ignored them as she followed the Emperor and disappeared out of sight. So did one of the other Blades, an Imperial with a grim expression. The third Blade was a young Redguard who hadn't spoken up until now, and he gave them both a quick glance.

"It's your lucky day, girls," he told them, "you can find a way to get out but don't – "

"BAURUS!" a shrilly female voice cried from inside the passage way. Eriama thought that it was Renault without a shred of doubt in her mind.

"- follow us," the Blade - Baurus - finished. Then, he ran into the secret passage to follow the Emperor, leaving both Eriama and Laura to stand there and comprehend what had just happened. After a minute or so, Eriama saw Laura walk towards the passageway, before she turned around and looked to Eriama with raised eyebrow.

"You coming, Therayn?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Gods only know what's down there –"

"I'm not fucking taking my chances being stuck in here any longer," Laura countered. "And even though you didn't ask for my opinion, if you stay here when we have an opportunity like this, you're an idiot."

Eriama sighed.

"I see your point," she said. She glanced towards the cell across from them, where Dreth was watching them with envy.

She'd follow Laura, if for no other reason than to get far, _far_ away from _that_ s'wit.

"Let's get out of here, then," Eriama said, before following Laura into the darkness.

* * *

Darkness. Giant rats. Living, stinking corpses. An army of Goblins. Those were among some of the things that Laura and Eriama had encountered while trying to escape the twisting, narrow tunnels.

Captain Renault was dead. Laura was the first to notice her body. She retrieved the sword that was lying by her side, mostly to use as a way of protecting herself against whatever was to come. Laura had never used a proper sword, only daggers. But she supposed it wasn't much different.

In the ruins, they found older armor and more weapons. Eriama claimed an old, rusty bow and a few arrows left lying around. Laura didn't object; she had no use for them. They both outfitted themselves in some of the old armor. The leather armor Laura was wearing was clearly made for a man, but she couldn't exactly complain at the moment, could she?

Laura hoarded all the valuables she could find, knowing that if she got out of here alive, she was going to need to get money somehow. But would she get out of here alive? That was an interesting question that she currently didn't know the answer to.

But Laura had the feeling that if all the pests didn't kill her, the Blades sure would.

Laura and Eriama quickly found themselves out of the catacombs and tunnels, finding themselves right before Uriel Septim and his blades yet again. All three of them were fighting three armored men. They wore incredibly strange, elaborate armor. Laura had never seen that make before, and she had seen armor of all different kinds during her time in the Imperial City.

No one had seen them yet.

Eriama pulled out her bow, and – much to Laura's amazement – shot one of the men straight in the head. He fell down before Laura even had the chance to process it. His armor completely disappeared, revealing a set of red robes.

Maybe Eriama was not a defenseless as Laura had thought.

Everyone began to look around, and then Eriama jumped down, unsheathing one of the blades that she had retrieved in the ruins, stabbing another one of the armored men in the chest. It only took up until now for Uriel and his Blades to even realize what was going on.

By now, the third armored man was approaching Laura. Laura felt herself begin to panic, and unsheathed the sword she had without so much as thinking, slitting his throat and watching as his body fall to the ground.

Laura felt a sudden chill run down her spine, horrified at what she had just done. She knew these men were trying to kill the Emperor, but that didn't change the fact that she had just killed someone. Throughout her life living in the Imperial City, she had always been _prepared_ to take someone's life, be she never thought she would actually do it. And the circumstances of which she had done so made it even harder to believe.

But then again, she never imagined she would ever meet the Emperor, either. This was a nightmare that she would wake from soon, surely.

"Dammit, it's those prisoners again!"

One of the Blades – an Imperial man with an expression filled with rage – cried out. Laura and Eriama quickly exchanged looks.

"Kill them! They might be working with the assassins," He insisted.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me," Laura let out in one of the most disbelieving voices she heard herself use. "If we were working with the assassins, would we really be here risking our necks to save _your_ ungrateful backsides?"

The Blade's expression was absolutely livid, and he opened his mouth to speak but Uriel held up a hand, interrupting them.

 _"No,"_ he began, his tone firm. "They are not with them, Glenroy. They can help us."

Laura felt herself shift her eyes away from the Emperor when he began to glance in their direction. Laura knew for sure she couldn't stand to be under his piercing gaze again.

Not now.

"They _must_ help us," Uriel finished.

The Blade - Glenroy - snorted, and then said, with a great deal of reluctance, "as you wish, Sire," before storming off.

Laura looked over towards Eriama. The elf's expression was filled with exactly the same emotion Laura was feeling; confusion.

"Here," a voice behind them began. Laura turned around and saw it was Baurus, the Redguard Blade from before. He was holding out a lit torch.

"If you're coming with us, you may as well make yourself useful," Baurus said. "Take this torch."

Laura rolled her eyes, but Eriama held out her hand to take the torch, much to Laura's annoyance. She shouldn't be helping them, not after the way they were treated earlier.

"Whatever you say," Eriama replied dryly, taking the torch Baurus was giving to her. He then turned around and went ahead of Uriel and Glenroy, while they followed behind. After a few moments of silence following the three men, Baurus and Glenroy went ahead to scan the area. Uriel turned to both Laura and Eriama, his expression solemn.

Laura was beginning to dread what Uriel was about to say next.

"They cannot understand why I trust you," he began.

 _Laura_ didn't even understand why he trusted them, and didn't entirely blame the Blades for remaining sceptics in this situation. They were _prisoners_. She was nothing but a lowlife. Surely the Emperor could see that?

"They've not seen what _I've_ seen," Uriel continued, confusing Laura all the more. "How can I explain?"

Laura genuinely didn't know how to answer that question. She didn't even know if there _was_ an answer. While trying to wrack her brains with an answer, Uriel spoke again.

"Listen. You know the Nine?"

_Oh shit._

"How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?" He asked.

Growing up, Laura's parents were both firm believers in the Nine Divines, especially her mother. But her mother had been a hypocrite, preaching about having faith in invisible beings but not her own daughter, who had come to her to tell her about the pain she had been forced to feel by the very man her mother had married.

It was around that time Laura had come to turn her back on the Nine Divines, thinking of them as mere myths that people told themselves so they could live with themselves. Laura knew for a fact that that was what her mother had done.

"I'm not sure," Laura heard Eriama say, breaking into her train of thought. "I wasn't _exactly_ raised to believe in the Divines, but maybe they do exist."

Uriel turned to Laura.

"And what of you?" he asked her.

Laura sighed.

"I'd rather not answer that, if you don't mind," she said, her tone filled with annoyance. "Why do you ask?"

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens," Uriel replied simply. "The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which signs have marked your births?"

"The Lady," Eriama said.

Laura almost snorted. Of course, _she_ would have been born under the sign of the Lady. Goodness knows she sounded like one most of the time.

Laura's birth sign was much darker than that.

"The Shadow," Laura said tonelessly.

Uriel looked at the both of them, before his expression became grimmer than it did before.

"The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come," he said.

 _What kind of man is so accepting about his death?_ Laura thought. She had met countless people who had wanted to end their lives, but never anyone who expected to die while keeping so calm and composed as Uriel did in this moment. And out of all the people she would have expected to feel such a way, she never would have expected it to be the Emperor of Tamriel.

"But your stars are not mine," the Emperor continued, turning to Eriama, "Today the Lady shall fortify you in your quest for glory…"

And then he turned towards Laura.

"…and the Shadow shall hide you from destiny's cunning hounds."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you can see our fates?"

Laura resisted the urge to snort again at Eriama's question. She knew just as the Divines were myths, that fate was as well. There was only life, and it was horrible. No matter what the Emperor said, she wasn't going to be convinced otherwise.

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success," Uriel replied. "Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death."

He turned to Laura.

"But in _your_ face, I behold the sun's companion…" he told her.

Laura tried not to show the confusion on her face, but she must not have been trying hard enough, because Eriama gave her a sympathetic look.

At least Laura could be comforted by the fact that she, too, had no idea what the Emperor was talking about.

"…the dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness."

Uriel turned to Eriama again.

"With such hope, and with the promise of _your_ aid, my heart must be satisfied," he finished.

Laura exchanged looks with Eriama. Even though neither of them said a word to each other, it was pretty much agreed that for the moment anyway, it was best neither of them should say another word. Laura had no idea about anything Uriel had just said. Something about the Divines, stars, fate and other nonsense Laura couldn't wrap her head around.

But she understood one thing.

Uriel Septim thought he was going to die. And he had _completely_ accepted it.

The very thought sent a chill down Laura's spine.

"If you're going to die, then why aren't you afraid?" Laura asked him.

Uriel turned to Laura with a faint smile.

"Because no trophies of my triumphs precede me," Uriel replied. "But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... To face my apportioned fate, then fall."

"So, where do we go from here?" Laura heard Eriama ask.

"I go to my grave," Uriel responded calmly, "a tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

As soon and Glenroy and Baurus confirmed that the coast was clear, they all began to walk in silence again, with Laura beginning to get angered at all the riddles that Uriel Septim had just dumped on her lap.

 _For fucks sake,_ _a simple yes or no would have sufficed,_ Laura thought.

Not long after walking into a small, dark room, there was a loud _clang_ and more armored assassins appeared.

Everyone unsheathed their weapons, and the assassin's started to move in the direction of the two Blades. Baurus sharply turned towards both Laura and Eriama.

"Protect the Emperor, Prisoners!" Baurus ordered. "Guard him with your life!"

Eriama held out the old, rusty blade she retrieved from the sewers, standing in front of Laura and Uriel as they quickly fled into a small, dark room off the corner of a large set of gates. Eriama shut the door and locked it with an old, rusty arrow, much to Laura's amazement.

"They can't get in now," Eriama said, whilst panting. Laura turned to Uriel, who stood in the middle of the room, almost like a statue, except for the fact that he was removing a large, red amulet from his neck. Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Err, Your Highness…?"

Uriel didn't move or say anything. He just let out a deep breath.

"I think the coast is clear for now," Laura said, "you can calm down n – "

Uriel suddenly grabbed Laura's shoulder, and Laura let out a small gasp in surprise. His grip was really tight, and Laura felt her shoulder begin to ache with the pain.

"I can go no further," Uriel told her.

"What -?"

"They have found a way, and there is no point prolonging my demise," Uriel continued, the grip on Laura's shoulder becoming so tight that his hand was actually starting to shake. "You two alone must stand against the Prince of Destruction and his mortal servants."

His blue eyes widened.

"He _must_ not have the Amulet of Kings," he insisted.

_Prince of Destruction? Amulet of Kings?_

Laura actually felt her stomach begin to tighten into knots at the confusion. She didn't even know what these terms were, how was she meant to do whatever it was the Emperor wanted her to do? She looked towards, Eriama, who stood perfectly still by the door. She looked just as confused and shocked as Laura did.

"But, sire - " Laura began to protest.

It was no use. Before she could get another word to come out of her mouth, Uriel had already placed a large, red amulet into Laura's free hand.

"Take the Amulet," he began to plead. "Give it to Jauffre. He alone knows where to find my last son."

"But -"

Before Laura could say another word, an assassin appeared right behind Uriel and stabbed him right through the chest. Blood began to fall everywhere. All over the stone-cold floor, onto Laura's feet, and soaking into the regal robes the Emperor wore…

Laura found herself kneeling down to Uriel's level, and checked his body. He was still breathing, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

The assassin fell down not long after Uriel had collapsed onto the floor, having been shot in the head with one of Eriama's arrows. After the assassin died, Eriama approached Laura, kneeling beside her. Eriama took Uriel's hand.

"Uriel..." Eriama began, her voice dangerously quiet.

Uriel began coughing up blood, but miraculously, he was still able to get a few words out as he looked at the both of them with desperation in his eyes.

"...find him…" he wheezed out in between coughs, "…and close shut…the jaws of…Oblivion…"

Uriel stopped breathing after those final words, with his blue eyes remaining open. All Laura could see now was an empty shell of who the Emperor might have been in life.

Laura knew that she was likely going to have nightmares about this very moment for the rest of her life.

The door to the room burst open, and Laura looked up and saw Baurus standing in the doorway. His eyes betrayed the shock he felt at having seen the Emperor's corpse in the middle of the floor.

"We failed…" Baurus began, as his shock turned to guilt. He looked towards Eriama and Laura, before continuing, " _I_ failed..."

* * *

"The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead," Baurus finished, his voice filled with grief.

Eriama looked towards Baurus, and tried her best to appear sympathetic. She was sympathetic, but it was hard to appear so given that she still felt more confused and scared about everything that had just happened before her very eyes.

_What in Oblivion did he mean, 'close shut the jaws of Oblivion?'_

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Baurus walking over to the Emperor's body, inspecting it carefully, before swearing loudly, before continuing.

"The Amulet…" he began.

Baurus then turning to Eriama and Laura with a frightened expression.

"Where's the Amulet of Kings?" he demanded. "It's not on the Emperor's body!"

Eriama's gaze turned to Laura, who then held something in her hands. Eriama sighed.

Gods help her now that Baurus knew she had it.

"I have it here…" Laura hesitated. "The Emperor...Uriel...he gave it to me before he died."

Laura then handed it to Eriama, without Eriama saying a word. Miraculously, Baurus's anxious expression disappeared and then turned into one of confusion.

Eriama knew he was probably more confused than either of them were, and that was saying a lot, truly.

"Strange…" Baurus's voice trailed off. "He saw something in you. Trusted you. Actually, both of you."

Eriama bit her lip.

"But _why?"_ Laura asked.

Eriama was just about to ask the same question. They were _prisoners_ and he was an Emperor. The Emperor should know better than to trust random ragtags…this entire situation made _no sense._ But trusted them he had, and Eriama couldn't fathom it.

"They say it's the Dragon Blood, that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men," Baurus explained. "The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that's just jewelry...the Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say."

 _Then why did he give it to Laura?_ Eriama thought.

Baurus turned to Laura, raising his eyebrows.

"He must have given it to you for a reason," he began, his tone filled with confusion. "Did he say why?"

Eriama could almost feel Laura's cluelessness.

"Mate," Laura began, her tone deadpan, "do I look like I have a fucking clue? All I seemed to understand was that I have to take it to some bloke named Jauffre, and I have no idea who the fuck he is –"

Baurus stopped Laura by holding up a hand, with a look of surprise.

" _Jauffre?"_ Baurus asked. "Why?"

"He said there was another heir," Eriama interjected.

Baurus looked more and more confused, but eventually he hid his confusion with a shake of his head and a flat expression.

"Nothing _I_ ever heard about," he said, mostly to himself. "But Jauffre _would_ be the one to know. He's the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him."

"Why not?" Eriama heard herself asking.

"Because he lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory, near the city of Chorrol. Very much not someone anyone would suspect of being Grandmaster of the Blades."

"So what do we do now?" Eriama asked.

Eriama glanced quickly in Laura's direction, and saw a frown etch itself onto her face. Eriama was tempted to ask her about why she was looking so angry about this information, but she heard Baurus speak faster than she was able to get the words out.

She would have to ask Laura later.

"First you need to get out of here," Baurus said gravely.

 _Obviously,_ Eriama thought.

"Through that door must be the entrance to the sewers, past the locked gate," Baurus then nodded towards a locked door behind them. "That's where _we_ were heading. It's a secret way out of the Imperial City."

"Then how did the assassins get in?" Eriama heard herself say.

Baurus then scowled.

"It was _supposed_ to be secret anyway," he added sourly, before reaching out to hand Eriama an old, rusty looking key. Eriama was a little shocked that he would hand it to _her_ and not Laura, who was sitting behind them with a disapproving look on her face.

"You'll need this key for the last door into the sewers," Baurus said. That was when Laura made a move to the next room, leaving Eriama with Baurus.

"By the way, you saved my neck down there," Baurus told her. "I take it from your actions that you are a noble knight?"

A knight?

Eriama almost laughed at the idea. She had lived with a criminal family in Cheydinhal for six years. Even though she had never directly taken part in what Estina had done, she wasn't entirely innocent, either.

Eriama knew that she was far from a noble knight.

"No," Eriama finally said. "No, I'm far from a knight."

"Then what did you do?" Baurus asked. "Surely your imprisonment was a mistake?"

Eriama felt herself wince.

"I'm not entirely sure," was her response.

She turned around and followed Laura without another word, and they both made their way through the remainder of the sewers until they got to a large gate. Laura began to kick the metal gate, until it budged open.

Bright light shone into Eriama's eyes as she left the sewers, and she took in the sights, sounds and smells around her. Sunlight. Fresh air. The sounds of birds chirping away, symbolizing a sense of freedom she thought she would never experience again. Not too far from them was an Ayleid ruin. The Ayleid's had long since disappeared from Cyrodiil, but many of their secrets remained. There was also a forest up ahead, and birds flying in the bright, blue sky.

"It's beautiful," Eriama couldn't help but say, while gasping for breath.

It was a refreshing sight, even from where she was standing; in a puddle of sewer water that had poured out of the escape with them.

"It's a shame we can't watch it forever," she continued, "because we have to go to Chorrol and find out where Jauffre is - "

Eriama paused, and turned to face Laura, who was already walking towards Lake Rumare.

"Wait! Haynori, where are you going-?"

"Home," Laura spat.

Eriama couldn't help but seem stunned by this pronouncement. They had been freed. By some divine miracle, they had been freed. And this woman decided to throw away that for…what cause?

Eriama ran towards Laura, grabbing her arm. Laura tore her arm away from Eriama's grasp and threw Eriama a disdainful look.

"But, Haynori...the Emperor wanted us to -"

"Oh, fuck off, woman," Laura snarled.

At this, Eriama's expression twisted to show her annoyance. She had no idea what to say in response, so she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"The Emperor made a request to us right before he was murdered," Eriama began, slowly. "Ignoring the Emperor part, are you really going to disrespect the wishes of a dying man?"

"Ignoring the Emperor part, who was he to me, _really?"_ Laura countered angrily. "Yes, he may have given me my freedom, but I never asked to be dragged into a political crisis!"

"Haynori –"

"Look, do what you want, but this isn't my problem," Laura stated. "And if there's one thing I've learned, if something isn't my problem, then I shouldn't involve myself. Because that's how I got myself locked up in the Imperial Prison."

And with that, Laura stalked away before Eriama could say another word, leaving her standing there in front of the sewer gate.

Eriama was now alone, with nothing.

Nothing but the Amulet of Kings tucked away in her pocket.


	3. II: The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And without further ado, it's the 27th of August/Last Seed, which means...it's time for Jaws to make it's proper debut. I made minor changes to the prologue and first chapter, and I'm going to post chapters two and three today. Stay tuned for next Saturday, when the next one will be posted. :)

**Chapter II: The Return**

Laura ran.

While it had been an incredibly long time since she had done so, she knew that for herself, the best course of action would be to leave Cyrodiil as soon as possible. Start a new life, under a new name. That was what she wanted to do since she was fifteen years old, but the lack of money had kept her trapped in the Imperial City for too long.

Laura didn't even bother to return to the Imperial City as soon as she reached land. While she had no idea where she was going, she knew she couldn't remain anywhere near the Imperial City's walls. She knew all too well that many of the guards there knew her face.

The only option Laura saw for herself was to head south. There, she might be able to get passage to Hammerfell or High Rock. It didn't matter; she just knew that once she was out of Cyrodiil, she could start a new life. One where no one knew her, or her past. One where she might be able to live alone, and in peace.

Laura knew that after everything she had seen and done within the past few hours, she would need to do everything she possibly could to disappear off the face of the earth. She would need to make it so that Laura Haynori no longer existed.

She passed through a small town on the Gold Road and sold what little belongings she had managed to accumulate from her time in the Imperial City's sewers, before finding a carriage that would take her to Anvil for twenty Septims.

While Laura was apprehensive of the thought of passing through Anvil, she had the feeling that if she kept her head down, no one there would bother her. It was unlikely that no one there would recognize her after the many years she had been away.

It was possible that her family – what little of it she had left – were no longer there. And even if she were to be recognized, she knew that that scenario paled in comparison to what she had witnessed while in the Imperia City's dungeons. Laura knew that she was unlikely to forget

However, the carriage stopped right outside Kvatch. Laura looked up with a raised eyebrow, turning to the driver in annoyance.

"I thought we were heading for Anvil?"

The driver snorted.

"Woman, ain't you ever taken a carriage before?" He snapped at her. "I've been riding these old girls all day and they need to rest."

He gestured towards the two horses that were pulling the carriage. Laura snorted. This was not her getting her money's worth in any sense of the word, but she was too exhausted to argue. All she wanted to do now was find a place to rest. She grabbed her bag and trudged towards the city of Kvatch, making her way to the Nine Blessings – the only inn in the area, before paying for her room and locking her bedroom door.

Kvatch was an unremarkable city in every sense of the word. Despite being so close to the city of her birth, Laura couldn't help but notice that it was nothing like Anvil. There was almost no color or soul, and there was no smell of the sea. Just grey bricks and cobbled streets. Much like the Imperial City. At least she could stay here and remain unnoticed for a few hours.

As Laura began to climb into the bed in the middle of the room, she began to hear the sounds of crackling thunder outside. And the sounds of rain that followed.

_Fucking rain._

* * *

The city of Chorrol was rather nice, but different from what Eriama was used to. It was very different to both the Imperial City and Cheydinhal in many respects. But she knew that she didn't have the time to admire the city. Now that she was here, she would have to find out where Weynon Priory was - and hopefully Jauffre.

But that wasn't going to be the first thing she did. Eriama had walked miles and she needed rest before she collapsed in the street.

The Oak and Crosier was packed; Eriama found out as soon as she stepped inside and asked about a room for the night. But it occurred to Eriama as soon as she left, that perhaps they were lying to her just to make her leave. She supposed given her current appearance that they thought she was going to cause them trouble. She looked around, and found another inn on the other side of the city. A run-down shack by the name of The Grey Mare.

The Grey Mare was, it seemed, much more packed than the previous inn in Chorrol. After paying for her room, Eriama ordered a glass of ale and sat at one of the unoccupied tables.

_Goodness know I need this after today._

"...my sons. Have you seen my sons?"

Eriama looked up from her glass and turned towards the sound of a man mumbling. For a second, she thought she was back in the Imperial City prisons, with the Emperor asking his Blades about his sons.

"For the last damn time, Odil, no we have not," Eriama heard someone snap. She saw an Orc and an older Imperial man in discussion. The Imperial looked tired; agitated. When the Orc left the older man alone, Eriama looked down and continued to sip on her drink.

"You, girl," the Imperial began. Eriama looked up, realizing he was addressing her. " _You_ haven't seen my sons, have you? I see you're new around here…"

"Your sons?"

Eriama suddenly had a mental image of two young boys wandering around Chorrol, lost.

"Yes," he replied. "Rallus and Antus. They're going to fight off the creatures at our farm southeast of here, but I fear for their safety."

"Why is that?"

"They are not that experienced in the ways of swordsmanship, and there are _many_ of those creatures," the man said.

Eriama gestured to one of the empty chairs across from him. He sat down, and then Eriama spoke again.

"I'm Eriama," she told him. "And you would be?"

"Valus Odiil," the man said.

"What are these...creatures?"

"I don't know what they are," Odiil admitted. "All I know is that for the last few days, we've suffered attacks from these creatures at our farm not far from Chorrol. They're coming from someplace in the Great Forest. I don't know where, but Rallus may know more by now."

"Have you told the guards?" Eriama asked.

Creatures bothering a farm would no doubt start attacking the entire city eventually.

"Because they don't think we have proof, they will not interfere," Valus said with a hint of bitterness. "No matter. My boys will take up the fight even if the guards won't. Doesn't matter if it's outside the town walls - it still affects us all. They expect me to go with them, but...I fear in my old age, I'm not the warrior I once was."

Eriama suddenly felt a little sad for Valus Odiil. The guards were refusing to help him with creatures attacking their farm. Attacks that would no doubt effect the city's walls at some point.

"You seem like a capable young woman," Valus nodded towards the bow on Eriama's back. "Maybe...but no...that'd be ridiculous..."

Eriama suddenly caught on.

"I'll help however I can," Eriama said.

Eriama left the city, feeling a sudden burst of energy befall her again. Rallus and Antus Odiil were right outside the stables, readying their swords and were starting back down the Black Road when Eriama called out their names.

The eldest - Rallus - turned and saw Eriama, with a puzzled look on his face.

 _Goodness. He can't be more than fifteen,_ Eriama thought darkly. _Fifteen, and already preparing to fight for his home, without the guards._

If Rallus was the eldest, she shuddered at the thought as to how old his brother was.

"Who are you?" Rallus demanded.

Eriama gave him a smile that she hoped was genuine.

"I'm Eriama," she replied. "Your father can't come so he…"

Eriama hesitated.

"...he sent me in his place," she finished.

Antus snorted while Rallus narrowed his eyes.

"He sent _you?"_ Rallus demanded. "Just how experienced are you with weapons, girl? You don't look the sort."

Eriama rolled her eyes. This was a common reaction she received whenever her combat skills were needed. Ever since she was sixteen and had trained in marksmanship with Estina, most men were skeptical of her abilities.

"More experienced than you, I'm sure," she responded coldly, while unsheathing her bow.

While Rallus looked almost outraged at those words, he didn't say a word.

"I don't know how many beasts there are out there," Eriama continued, "but it looks like you could use all the help you can get."

"And on that, you're right," Antus interjected, before saying, "you seem like you know your way around a bow, but what about a blade?"

"It's not my favorite," Eriama admitted.

Antus scowled, then handed her a steel shortsword.

"If we're going to have you along with us," he said, "you may as well have a blade at your side in case the worst happens."

The three of them - with Ralus in the lead - went towards Odiil farm. The silence that filled the air began to unsettle Eriama. _Goodness knows what sort of creatures are lurking behind the bushes_ , she thought. She had no idea, but she knew they were frightening enough to scare away the city guards.

"Quiet," Rallus advised them as they stepped into the vegetable field. "They'll start going for the crops when they arrive, and then we attack them by surprise. There should only be about two or three of them. Nothing we can't deal with."

"Are the crops the reason why you've been attacked?" Eriama asked.

She already knew the answer before anyone told her.

Antus sighed, before replying, "unfortunately, yes. There was one big attack and then they've been dwindling in numbers -"

Before Antus could continue, Eriama heard an unpleasant screech and the three of them turned to the source of the sound.

Three shadowy figures loomed over the hill, approaching them. Despite the distance between her and the shadowy figures, Eriama recognized them by their shape alone. They were a deeply unpleasant reminder of the time she had spent navigating the Imperial City's sewers.

 _"Goblins!"_ She shouted towards the two boys. "Get ready now!"

That was when they started attacking. Then, when the goblins lay dead across the field, the three of them started catching their breath.

"I think there are more of them!" Rallus cried.

 _That's the last thing I wanted to hear,_ Eriama thought angrily.

"I can hear something," Antus interjected.

Sure enough, more Goblins ran towards the farm, breaking the fences surrounding them in the process. Eriama began to ready her bow, but another attempted to bite a huge chunk out of her leg. It didn't, as Rallus hit it before it could, but Eriama still felt an unpleasant numbness in her leg.

"Here," Antus said, throwing a bottle towards her, "drink this!"

Eriama did so, and the strange feeling in her leg disappeared. Shortly after this, more Goblins appeared. The three continued to kill them all, and then, quicker than they had appeared, there wasn't a single living Goblin in sight.

"I think...I think that's all of them," Rallus said in between pants. He turned to Eriama with a slight smile. "Eriama, we're going to get our father. We'll be back. Where is he?"

"The Grey Mare," Eriama quickly replied.

"Thanks," Antus added, and the two walked back to Chorrol. Within a few moments, they returned with Odiil.

"Thank you...for keeping my sons safe," Odiil told her.

Eriama shrugged.

"It was no trouble," she replied.

Odiil then gestured for Eriama to follow him inside. It was a small house, but it was obviously a very beloved home. Eriama looked towards Odiil, who was standing beside the dining table. He picked up something that shined brightly in the dull light of the room. Eriama quickly realized that it was a sword. Upon first glance Eriama assumed it was just a regular glass sword. But the glass was a shade of icey blue instead of green - as most glass swords were made from malachite. The handle was made with, what Eriama assumed to be, real silver and moonstones.

"What is that?" Eriama asked. Upon saying those words, she realized just how stupid the question was. "I mean, I know it's a sword, but -"

Odiil handed it to Eriama. It felt cool to the touch. Cool enough to freeze her fingers off.

"This is Chillrend," he explained. "This has been in my family a long time…"

Odiil paused.

"And now it's yours."

Eriama shook her head. This was too much. Too big a reward for someone like her, and for the task she had done. Her stepmother had taught her to do good for goodness itself, not because of the prospect of rewards.

Besides, she wasn't really a sword person. And there was no way she would be able to sell this without at least a twinge of guilt.

"I can't possibly take this -"

"You can and you will," Odiil insisted. "You helped my sons. For that, you are forever in my debt, and this is all I have to offer."

"But this a family heirloom, like you said – "

"Eriama, I'm an old man," Odiil continued. "My battles are over. I plan to live out my days on the farm in peace and quiet."

Eriama could see there was no getting out of this, so she took the sword.

"Thank you," she said.

It was late, and Eriama didn't want to walk back to the Grey Mare so she stayed at Odiil farm, in the spare room upstairs, with Odiil again insisting it was the least he could offer. It had been a long day. Fighting more Goblins, being given a beautiful sword, and several other things.

It only just occurred to Eriama several minutes before she fell asleep that she hadn't found Jauffre yet.

* * *

Laura didn't sleep.

She usually had trouble sleeping, and tonight was no exception. But tonight, she could hear the sounds of her own screams ringing in her ears. Even though it had been years since she had felt in danger in such a way, she still heard her own screams ringing in her ears years afterwards.

But now she had more images replaying in her own mind as she tried to rest. Images of the Emperor's dead body appeared before her whenever she tried to close her eyes. Her mind replayed the scenes of him being stabbed through the chest, blood dripping everywhere…but still somehow living long enough to make his last wishes clear.

Even though Laura wanted no part in it, could she really get away with avoiding the wishes of a dying man? Was she making a mistake in trying to run?

She didn't even have the time to ponder it. She was distracted by the smell of smoke. Something was obviously burning downstairs – perhaps it was a meal that had been abandoned for too long? Or maybe a spellcaster had gone a bit too overboard with their fiery skills.

But the smell of smoke quickly became overwhelming. Laura rose from her bed, and grabbed the pathetic weapons she had in her possession. She later found out that this turned out to be the right choice.

As soon as Laura left her room, she heard everyone around her screaming. Screaming, and then running outside. She then heard the sounds of an unfamiliar growl. Without even turning to look behind her, Laura ran outside with her.

All Laura saw before her was chaos. The sky was a very frightening shade of crimson, and there were the sounds of lightning. Except for a small group of people being led into the Chapel of Akatosh by a figure in blue, everyone was heading towards the gates.

When Laura finally reached the gates herself, she could not have been in any way prepared for what she saw before her.

Three, very tall Gates to Oblivion itself stood before her, and daedra were pouring out faster than Laura could process it.

_Fuck._

* * *

The next day, Eriama said goodbye to the Odiil's and made her way to Weynon Priory, as Odiil was kind enough to give her the directions. It wasn't too far away, with only about an hour of walking to go before she reached the place. Compared to all the walking Eriama had done over the past few days, it was a walk in the park. The Priory stood before her after a few moments. There was a house, a small chapel and a large garden in front of her. An older, Dunmer man was tending to that garden, pruning the flowers and vegetables that grew there.

He was the first person Eriama had seen, and Eriama supposed that he probably knew where Jauffre might be.

"Hello," Eriama said to him.

He acknowledged her with a weak smile and a wave.

"Do you know where Jauffre might be?" Eriama asked. "I have business with him. It's rather urgent."

He raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and answered.

"If he's not sleeping or eating, he'll be fussing with his books, I reckon, over in the Priory House," the mer said. "Prior Maboral will see you to him, no doubt."

Eriama thanked the man - whose name later turned out to be Eronor - and made her way inside. Then, she was greeted by an older, balding man wearing long, black robes. Eriama guessed this to be Prior Maboral.

"Hello there," he began. "Welcome to Weynon Priory, how can I help you?

"I need to speak with a man named Jauffre," Eriama replied. "Is he here?"

Eriama figured it was best to get straight to the point. There was no point in delaying something this important to exchange pleasantries.

"You'll find him in the library," Prior Maboral told her, while pointing upstairs, almost as if strangers coming and asking for Jauffre was a perfectly normal occurrence. Without a second thought, Eriama climbed the steps and saw an older Breton man at a desk reading a book.

 _This has to be Jauffre,_ Eriama thought.

"Hello?"

Jauffre looked up from his book and gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm Brother Jauffre," he began. "Is there something you need?"

Eriama struggled to find the right words for what she was about to say. Just how does one begin a conversation about why she was here? Would Jauffre even _believe_ her?

Eriama was about to find out.

"The Emperor…" Eriama began, cautiously. "…the Emperor sent me to find you."

Jauffre scowled.

"Emperor Uriel?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something about his death?"

 _Oh, I know more than_ something, Eriama thought.

"I was there when he...passed on," she answered slowly.

Jauffre closed his book, and it loudly snapped shut.

"Well, you had better explain yourself," Jauffre's voice was stern. "Now."

 _By the Gods, what will I do?_ Eriama thought. She couldn't find the words for what she was going to say, so she pulled out the Amulet of Kings from her newly purchased rucksack, placing it on Jauffre's desk.

"He gave me this," Eriama told him. "He said I had to bring this to you."

Jauffre was no longer scowling. In fact, this time Eriama thought he was amazed.

"You brought me the...the Amulet of Kings," he sounded more shocked than Eriama could have imagined, before his expression became sterner again. "Just _who_ are you? How did you get this? What do you know of the Emperor's death?"

The amount of questions Eriama heard Jauffre ask her in such a short amount of time was enough to make her head spin.

"My name is Eriama Therayn," she began, "although who I was no longer matters. I met Emperor Uriel Septim near the end of his life, and before I witnessed his death, he gave me the amulet and told me to bring it to you. And to…"

Eriama hesitated, trying to remember the Emperor's exact words.

"…close shut the Jaws of Oblivion."

For a moment Jauffre sat back, seemingly stunned into silence. It was almost astonishing the way he quickly regained his composure and spoke again.

"As unlikely as your story seems, I believe you," he told her.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Just like that?"

"Oh, come now, Eriama. The Amulet of Kings is hardly something that could easily be stolen," Jauffre gave her a weak smile. "Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings."

"Who is the Prince of Destruction?"

At that question, Jauffre sighed heavily.

"Did the Emperor mention him?"

"He did," Eriama replied, "if he hadn't, I wouldn't feel the need to ask."

"The Prince of Destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion," Jauffre explained. "He was involved with Jagar Tharn's plot against the empire years ago. It doesn't surprise me to find his hand in the current calamity. The Emperor's words – 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion' – certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers."

"How can Oblivion threaten us then?"

Jauffre sighed again.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. With the Emperor dead and no new heir crowned, the Dragonfires in the Temple will be dark, for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the _Emperor_ was aware of."

Jauffre paused for a moment, looking towards Eriama. He was probably expecting her to leave, as this was no longer her problem.

Except there was one little detail that Eriama had failed to mention so far, and she felt as if it she needed to do so before she did.

"He said he had another son," Eriama said, breaking the silence that had filled the room for the past several minutes.

At those words, Jauffre gave her a grim smile.

"Uriel must have trusted you to mention this, as many don't know of his existence…not even many of his Blades." he responded, before continuing with, "I am one of the few."

Eriama raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Jauffre continued.

"Many years ago, I served as captain of Uriel's bodyguards, the Blades. I shared this duty with another long-time member of the Blades," he explained. "One night, Uriel called us into his private chambers. A baby boy lay sleeping in a basket."

"What happened?"

"Uriel told us to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son," Jauffre smiled slightly after he said those words, before his expression grew grim again. "After awhile, my partner found himself shipped to Vvardenfell, but I stayed behind and checked up on the child's progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne…"

Jauffre sighed.

"…if he yet lives."

"What makes you think he wouldn't live?" Eriama demanded.

"I don't know anything for a fact as it currently stands," Jauffre admitted. "But I haven't heard much on his status in quite some time. But I do know who he is."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Martin," Jauffre replied. "He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch, south of here. He never knew that he was Uriel Septim's son."

Eriama met Jauffre's gaze for a brief moment, before he spoke again, his tone more serious than it had been during the course of this conversation.

"Eriama, I know this is a lot of me to ask," Jauffre said to her, "but I need you to find him at once and bring him safely back here."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because as I told you, not everyone is aware of Martin's existence," Jauffre replied. "As far as I'm aware, there are only two Blades who were ever told about him directly, and the other has since retired. I cannot leave the Priory right now. As you're already aware, Uriel must have trusted you. And if he did, that must mean I can too."

Eriama felt herself scowl.

"Look, I understand the severity of the situation –"

"Considering that you were about to protest, I really don't think you do, Eriama," was Jauffre's response. This only caused Eriama's scowl to deepen. How dare he talk to her like that? She didn't have to even bring him the amulet at all. Were it not for the Emperor's dying wishes, she would and could have made a new life for herself by now.

"Besides," Jauffre continued, "I think you and I both know _how_ you came to meet the Emperor. There's very few reasons why a civilian would be in the Imperial Prison."

Eriama narrowed her eyes in Jauffre's direction.

"Respectfully, I don't see what business that is of yours."

"Then you must go to Kvatch and find Martin at once," was Jauffre's cold response. "Eriama, I ask you because I _must_ , not because I choose to. If the enemy is aware of his existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger…"

He paused, looking up from Eriama and glancing around the room, before sighing deeply,

"…Terrible danger that will affect us _all_ ," he finished grimly.

Eriama bit her lip.

"If I'm going to do this, can you tell me where the best place to buy supplies is?"

Jauffre held up a hand.

"No need," he told her. "I have a chest in this room full of supplies. Normally, they're reserved for travelling Blades, but just this once I'll make an exception."

Jauffre rose from his chair and walked towards a chest that was standing beside one of his large bookshelves. He unlocked it, and the contents revealed armor, weapons, and potions. Eriama slowly approached the chest, hardly daring to believe that any of the contents within were actually for her to take. When she saw Jauffre looking towards her expectantly, she took out a set of leather armor, a steel bow and a small dagger.

"I have a feeling that armor will suit you much better than the set you're wearing now," Jauffre remarked.

Eriama said nothing; she just looked at the set of armor. It looked like it had barely been used. There was going to be plenty of time to break it in.

"When you're ready, I think you'll find Prior Maborel by the stables outside," Jauffre told her. "I believe he wants to speak with you before you go."

It was almost midday when Eriama headed towards the stables of Weynon Priory, and when she arrived, she saw Prior Maborel standing beside a horse, using a brush to groom its fur. Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to see me?"

Prior Maborel looked up, then turned to Eriama with a warm smile.

"I did," he said. He put the brush down, before looking back towards the horse. "This is Lucky. She's a fine steed, and has served me well."

Eriama looked towards the horse, not understanding why the Prior was telling her all this, but not wanting to seem rude by interrupting him.

"I want you to have her."

"Wait, what?"

"I may not know all the details of Jauffre's affairs," Maborel continued, seemingly amused by Eriama's shock. "But I would not be surprised if you were on an important mission for the Blades. I'm not wrong, am I?"

Eriama bit her lip, but didn't answer, which only caused the Prior to smile again.

"You don't have to say anything more," he said. "Just take Lucky. I know you'll need a horse for a long journey, and I don't travel anywhere near as much as I used to. I insist."

Eriama knew that if she tried to protest, that it wasn't going to work. Maborel's last words told her all she needed to know. He handed her a carrot, which gave her the indication she was supposed to approach.

Eriama glanced up towards Lucky, who was now looking in her direction. The horse seemed almost apprehensive; suspicious of her and her intentions. Eriama decided to try and calm the horse's emotions, and approached her slowly.

"Hello, Lucky."

Lucky let out a snort, but didn't back away from Eriama, who slowly extended her hand towards her, offering the carrot. Lucky looked towards Eriama for a few, brief seconds, before taking the carrot into her mouth.

"She'll trust you now," Prior Maborel told her. "You can take her whenever you're ready."

Eriama turned towards Prior Maborel, who was still smiling warmly in her direction.

"I'm ready now," she replied.

"Then I wish you good luck, dear," he said. "I have no idea what awaits you, but know that my thoughts and prayers go with you."

Although Eriama didn't consider herself to be religious by any normal means, she appreciated Prior Maborel's final words to her as she climbed onto Lucky's back and made her way south, towards Kvatch. Eriama had no idea what lay in store for her when she arrived, but what happened next was way beyond anything she could have ever expected.


	4. III: Jaws of Oblivion

**Chapter III: Jaws of Oblivion**

The Great Gate closed, and not long after, a second one did as well, leaving only one lesser gate open. Laura may not have paid much attention to her studies when she was young, but she knew that the creatures pouring from the gate were daedra.

_Oh fuck._

Daedra? In Kvatch? But _why?_

Laura tried not to panic, although it was difficult not to. All she had was leather armor and an old dagger. She didn't have a proper weapon as a means of defense. She only carried the dagger as a means of keeping highwaymen at bay, never expecting a day when she would have to fight daedra.

But she didn't have a choice. A scamp was running towards her. It didn't look too fierce, but Laura knew that if she gave it the choice, it would scratch her eyeballs out.

As civilians ran out of the city to safety, Laura found herself fighting head-to-head with a scamp, using the dagger she had at her side to make all sorts of cuts and gashes on its body. As soon as that one was down, there was another. And then another.

In the end, when all the daedra were dead, Laura felt herself fall to her knees, hardly caring that she was covered in blood and sweat. She was surprised she was even still alive given her sloppy swordsmanship. As she stood with the few people who had remained to battle the daedra. Most of them were dead. Laura felt bile rise to the surface of her throat upon seeing the bodies that surrounded her, all of them mutilated beyond comprehension. Laura couldn't help but feel that, deep down, this was what the Emperor had warned her about. His last words rang in her ears as more daedra poured out of the gate.

_Close shut the Jaws of Oblivion._

No, she thought, it couldn't be that this was what the Emperor had thought of. Had seen in his dreams. That just couldn't be possible.

"Get out of the way!" Laura heard a voice cry. "Dark Elf, get back to the encampment with everyone else!"

She looked up. Standing before the gate was someone who looked all familiar. The guards were standing around, looking towards Eriama with suspicion, while their captain looked towards Eriama with confusion. Eriama didn't take her eyes away from the Captain at all.

Laura wasn't sure whether Eriama had noticed her presence at all.

"I'm not _from_ Kvatch," Eriama replied with a certain amount of impatience.

"Well, leave while you can," the captain snapped at her. "Otherwise we'll probably all end up dead."

Laura couldn't help but snort. They were all likely to end up dead anyway as long as they remained here. Eriama glanced in her direction for a few moments, looking almost shocked by her appearance. But she said nothing, instead looking back towards the captain.

"Just _what_ happened here?" Eriama demanded.

The captain – whose name was Savlian Matius – let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"What does it look like?" He snarled. "We lost the whole fucking city, _that's_ what happened!"

Matius nodded towards the walls of Kvatch, which were now a smoldering ruin. Laura looked up, and all she could see was fire, ash and smoke.

"It was too much, too fast," Matius said. "We were overwhelmed. Couldn't even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets."

Laura couldn't help but notice that Eriama's expression lit up with even more interest than before once Matius mentioned the Chapel. As to why that was, Laura couldn't really fathom.

"The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle," Matius continued. "And now we can't even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way."

Eriama spoke again after Matius said those words.

"I came to Kvatch to find someone," she said. "Someone named Martin. Have you seen him?"

Matius sighed.

"Martin? The priest?"

Laura thought back to when she was escaping Kvatch during the early hours of the morning. She saw a man in blue robes, leading a group of people into the chapel, which Laura had supposed was a good place to hide until this all blew over.

If it ever did.

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Is there _another_ Martin?"

Matius shook his head.

"Last I saw him, he was leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not…"

Eriama's expression turned grim, but she pulled out her bow.

"How can I help?"

Matius let out a bark of laughter, and Laura wasn't entirely sure why. Eriama was very clearly ready for combat than she was, and yet when it came to their help in battle, he had never said a word.

"You want to help?" Matius demanded, sounding incredulous. "You're kidding, right?"

Eriama said nothing, instead gesturing towards her weapons and armor. When this didn't get Matius's attention, Laura tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a glare.

"She's armed, you idiot," she snapped. "More armed than I was. Give her a chance."

Matius didn't respond to Laura's remark, and instead turned back to Eriama.

"If you're serious, maybe I can put you to use," Matius told her. "It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure?"

"I have better things to worry about right now," Eriama replied.

Their conversation was cut short once someone shouted in the distance. Another guard.

"Matius!" The guard shouted. "There has to be some way to close the gate!"

Matius turned back to his guards and they all talked in hushed tone of voice. Laura couldn't hear a word they were saying. When the conversation was over, five guards departed from the group and went into the Oblivion gate, which caused Eriama to narrow her eyes at Matius.

"Did you seriously let them go in there?" She demanded, her tone incredulous.

"I don't think I have much of a choice!" Matius said hotly. "They're right. There must be a way to close it; there were more gates before you showed up and they closed them."

While Laura wasn't sure who "they" were, she knew the rest of this to be true. She nodded in Eriama's direction, and Eriama let out a sigh before looking towards Matius again.

"And if there isn't?" Eriama demanded. "You just sent five men - five _innocent_ men - to death."

"They realize that," Matius replied in an icy tone. "We all do. I don't see anyone else standing around helping me yet."

There were a few moments of silence, before Eriama looked towards the gate.

"Haynori," she began, addressing Laura for the first time since she had arrived.

Laura looked in her direction and saw that, much to her surprise, Eriama was holding out a sword. A proper weapon, made with blue glass. It was a wonder where Eriama had found it in the short time since they had both been out of prison. Laura wouldn't normally accept such an offer, but at a time such as this, no one could afford to be so picky. The sword had a certain chill to it. A chill that would no doubt come in handy at a time like this. Laura didn't have much time in examine it further, and instead looked towards Eriama.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She demanded.

Eriama looked as if she was resisting the urge to smile.

"Help me out and I'll tell you," she replied.

Much to Laura's horror, after those words were said, Eriama started walking towards the Oblivion Gate. Eriama examined it, then placed a hand through it. Within seconds, Eriama had disappeared.

_I didn't sign up for this shit._

Despite Laura's own fears and apprehension, she found herself going into the gate follow Eriama. She could see that Eriama hadn't gotten very far, and stepped through the gates.

* * *

What awaited Eriama was very much a wasteland. A wasteland surrounded by rivers of lava and charcoal burned ground. The skies above were scarlet red. Not too far from where she was standing, she saw a trail of mutilated corpses.

_Good Gods._

Eriama knew she would have to tread carefully around here. One wrong movement - one little slip - and she could die instantly.

In the distance, the five guards were fighting a large number of daedric soldiers. _Dremora,_ Eriama thought. She knew that much from her studies. Even from where she was standing, Eriama knew that the guards were very much outnumbered and nowhere near equipped to deal with such combat. They were city guards. They were trained to make arrests and keep the peace – but not like this.

Eriama ran, feeling the cracked ground beneath her feet. She ran, but by the time she reached them, it was too late.

Three of the guards were now dead, and one of them had been captured. He was screaming some words at Eriama, but she didn't fully understand what he was saying or _why_. All she caught were words about a "sigil tower."

_Sigil tower? What in Oblivion -?_

Eriama then looked up and saw a tower in the distance. Maybe that was what he meant? That tower? Was that the key to stopping this madness?

The two Dremora that remained now looked up and saw her, and had already began to advance towards her. Eriama withdrew her bow, and aimed for one of their heads. While the Dremora wore heavy, protective armor, Eriama managed to get one of them in the eyes. It fell to the ground and the other stood, seemingly confused by this, before charging towards Eriama with his blade drawn.

Eriama rolled out of the way, and as she did this, she saw another figure stabbed it in the chest with full force. All she managed to catch was the back of the figure's head – there was a full head of brown, messy hair that moved fiercely with their weapon. As soon as the Dremora fell, the figure turned to face Eriama.

Laura Haynori gave her a heavy scowl, despite how shaken she seemed.

"Are you going to explain why the _fuck_ you're here?" She demanded.

Despite her torn leather armor and extensive injuries, Laura still stood with a certain amount of strength that Eriama couldn't possibly comprehend.

Eriama felt herself scowl in response.

"I came here to try and find someone _incredibly_ important, only to find out that Kvatch has been blasted to smithereens on a fine, Tirdas evening," Eriama replied. Her voice was curt despite herself. "The question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

Laura let out a snort.

"Trying to kill myself, obviously," Laura shot back, before rolling her eyes, causing Eriama to sigh.

"Why?"

Laura narrowed her eyes in Eriama's direction.

"I was on my way to Anvil, actually…" she replied. "Not that it's any business of _yours_ what I do with my life. On the route to Anvil, you have no choice but to pass through Kvatch. While I stayed in the Inn, _this_ happened."

Eriama was tempted to say that maybe it was fate that brought the two of them back together, but she _knew_ what Laura's response to that was going to be.

"And then, surprise, I bump into _you,"_ Laura continued, angrily. "Just when I wanted to be free of this whole damn affair, it comes back to bite me on the _arse."_

"So why did you come through the gate then, if you wanted _nothing_ to do with this affair?"

Laura bit her lip.

"Maybe I decided to do something _meaningful_ with my life for once, have you ever considered that?"

Eriama resisted the urge to snort at those words. That sounded very unlike the attitude Laura had taken before they parted ways.

 _"You?"_ Eriama demanded. "Doing something nice of your own free will? That doesn't sound like the woman I met in prison."

Laura snorted her contempt and disbelief.

"You didn't _know_ the woman in prison but for a few hours," Laura retorted.

"Even so, I do recall you saying something along the lines of 'if it isn't my problem, I'm not going to involve myself,' before pissing off."

Laura let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Look, if we stand around _talking_ all day, we're going to get ourselves killed," she snapped. "What exactly is your plan, considering _you_ were the one to step through the gate?"

"Hopefully find a way to close it," Eriama snapped back.

After she said those words, she pulled herself to her feet, and began to walk, with Laura trudging behind her. It wasn't long before they heard a voice calling out for help. Eriama's head snapped around towards the direction of the shouting and Laura turned as well.

It was of the Kvatch guards. He had lost his helmet and his dark hair was sticking to his face. He looked tired and very much afraid, but he kept running towards them anyway.

"Thank the Nine," he greeted them, in between pants. "I never thought I'd see another friendly face at all…"

Eriama couldn't help but notice that Laura seemed almost concerned for the guard, but it was hard to tell with her. Her expression was hard to read.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked.

The guard looked at Laura, and then turned to Eriama.

"I saw you both outside with Matius, didn't I?" he asked.

Eriama nodded, just as Laura was going through her rucksack, before she pulled out a potion. Laura handed the guard the potion and he took a few sips of it in between incomprehensible muttering. There was still bit and pieces that Eriama was able to understand.

"They've taken him to the tower!" The guard said frantically.

Eriama knew all too well, suddenly recalling the Dremora soldiers capturing one of the guards, and him screaming after her.

"I know," she replied. She looked towards the guard, who seemed more terrified than anything else. "I'm going to head towards that tower. You should get out of here while you can."

The guard looked momentarily shocked by the suggestion, but turned towards the direction of the gate. Eriama hoped that he would be alright, but in this place, who could really say?

"You should go too, Haynori," Eriama told her.

She was hardly equipped to deal with a situation such as this.

Laura scowled.

"And why would that be?" Laura demanded.

"You –"

"We'll have a better chance of closing this gate if we do it together, and we both know it," Laura snapped at her. "Now let's get going!"

* * *

The two eventually made it to the tower, and there were several doorways and staircases along the way. Laura couldn't help but think that the sigil tower seemed like a maze. A maze with many daedra along the way, trying their best to kill them. It was lucky for them both that they didn't, mostly thanks to Eriama's efforts.

Eventually, they made their way into a small, narrow room. Blood covered the walls, and Laura saw many mangled corpses hanging from the ceiling. The sight was enough to make her stomach churn.

In the center of the room, there was a cage with an Imperial man. He was naked, and looked as if he had sustained heavy injuries. He was, however, still alive.

Laura exchanged looks with Eriama, before they both looked around the room for any signs of daedra. There were none.

"Quickly," the man said, beckoning them to come closer. "There's very little time."

Both Laura and Eriama approached the man, and he continued.

"You must get to the top of the large tower," he said, frantically. "The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open!"

"We need to rescue you first," Eriama said.

The man scowled.

"Don't be a fucking fool," he snapped at her. "There's too much at stake for you to worry about me now! Just find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate will close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key!"

His expression darkened, and he attempted to grab Eriama's hand through the cage bars.

"You _must_ get the key!"

Laura looked around.

_What key?_

As she was trying to make sense of the man's words, she saw Eriama look over her shoulder, before she felt herself suddenly being pushed away from the cage bars, and landing on the floor. Laura looked up, and saw that the man in the cage had been shocked to death.

Standing over them was a dremora, with a mace in hand. He walked towards Laura, and then pulled her up, grasping her face in his other hand.

Laura tried to reach for her sword with one of her arms, but couldn't.

 _"You should not be here, mortal!"_ The dremora spat at her, his voice sounding deep, yet loud enough to shake the room. " _Your blood is forfeit; your flesh is mine!"_

Laura looked around, and saw Eriama with a dagger in hand. As soon as the dremora saw her, he dropped Laura to the ground, and she rolled out of the way. Eriama ducked as the Dremora attempted to hit her with the mace, and rolled across the room. Eriama then started using her archery skills to the best of her abilities. The Dremora was weakened, but none of these arrows seemed to kill him. He healed too quickly.

"Laura, that sword!" Eriama shouted towards her. "Use that damn sword of yours and stab him!"

Laura rushed towards the dremora, but in the process he whacked Eriama's left arm. From what Laura could see, he had broken it.

_Dammit._

The awful pain she must have been in did nothing to stop Eriama from punching him right in the face with her unbroken arm right before Laura stabbed him in the back. The Dremora's blood spilled onto the floor as his body fell, and the two of them exchanged looks.

"Are you alright?"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," was her response. "Fine enough to keep fighting, if that's what you're asking. Enough about me."

Eriama paused, then looked towards the body of the fallen dremora.

"Search his body for a key," she told Laura.

Laura looked around, and found that she didn't have to do much searching at all. The key had fallen off the dremora's body and onto the floor beside him. It didn't look like the sort of key Laura was used to seeing, but Laura knew that it couldn't be anything but. Laura picked it up, and then stuffed it into the top of her shirt, before helping Eriama to her feet.

"We'd better get going," she told Eriama. "I'm not letting anyone else die in here."

It took awhile to find their way to the top of the Sigil Tower, but somehow, even feeling exhausted and injured, they made it, even if Laura swore that she had almost broken the key used to open the tower door. Laura looked around room, her eyes landing in the direction of a bright, blinding light that was in the room's center. She tried her best not to look at it for too long, but Laura hazarded a guess that this had something to do with the stone that was powering the gate.

_I really, really wish I had some fucking sunglasses right about now._

"We need to get that stone," Eriama said to her.

Laura turned to Eriama with an incredulous look.

"Yeah, I think I fucking know that now," she snapped. "Thanks."

"Look, listen to me for a few minutes," Eriama said.

Laura couldn't help but notice that several dremora soldiers and mages had begun to appear. Thankfully, they had yet to be noticed, but that didn't change this fact. Or reassure Laura.

"I'm going to distract them," Eriama continued, quietly. "You need to run up that ramp and grab that stone before it's too late."

Before Laura could respond, Eriama had run towards the first dremora that had spotted her. With a broken arm, Eriama couldn't easily use her bow, but she managed to hold her own with a dagger fairly well. Despite the impressive combat skills of Eriama, Laura knew she couldn't just stand and watch. Laura began to run up the ramps. At some point, she tripped and fell, but managed to pull herself up again and grab the stone.

The sigil stone felt so hot in her hands, it felt as if it would burn her fingers off, if not a whole hand. Despite this, Laura held into it anyway. As soon as the stone was removed, a white, blinding light filled the room. Laura felt as if she could no longer see, but she still felt someone grab onto her.

_Eriama._

With nothing to see ahead of them, Laura took a deep breath, awaiting what was to come.


	5. IV: For Kvatch

**Chapter IV: For Kvatch**

The bright light began to fade and Eriama suddenly found herself back outside the burnt ruins of Kvatch, clutching Laura's body with her working arm. Around her were the figures of the Kvatch guards. Savlian Matius looked absolutely dumbstuck.

"You...you closed the gate?"

Despite herself and the immense amount of pain she was in, Eriama felt herself begin to grin. They had had actually done it. Both she and Laura – together – had closed the remaining Oblivion gate.

It was over.

"Just what are you, fucking _blind?"_ Laura snapped at him. "Of course we closed the gate!"

The rest of the town guard laughed in response to Laura's irritation, but stopped when Matius threw them a look of annoyance.

"Now, how about heading back to camp?" Laura asked. "I think we should all see the healer."

Eriama knew that Laura was mostly thinking of her broken arm. And no doubt the weight of Eriama's body against her own was starting to take its toll.

Besides, if any healer was able to help with the pain she was in, she'd be amazed.

"Best get a move on, Haynori," Eriama said to her. "We're not going to suddenly appear back at the Encampment at this rate. And my arm is getting worse."

"Shut up," Laura snarled at her. " _You_ try carrying someone's weight for this long, then you can complain."

Despite her response, Eriama thought she saw a ghost of a smile appear on Laura's face, complete with laughter lines.

It didn't take too long to reach the camp, and over the next two hours, Eriama remained at the healer's tent, waiting for her broken arm to reset. The healer's spells would take a while to kick in, but at least the pain was subsiding. After a while, Eriama emerged from the tent feeling perfectly refreshed and as healthy as she had looked before her broken arm. All her weapons were by her side, thankfully.

She looked around for Laura, and found she didn't have to look too far. Laura was standing near the healer's tent, and as soon as Eriama had emerged, she turned in her direction.

"So, what'll you do now?" Laura asked her. "Keep trying to find the lost Septim heir?"

Eriama felt herself scowl, not liking the incredulous tone in Laura's question.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Eriama replied coldly.

Laura went silent after those words. It was silence in a way that made it seem as if she was lost in thought. If she was, then Eriama didn't blame her in the slightest, given everything that had happened within the span of a few hours.

"Something wrong, Haynori?" Eriama asked. "Scamp got your tongue?"

"No!" Laura snapped.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Eriama asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"I told you; I was trying to escape this Province," was Laura's irritated reply. "You need not know any more than that."

"But _why?"_ Eriama asked. "Look, don't tell me; you're trying to escape your past."

"That's none of your business," Laura said sharply. As Laura said those words, Eriama thought she heard a bit of emotion in her voice. Before another word was said, however, Captain Matius approached them.

"I need you two to come with us," he said by way of greeting.

"Hello, Matius," Eriama replied. "I see you waste no time."

Matius nodded.

"Given what's happened, how can I?"

Laura glanced at the captain quickly. "Us? Why?"

"You closed the gate, didn't you?" Matius was a little impatient now. "This is our chance to launch a counterattack."

He paused, looked towards the remainder of his guard, and continued.

"Seriously," he looked towards both Laura and Eriama expectantly. "You both seem to have a lot more combat experience than any of these men."

Eriama almost snorted at this remark. How he could look towards Laura and decide she was more experienced in combat than a town guard was laughable, and she wasn't that great in combat either. Neither of them had made it out alive due to skill, but sheer luck.

"Alright, fine," Laura said, surprising Eriama. "But as soon as we're done here, I'm out."

Eriama gave Laura a nervous smile. She would up and leave as soon as Kvatch was saved...this would be the second time that she would have left the scene. Eriama supposed she should be glad that Laura decided to help at all, but she wasn't.

Reluctantly, they both followed Matius to the gates of a ruined Kvatch.

* * *

As the gates began to open, Laura began to hear the sounds of battlecries.

"FOR KVATCH!"

Matius's words rang loudly in Laura's ears as they all ran into the burned ruins of what was once Cyrodiil's second city. More daedra appeared from the ruins, well-prepared to take them down despite being overrun and very much outnumbered.

_Hit. Duck. Hit. Duck._

Laura attempted to avoid the fire the Scamps were shooting at her, but still felt herself get burned more than a few times. She used Chillrend, and could still hardly believe that she had such a powerful weapon at her disposal.

Behind her, several archers were being led by Eriama, shooting the Dremora away from an unsuspecting guard. The other guards were using swords to fight back the daedric hordes. All Laura could hear now was the sounds of swords and arrows flying across the battlefield.

When they all lay dead, the guards cheered their victory, despite the obvious bloodbath that surrounded them. Laura was now beyond exhausted. All she felt capable of doing was dropping dead on the charred remains of Kvatch herself.

But she knew that she could not.

"We wiped the bastards out!" Matius cried.

Eriama turned to Matius expectantly.

"So, what now?" Laura heard her ask.

"It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel now," Matius replied with a nod. "We should get moving."

It didn't take long to reach the chapel, which was filled with people, mostly civilians and two members of the Kvatch guard. Apparently, a lot more of Kvatch's citizens escaped safely than anyone had previously been led to believe. Dozens of families were huddled together, not wanting to be separated. Children either slept or clung to the safety of their parents.

Laura couldn't even begin to imagine just how terrified they must be feeling. How lost, or how hopeless they must be feeling. Nothing she had ever gone through could compare to anything these people – people with lives and children – had just experienced within the span of a few hours.

She may have seen it happen, but she hadn't lived here.

"Sir, we're all that's left. Berich Inian, myself, and these civilians," Laura heard one of the guards – Tierra – say to Matius.

"That's it?" Matius demanded. "There's _no one_ else?"

"There were others, sir, but they refused to stay put," Tierra explained. "We tried to convince them it was dangerous, but they left anyway. I guess they didn't make it."

Laura heard Matius let out a deep sigh, before he spoke again.

"Very well," he said, his tone sour. "The area outside the Chapel has been cleared, and these people need to be taken to safety. Escort them to the camp south of here at once."

"But sir!" Tierra protested. "I want to fight!"

"And you will, soldier," Matius assured her. "Once they're secure, get back here immediately. We'll need every available blade, and there'll be plenty of fighting to go around."

Tierra gave Matius a salute, and then shouted to the remaining civilians that it was time to move out of the chapel. It didn't take long for everyone to start moving single file towards the chapel's doors. The last person to move towards the chapel's doors was an Imperial in dark blue, priest's robes.

Laura couldn't help but guess this was probably the same Brother Martin that Eriama had been searching for.

The man had dark brown hair and blue eyes not unlike those of Uriel Septim's. They were, however, filled with a certain amount of warmth - something Uriel Septim hadn't possessed. But Laura knew, without a doubt, the man standing there was Uriel's son.

"…this was only the first step," Laura heard Matius telling Eriama. "If this town is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle. You've come this far with us: will you go _further?"_

Eriama said nothing, and looked towards Laura. Judging from the expectant look on Eriama's face, Laura already knew what her answer was going to be.

The question was, was Laura's answer going to be the same?

"If we're truly going to succeed, I'll need much more of your help," Matius continued, now looking towards Laura as well. "I warn you, though, what we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us."

"If that's the case, then I'm sure you won't mind if I have a few moments to think?" Eriama asked. Matius nodded.

"Go ahead," he replied. "Take a few moments to catch your breath and think it over. When you're ready, let me know, and we'll get underway."

He began to walk with the remainder of the civilians back towards the camp, leaving Laura and Eriama alone. Laura tapped Eriama's shoulder, and Eriama looked towards her expectantly.

"Isn't that the heir?" Laura asked, while pointing towards Brother Martin. Eriama looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Stop pointing," Eriama snapped. "It's rude."

Despite those words, Laura couldn't help but notice that Eriama was now looking more closely. Closely enough that Laura knew that Eriama was thinking exactly what Laura had thought when she had first laid eyes on him. But eventually, Eriama turned away with a sigh.

"We - you - have obligations," Eriama reminded her. "I'll talk to him later, when it's safe. He'll be at the camp."

"Helping them take back this city?" Laura demanded. "There's nothing left! What's the point?"

Eriama sighed.

"The point, Haynori? The point is closure," Eriama replied. "Not everyone can get it. I say we help these people do that while they still can."

While Laura didn't completely understand, she still followed Eriama outside with the rest of the guards and civilians, all while hoping that this recovery effort was worth it.

* * *

The civilians had been evacuated from the Kvatch area, leaving only Eriama with Laura and a handful of Kvatch guards. More Daedra surrounded the area around the castle, much to Eriama's dismay. However, the more she fought them, the easier they seemed to be to defeat.

"Soldiers!" She heard Matius cry out. "Once we get to the castle, our priority is finding the count! We don't leave until we find him!"

 _That's if he's even still alive,_ Eriama thought, as she continued to fight the remainder of the daedra that surrounded them. When they lay dead across the charcoal floor, she sat down against the wall catching her breath and nursing her wounds. In the distance, she saw Laura doing the same, while swearing under her breath in frustration.

They weren't the only ones frustrated by the current situation.

Something made Matius bang a fist against the wall of the castle gates.

"Fucks sake," Eriama heard him say.

"Savlian, is everything alright?" one of the guards asked.

He turned towards the guard with an irritated expression.

"Grand," he snapped. "My city has been burned to the ground, and there's a chance that the most important person in this city is not even alive. Everything is in tip-top shape."

He turned back towards the gate with a dark expression, before letting out a sigh.

"Dammit, this is no good!" he exclaimed. "The gates are locked, and the only way to open them is from _within_ the gatehouse."

Eriama couldn't help but shake her head in bewilderment. Surely there had to be some way around this?

"We can't open that gate from out here," Matius continued. "The only mechanism for raising it is _inside_ the gatehouse. And the only way to get into the gatehouse now would be through the passage at the North Guard House. But that's always kept locked."

"Maybe we could try lockpicking?" Eriama heard Laura suggest.

"We need a _key,"_ Matius emphasized.

He sounded none too happy with that suggestion. But these were desperate times. Matius should have been happy to at the very least consider any suggestions anyone could think of at the moment.

"Someone hurry and find Berich Inian," Matius barked. "He should be back in the Chapel, and should still have the key to the Guard House. Once you've got it, get to the Guard House, find the passage, and open that gate. Then we can get inside the castle and secure it."

To Eriama's surprise, she saw Laura get up and head back in the direction of the Chapel. Eriama sighed. She was going _alone._ Laura was lucky to even be alive in this situation, given her poor combat skills. The only reason she hadn't perished was likely due to the skills of those fighting around her. She couldn't head towards the chapel _alone._

Without a second thought, Eriama decided to follow her. By the time she reached the Chapel, she saw Laura looking around for Inian. He was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't take long for the Chapel doors to burst open again, revealing three Imperial Legion soldiers with puzzled expressions.

"We saw the smoke from the Gold Road while out on patrol," one of them said. "How can we help?"

Eriama shrugged.

"I'm honestly not sure," she replied. "But we're trying to get the castle gates unlocked at the moment."

"We'll follow behind, then," the soldier replied.

Eriama couldn't help but shrug again. While this was unexpected, she wasn't going to turn down extra help now. Any help at all was too much to hope for.

When she had located Laura descending into the chapel's undercroft, Eriama and the Imperial Legion soldiers followed behind her. It didn't take long to find her at all, fighting daedra alongside another Kvatch guard – presumably Inian. The daedra here were not particularly formidable, especially considering that six people were fighting together to take them down. When the battle was over, everyone turned and exchanged looks between each other.

"You _followed_ me?" Laura demanded, although she didn't seem particularly angry with Eriama at the thought. Eriama ignored her and turned to Inian.

"Are you Inian?"

Inian turned towards her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, why?"

"You have the guard house key," Eriama pointed out. "Matius sent us to find you so we can get in."

Inian nodded.

"Ah," he began. "I see now… That's right!"

"What's right?" Laura interjected, seemingly confused by what seemed like Inian's rambling. Eriama had to admit to herself that she didn't blame Laura for this. Inian turned to Laura before he began to explain.

"They managed to close the castle gates just before we were forced in here," Inian explained.

He sighed.

"I'm afraid you're in for a tough time, my friends and fellow soldiers," he said. "The city's in bad shape, and it will be difficult to make it to the Guard House by yourself. I'd better go with you."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"You're injured," Eriama heard Laura protest. "I'm sure we can all handle this just fine."

Inian was having none of it.

"No," he insisted, his tone cold. "I will not stand back while my fellow soldiers take on all the combat. My shield arm may be injured, but I can still fight if needed."

Eriama sighed.

"Tell us what we need to do," she said.

"We'll have to go through the Chapel Undercroft, and then through what's left of the city," Inian explained. "I'll lead, and everyone else can defend my position but…"

"But what?"

"…if…If I don't make it, take the key and carry on without me," was Inian's response. "You need to reach the tower at the north wall of the city."

"We'll make it," Eriama assured him, although she knew as well as everyone else in the room that this couldn't be guaranteed in any sense of the word. Despite this, she saw a ghost of a smile appear on Inian's face as they turned to follow him to the castle gates.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the outside of Kvatch Castle's courtyard. While there were many daedra that they encountered along the way, none of them were particularly formidable, so they were able to take them down without gaining any significant injuries. The entrance to the gatehouse was an old, tarnished metal manhole cover. Laura couldn't help but feel reminded of her time escaping the Imperial City's prisons when she laid eyes on it, and quickly tore her eyes away as she heard Inian unlocking the door.

"This is it," she heard him say. "The entrance to the passage is right here."

He looked up and turned to look towards her, then Eriama.

"I don't recommend any more than two go in incase you alert the daedra," he continued. "Be careful, and best of luck."

Without much thought, Laura followed Eriama into the Gatehouse, with them both leaving Inian and the three Legion soldiers behind. Laura tried to hold in her breath as they climbed down the stairs of the burning building. There was fire and smoke everywhere she looked. This was much worse than anything she had experienced, and she knew she had seen the Emperor murdered before her very eyes.

Eriama pulled what looked like a very heavy chain, and the castle gates opened. Laura heard a dozen or so soldiers cheer.

"This area's clear," she heard Matius say. "We've got to get inside and find the Count before it's too late! FOR KVATCH!"

What she saw next was a battle unlike any she had ever seen. While there wasn't many daedra left inside the castle wall's the ones that were left were formidable opponents. They weren't like the daedra Laura had fought outside Kvatch's walls. There were Cannfear and giant spiders and tall, blue monsters with large claws.

The Kvatch guard and their reinforcements were not to be outdone. They fought with all their might and strength. Laura notice Eriama shooting arrows in several directions, and it was hard for her eyes to keep track of all the daedra she shot down and killed.

Soon enough, she saw a dremora advancing towards her. She unsheathed her sword, and held it out, but this didn't stop the dremora from grabbing her by the shoulder. It held a blade very close to her neck, and any second, Laura knew that it would likely slit it.

 _"Pathetic,"_ she heard the dremora snarl out in disdain. _"These mortals fight back, but you do not. A disgrace."_

Laura let out a strangled scream, before she kicked the dremora from behind without thinking. She heard Eriama shout her name, and then saw her quickly move towards the scene with a dagger in hand.

"Fight back," Eriama shouted at her, and Laura used her sword to fight the Dremora alongside Eriama. The sword felt heavy in her hand, and her wrists were shaking with every movement, but there was no way she could stop this fight now.

_If I don't, then I'll die._

The dremora eventually fell to the ground, and Laura still felt shaken from the battle. She looked around, and saw that most of the daedra were now dead. While the soldiers cheered, it began to rain.

_Fucking rain._

"All right, this is it!" Matius shouted over the rest of the guards. "Spread out, and we'll search the castle! Find Count Goldwine!"

The castle was still up in flames, as Laura had remembered seeing it just hours ago, and it was much worse on the inside. Laura could feel the heat burning through her skin, making her sweat as well as slightly dizzy.

There were still small groups of daedra all throughout the castle. Mostly a few dremora mages and their pet scamps. It didn't take long for them to die off, as they were heavily outnumbered by the Kvatch guards.

"We'll hold this area," she heard Matius say when they had been taken out. "You two head to the back of the castle, and find the Count. Don't come back here without him!"

Laura was tempted to ask "why me?" but she knew better than to ask anything else right now. There was no point. She followed Eriama up the stairs, and into what was once the private quarters of the castle, trying her best to avoid the flames that surrounded them.

When they reached the count's bedroom, Laura eyes first landed on the Count's body that was lying in the middle of the floor. Blood soaked through the once regal carpets that covered the floor, and as Laura went closer, she saw that the expensive robes the Count had worn before he died were completely ruined.

_Fucking hell._

"He's dead," she heard Eriama whisper. "We were too late."

Laura said nothing. She just knelt down the Count's body and continued to inspect her surroundings. She could not imagine how the Count was feeling in the moments leading up to his death. Laura glanced to the left side of his body, and couldn't help but notice that there was a silver dagger on the ground, covered in blood. The Count had clearly tried to defend himself from the onslaught of daedra, but to no avail.

On his right hand, there was something gold. Something that glinted in the darkness of the room. Laura lifted his hand, and saw a ring. It was in better condition than the one Laura had grown up seeing her mother wearing, but she still recognized the crest in its center.

"Laura, are you alright?" She heard Eriama ask.

Laura still didn't answer. She was still trying to piece together what she knew from memory. Why had her mother owned the very same ring that she now found the Count of Kvatch wearing before his death? The answer seemed obvious, but she knew better than to draw conclusions based on little bits of evidence by now.

"My mother never talked about her past much," Laura found herself saying aloud, most likely confusing Eriama. "But she did wear a ring like this one daily. Whenever I asked her about it, she said it was a remnant from a past she had left behind."

Eriama raised an eyebrow as Laura removed the ring from the Count's body, and then showed it to her.

Eriama let out a sigh.

"Your mother may have been Kvatch nobility," Eriama said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Laura noticed Eriama turn her head towards the exit, then she turned back to Laura with a grim expression.

"Come on," Eriama said.

Laura didn't even attempt to disagree. She didn't want to spend another minute in there. She didn't even want to consider the possibilities of her mother's – and her – relation to Kvatch nobility. When they reached the main hall of the castle, Matius looked straight towards them. His expression grew dark, likely as a result of the Count's absence.

"Where is the Count?" he demanded. "Why is he not with you?"

Laura and Eriama exchanged looks, before Laura heard herself speak.

"He's dead," she managed to say, her tone flat.

Matius's dark expression became somber.

"We...we were too late?"

Laura could hardly imagine how Matius must have felt when she said those words. After all this fighting and effort, only to find out that it was for nothing.

 _But at least we helped reclaim Kvatch,_ Laura though.

"If only we'd gotten here sooner!" She heard Matius let out in frustration, before he took a deep breath and continued. "This is indeed a dark day for all of us left. But I thank you for risking your own life to help us. Did you find the Count's ring, by any chance?"

Laura wordlessly held out the ring that she had retrieved, and Savlian took it with a sigh.

"At least this is safe," he said. "Thank you: I shall make sure it is protected, for the time when a new Count is crowned."

To Laura's surprise, Matius removed the cuirass he was wearing, and then handed it to Laura with a grim smile.

"Here, take this," he said.

Laura shook her head.

"I can't take this," she replied. "I –

"I have no use for it," Matius insisted. "I'm tired of fighting, and from the looks of things, this will serve you much better than the leather set you have now. May it serve you well in days to come."

Laura glanced in Eriama's direction. Inian was also handing Eriama his old cuirass, and even though Laura heard Eriama protesting, it was clear that just like his old captain, Inian was not going to take no for an answer.

"You fought well," Matius told her, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Better than could be expected for a civilian caught up in this mess. And I wish you luck."

* * *

It had been several hours since Kvatch had been retaken from the daedra, and almost everyone had made it back to the camp safely, but exhausted and still terrified. Eriama could still feel the effects of not just what she had seen, but what everyone had seen.

She had tried to sleep, but Eriama could not block the many terrifying images out of her head. All she could see before her eyes were the people who had been slaughtered by daedra, the collapsing buildings taken over by smoke and flames, and even the smells of blood and death. After what seemed like hours, Eriama supposed that there was no point in continuing to try.

After putting on her old armor and grabbing her rucksack, she left her small tent near the Kvatch campside, and began to walk towards the small stream down the hill and sat down on the grass, kicking her boots off and letting her feet fall into the water. With her newly-healed arm, she reached into her rucksack and found a pipe she had purchased while in Chorrol, and retrieved it, before lighting it with a basic fame spell. Her arm still ached, even though it had been healed. She decided to do her best to block out the pain and focus on the surroundings around her, all while breathing in the relaxing aroma of the burning tobacco. The area was filled with yellow grass and Aloe plants. The stream had several lily pads and reed mace and Eriama could hear frogs ribbiting. It was a calming sound that fit well in the otherwise silent environment around her.

Eriama knew that had their lives been different, this would have been the kind of place Ulina would have loved.

_Ulina._

It had been six years since the fateful day when she had been arrested. Arrested and never to be seen again. It had been a long time since Eriama had thought of her sister, but whenever she did, her thoughts became hopeless.

_Where is she now? Is she even still alive?_

Eriama's train of thought came to a halt when she heard the sound of rustling in the bushes behind her. It was most likely a rabbit, or another mundane creature that made night it's waking hours. But she picked up her bow anyway. It could still very well be a daedra. She couldn't be too careful.

"Put that fucking thing down," she heard a familiar voice hiss.

Eriama looked up. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Laura. She guessed then that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"We've been fighting daedra for goodness knows how many hours," Eriama replied. "I can't be too careful."

Laura said nothing. She was probably contemplating on what Eriama had just said.

"Why don't you sit?" Eriama suggested. "I'm sure it sure beats standing on your feet, and I'm certain your legs are pretty tired anyway."

Laura shrugged, and sat at the edge of the stream beside her, still not saying a word.

"I'm guessing you can't sleep?" Eriama asked her.

Laura snorted.

"That's an understatement," she replied.

Laura looked up towards the skies, and then looked down with a blank expression.

"It's just…everything I saw today was so fucked up," Laura continued. "More fucked up than anything I've ever seen before in my life. I can't believe…"

Laura paused, and bit her lip.

"…I've seen some messed up shit in my lifetime, but nothing like this," she said, her voice slightly trembling as she did so. "All those people had lives, and then without warning, the daedra attacked and it's just…gone."

"I know what you mean," Eriama replied.

She knew those words were not going to reassure Laura. But she felt she had to try. And even so, she knew what Laura meant. Because she was thinking the same things too.

"It's just…"

Laura glanced in Eriama's direction. Even in the darkness, Eriama could see Laura's face, and the confused expression she wore.

"Why _Kvatch?_ Why attack _any_ city at all? Just…fucking _why?"_

Eriama sighed.

"I think I know," she replied darkly. "Do you remember what the Emperor said? 'Close shut the jaws of Oblivion?'"

Eriama noticed Laura raise her eyebrows.

"He told me we had to find the heir - Martin," Eriama explained. "Martin was here in Kvatch. I think _that's_ why they attacked."

For a few seconds, there was a bout of silence, except for the sounds of crickets chirping and frogs jumping in the stream.

"Really?" Laura demanded. "Is _that_ what you think?"

"It makes a hell of a lot of sense to me."

"No…no, fuck…" Laura stopped, then buried her head in her hands. "That _can't_ be it. There has to be another reason why…maybe they didn't _have_ a reason."

"There's a reason for everything," Eriama replied.

Laura let out a snort.

"With all due respect, Therayn…that's fucking bullshit."

"What makes you say that?"

"My entire life has been nothing but a fucked-up carriage ride across this province," Laura snapped. "I was just a thief who was living under piss-poor standards in the Imperial City until this…"

Laura made a dramatic gesture with her hands to show the gravity of the situation.

"…shit happened to me. I ran away from home when I was fifteen was forced to do horrible, disgusting stuff simply to survive. What is the _reason_ for all of that?"

Eriama felt her eyes widen.

"Why would you run from home?"

Laura sighed.

"No one lives in Anvil by choice," she replied. "It looks pretty, but the reality is that it was a shithole. Probably still is. But my family still lived there because my father was a sailor, but he had an accident at sea and died before I turned twelve. My mother remarried a man named Leonde Crassi."

Laura said these words bitterly.

"I was about fourteen at the time, and I'm not sure what my mother saw in him at all," Laura continued, and Eriama could see now that Laura was shaking as she spoke.

"There has to be a reason why you ran away though," Eriama said. "I mean, I wouldn't have left home willingly when I was younger, considering just how dangerous this world can be."

Despite her question, Eriama had a feeling what the answer was going to be when Laura glanced directly at her with a bitter expression, before turning away, almost in shame.

"That stepfather of mine," Laura continued, her voice dark. "He did things to me no self-respecting man would ever do. I told my mother, and she never believed a fucking word. So I ran...I knew there was a chance that if I did, that I could die trying. But I didn't care; I couldn't. It was either run and try at life on my own, or stay and let that man have power over me. And there was no reason for any of this happening – beyond life itself being a completely fucked up mess."

Eriama felt an unpleasant feeling at the pit of her stomach upon hearing this. She didn't want to pity Laura, and no doubt that Laura wouldn't want her pity even if she did. But the things she had likely gone through to get to this point in her life would have broken most people.

Even though Eriama was reluctant to show any pity towards Laura, she knew that at the very least, she deserved her respect. Respect for having overcome many odds that were against her, but still surviving to tell the tale today.

"I don't know what I can say to all this," Eriama told her. "I'm not going to tell you that I feel sorry for you, because I know that you probably wouldn't like that."

"And you guessed right," Laura replied, her expression softening slightly as she spoke.

"But I will tell you that you have my respect," Eriama said. "I don't know your full story, but what I do know is that you had to overcome many odds to survive. And that is enough."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one," Eriama heard Laura say. "I'm sure you have, too."

Eriama sat back, putting her pipe aside for the first time since she sat down, before turning to Laura.

"Not exactly," she replied. "I wouldn't exactly say I 'survived' anything. I was more in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"How?"

"I grew up in the Imperial City," Eriama explained. "Though my parents were from Morrowind. I grew up alongside a sister. Ulina. We had a happy enough childhood, although I was much more adventurous and headstrong when I was younger, and that lead me to follow my friend to her death."

"What happened?"

"She thought that the Thieves' Guild existed," Eriama replied. "She was going to the Waterfront to check it out. I feared for her life, and had my sister follow me to keep her safe. Lillia ended up being murdered before my eyes, and her killers disappeared, leaving me and my sister at the scene. One of us was likely to take this blame, and before I could say a single word, Ulina stepped up and took the blame, leading to her arrest. I never saw her again after the guards took her away."

"But what happened to you?"

"I was returned home, and my parents wanted to leave the Province. They never explained why. And I wasn't having it," Eriama sighed, remembering the details of those days. "I ran away for a week, hiding in the Imperial City. When I returned home, I found my parents dead. They had been slaughtered where they stood."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ever find out who killed them?"

"No," Eriama said. "But looking back, my parents must have seen this threat coming, hence them wanting to flee. I was too young and frightened to do anything about it, so I fled – I made my way towards Cheydinhal, where I met a Bosmer woman named Estina. She took me in, and trained me in combat, as well as kept me safe for so many years."

Laura scowled.

"Why were you arrested, then?"

"I was framed," Eriama replied. "Estina was murdered, and I was accused of her murder by her foster son. No one believed me when I said I wasn't the murderer. They had little reason to, and I'm sure you do too."

"But it makes no sense," Laura said. "Why would you murder the woman who took you in and taught you so much?"

Eriama shrugged. There was no reason to go into the deeper details of this story.

_Not now._

"I'm sure they thought there was a reason," Eriama sighed, then finished. "Like I said, everything happens for a reason. There was a reason I never heard from my sister again, why my parents were murdered and how my path in life led me here with the Emperor's dying words. Was that reason because life is a shitshow? I don't know. But I want to find out."

Eriama looked up. The sky was starting to brighten before her eyes. It would soon be dawn. Eriama hadn't realized how long she had been sitting by this stream, talking with Laura. Even though she had gotten very little sleep, she knew that she would leave this conversation knowing that she had learned about Laura – and more about the world at large. All she could hope was that Laura had learned the same.

"We'd best head back to the tents," Eriama said. "And get some sleep."

They both stood up and headed back to the encampment without another word. Who knew what awaited them the next day? It was uncertain.

But hopefully what awaited them would be undertaken together.


	6. V: Brother Martin

**Chapter V: Brother Martin**

Morning arrived much too quickly to Laura's liking, and when it did, she heard the sounds of chatter outside her tent. It was likely late morning, a feeling that was confirmed the moment she stepped outside her tent and into the encampment.

Laura knew that she should probably find something to eat, but she was not hungry. Not in the slightest. Eating was likely to make her throw up this soon after waking up.

On the other side of the camp, she saw Eriama, who was wearing her new Kvatch armor. Eriama was the only person Laura slightly trusted in this entire encampment, so she walked towards her. Eriama was sharpening her dagger.

"I have a favor to ask you," Eriama greeted her with.

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Good morning to you too," was her response.

"I'm serious," Eriama said.

Laura sighed, before sitting beside Eriama.

"What's the favor?"

"I need you to talk to Brother Martin," Eriama said. "I have some things to finish up here, and by the time I'm finished, Martin could very well be gone."

Laura felt herself blanch at the possibility.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

 _Just what am I going to say to him?_ Laura thought. _That he's the Emperor's son?! He'll never believe me!_ I _wouldn't even fucking believe me –_

"Please," Eriama said, cutting off her thoughts. "That's all I ask. You don't have to do anything further, or follow us. Just do me this one favor."

Laura didn't know what she was going to do, or say once she approached Brother Martin, but Eriama had made a pretty reasonable request for someone who had saved her life multiple times the previous day.

Eriama pointed to a man wearing blue priest's robes sitting at the other side of camp, talking to an anxious mother who was holding her twin babies tightly to her chest.

Without a second thought, Laura got up and walked over to him. The mother scowled at her and walked away towards the other group of Kvatch escapees, leaving Laura and Martin alone.

Laura wasn't in the slightest bit prepared for this. In fact, she ran _specifically_ so she could get away from this predicament. But it seemed that, based on history, whatever the Emperor saw was basically fate itself. She should know this, given the stories her father used to tell her about her great-grandfather, but Laura never really believed those tales.

And when she saw the Emperor die before her very eyes, she never really wanted to, either.

"I heard about how you and that Dunmer woman helped the Guard drive the daedra back," Martin began as a way of greeting. "Well done."

He gave her a smile as he said those words.

Now that she could see Martin up close, she could see his bright blue eyes. Not unlike the Emperor's eyes right before he died. Right now, he gave her a curious look, but she still knew his eyes were filled with warmth.

Laura always had a weakness for blue eyes. It took her a great deal of reluctance to tear away from them.

"Look, listen," Laura began. "You're in danger."

Laura almost buried her face in her hands after she said those words. _Of course he's in danger! You fucking idiot! He already knows_ that; _he just doesn't know_ how!

Martin narrowed his eyes in response.

"Danger, you say?"

There was no mistaking the curt tone in his voice. Laura didn't blame him, given just how stupid she was when she began this conversation. The two exchanged looks, before Martin spoke again, his tone no less curt than before.

"You came here to tell me _this?"_ Martin demanded.

When Laura didn't reply, he continued.

"Explain yourself or leave me alone. There are many others here who _actually_ need your help."

"Except you _do_ need my help," she insisted.

Laura didn't know how to explain the whole story without being thought of as insane. Nine Divines knew that even _she_ thought it was insane. How could she try to convince someone of something if she still didn't quite believe it herself?

But Eriama couldn't do it. Gods knew she was going to have to do it. There was no one else.

Martin was still looking at her as if she lost her mind, and that wasn't really helping matters, but Laura knew she had no choice.

"Then explain."

_Okay, here goes…_

"Look, I know this is going to sound…insane," Laura began. "I don't even entirely believe – "

Martin gave a bitter laugh in response.

"Daedra invaded my city last night. I don't think anything is going to be stranger than that," he told her, his tone flat.

Laura sighed heavily, before continuing.

"– as I was saying, I don't entirely believe this story myself, but there's more to the daedra invading than you think – "

Martin scowled, indicating that he wanted Laura to just get to the main point already. Laura didn't entirely blame him for this, so she decided to try and do this the best she could.

"Okay, so basically, The Emperor sent me to find you," Laura finally said.

Martin raised an eyebrow. Laura could tell he was trying hard not to show her how dumbfounded he really was at that statement. It wasn't working, and that only made Laura feel worse for having said it.

"The _Emperor_ is dead," Martin replied, stressing on the word "Emperor _"_ with particular annoyance. "Who are you? What do you _really_ want with me?"

Laura resisted the urge to groan.

_Gods, why did I agree to do this? Why couldn't The Emperor have left me alone?_

"I'm Laura Haynori," Laura replied. "You _are_ Martin the Priest, right?"

Martin sighed.

"Yes. I'm a priest," Martin replied sourly. "Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods _myself_ right now. If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it."

Martin was now giving her a curious look, despite his bitter tone. He seemed interested in what she had to say now, even if he didn't seem pleased about what was coming out of her mouth.

 _My big mouth,_ Laura thought resentfully.

"Look, Martin…please just listen to what I have to say," Laura kept pushing on. "I know how you feel…I really, really do…but I really need your help -"

"If you came to me for help, you're more of a fool than you look," Martin sounded genuinely angry now. "Look around. What good is a priest?"

Laura didn't want to look around; she didn't need to. Even though she had never seen anything like this before in her life, she had known hardships; hardships most people would never begin to understand. Just like she didn't understand this.

"That's not why I need your help," Laura responded, icily. She was beginning to lose her patience now. "Now maybe if you fucking let me _finish_ , I'd tell you."

Martin didn't say anything, but gave her the indication to continue by holding up his hand and then putting it back down again. Laura sighed again, thinking of the prospect of dropping the news on Martin's head.

"You're the Emperor's son."

 _There!_ She'd _said_ it. Laura then took a few moments trying to figure out what Martin thought about the whole thing.

He looked beyond confused, as was to be expected.

"Emperor Uriel Septim? You think the _Emperor_ is my father?"

Martin didn't even attempt to hide his disbelief.

"No, you must have the wrong man…"

_I don't._

"…I am a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer..."

_I see him in you_

"Look, after coming here and meeting you myself, I am certain I don't have the wrong man."

Laura wanted badly to say this, but she didn't. She didn't know Martin well enough and saying that was a given to freak him out more than she already had. And no one wanted that. Laura didn't want the guy to faint on the spot.

"Listen, believe what you want, but the daedra probably came here for _you._ Because _you_ are the Emperor's son," Laura insisted, her tone dark.

Martin now had a frightened expression on his face.

"An entire city destroyed to get at _me?_ _Why?_ Because _I'm_ the emperor's son?"

He still seemed skeptical, and Laura didn't entirely blame him. Despite herself, she scowled.

"Why would I lie to you?" Laura asked. "I mean, unless… _I've_ been lied to and Eriama – the Dunmer woman who received the message – was also lied to. I don't really know much other than what I was told. She came here to fetch you -"

"'Fetch me'?"

For the first time since meeting Martin, Laura saw him smile.

Well, it was more of a smirk. But still.

"Do you still think I'm lying?" Laura demanded.

Martin still looked puzzled.

"I don't know," Martin admitted. "It's strange..."

He paused.

"…but I think you might actually be telling the truth."

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence while the two of them exchanged looks. Laura knew that if she was in Martin's place, she would be confused and angry. He probably was. Overnight, his town had been attacked by daedra, and many people he knew were dead. And right before he even had the chance to come to terms with any of this, he had discovered the possibility – no matter how slim that might be – that his entire life was a lie.

"What does this mean? What do you want from me?" Martin finally demanded of her.

Laura sighed.

"I just need you to come with me and Eriama Therayn to Weynon Priory," Laura explained flatly. "The Grandmaster of the Blades – Jauffre, I think his name is - probably had a better way of explaining everything to you."

 _Gods sure knows I can't explain this shit if I tried,_ Laura thought bitterly.

Martin smiled slightly.

"You both destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say," Martin said. "You helped give them hope. You helped them drive the daedra back…"

Martin paused, before continuing.

"Yes. I'll come with you to Weynon Priory and hear what Jauffre has to say…" Martin sighed, "Divines knows that I have nothing left here anymore."

* * *

Eriama stretched her arm, listening as the healer – whose name was Oleta – talked while she healed the remainder of her wounds.

"You'll have scars," she warned her, "probably for a lifetime. But I did what I could do."

Eriama looked at both her arms, taking in the sight of her fresh injuries. While they had healed significantly thanks to Oleta's efforts, Eriama still felt the pain fresh on her skin, stinging like the force of a thousand papercuts.

"But you are lucky to be alive," Oleta said.

Eriama glanced in her direction.

"We all are," Eriama pointed out.

"Yes, I know," Oleta said. "But you stepped into the depths of Oblivion itself. And lived. Is that not an accomplishment worth the pain?"

 _I hope so,_ Eriama thought, but she said nothing. She merely glanced at her injuries again, knowing soon enough they would heal as much as was possible, while leaving scars. Still, no scars on her body could possibly compare to the memories that scarred her mind.

"Thank you, Oleta."

"Of course," Oleta turned away from her and back to a pestle and mortar she had been using previously. Eriama, meanwhile, turned and made her way to leave the tent. Across the campsite, she saw Laura packing away numerous supplies while talking to Martin. Somehow, they had both been given a bunch of supplies – including _tents_ – by the Kvatch survivors. Eriama couldn't help but feel guilty at the prospect of taking them. They had so little, yet they were giving out so much of their supplies simply to show their gratitude.

This was almost too much.

Laura and Martin had very quickly noticed her approaching, and Eriama couldn't help but notice Laura attempting in vain to stuff all her new belongings into her large rucksack. Laura quickly abandoned her attempts to pack her belongings, and turned to Eriama with a weak smile.

"Healed up, then?"

Eriama felt herself grimace.

"As much as I possibly can be," she replied. She turned to Martin, who was looking towards her curiously.

"I suppose you must be Eriama, then," he greeted her.

Eriama couldn't help but notice the tiredness in Martin's voice. And she didn't blame him in the slightest. Tired? Everyone who was still alive after having witnessed what happened in Kvatch was tired.

Tired, broken and seemingly defeated.

"I am," Eriama replied, in the same tired tone of voice she had heard from Martin. "I'm sure Laura explained the situation to you, then?"

Eriama couldn't help but notice the awkward exchange of glances between both Martin and Laura, before Martin turned back to Eriama with a sigh.

"Yes," he said. "She explained the situation to me _perfectly._ I'm not sure what to think of the whole story, but I don't have anything else I could possibly lose by accompanying you to Weynon Priory."

He turned to Laura.

"And what of you, Laura?" He asked her. "The way you spoke before made it seem like meeting me was not part of your original plan. Are you to accompany us as well?"

Eriama thought she saw Laura blanch at that question.

"Maybe some of the way," Laura mumbled out quickly. When both Eriama and Martin raised an eyebrow, she let out a deep breath and spoke again.

"Look, I know you're both heading near Chorrol," she said. "And over there, there's probably going to be at least some sort of passage into Skyrim or High Rock, so –"

"- so you may as well accompany us," Martin interjected.

Eriama glanced in Martin's direction, and then shrugged. She was going to say exactly the same thing, but Martin had already beaten her to it.

Before Laura could say another word, Eriama smiled in her direction.

"You may as well, Haynori," Eriama added. "Three eyes are always better than one."

Laura rolled her eyes in response to this, but in a way that suggested she wasn't going to reject the idea entirely.

"If you're coming, Haynori, we need to get a move on," Eriama stated, "it's approaching afternoon, and we should probably aim to reach Skingrad by nightfall."

Eriama turned to Martin, and noticed that he had very quickly cast some sort of spell on Laura's overflowing rucksack. Somehow, the rucksack had almost doubled in size, while seemingly remaining light enough for Laura to carry. Laura quickly turned around, and picked up her bag.

"Wait, this bag was heavier a moment ago," she muttered under her breath. "How –"

Eriama heard Martin clear his throat.

"I thought it might be best if I made it a bit lighter to carry for you," he told her. "Otherwise I have the feeling that you would be complaining the entire time about its weight."

Laura gave Martin an incredulous look, but then let out a sigh of resignation.

"Okay, so you're not exactly wrong," she replied. "But you could have told me."

"Just say 'thank you,' Haynori," Eriama snapped. "It's not exactly hard."

"You don't have to thank me," Martin insisted. "After all, I should be the one thanking you, Laura. You're carrying some of my books for me."

Laura raised an eyebrow at this.

"Don't you…have a rucksack?" She asked, incredulously.

In response, Eriama shot Laura a look just as incredulous as her response was. If Laura was going to accompany them, she was seriously going to have to learn a thing or two about tact.

"My city was burned to the ground last night," Martin reminded Laura in an icy tone. "I didn't exactly have time to salvage most of what little belongings I had. I'm lucky to still have books."

Eriama sighed.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," she snapped at them. "We need to get out of here, and the two of you arguing about nonsense is not going to get us there any faster."

"We're not – "

"Wait a moment – "

If the situation were not so serious, Eriama would have found it slightly amusing that the two of them went to make the same point to her at the same time. But at the moment, she was tired and irritated.

"I don't care!" She snapped. "Get your backsides moving so we can get to Skingrad tonight. Not another word!"

* * *

Skingrad wasn't that far from Kvatch. In fact, it was only an hour or so on foot. Eriama had loaned Martin her horse – whose name was apparently Lucky – while the two of them followed behind on foot. As soon as they reached Skingrad's outskirts, Eriama had them stop outside the stables and had Lucky board there, before they proceeded onwards.

The West Weald Inn was absolutely packed, so the three of them went to the Two Sisters Lodge. It wasn't as full. In fact, Laura could absolutely swear that the three of them were the only lodgers. The only other person in sight was Mog gra-Mogakh – the proprietor who sold them their rooms for the night, and she didn't seem much interested in talking.

Laura couldn't help but notice Martin's expression during the entire time they had been in Skingrad. He looked uneasy – almost as if something was about to happen any second. And in that case, Laura didn't entire blame him for this. But there was another feeling that Laura felt. She couldn't quite place what that feeling was, but Martin's entire demeanor bothered her.

After the three of them ate (or at least what passed for eating in Laura's case, as she spent most of her time picking at her food), Eriama announced her retirement for the evening, and headed upstairs to the room she and Laura were to share. After Eriama left, she turned back to Martin, who was taking in the sights of the dining area around him.

"This never used to be an inn," Laura heard him say.

Laura looked up from her food, and then raised her eyebrows.

"Never used to?"

Martin turned towards her, while smiling weakly.

"I'm originally from Skingrad," Martin replied, while sipping from his mug of tea. "Well, not Skingrad itself, but a farm on the outskirts. I used to spend a great deal of time here. It hasn't changed much, except for this inn. It used to be someone's house."

Laura paused. She had never really spent that much time in Skingrad. Only twice in her life did she ever find herself in this city, and this was the second time. The first time she had been here was when her first carriage out of Anvil had broken down, and she had taken refuge behind the Chapel of Julianos, sleeping underneath an old, heavy piece of cloth with many old crates surrounding her. Everything about Skingrad made Laura think that the entirety of the town's population thought that she was too poor for their blood. Skingrad was surrounded by wealth and prosperity and it made her feel incredibly uncomfortable to be in their presence.

"What was it like?"

"It was peaceful…as a child," Martin replied. "But I don't remember my teenage or young adult years here particularly fondly."

Laura supposed there was a story behind those words, but she knew better than to ask. She wouldn't particularly want people prying into her past, so she thought it would be best to offer Martin at least _some_ of the same consideration.

"Skingrad was apparently once one of Cyrodiil's most innovative cities, but by the time I was born, it's population became too comfortable with what they knew," Martin explained. "They bask in the wealth of the city's vineyards and cheese-maker's, while looking down on the rest of Cyrodiil for having not achieved as much as they have."

He sighed, before taking another sip of his tea. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them, before he spoke again.

"I should have known I was the Emperor's son…" Martin began, quietly. "…Or at least, not _really_ my father's son. We didn't actually look that much alike."

"What _did_ he look like, then?"

"He was a short, stocky Imperial man with brown eyes and – for most of my lifetime – he had balding and greying hair," Martin explained. "Very different from how I turned out."

"Did you ever think that you took after your mother more?"

Martin had only mentioned his father, but then again, they only really knew each other for a few hours, so he never really got the opportunity to mention much. But still, Laura couldn't help but notice the absence of any mention of his mother whenever he talked about his childhood. He never said "parents." Only "father."

Martin sighed.

"My mother died before I could remember who she was," Martin responded. "She was ill."

"Oh."

_Fuck. What else am I supposed to say!?_

"I…I don't know what else to say."

Given the tone of her voice, she expected Martin to scowl at her. Most people did when she tried to sympathize with them, given that she usually failed at this. Much to her surprise, however, she saw a flicker of a smile on his face.

"You don't have to say anything," Martin responded, "Unfortunate things happen in life, some of which we have no control over. You just have to live with them."

He took one last sip from his mug, before speaking again. The next few words that he said took Laura aback.

"What about you?" He asked. "I can sense a Colovian accent when you speak…it's similar to a Kvatch one, in fact. Where are you from?"

Laura bit her lip.

"I was born in Anvil," she replied.

Martin nodded.

"Ah, Anvil," Laura couldn't help but notice Martin running his hand through his hair as he spoke. "I've heard it's a nice town. A harbor town, in fact. Living there, you must have gotten some lovely views of the sea."

That was one way of looking at it. Laura couldn't deny that one of her favorite things about Anvil was how close it was to the sea, and its beaches. She used to often find herself on the outskirts of the city, sitting near the edge of the sea and taking in the sights and smells around her. But it was usually after–

"It wasn't worth it, trust me," Laura replied. "Anvil was a shithole when I lived there. Everyone was either really rich, or really poor. There was barely any in-between. I got out of there when I was fifteen."

 _Probably more than he needs to know,_ she thought, _but it's too late to take that back now._

"But surely you must have had family there?" Martin looked almost puzzled. "If you were only fifteen–"

Laura felt herself begin to shake as soon as Martin asked that question. And he must have noticed this, given that he stopped talking as soon she did.

"Laura, are you alright?"

She sighed.

"I'm fine," she lied.

_Lie through your fucking teeth._

"It's just, I'd rather not talk about that part of my past, if that's all the same to you."

_That's an understatement._

"I'm not really…proud of my past," she finished, before adding, "not that it's any of your business."

Martin nodded.

"Ah. I see."

Martin's expression darkened.

"That I _can_ understand."

Laura couldn't help but be taken aback by those words. Here she was, talking to a priest, and of all the response she could have gotten, this was the one she was expecting the _least._ He was a _priest._ How could he even begin to understand the _half_ of it?

"Understand?"

She and Martin exchanged looks.

"It so happens I'd much rather not talk about my past, either," he replied.

While Martin's response wasn't unkind, it was still dark in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"I think I'm going to retire," he said. "I'd suggest you do the same, but I'm not sure what you have planned for your evening."

Laura couldn't help but roll her eyes in response to this.

"There's nothing much else to do, is there?"

"No," Martin said, before rising from his chair. "Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight."

Laura and Martin both went in the same direction up the stairs, but Martin turned to the door across from her and Eriama's. When Laura opened their bedroom door, she noticed Eriama was already fast asleep. Eriama's sleeping form was so quiet Laura was tempted to make sure she was even still alive, but then something clicked in her mind.

Eriama _wasn't_ asleep. Not really. Not as soundly as Laura thought she was at first. Laura should have known based on the events that occurred in her own life what trauma can do to keep deep sleep at bay. And even though she didn't know _everything_ about Eriama's past, she knew enough to know they had that in common.

Laura took off her armor as quietly as she could, before climbing onto the other side of the bed, being careful enough not to encroach too much on Eriama's space. She almost dreaded falling asleep, and not just because of the usual nightmare she had. Pelena had once said that she snored too loudly, and Laura's response was to scoff at the time, but now the thought wouldn't leave her mind.

 _Fuck Pelena,_ Laura thought angrily. But despite this, she never thought she would have even thought about her life on the Waterfront in those days. Or even miss it. But despite all the horrible stuff she had seen during those six years, she knew that she would take it back in a heartbeat if it meant that the events of the past week could vanish from her mind.

* * *

"You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me."

These were some of the first few words Eriama heard leave Laura's mouth as soon as she heard her announce her presence. Both Eriama and Martin looked up from the map that Eriama had laid across the breakfast table, and turned to her.

"Good morning to you, too," Eriama said as a way of greeting.

Laura snorted in response.

"Are you seriously telling me that we're going to be camping along Lake Rumare?" Laura snapped at them. "Can't we just get a carriage?"

Eriama turned to Martin, and couldn't help but notice him pursing his lips.

"That costs money," he pointed out. "Money we can't exactly afford to burn at the moment."

"Unless you're planning on getting a job within the next two hours before we leave," Eriama interjected, her tone pointed.

Laura scowled.

"Can't we just stay in an inn in a small town or something?" She asked.

Eriama let out a bark of hollow laughter.

"And risk us sticking out like a sore thumb?" She snapped.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Eriama, aren't you being a bit paranoid? No one knows that Martin – "

"I happen to be right here, you know," Martin added.

"– is – "

Eriama suddenly let out a hiss of irritation. Laura closed her mouth, and there was a brief moment of silence before Eriama spoke again.

"For the record, Haynori," Eriama began, slowly, "I wasn't talking about Martin. I was talking about _me."_

Laura and Martin exchanged looks, both sharing their mutual embarrassment. Eriama sighed. She supposed she shouldn't be too harsh on them, but this warranted an explanation anyway.

"Look, I'm not saying that _aren't_ little settlements where they're _not_ hostile to non-Imperials, but I'm not taking that risk," Eriama continued. "Because that leads to _questions_. Questions which could put us _all_ in danger. Please. Just camp in a tent for _one night."_

Within the next two hours, everyone had packed up their belongings and began to make their way towards Lake Rumare. Eriama could feel the anger in the atmosphere with every single step they took.

She knew Martin was angry. Angry at the prospect of having his entire world collapse around him within a day's time. Angry at not having done enough to save everyone else. Angry because he had no idea what lay instore for him next. Eriama could hardly imagine the full extent of his feelings; his home had been destroyed, and now not even with enough time to come to terms with that fact, he was being whisked away to sit on the Empire's empty throne.

Laura wasn't doing much better on the anger front, either. Eriama knew that – even weeks after having met her for the first time – that she was still angry. Angry for having been dragged from the life she had before into this mess. Angry at the Emperor for making what seemed like very unreasonable requests from her point of view. Angry because she didn't understand the meaning of it all.

Eriama herself was unsure if she could feel anger. Who could she possibly be angry at? But she knew she felt confusion. Why did this all have to happen? And so _fast?_

If there truly were Divines looking down upon them, then why would they permit this to happen?

Martin was now walking a little further ahead of them, and he wasn't talking to either of them. This contributed to the overall silence, as Laura wasn't saying a word to her, either. While Eriama had offered to let him ride Lucky, Martin refused. Eriama wasn't sure whether this was to do with any remaining pride he may or may not be feeling. At that moment, no one was riding Lucky. Lucky just walked alongside them while holding their belongings.

Soon enough, they reached the edge of Lake Rumare, just as the sun was beginning to set. Eriama had them set up camp in a grassy area near the edge of the Great Forest, after she and Laura surveyed the area, keeping an eye out for immediate dangers. After that was done, everyone began to set up the tents. Eriama and Laura took the largest tent (despite the fact that Martin was offered the larger one), and Martin took the smaller one across from them. Everyone was exhausted, and immediately retired as soon as the camp was set up, without so much as a word being said to one another.

Eriama managed to get some sleep, but it felt that as soon as she finally dozed off, there was something in the back of her mind that reminded her of the events in Kvatch.

In her dreams, Eriama could hear unpleasant screeching. It reminded her of the scamps she had fought on Kvatch's scorched grounds, and she had fought many of them. But even when they died, she could still hear the unpleasant sounds they made ringing in her ears for many hours afterward. It was like an alarm that wouldn't stop ringing.

The screeching never stopped.

Eriama opened her eyes, but the screeching still didn't stop. She turned to where Laura was supposed to have been laying asleep, and she was noticeably absent.

There were still sounds of screeching.

_Dammit._

Eriama picked up her bow and her dagger, and left the tent, looking around to see any signs of Laura.

"Haynori!"

Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"Martin!"

No response.

Eriama took a deep breath, trying not to feel herself panic at the thought of what this could possibly mean. She looked up and noticed the sky above her wasn't a normal sight for a night sky. The sky above her was a frightening crimson, and she heard the faint sounds of thunder.

"Shit," she muttered, but began to walk carefully. There was obviously daedra nearby. And walking a few steps further only confirmed this for her.

There was an Oblivion Gate right before her, and not too far away, she spotted Laura and Martin fighting side by side. Much to Eriama's surprise, she noticed that Martin was actually an excellent mage. His destruction skills could have given even the Arch-Mage a run for their money. In fact, it was mostly his skills keeping the daedra at bay, although Laura was still doing a fair bit of fighting herself – she was kicking and stabbing Scamps, Clannfear and Dremora with as much strength as she could possibly muster.

Eriama raised her bow, and began to ready her arrows in the direction of the many daedra that surrounded her companions, and watched as they quickly fell to the ground with a single shot of an arrow each time. When Laura and Martin noticed this happening, they looked around, obviously trying to find the source of the arrows.

It was Martin that noticed her first, just as the last daedra lay dead on the ground. Eriama lowered her bow just as Laura noticed her, and took note of the surprised expression on her face.

"Looks like I'm saving your ass again, Haynori," Eriama remarked as she approached them.

Laura scowled.

"I never asked you to," she snapped.

Eriama sighed.

"Can you ever just say 'thank you?'" Eriama shook her head and then turned to Martin, who seemed much more grateful for her presence than Laura did. Not that she thought Laura was _actually_ ungrateful. She likely just didn't know how to express it.

"Eriama, I'm grateful that you showed up when you did," Martin told her. "I'm sure if you didn't, we would have died."

"No problem," she replied, before feeling her scowl deepen. "Except that there is."

"Oh boy," she heard Laura mutter.

Eriama ignored her.

"What in _Oblivion_ are you two doing fighting daedra?" She snapped. "You're both lucky that you're alive!"

"And if I'd stayed in that tent, we would all be fucking dead!" Laura snapped back at her, before turning to Martin. "I have no idea why he followed me. I told him to go back!"

"I can speak for myself," Martin interjected, before turning to Eriama. "I followed Laura to ensure that _she_ didn't die while fighting hordes of daedra."

He paused, before giving her a confident look.

"I am not defenseless, Eriama," he continued. "I may not have the strength of a warrior, but if daedra attack, I can hold my own. You don't have to worry about my safety as much as you think."

He glanced in Laura's direction.

"Worry about _hers_ ," he finished, before heading back in the direction of the camp. When Martin was out of earshot, Eriama heard Laura scoff.

"Well, fuck you too," she muttered, no doubt directing this at Martin.

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"He's not entirely wrong and you know it," she responded. "You need a _lot_ more combat training if you plan on surviving past Cyrodiil. You've almost died multiple times _within_ it."

Before Laura could open her mouth to argue, Eriama let out a hiss, silencing Laura instantly.

"We need to get moving," Eriama said quietly. She looked ahead, and noticed that Martin was already very hastily packing away their campsite. "We don't have time to wait around and fight daedra. There's too much at stake."

The two of them then walked towards the camp, which Martin had already quickly packed up, and they continued to walk in the darkness.


	7. VI: Ambush

**Chapter VI: Ambush**

It took almost two hours before Eriama found another safe camping spot in the Great Forest, and by the time they did, it was almost daybreak. It didn't matter, however, as they were all quite exhausted and fell asleep anyway, only waking in the late afternoon. When they did, everyone did their part to pack up the camp and move forward onto the Black Road.

It was dusk by the time they reached the outskirts of Chorrol. Weynon Priory was supposedly only a few minutes away and Laura could feel herself starting to become a bit anxious as to what would happen next.

Would she be able to just leave Eriama and Martin as soon as they reached the outside of Weynon Priory? Would she be able to say her goodbyes and be on her way? Even though Laura previously thought that she might be better off alone, she had to admit to herself that both Eriama and Martin had played a part in keeping her alive.

She still remembered the events of the previous night when Martin had followed her, kept her safe from the hordes of daedra and taken the time – even in the rush of escaping the Great Forest – to heal her wounds.

And Eriama herself had saved her life as well. She's saved her life in Kvatch _and_ in the Great Forest with her amazing archery skills. Honestly, Eriama's archery skills were so amazing to her that it was hard to comprehend how she could shoot enemies with such accuracy and so quickly.

Could she be able to survive on her own after all that?

"Stop biting your nails," she heard a voice say from behind her.

Martin.

Laura turned to him and gave him a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"You're nervous," he said. He sounded as if he meant it as a question, but instead it came out as a statement of fact. "I can't imagine what must be troubling you so."

"And I can't understand how you're so calm," Laura shot back. "You're being waltzed into a fucking _priory_ of all things so some random guy can tell you how you'll become the _Emperor."_

If Laura was not mistaken, she thought she heard him chuckle slightly at this comment. There was a hint of anxiety underneath the surface, but because it was underneath the surface, Laura felt she should not comment on it.

"I may not display it so visibly, but I do have my doubts about this entire thing," Martin admitted. "But I don't have anything I could possibly lose by hearing what Jauffre has to say."

Eriama had said nothing during the entire time they had been speaking amongst themselves, and was instead studying a copy of a map she had in her possession. Laura figured she was most likely trying to find the best route towards Weynon Priory from where they were, and so far, she seemed to be succeeding.

Soon enough, they started approaching a large stone house. Laura examined the area. As well as a house, there was a smaller building and a chapel. Surrounding the area was beautifully, well-kept gardens.

This was most likely Weynon Priory. It was certainly some kind of _priory,_ as that would explain the chapel.

"Is this the place?" Laura asked Eriama.

She saw Eriama give a short nod.

"Positive," Eriama said, while putting her map back into her bag. Laura looked around. The scene before her looked incredibly peaceful. Too peaceful. Laura was never fond of times when everything seemed too peaceful and quiet. Others might like it, but to her it seemed too suspicious.

Something about Weynon Priory seemed not quite right to Laura. Despite the seemingly peaceful scene she saw before her, she had a terrible feeling in her gut that told her something bad was going to happen. Laura tried to ignore it, however. She had constantly had a bad gut feeling for years, sometimes for little good reason.

 _It's just a quiet little priory in the middle of nowhere,_ she thought. _It can't be that bad._

Martin turned to her.

"I'm guessing this is goodbye?" He asked her.

Laura exchanged looks with Martin for a brief moment, trying to come up with answer that would sound reassuring enough to him. She had no idea why she would care to do such a thing – normally, she wouldn't. But there seemed to be a hint of disappointment in Martin's voice when he said those words.

 _No, there isn't,_ she told herself. _You know no one would actually miss you if you disappeared. Martin will just forget about you tomorrow as if you never existed -_

As Laura was about to open her mouth, a loud, piercing scream was heard from across the way. The three of them turned their heads, and Laura couldn't help but notice that Eriama's face had turned a very frightening pale in contrast to her usual dark greyish looking skin tone. Soon enough, a Dunmer man was running towards them like Oblivion itself was chasing him. When he finally reached them, he looked very much out of breath.

"Help!" he shouted. "Eriama, is it? You must help us!"

Laura and Martin both exchanged looks. It comforted Laura to know that Martin was most likely just as confused and frightened as she was.

"What happened, Eronor?" Eriama demanded.

Eronor looked behind them anxiously, as if checking that no one had followed them before he started to speak.

"They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!"

"Who? Who is 'they?'" Eriama asked, her tone frantic.

"I don't know!" he responded hysterically. "I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is _dead!"_

Laura didn't even know who Prior Maboral was, but she assumed that he was important, given the way Eronor made it a point to point out his death.

"I was in the sheepfold when they attacked," Eronor continued. "I heard the Prior talking to someone. Looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travelers…ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran."

Eriama put her hands on Eronor's shoulders, and lowered her voice.

"Eronor, you must run and hide," she told him. "But first, I must ask you where Jauffre is. It's vital."

"Last I heard, he was in the chapel praying," he said. "You _must help us!"_

Eronor turned and ran away from Weynon Priory before anyone could say another word. In the distance, Laura could see three armored figures standing in the distance, right in front of the Priory house. Even though they were standing far enough away from them that Laura was sure that they were not seen, she recognized the armor they were wearing almost immediately.

They were assassins.

The same assassins responsible for murdering the Emperor.

Laura turned to Eriama, and knew she had seen them too. Recognized them as easily as she had.

"They followed us," Eriama said darkly. "They followed _me."_

_Fuck._

Eriama looked up, and quickly unsheathed her bow. Laura noticed Martin readying a spell, and pulling out a dagger he had had at his side. Despite this, Eriama turned to both of them with a dark expression.

"Stay here," she told them, before she went to carefully examine the area.

Martin shook his head.

"We can't let her do this alone," he said.

Laura felt herself blanch.

"Are you fucking _mad?"_ she snapped. "Do you have any idea what they'll do if they catch us?"

Martin didn't respond. He pulled Lucky out of view, and then proceeded to follow Eriama along a different route, behind all the buildings and crates that surrounded them.

Laura sighed.

"You have a death wish, Martin, I swear to _gods."_

Yet she found herself following him anyway. Despite how idiotic this seemed to her, Laura found herself trusting Martin – perhaps against her better judgement. But so far, he had proved himself capable and had kept her alive before. What did she have to lose?

* * *

Eriama now found herself hiding behind a bush, and she began to ready her bow, trying to find the right time and place to shoot the assassins.

The trouble was, they kept moving.

One wrong shot, and she knew that she would alert the assassins to her presence and probably get them _all_ killed.

She began to aim for one of the assassin's heads. She knew she wouldn't be able to get a clear shot of his heart where she was.

Just as she shot the assassin, an ice storm hit the other one. A large chunk of ice hit the assassin's stomach and blood spilled onto the floor. Then, she heard a scream, and them the sound of a blade meeting flesh.

Eriama got up from behind the bushes, and saw both Martin and Laura, covered in blood from the fight that had followed.

"For fucks _sake,"_ she muttered.

Martin waved.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire, eh?" He quipped.

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"I told you two to stay put," she pointed out.

"I told you I can hold my own," Martin countered, while gesturing to the area around him. "Looks like we're in the clear. We should find your friend Jauffre at once."

"I agree," Eriama replied, and with that, the three of them made their way towards the chapel. Once inside, the first thing Eriama noticed was that Jauffre was surrounded by three assassins, and two of their corpses. Jauffre held a large, two handed sword that seemed more than lethal enough to slice them all down where they stood. That is, it they weren't surrounding him.

Martin very quickly sprung into action. Ice came from the edge of his fingertips and froze one of the assassin's in place, and Eriama shot another, while the third assassin began to advance towards Laura, who held out Chillrend and quickly stabbed her attacker in the throat before they could do much else.

When they were dead, Jauffre lowered his sword and let out a sigh of relief.

"Eriama, you're back," he greeted them. "Thank Talos!"

"What happened?" Eriama demanded.

Jauffre's expression darkened.

"They attacked without warning," he explained. "I was praying in the Chapel when I heard Prior Maborel shout. I had just time to arm myself."

"But why?" Eriama asked, her tone frantic. "Why would they attack Weynon Priory."

"I fear I may know the answer to that," Jauffre replied. "I suspect that the amulet was the target of this attack. I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House. We need to go see if it is safe."

They exited the Chapel without Jauffre so much as greeting Martin or Laura, or even acknowledging their existence. Jauffre then headed towards the main house, with Laura, Martin and Eriama trailing behind him. When they went inside, Jauffre ordered them to stay downstairs while he went up to check, leaving them in the foyer. The three exchanged brief, anxious expressions. Eriama could feel the tension of the situation in the air. Martin cleared his throat.

"Everything is not going according to plan, is it?" Martin asked, his voice sour.

Laura threw Martin an incredulous look.

"Oh, I don't know," she began, "I always wanted to get attacked by a bunch of creeps in magical armor…"

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Must you _always_ be sarcastic about _everything?"_ Eriama bit out through gritted teeth. She could hardly believe the nerve of this woman sometimes. "This isn't a joke; these people assassinated the _Emperor."_

"I know, and along with it, they took so many chances from me to get the hell out of this Province."

Eriama threw Laura a sharp glare.

"Not everything is about _you_ , Haynori," Eriama snapped.

Martin looked at them both in irritation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this exchange," Martin began, in a tone of voice that suggested the exact opposite of what he had just said, "but we should probably be quiet; Jauffre might need our help and we may not hear him over the sounds of you both squabbling."

Eriama threw Laura another vicious glare, but said nothing more; she knew Martin was right. The three stood in silence for the next few minutes, until they all heard a panicked cry from upstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Eriama shouted. "Jauffre! Is everything okay?"

Eriama had no idea why she was asking; she already knew the answer. Within a moment, Eriama could see the figure of Jauffre running down the stairs, he expression grim.

"They've taken it!" Jauffre exclaimed, the panic in his voice unmistakable.

Eriama felt her eyes widen.

 _"What?"_ she couldn't help but cry out.

Jauffre shook his head in disbelief.

"They've taken the Amulet," he repeated. "The Amulet of Kings is _gone!"_


	8. VII: Cloud Ruler Temple

**Chapter VII: Cloud Ruler Temple**

_The Amulet of Kings is gone._

Obviously, the amulet had not been as a secure hiding place as Jauffre had previously led to believe, given the current situation.

_We're fucked._

"Are…are you sure?" Laura heard Eriama ask, her voice cracking as she spoke.

Jauffre nodded.

"Positive," he replied. "The enemy has defeated us at every turn!"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"So, are you saying us rescuing this priest guy was for nothing?" She snapped. "Fuck _that –"_

"I happen to be standing right here, you know," Martin interjected.

Jauffre turned to Laura with a raised eyebrow, and then to Eriama.

"Is this woman with you, Eriama?" He asked.

"Yes," Eriama said, before turning to Laura with a glare. Laura snorted, and Eriama then turned back to Jauffre, "she _also_ met Uriel Septim, and aided me in rescuing Martin."

In that moment, Laura thought she saw Jauffre smile slightly.

"So it has not all gone against us," he said. "Thank Talos for that! We gained Uriel's heir, but we lost the Amulet of Kings."

"Then what do we do next?" Eriama asked him.

 _Our next move?_ Laura thought. _I thought Eriama would deliver this priest and be done with it, just like me._

Apparently not. Apparently Eriama was in this for the long-haul. Apparently, she was going to do what it took to help protect Martin. And Laura supposed that's what she should do to. They had both saved her life multiple times, so maybe she should return the favor.

Goodness knows that she wouldn't be able to survive outside Cyrodiil on her own, no matter how hard she tried.

"Martin cannot stay here," Jauffre said. "We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will."

By this time, Martin had moved to the other side of the Priory house and was inspecting the bookshelves. Laura wasn't surprised that he wanted to escape this conversation, and she almost wanted to as well.

"Then there _is_ no place safe," Eriama told him.

"You're right," Jauffre told her, surprising Laura. "Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us. But we must play for time, at least…"

"So where _will_ Martin be safe?" Laura interjected.

With that, Jauffre turned to face her for the first time since she had arrived.

"Cloud Ruler Temple, I think," he replied. "The hidden fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. We should leave at once."

Eriama glanced in Laura's direction, and the two exchanged looks. Laura had never been to Bruma, and she doubted that Eriama had, either. But Laura knew that she hated the snow. This was going to be a taxing journey for all of them, but for her, it would be because of the snow.

"Just give me a few moments to dress in some proper attire," Jauffre said. "I'll be back shortly."

He then turned around and went upstairs, leaving the three of them alone once again. Laura felt Eriama take her arm, and Laura noticed that Martin was now listening to every word they were saying. Or likely to say.

"You need to make a choice, Laura," Eriama told her. "Now while there's still time."

Laura felt herself scowl.

"And what choice is that?"

"Likely, once the situation becomes known, the borders between Cyrodiil and the rest of the provinces will be closed," Eriama explained. "You won't be able to leave."

"So?"

"Are you going to risk staying in Cyrodiil on your own during all this? Or will you stay with me, and try to survive it together?"

Laura bit her lip, and said nothing, so instead Eriama continued.

"I know you want to run," Eriama said. "To hide. To try and live a normal life. I think we all do. But right now, it's simply not going happen. I think we both know that."

Laura sighed.

"But we don't – "

"You saw the Oblivion gates open in Kvatch," Eriama told her. "You saw another Oblivion gate in the Great Forest. Do you really think this won't get any worse?"

"I never said that it wouldn't."

"Laura, please," Eriama said. "Come with me. Come with _us._ I'd hate to see you get killed. Besides…"

Laura noticed Eriama glance in Martin's direction.

"…we can hardly abandon Martin now, can we? Not after having travelled with him this long."

Laura tried to think of a reason. An excuse. But there wasn't. Not a single one that she could think of. By now, she knew that Eriama was right.

"Fine."

Eriama smiled, and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good," she said. "Welcome aboard, my friend."

Laura couldn't help but smile at this remark. It had been a long time since anyone had ever referred to her as a friend. From her past experiences, she knew she shouldn't trust anyone who did. But yet she had the feeling that that Eriama was a different case.

What reason could Eriama possibly have to betray her?

* * *

It took two days to reach Cloud Ruler Temple.

Jauffre lead the way, and they took another exhausting detour, this time through Chorrol towards the Orange Road. As they neared the Jerall mountains, Eriama began to feel herself shiver. She felt so cold that she couldn't concentrate on anything other than the cold.

 _I always hated the snow,_ Eriama thought, and turned to see Laura and Martin shivering just as much as she was. Much to Eriama's surprise, Jauffre was the only one not shivering.

"I fucking hate the cold," she heard Laura mumble.

Eriama felt herself nod slowly in agreement.

"I'm apparently a quarter Nord, yet I still can't deal with this shit," Laura continued.

Martin sighed.

"I don't think _anyone_ was made to deal with this kind of cold," Martin said to her.

Jauffre chuckled at them.

"You'll all get used to it in time," he said, slightly cheerfully as well.

Eriama raised an eyebrow. Just how long was Jauffre expecting them all to stay?

Soon enough – around the time of dusk - Cloud Ruler Temple stood before them, and when they arrived at the top of the hill the gates opened.

Eriama felt herself take a deep breath when she saw a Blade climb down the steps, wearing similar armor to Jauffre's and carrying an Akaviri Katana at his side. When he had completely descended the stairs, he gave a bow.

"My lord!" He began, greeting them all with a warm smile. "Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honor of an Emperor's visit in many years!"

Eriama could have sworn she saw Martin blanch.

"Ah, well…thank you!" Martin replied. "The honor is mine."

Eriama couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for having been a part of this moment. It was clear that Martin was confused and scared; more confused and scared than he was when he was practically dragged out of his home. How could he be Emperor? Would he learn how to be an Emperor? He only had a short amount of time to do so.

"Come," Jauffre said to Martin. "Your Blades are waiting to greet you, Martin."

Jauffre lead the four of them up the giant staircase, and the horses used for the journey were guided to a stable on the left side of the grounds. Jauffre practically frog-marched Martin to the edge of the steps, while Eriama and Laura followed.

"Blades!" Jauffre began, making his voice sound confident and commanding. "Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope."

Jauffre turned to Martin, and gestured to him almost as if he was a statue in a museum.

"Here is Martin Septim, _true_ son of Uriel Septim!"

For some reason, Eriama was thinking maybe the Blades would think Jauffre was insane. Who would want an illegitimate Septim on the throne? But instead, the Blades were surrounding them all and lifted their swords above their heads, crying out, " _Hail, Dragonborn! Hail, Martin Septim! Hail!"_

Martin looked flabbergasted. Eriama didn't blame him.

"Your Highness," Jauffre continued, this time talking directly to Martin. "The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne."

Martin blinked. Eriama gave him a sympathetic glance, and Martin gave her a weak smile in return, before he turned to Jauffre.

"Jauffre," he then turned towards the crowd of Blades before him. "All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor and…I'll do my best. But this is…"

Martin paused, clearing his throat, and then continued.

"…all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days."

He turned away, shifting his eyes slightly, before finishing his speech.

"…That's it. Thank you."

Eriama couldn't help but notice that the crowd of Blades surrounding them looked more than a bit unimpressed by the speech Martin had given, much to her irritation.

 _Did they seriously expect it to be a fantastic, inspiring speech by the likes of Tiber Septim?_ She thought angrily. _Did they seriously expect Martin to be born knowing everything about what it takes to run an empire?_

"Well…" Jauffre interjected, his tone suggesting embarrassment as he spoke. "…we'd best get back to our duties, eh, Blades?"

The Blades then retreated, making their way back to whatever tasks they were doing before. Jauffre made his way into the temple. In the end, the only people left outside was Martin, Laura and Eriama.

"Not much of a speech, was it?" Martin asked them.

Laura and Eriama exchanged looks, then quickly turned back to Martin.

"Didn't seem to bother them, though," Martin chuckled slightly after that remark. "The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim…if someone had told me this would happen one day, I'd have called them mad."

Eriama heard Laura sigh, knowing full and well that she sympathized with Martin just as much – if not more – than she herself did.

"Well, it just doesn't sound very realistic, does it?" Laura asked. "I don't think anyone would have expected this to happen."

Martin chuckled slightly.

"Not a chance," he said.

Martin paused for a moment, and looked up towards the sky, before turning to face Laura again.

"You probably think I sound ungrateful, and I don't mean to," he continued. "I know I would probably be dead by now if it weren't for the both of you."

Martin turned to glance in her direction shortly after saying those words.

"Thank you, Eriama…" he glanced in Laura's direction again, "…and Laura. But I have no idea. Everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do. How to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven't the faintest idea..."

Eriama reached out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand," she told him. "I may not completely get what you're feeling, but I understand. You'll learn in time."

She gave him a weak smile, which Martin reciprocated.

Laura coughed.

"Er, guys," she said, "I think we need to get that amulet back before we make any serious plans."

Martin nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "The Amulet of Kings. So that we..."

Martin paused, before continuing.

"… _I._.. can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion invasion."

"And then you'll be Emperor," Laura said.

Martin grimaced slightly at the response.

"The Emperor... that's an idea that will take some getting used to," Martin said.

Eriama sighed.

"But hopefully, we'll be there every step of the way," she told him.

"I appreciate that, Eriama," Martin turned back to the sky with an uneasy look. "But in any case, we need the Amulet first."

The question was, where to start looking? They had no idea who the assassins even _were_ or who to talk to. If there were no leads, there was nowhere to start.

Nowhere to start but the red robes, and that was certainly not a good enough lead.

"I think we should all get some rest," Martin told them. "We've all certainly had a long day, and before we do anything else, and then we'll make more plans on the 'morrow."

Eriama could hardly argue with that. The three of them made their way into the Temple, before Martin parted ways with them.

Eriama and Laura found two extra bedrolls in the Blade's quarters, and slept in those. As Eriama began to lay her head to rest, she felt herself sleep soundly for the first time in weeks.

Because there were no dreams that night.

* * *

The first thing Laura began to smell when she awoke was the smell of freshly prepared Cyrodiilic coffee.

 _Coffee,_ she thought. She hadn't had a mug of coffee in weeks. It would be a nice start to any of the days she had woken up to since this whole mess had started.

When she rose from her bedroll, she made her way to the East Wing, where everyone was sitting together, eating. Eriama was sitting beside Martin at their own table – probably in an attempt to keep each other company in a setting where they knew no others. Not long after she entered the room, she noticed Martin very quickly look up with a warm expression.

"Ah," he said. "Good morning, Laura. It's nice to see that you got some sleep."

Laura smiled weakly in his direction, but said nothing. She didn't have the energy to talk right now. Eriama glanced in her direction, and then nodded.

"Why don't you sit down, Laura?" she suggested. "Get something to eat from the table."

Laura glanced in the table, noticing all the food that had been freshly prepared for the cohort of Blades that were now either eating, or helping themselves to more food. The smell of food was enough to make her feel ill.

"No, I think I'll just have a mug of coffee," she said.

 _Bitter,_ she thought, _just like me._

Martin raised his eyebrows, but Eriama shrugged.

"I can't say I blame you," she said in response.

After Laura got herself a mug, she made her way to the table with Martin and Eriama, and began to slowly sip. She slowly felt her energy being restored as she did so.

"So, it looks like you both like your coffee bitter," he observed. "I was always more of a tea person myself."

Laura snorted.

"I hate tea," she remarked. Tea had a horribly strong taste and made Laura feel like she needed to take at least ten trips to an outhouse every single time she had a mug.

Eriama shrugged once, and then took a sip from her mug.

"We all have our differences," Martin said. He looked towards her with an almost quizzical look. "You should eat something, Laura. I believe Jauffre would like to speak with you both once breakfast is over."

"I'm not hungry," she insisted.

"You really should," Eriama interjected. "And I think we should all bathe as well. I don't think any of us has for days."

Laura rolled her eyes, and then made her way towards the food table, taking a buttered roll and then making her way back to the table. All she felt like she could do was take slight nibbles out of her bread-roll, but at least she was eating.

At least that's what she told herself anyway.

"What do you plan to do with the rest of your day, Martin?" Eriama asked.

Martin sighed.

"Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "I may have a look through the Temple library, as well as take your suggestion and have a relaxing bath. There doesn't seem to be that much to do here."

Laura hated how _right_ he was.

_Ugh._

It was after breakfast that Laura headed towards Cloud Ruler's washrooms, and then followed Eriama towards the Temple's exterior, where Jauffre was waiting for them. He turned to them with an almost severe expression, and Laura was almost dreading what he was about to say.

Would he just tell them they had done what needed to be done and send them on their way? That seemed likely. Laura knew that no one with any sense was going to want her around. She was nothing. _Less_ than nothing –

"You have both proven yourselves loyal servants of the Empire, as worthy as any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side during this crisis," Jauffre began.

_Oh, shit. Here it comes._

"As the Grandmaster of the Blades, I would be honored to accept you both into our order," he continued.

_What?_

"Eriama Therayn," Jauffre continued, this time directing his attention towards Eriama. "Will you join us?"

Eriama stepped forwards, her expression unreadable to Laura. She wasn't sure what she could possibly be thinking as she made this choice.

"I will."

Jauffre nodded, then turned towards Laura with an almost welcoming expression.

"Laura Haynori, will you join us?"

"I…"

_Will I?_

_Should I?_

Laura stopped, thinking. Will they accept her? Would her past have any impact on this? Would she be protected just as they protected the Emperor?

It made sense that they would. If they could accept Eriama into the fold, they would just as easily accept her.

They didn't need to know everything.

"I will," Laura said.

Jauffre then gave them both a smile. A smile that seemed warmer than Laura thought he was capable of.

"Good," he told them. "Welcome to the Order of the Blades."

* * *

Much to everyone's fright and frustration, no one was able to find any leads on the Amulet of Kings over the next two weeks, although Jauffre reported that he was keeping a correspondence with a young blade named "Baurus."

Even though Eriama wasn't certain, she had a very good idea as to who Baurus was. Likely the very same Baurus who helped her and Laura to escape the sewers. Was there any other Blade by that name? Possibly, but unlikely.

With no sign of the Amulet, Eriama spent most of her time alongside Laura, with the both of them working on their combat skills. There were specific times in the afternoon where she and Laura would find themselves in the Temple's courtyard, sparring. There was no shortage of available weapons for practice, and Laura often found herself trudging back and forth to the East Wing to find another spare katana, much to Eriama's amusement.

"You need to learn to keep it sheathed at your side, for crying out loud," Eriama told her during the first week.

"I'm usually not wearing armor," Laura protested weakly.

Eriama rolled her eyes, and then gestured towards the blade at Laura's feet, which Laura picked up, but didn't make any moves to start sparring. Instead, she gave Eriama a quizzical look.

"Eriama, how did you learn to fight as well as you do?"

Eriama shrugged.

"My foster mother taught me," she replied. "She was always finding herself in risky situations, so she taught all under her wing about how to handle a sword. She also taught me how to use a bow the only way she knew how; Valenwood style."

"Ah."

Eriama could help but notice Laura pause, before speaking again.

"What about magic?"

At that, Eriama let out a hold bark of laughter.

"The only spell I know how to cast is a simple flame, and the only reason I know that one is so I didn't have to use a match to light a pipe."

"But if we go back out there again, shouldn't we know healing spells?"

Eriama sighed.

"If you want to learn _that_ type of magic, I suggest you ask a priest."

Eriama almost laughed when she saw the look on Laura's face after she gave that response. She would have if she wasn't serious.

"You can't be serious."

"I am," Eriama replied. "The only person I know who knows restoration spells is, in fact, a priest."

Laura scowled heavily at this.

"There's no way in Oblivion I'm going to bother Martin about this now."

"Why not? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and we could all use a good distraction right now. That includes Martin."

"He's going to be the _Emperor,_ Eriama!" Laura snapped at her, her voice becoming shrill the more she spoke. "There's no fucking way –"

"He may be the Emperor someday, but even so, he has to contribute towards everyone's wellbeing as well," Eriama countered. "Do you think Tiber Septim got to where he was by never training the men under his command?"

Laura pursed her lips, but said nothing from that point onwards, looking towards Eriama with an expectant expression. Eriama held out her sword, and raised her eyebrows.

"Anyways, we were in the middle of something?"

Laura didn't say a word in response, she just swung her sword with such ease Eriama was almost surprised. Luckily for her, she ducked before Laura could cause any lasting damage. Eriama then held out her sword, and everything around them faded except for the sounds of metal meeting metal.

She was almost certain that with enough practice, Laura would be a force to be reckoned with in combat. Magic or no magic.

* * *

The days were becoming shorter with each passing week Laura had spent in Cloud Ruler Temple. But the nights had also become unbearably long – possibly due to the fact that she couldn't sleep. This was still a common occurrence, but lately Laura had decided instead of wasting those hours lying awake in her bed, that she would try to find some time to herself.

In the Temple's Great Hall, the fireplace still burned. Laura couldn't help but notice that this was odd. She knew that Jauffre himself usually put out the fire during the evening, as everyone made their way to retire. But she decided not to question it. It was somewhat of a comfort to her after all.

As she began to sit down, she couldn't help but ponder on the path that had led her here. It was only but a month or so ago when she was living on the Waterfront, stealing and peddling to survive. But now she was a Blade, and was considered to be a servant of the Empire…tasked with protecting the Emperor himself. Was she good enough for such a task? She wasn't sure.

But she knew for sure that she was a very different person to the one who was let out of prison.

"Enjoying the fire?"

Laura felt herself jump when she heard a voice speak, but then looked up. Martin was standing not too far away from her with an almost amused expression.

"Fucks sake…" she paused, attempting to catch her breath.

"I apologize if I startled you," Martin said. "I thought I would be the only one awake at all, let alone roaming these halls."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Did you…start the fire?"

"Of course."

_Right. Stupid question._

"I take it you can't sleep?" Martin asked.

Laura tried not to make eye contact as she made her reply.

"Not really."

"That I can understand," Martin said. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Laura shrugged. This was supposed to be his domain, why was he asking her? Martin seemed to take this as a sign that she didn't care, and sat a respectable distance away from her.

"Where did you find matches?" Laura couldn't help bust ask.

_Every time I've looked for any, I found fuck all._

Martin looked utterly confused by this question.

"Why would I need matches?"

"Because – "

Laura stopped herself, realizing who she was talking to. Martin was a priest, sure, but he had proven himself perfectly capable of defending himself with his impressive destruction magic skills. Laura just didn't think.

But she had rarely come across spellcasters much in her life up until recently.

"Do they teach that sort of thing during whatever…priesty studies you have to do?"

Laura couldn't help but notice that the corners of Martin's mouth twitched a bit after she said those words.

"'Priesty studies?'" Martin sounded as if he wanted to burst into laughter. "Do you mean studying to take my vows?"

"Whatever it is that they call it," Laura responded impatiently. "Do they teach you magic?"

Martin's smile disappeared.

"No, they don't," he replied. "I wasn't always a priest. In my youth, I had a place in the Mages' Guild in Skingrad."

Laura could feel her jaw drop after he said those words.

"You were in the _Mages' Guild?_ Why would you give up a position there to be a _priest?"_

"I know what you're thinking," Martin replied. "I could have become a very well-respected battlemage or scholar if I had continued along that path. But I had my reasons for choosing differently."

"Then why did you?"

"You don't want to hear the full story. Not now. But I had my reasons," Martin explained. "I didn't think I was doing much good on the path I was on. I wanted to do better and hopefully make a positive impact on people's lives."

 _Bullshit,_ Laura thought. There was _no way_ that the reason Martin simply switched from being an up-and-coming battlemage to a _priest_ for not reason other than wanting to "do good."

But maybe she was just being cynical.

"But the knowledge you have…most people don't have that."

"And I daresay it will come in handy in the coming days," Martin replied. "I'm sure I could say the same about you."

Laura snorted.

"Yeah, I wish."

"What makes you say that?"

"A former thief doesn't really have that much to bring to the table, Martin."

At this, Martin paused, his expression becoming blank. Laura felt her blood run cold.

_I really should have thought before I said those words._

"You were a thief?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, okay!" She snapped. "I was on my own in the Imperial City, and I was fucking homeless and starving. What choice did I have?"

Martin sighed.

"None," was his response, much to her surprise. "The world is unbearably cruel sometimes, and sometimes that forces people to make difficult choices. I certainly have no right to judge you. As for what you would be able to bring to the table, I can think of a few things…"

Martin paused, then they exchanged looks for a brief period. Laura could see the sincerity in his eyes, and it made itself clearer to her as he spoke.

"…strength, determination, adaptability," he paused, and Laura took in the warmth of his blue eyes, clearly visible to her in the light of the burning fire. "…and your ability to survive despite the odds against you."

"That's…probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

"That doesn't mean you don't have more to learn, though," Martin pointed out. "I know you've been training with Eriama, and I'm happy that you're getting better at defending yourself. But I think there's something else that would greatly benefit having at your side."

After he said those words, Martin snapped his fingers, and the tips of his fingers were glowing; Laura couldn't describe the sight before her, but she felt her eyes grow wider seeing the sight before her. Martin reached for her arm, and suddenly, a cut Laura had not realized being there previously was miraculously healed.

"How – "

Martin smiled slightly.

"Watch my hand for a second," he told her.

Laura watched as Martin carefully moved his hands, trying to mimic the movements his hand made as they glowed.

"Martin, I've never done anything like this before."

"Not to worry. You've just got to concentrate," Martin continued. "You've got to want to do good by others. And by yourself. You have the magicka; we all do. All it takes is a bit of willpower -"

Martin stopped when he saw the same glow come from the tips of Laura's fingers. Laura couldn't help but feel amazed at herself. Her fingers felt cool but soothing at the same time. But within a split second, her fingertips stopped glowing. The coolness of her hand disappeared, and it went back to being sweaty and clammy like it was before.

"You did a fantastic job," he told her. "Especially for someone who has never done magic before. If you keep practicing on your own, you'll get the hang of it eventually."

Laura looked up, noticing just how sincere he seemed. Did he believe in her?

No one had ever really believed in her.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course. After all, we're all in this together, right?"

Laura would have been happy to learn more from Martin, but the very next day, Jauffre summoned both her and Eriama before she could reach out to discuss such a thing with him.

"I am sending you both to the Imperial City," Jauffre told them. "Baurus and his companion may have learned something about the assassins."

"Finally," she heard Eriama said.

Jauffre chuckled.

"Yes, I agree," he replied. "You'll find Baurus at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven Gardens district of the Imperial City. The Amulet of Kings is the key to everything now. Once we have it back, Martin can use it to light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One, and reseal the barriers between Oblivion and our world."

"That means we have no time to lose," Eriama said. Eriama turned to her with an expectant look. "You're coming with me."

"I know," Laura snapped. "I heard Jauffre too."

"Give my best to Baurus, would you?" Jauffre added. "Tell him I said that he is not to blame for the Emperor's death. He did well to send you to me."

Without another thought, Laura followed Eriama. First to pack their belongings, and then towards the exit of Cloud Ruler Temple.


	9. VIII: Path of the Mythic Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use in this chapter that heavily resembles real word usage, as well as past references to rape/sexual assault.
> 
> This chapter recieved additional editing as of 09/21/2019

**Chapter VIII: Path of the Mythic Dawn**

The journey to the Imperial City was a long one, not so much as in the length of time but for the emotional toll it took on Eriama. She had once lived in this city, and had spent her entire childhood there. And Gods only knew what Laura must be feeling…they were about to set foot on ground where Laura had lived at her worst.

Eriama glanced at her friend as they got the carriage away towards the Imperial City. Laura's expression was completely flat, which said more about her feelings to Eriama than anything she had said about this journey.

Hopefully, Baurus would distract them enough from their own pasts.

By the time they had arrived, it was late and the cobbled streets of the Imperial City gave off an air of eeriness Eriama didn't like one bit. It was hard to believe she had once walked down these very streets with such confidence as a child.

They made their way to the Elven Gardens District, and then stepped into Luther Broad's Boarding House. Eriama caught a whiff of nice smells, such as baked bread and Tamika's Vintage wine. Luther glanced in their direction with a look of suspicion, but Eriama paid him no mind. She looked around and saw where Baurus and a young, Imperial man sitting at the bar, both of them with a tankard close to their lips.

 _This must be the other Blade Jauffre mentioned,_ she thought.

She thought she saw Laura raise a confused eyebrow, and a look in her eyes that seemed very close to recognition, but it went away after a few seconds.

"Come on," she said to Laura. "He's over there."

Laura sat beside Baurus while Eriama sat on the other side of him, next to the Imperial man. Baurus put the tankard down.

"Listen," Baurus whispered, while clenching his teeth, "We're going to get up in a minute and walk out of here. That guy in the corner behind me will follow us."

He nodded towards a middle-aged Breton male sitting in the corner with a copy of _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ and a goblet of wine. At first glance, this didn't seem suspicious at all. But then he quickly glanced at all four of them.

Eriama resisted the urge to shudder.

"You two follow him," Baurus finished.

From the look on Laura's face, Eriama knew that she had many questions to ask Baurus. But Eriama placed a hand on her lip, signaling Laura to keep her mouth shut before saying, "got it," to Baurus. Baurus nodded and then got up from his seat, with his Imperial companion joining him.

Just as Baurus predicted, the man got up a few seconds later.

Eriama and Laura exchanged looks.

"I have no idea what's going on, but let's go," Eriama said.

Laura nodded in silent agreement, and the two of them didn't say another word to each other as they continued onwards.

As soon as they entered the basement, Eriama barely had the time to register the spell the Breton man had cast, which revealing a set of silver, daedric armor. He had a deadly looking blade in his grasp, and looked as if he was about ready to kill Baurus and his companion.

Eriama was really getting sick and tired of those assassins.

The man started towards Baurus with his dagger in hand, and Baurus's companion pushed him out of the way. Eriama knew she didn't have the time to ready her bow, so instead she grabbed a long stick of wood that was leaning against the stone wall and whacked the assassin over the head. His body fell onto the floor.

"Is he...dead?" Laura asked, hesitantly.

Eriama reached down and placed a hand over the Breton's wrist, feeling a pulse.

_Dammit. He's still alive._

"No," was Eriama's reply.

"For fucks sake," Eriama heard Baurus's companion mutter under his breath.

"Search his body before he wakes up," Baurus instructed, his voice shaken.

Eriama looked through the man's pockets. There was no sign of the amulet, but that was to be expected. All Eriama managed to find was a few Septims, a set of useless looking keys, and a very strange looking book. The book's materials felt not of this world, and had daedric lettering on the front cover. No doubt this had _something_ to do with Tamriel's current predicament. Eriama held it out for everyone to see.

"Will this do?" Eriama asked.

Baurus took a few steps towards Eriama and took it, and then began flipping through the pages.

"Yes, this will do just fine," was Baurus's reply. He looked away from the strange book. "I'm glad to see you both by the way. You caught us at a bad time."

"A bad time, Baurus?" The Imperial man countered. Eriama couldn't help but notice a slight hint of a Mournhold accent whenever the man spoke. Despite the fact that this man was an Imperial, he spoke in a manner that reminded her of her father, when she was growing up. "We almost got murdered by a fucking cultist and all you have to say is 'a bad time?' Figures."

Laura and Eriama exchanged looks of confusion.

"Just _who_ are you?" Laura demanded.

The man smirked.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me," he replied, looking directly in Laura's direction. "Because I sure as Oblivion _itself_ recognize you, even if it _has_ been a long time."

Laura scowled.

"Mate, this isn't funny, so just tell me who you are."

He chuckled.

"I'm Aiden, Laura," he said. "Your cousin, _Aidie…_ Good gods, don't you remember me?"

Laura blanched.

"Gods…who knew my little cousin would grow up to become a hero! Your father would be so proud." Aiden put a hand on Laura's shoulder. "I think we have quite a bit of catching up to do, don't we?"

Laura said nothing in response, averting her gaze away from her cousin. Aiden turned to Eriama with a curious expression.

"And you would be?" He asked Eriama.

Eriama shrugged.

"Eriama Therayn, the _other_ Hero of Kvatch," she answered.

Aiden then raised an eyebrow.

"You…wouldn't happen to know a Ulina Therayn, would you?"

Those words took Eriama aback.

_What -? Ulina -? He knows Ulina –_

"She's my sister," Eriama replied cautiously. "Just how exactly -?"

"I knew a Ulina back when I used to live in Mournhold," Aiden explained.

 _So that explains the accent, at least,_ Eriama thought.

"She said she had a sister back home that she missed. That her name was Eriama…do you think we knew the same Ulina?"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"That depends," she said. "Was she short with red hair?"

"Guys –" Baurus interjected, but he was ignored as Aiden answered.

"Red, curly hair," Aiden responded with a nod.

Eriama couldn't help but feel shocked by this news. Before she had the chance to ask Aiden anymore questions, Laura spoke in a surprised tone of voice.

"Guys, listen –" Baurus interjected again only to be cut off.

"Funny," Laura said, her voice filled with curiosity, "this is _my_ cousin, who knew _your_ sister way back before we met each other in that prison cell…strange – "

"Yeah, I know," Baurus interjected, his tone a mixture of annoyance and amusement, "Tamriel is actually a small world. Now come on, guys, we have _work_ to do. The Amulet isn't going to find itself, you know!"

Laura, Eriama and Aiden quickly exchanged looks, before Eriama spoke.

"What have you found out?" she asked.

Baurus sighed.

"The assassins who killed the Emperor were part of a daedric cult known as the Mythic Dawn," was his response.

"Oh great," Laura snapped. "I thought _daedra_ were bad enough, but no. We're dealing with a fucking daedric _cult_ as well. There's only so much crazy I can take."

"Just tell me it's not Molag Bal," Eriama said with a sigh. _"Please."_

"It's not Molag Bal," Aiden interjected. "But we're fucked either way."

"Apparently they worship the Daedra Lord Mehrunes Dagon," Baurus explained. "Aiden and I have been tracking their agents in the Imperial City. I guess they noticed."

Aiden threw Baurus a glare.

"Really? It was only a _guess?"_ Aiden snapped.

Eriama didn't know how to process the information she had just been given. _Mehrunes Dagon?_ What little she knew about Dagon was that he was the Daedric Prince of Destruction. He was involved in a inane plot with Jagar Tharn over forty years ago before the Eternal Champion stopped it all.

This was bad. Very bad.

"Be quiet, Haynori," Baurus snapped back at Aiden, before turning back to Eriama and Laura. "And now that I've heard that they've taken the amulet from Jauffre, things are a _lot_ worse than I thought."

"It's not all that bad," Laura interjected. "We found the heir."

The grim expressions on Baurus and Aiden's faces disappeared.

"His name is Martin," Laura finished.

"Thank Talos he lives!" Baurus exclaimed. Eriama noticed this was the happiest she had seen Baurus all evening. "Martin Septim, you say? We will restore him to the throne! It is the sworn duty of all Blades!"

"Funny," Aiden remarked. "I signed up to _protect_ the Emperor, not crown a new one. I guess it isn't Tirdas after all."

Baurus narrowed his eyes in Aiden's direction.

"Would you _stop_ that shit?" Baurus didn't sound entirely unamused despite his exasperation. "Why do you have to put a downer on absolutely _everything?"_

"It must run in the family," Eriama remarked, and in response she got a snort from Laura.

Baurus chuckled.

"Come on upstairs, everyone," he said. "I think we should all try to get some rest, and then figure out the rest of this daedric cult stuff tomorrow."

They all walked up the stairs together in silence, and Laura went to Luther, handing him the gold to pay for a room, before Eriama followed her up the stairs. While the room was small, it was bigger than anything Eriama had ever been used to. Even the bed was gigantic.

Laura seemed to still be shocked at the appearance of her cousin, and Eriama knew a little bit of how she felt. Or at least, she thought she did before Laura opened her mouth.

"After all this time…" Laura muttered, in disbelief. "After all this _fucking_ time and now I see Aidie again?"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem too happy to hear that."

Laura looked towards Eriama, and Eriama thought she could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What if he was looking for me?" Laura looked frantic as she said those words. "What if my mother _sent_ him and he's been searching all this time? It wouldn't be entirely out of character for her to do so, Eriama."

Laura began to remove her armor, and placed it near a small, wooden chair that sat near the bed.

"Who knows what sort of _lies_ he's been told since he came back from Morrowind?"

"The only way you're going to be able to find out is to talk to him," Eriama told her.

Laura looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No," Eriama said as she began to remove her own armor, "I know this is a…big deal for you, but sometimes words are the only way to make sure."

Despite the fact that Eriama had only just met Aiden, she knew she would have to exchange a few words with him herself. He had apparently known Ulina after her disappearance.

That lead to a bigger question. Ulina had been in _Morrowind?_ Eriama had been led to believe that she would serve a very _long_ prison sentence. For something that wasn't even her fault. The memories of the night that Ulina had been arrested had left a permanent scar in Eriama's heart that she knew would never heal. To hear that Ulina had been released and was possibly still alive made Eriama hopeful, even if it was only a little hopeful.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to," Laura pointed out, breaking Eriama's train of thought. "We have a fucking amulet to find, remember?"

"They'll be plenty of time to sort other things out," Eriama responded.

They both pulled the covers aside, climbing into the bed. Eriama blew the candle on her side of the bed out, and watched as Laura did the same, leaving them in darkness.

"Go to sleep, Laura," Eriama told her.

Eriama heard Laura snort in response, and Eriama didn't exactly blame her. Eriama knew that the both of them were going to have trouble sleeping. The events of the night had been overwhelming.

* * *

Morning finally came, and Laura couldn't be more thankful this was the case. The night before had left her feeling so overwhelmed and the nightmares that came afterwards left her feeling shaken. Eriama was getting herself dressed when she awoke, and Laura proceeded to do the same, and the two of them headed downstairs.

Laura began to feel herself grow nauseous after taking in the smells of freshly prepared foods, and made her way to the front door, where she saw her cousin sitting on the front steps. Aiden had a book on his lap, but he wasn't reading it. In fact, it looked like he was using it to lean on. On the book was a thin piece of paper, and pouch that had a very sickly sweet smell. Laura identified one of the aromas; it was tobacco, but the other one was something she very much didn't want to remember at all.

"Finally awake?" Aiden asked.

Laura shrugged in response, but said nothing. She sat down on the step beside Aiden, silently watching as he began to shake the pouch lightly, and then delicately place the mixture of tobacco and sugar into the thin piece of paper.

"I know, we had a rough night last night," Aiden said, while picking up the piece of paper and carefully rolling it. "We never really properly had the chance to talk, did we?"

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"What _exactly_ is there to talk about?" She demanded. "We haven't seen each other since we were kids."

Aiden cast a light fire spell, and then began to smoke. There was a faint smell of tobacco and moon sugar in the air. Laura couldn't fathom how anyone would willingly breathe such a smell in. But maybe it was because of the fact that tobacco reminded her of her mother's husband, and that moon sugar reminded her of her years spent living in this very city, struggling to survive on her own.

"That's why there's so _much_ to talk about," Aiden replied. "I have one question."

"Oh yeah? Spill it, Aidie."

"Why the _fuck_ did you disappear?"

Laura felt herself scowl.

"How did you know about that?"

He sighed.

"Sab told me," Aiden replied. Those words left Laura feeling knots at the bottom of her stomach. "She sent me a letter, and I came back to Cyrodiil to help find you."

Laura narrowed her eyes.

"You _helped_ her," she spat.

Aiden also narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't do it for her," he replied, his tone cold. "Godsdammit, Laura, have _some_ faith in me. I was _there…_ you _know_ I wouldn't do it for her."

Laura didn't say a word, instead biting her lip.

"Tell me why you ran."

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, before she laughed bitterly.

"Why the _fuck_ do you _think?"_ She demanded. "When you _left,_ Aidie, it never _stopped._ It kept happening, and when it _did,_ I was more alone than before. And she _still_ never believed me, so what the fuck was the point in even _staying?"_

Aiden sighed, taking a drag from the smoke in his hand before speaking again.

"I should have known better than to ask," was his response. "But there is something you might be happy to hear."

"What would that be?"

He met her gaze again, is expression darker than ever.

"He's dead, Laura."

Aiden threw his finished smoke into the street, not caring as a member of the Imperial Guard passed them by.

"He drowned."

Laura bit her lip.

"He should have been gutted like the pig he was," she snarled, before saying, "but at least I can rest knowing he won't hurt anyone again."

Aiden gave her a dark chuckle in response.

"I told _her_ the same," he revealed. "That and that _we_ should have been the ones to kill him."

The two of them laughed together, in a way most others would have found terrifying if they didn't understand the context. Or even if they _did,_ honestly. But Laura didn't care.

"After all this time…"

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"Did you _honestly_ think I could have _forgotten?"_ He asked, before changing the subject. "Anyways, what happened _after_ you left?"

"I tried to leave the Province," Laura began. "But just my luck, I ended up getting robbed and stranded here in the Imperial City. I ended up becoming a thief and stealing from rich assholes to stay alive. It wasn't my finest hour, but as far as I was concerned, anything I could do to never go back home was worth it."

Laura finally found herself exchanging looks with her cousin for the first time since sitting beside him.

"I can sort of understand that myself, so I have no right to judge," he said. "After my parents died, I was alone in Mournhold and pretty down on my luck. Considering I was technically a foreigner, no one wanted to help me. I was being taken advantage of left and right. Sometimes I had to steal food in the Bazaar to stay alive."

He smiled slightly; despite the grim nature of the story he was telling.

"Some fucking s'wit named Gaenor scammed me out of a hundred and fifty drakes after I did him a favor. But it wasn't an entirely bad thing."

"What _isn't_ bad about not getting money you're owed?"

"Because the very day I confronted him over it, I met Ulina Therayn," Aiden replied. "She took me under her wing and taught me most of what I knew about combat, along with her partner. I would not _be_ here today if it wasn't for her."

"Wasn't Ulina Eriama's sister?"

"Yeah," Aiden's expression suddenly turned very grim.

Laura raised an eyebrow, curious as to how this story turned out in the end.

"What happened to her, then? Why aren't you with her now?"

Aiden leaned back against the stone wall, and then sighed.

"Her partner died," Aiden said darkly. "He was murdered. Right before our fucking eyes. The worst part of it is we believed that bitch that did it."

"We?"

Aiden sighed.

"Me and Ulina," Aiden said. "She was never the same after. From what I heard after I left for Cyrodiil, she disappeared without a godsdamned trace. No one I know now has heard from her for almost four years."

Laura turned around, and saw Eriama standing behind them. Judging from the look on her face, Laura figured she had been there awhile, and they just hadn't noticed. Once Aiden noticed Laura had turned her head, he did the same.

"What did you hear?" Laura asked her.

"Everything," Eriama replied. She looked towards Aiden. "What happened after you came back to Cyrodiil?"

"After I came back, I went to go and see my aunt, and tried to help her find Laura…I regret that now, considering what I was just told. At least I got something useful out of Sabrinda, though. Apparently, my father had been a member of the Blades the entire time."

Laura almost choked when she heard _that_ piece of information.

"Uncle Theron was one of the fucking _Blades?_ Are you serious?"

"Ma was too," Aiden replied, shocking Laura all the more. "That was why we moved to Mournhold, although I didn't know it then. Anyways, when I contacted a member, they were impressed with my combat skills and offered to recruit me. Considering I had literally fuck-all else to do, I accepted."

Aiden sighed as he finished the story, and then looked to both Laura and Eriama.

"But now I think it's time to lighten the mood," he said. "Do either of you smoke?"

Laura snorted. There was _no way_ she was ever going to touch either of the nasty things she saw Aiden inhaling into his lungs.

"Not for a long time," Eriama replied. "That is, if we're talking the normal stuff and not that sugar stuff that makes people stupid."

Laura found herself gaping at the two of them.

"You're both disgusting," Laura remarked.

Aiden chuckled.

"Chill out, little cousin," he said, before turning to Eriama. "I mean, I function just fine but…Want me to roll you one with just the normal stuff then?"

"Please," Eriama replied. "I think I'm going to need one before Baurus wakes up."

Laura rolled her eyes, and stood up, going back inside. She saw Baurus sitting at one of the tables, digging into a full Cyrodiilic breakfast that must have been freshly prepared by Luther.

_He's clearly awake already then._

Laura sat down at the table across from him, and within a few minutes, Eriama and Aiden came back inside, with Eriama sitting beside her and Aiden by Baurus.

"Where were you all?"

"Outside," Aiden replied.

Baurus snorted, but didn't say anything further, nodding to the plates of food on the table, which were currently going uneaten. Aiden looked more than glad for the food, and began to wolf the food down with enthusiasm. Laura and Eriama didn't begin eating until Baurus spoke again.

"Eat," Baurus said, "who knows when we'll have the chance to do that again today?"

Reluctantly, Laura took a bite from the freshly baked bread on her plate. The rest seemed too much to even stomach; the sight of the sausages, beans and potato made her feel nauseous. Laura glanced in Eriama's direction, and saw she was eating with no problem.

"Let's get down to business," Baurus began. "There's a scholar at the Arcane University. Tar-Meena's her name. She's supposed to be an expert on daedric cults."

Baurus glanced very clearly in Laura and Eriama's direction.

"I need both of you to go and investigate," he finished.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you coming with us?" She asked.

"Can't. Both Aiden and I need to keep running down leads on the Mythic Dawn," Baurus replied, before taking a bite from his food. He then turned to Aiden, with a glare. "It'll be a bit hard, considering that this _asshole_ got himself high while on the job, but it needs to be done."

Aiden shrugged.

"We all have a hobby, Baurus," Aiden said, before turning his attention back to his food.

Laura decided to change the subject. There was a much more pressing concern than whether or not Aiden was partially intoxicated at the moment.

"Then just how the fuck are we going to get into the Arcane University?" Laura demanded. "They've restricted entrance, even _after_ they dealt with the necromancer threat."

Baurus took a sip of his drink, before saying, "relax, Laura. We're with the Blades. They can't keep you out. Just show the Battlemages' your katanas, they'll let you in."

Eriama placed a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"We got this, Haynori," she said.

After breakfast, Laura and Eriama took the long walk to the Imperial City's Arcane University. Despite hearing so much about it, Laura had never been anywhere near the Arcana University, and was looking forward to seeing what it looked like, as much as she hated to admit it to herself.

The Arcane University was actually a smaller area than Laura had expected. Battlemages – a special regiment of the Imperial Guard - were standing at almost every corner and a few seemed a bit flabbergasted to see them there. However, with both their katanas clearly visible, they didn't even question their presence.

Despite the University's small size, Laura and Eriama still found themselves very much lost once they walked around the campus a few times, until they found themselves going around in circles.

Laura couldn't help but feel like the current situation was very much applicable to her life; going in circles.

"Excuse me, are you lost?"

Laura turned around to see a young Altmer who didn't seem much older than they were. She had light hair pinned back and was wearing green robes, and had a kindly smile.

"No, we're here to see Tar-Meena," Laura replied.

The woman raised an eyebrow, clearly curious as to why two strangers with no ties to the Arcane University were even here, asking for a scholar by name.

"We have...business with her," Eriama explained.

"I think she's in the Arch-Mage's lobby," the woman said. "I'm Tinaralia, by the way."

Laura was taken aback by those words. Despite her general ignorance regarding affairs that didn't concern her own life, she recognized that name. Tinaralia was the new Arch-Mage of the Mages' Guild, having replaced Traven less than a year ago.

She tried to seem relaxed as she spoke the next few words.

"I'm Laura Haynori," she replied. "This is my companion, Eriama Therayn. We're -"

"- With the Blades," Tinaralia said. "I'm aware now."

"We have important business here," Eriama said.

"I understand completely," Tinaralia nodded towards a tall tower, right in the heart of the Arcane University. "You'll find Tar-Meena in the lobby over there. She mentioned she was expecting a visitor today, but I didn't expect it would be so important. Take all the time you need."

After that, Tinaralia turned around and made her way in the opposite direction. Laura sighed, and then followed Eriama in the direction of the tall tower.

There were three people in the room, but Laura knew who Tar-Meena was without much help. Tar-Meena was an older, deep-voiced Argonian scholar. Before she noticed the two were there, she was stuck into the book she was reading. Laura didn't have time to catch just _what_ book it was before she heard Eriama clear her throat.

Tar-Meena looked up and gave them a toothy smile.

"Can I help you?"

Eriama didn't say a word, she just showed Tar-Meena the handle of the katana strapped to her side, and Tar-Meena then chuckled slightly.

"Ah. You must be the ones I got the message about," she said. "I must say, not at all who I was expecting…I thought Baurus would be the one to be here."

"Baurus is busy," Laura told her.

"I understand," Tar-Meena put the book down. "How can I help you?"

Eriama reached into her bag, and then handed Tar-Meena the strange book that was found the night before. Tar-Meena examined it, and after a few seconds, Laura swore she saw her eyes light up. But is was hard to tell with Argonians sometimes.

"We need you to tell us what you know about the Mythic Dawn," Eriama then said, her tone dark.

Laura had no doubt in her mind that Tar-Meena's eyes _did_ light up after Eriama said those words.

"You know of them?"

Laura and Eriama exchanged looks.

 _Know of them? They tried to fucking kill us multiple times,_ Laura thought. Judging from the look on Eriama's face, she was thinking along the same lines.

"I guess you could say that," Eriama eventually said in response to Tar-Meena's question.

"They are one of the most secretive of all the daedric cults. Not much is known about them," Tar-Meena explained. "They follow the teachings of Mankar Camoran, whom they call 'the Master.' He's a shadowy figure in his own right."

Tar-Meena began to flip through the pages of that odd book after she spoke, until she found a part of particular interest, and then looked up.

"Ah yes. _'Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes,'_ wonderful!"

Laura didn't think it was so wonderful so much as insane, but she didn't say a word as Tar-Meena handed them the book back to Eriama.

"I take it you have a scholarly interest in daedric cults, then?" Tar-Meena asked.

"I wish that were the case," Laura replied, although in truth she did not. "We need to find them."

Tar-Meena looked as if she was about to raise an eyebrow.

"Find them, eh?"

"Yes," Eriama replied, matter-of-factly. "It's of grave importance to the Empire."

Tar-Meena nodded.

"I understand," she said, "I won't poke my nose any further. Official business and all that. I'm used to working with the Blades, don't worry. Say no more."

Tar-Meena cleared her throat.

"In any case, finding them won't be easy."

Laura sighed. She already had the feeling that this would be the case, but the fact that Tar-Meena said those words aloud filled her with even more dread that she could have expected.

"I've studied Mankar Camoran's writings a bit myself, at least those that I could find. It is clear from the text that Mankar Camoran's 'Commentaries' come in four volumes, but I've only ever seen the first two books." Tar-Meena explained.

"What does this have to do with finding the Mythic Dawn?" Laura demanded.

Reading a pile of books all day would get them nowhere. Tar-Meena must have sensed at least a little of What Laura was thinking, based on what she next had to say.

"I believe that his writings contain hidden clues to the location of the Mythic Dawn's secret shrine to Mehrunes Dagon," Tar-Meena replied. "Those who unlock this hidden path have proven themselves worthy to join the ranks of the Mythic Dawn cult. Finding the shrine is the first test. If you want to find them, you'll need all four volumes of the 'Commentaries.'"

Tar-Meena then got up from the bench that she was sitting, towards one of the bookshelves, and pulled one from the shelf. She then handed Eriama a book with similar daedric lettering on the outside. Laura instantly knew what it was, and had her suspicions confirmed when she got to hold the book herself.

"Here, you can have the library's copy of Volume two," Tar-Meena said.

She glanced at Laura, then frowned as Laura flipped through the pages.

"Treat it gently, if you please!"

At this remark, Eriama took it from Laura and then stuffed it into her rucksack.

"Any idea where we can find the other two?" Laura asked.

Tar-Meena sighed.

"As I said, I've never even seen the third and fourth volumes," Tar-Meena was now sitting back down on her bench. "But I would try First Edition, over in the Market District. Phintias, the proprietor, caters to specialist collectors. The chances of this are slim, but maybe he knows of where to locate those books."

Laura felt herself blanch. She knew all too well who _Phintias_ was. And he understandably hated her guts. To walk back into the First Edition was going to be like reliving a nightmare.

Laura saw Eriama glance at her, before speaking to Tar-Meena.

"Thank you for your time," Eriama said quickly. "I think we'll take our leave."

"It was no trouble," Tar-Meena said. "Don't forget to come back and let me know how your hunt for the Mythic Dawn turns out!"

Laura turned around, and Eriama followed suit, and they then made their way to leave the Arcane University.

It was time for the next step.

* * *

By the time they made it back to the Imperial City, the First Edition was closed, so Eriama and Laura headed back to the Elven Gardens, where Baurus and Aiden were sitting at one of tables, sipping a mead and a mazte respectively. Eriama sat down beside Baurus, while Laura sat with Aiden.

"Any luck?" Baurus asked.

Eriama pulled the copy of the second book out of her bag and handed it to Baurus.

"This is on loan from the Arcane University," she warned. "Be careful."

"Of course," Baurus replied, while scanning the pages. He then frowned and looked up from the book. "What did Tar-Meena say?"

"She basically told us to fuck off to the First Edition to find the next two books," Laura snapped. Eriama raised her eyebrows in Laura's direction, but said nothing in response to her irritated tone of voice. Baurus sighed.

"She said she's never seen a copy of the third and fourth volumes," Eriama added. "But we need to find them if we want to find the Mythic Dawn."

Aiden nodded.

"Ah, looks like we need to pay Phintias a visit," he said, sounding just as irritated as Laura was. "He's a fucking s'wit, but if he has the answers, then so be it."

Eriama couldn't help but notice that Laura's expression softened after Aiden said those words.

"We'll pay a visit first thing in the morning," Baurus promised.

And that was exactly what they did. The Market District at that hour on a Turdas morning was crowded as people started working or began to shop, but eventually, they found themselves near the First Edition. Eriama tried not to look in the direction of Jensine's Good as New Merchandise, as that was extremely close to home – in a very literal manner of speaking.

Fortunately, despite the crowds outside, the First Edition was very quiet. There was not a single customer browsing the shelves at all.

The proprietor – Phintias – stood by the counter watching them with a bored expression, until he laid his eyes on Laura, and that was when he began to watch them with interest.

Eriama couldn't help but notice how pale and skinny he was in comparison to other Redguards she had seen. Maybe he had Imperial heritage; it certainly wouldn't surprise Eriama in the slightest if that were the case. Most people native to the Imperial City had ancestry from all over Cyrodiil. He also seemed to hold an air of superiority about him in a way that made her feel deeply uncomfortable.

Maybe Eriama shouldn't have been surprised. He did own a _bookstore_ that sold rare books to collectors, who no doubt felt even more superior than he did.

Within a few moments of them entering the store, Phintias could no longer contain his interest.

"How can I help you today?" he asked, while still eyeing Laura in a deeply suspicious manner.

Laura scowled.

"We're looking for a rare book," Laura snapped. "You _do_ sell rare books, don't you?"

Phintias smirked.

"Well, well…" he began. "Look what the cat dragged in. I thought _you_ were arrested –"

"Shut up," was Laura's response, coming out as a snarl. "I'm no longer someone you can look down on, Phintias."

At this, Aiden and Eriama exchanged looks, while Baurus cleared his throat, and began to speak. Eriama figured that considering the way Laura was handling things, it was probably for the best.

"We're looking for the Mysterium Xarxes," Baurus said, his tone calm and professional. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

Phintias raised his eyebrows, looking momentarily dumbstruck, before letting out a small chuckle and answering Baurus's question.

"Oh, I see…" he began, his tone very patronizing, "you must be referring to Mankar Camoran's ' _Commentaries_ on the Mysterium Xarxes'. A common mistake."

"So get to the fucking point, Phintias," Aiden interjected, not bothering to hid his irritation. "Do you know _anything_ about these Commentaries or not?"

"Now now, no need to be that way, sir," Phintias replied.

Baurus threw Aiden a quick glare, before letting Phintias continue.

"The first and second volumes are rare, but you _may_ run across them from time to time," Phintias explained in the same patronizing tone. "The third and fourth are almost _impossible_ to find."

He glanced in Laura's direction, and Eriama was only just beginning to realize why that was the case. He had clearly met Laura at some point in her life before, and given what Eriama _knew_ about Laura's past, she was starting to realize just what kind of scenario she had met Phintias in.

He was probably wondering why Laura would even walk into his store in the first place.

"We need the last two volumes," Eriama explained. "Any idea where we might find them?"

"I've never even _seen_ a copy of the fourth volume," Phintias admitted. "By the Nine would I love to get my hands on a copy…"

There was a sudden glint in Phintias's eye that irritated Eriama. She had the distinct feeling that he was about to gloat in some form or another.

"I _do_ have a copy of the third volume," he said, "but I'm sorry to say that it's already been paid for. Special ordered by another customer."

He smirked nastily in Laura's direction, making Eriama feel even more irritated.

"I am _so_ sorry I can't help you," he finished.

"That's a lie, Phintias," Laura snarled. "But you know what _isn't_ a lie? That you'll be sorry you didn't sell us that book if you knew how fucking important it is."

Baurus laughed nervously.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that you would be doing the _Empire_ a great service if you sold that book to us instead," Baurus began to reach for his coin-purse. "How much did this customer offer you?"

Phintias's nasty grin didn't fade; it only grew larger.

"A thousand Septims," was his reply.

Eriama felt herself blanch when Phintias mentioned the price. A thousand Septims? Just where were they going to get that kind of money? She looked around, seeing the shocked looks on both Laura and Aiden's faces.

Baurus didn't even flinch.

"We're willing to pay you _double_ that price," was Baurus's reply.

Phintias went silent for a moment, but then shook his head.

"That's a very tempting offer," he said, "but I don't go back on my word to such valuable customers. My store is already struggling at the moment, and if he comes back for more, then he's going to make me a _lot_ more money than this offer ever will. Especially…"

Phintias was now looking at Laura, and Laura responded with a cold expression.

"…since there are low-life's around this city who lose me some pretty valuable cash because they try and steal my stock," he finished.

 _For crying out loud,_ Eriama thought. This more than confirmed to her that Phintias was only refusing to sell the book out of spite. He obviously hated Laura, and anyone associated with her by default.

Baurus sighed.

"But you could always wait for Gwinas," Phintias suggested. "He'll be here any moment now..."

Obviously, he wanted to get rid of them, and Eriama knew that there were all more than happy to oblige. The four of them sat down at one of the tables near a tall bookshelf.

"What's the next step, waiting for Grainas or whatever his name is?" Aiden asked.

Baurus sighed.

"His name is Gwinas, Haynori, and the answer is yes," Baurus replied. "That shopkeeper is obviously of no help to us."

"I could have told you that to fucking start with," Eriama heard Laura growl under her breath.

For the next few minutes, they waited for Gwinas in silence, but eventually, the front door to the shop opened and a Bosmer male wearing long, red, expensive looking robes and tied back blond hair stepped into the room.

Eriama could only imagine who that could be.

Gwinas walked towards Phintias and they exchanged a few words. Eriama couldn't quite hear what words were being exchanged, but she saw before gold change hands and the Bosmer being handed a brown package. She then heard Gwinas enthusiastically thank Phintias.

"Of course," she heard Phintias reply. "Keep us in mind for any future needs."

_Ugh._

Gwinas turned around and made way to leave the store. As soon as he was out of sight, the four of them got up from their seats and began to follow him.

Despite the fact that Gwinas had shorter legs than any of them, he was much faster than Eriama would have imagined. Baurus said something about not confronting him in the openness of the Market District, so they followed him into the Elven Gardens District.

Eventually, when Gwinas was halfway to the Talos Plaza District, he seemed to catch on to the fact that someone was following him, despite their best efforts to blend in and not look overly suspicious. Before Eriama could say a word, Laura ran towards Gwinas, in an effort to keep up with him.

" _Laura!"_ Eriama shouted.

It was for naught; Laura disregarded Eriama and continued to run. Eriama sighed, then began to run, mentally noting that if Laura ended up losing the guy to her impulsiveness, she was going to never let her hear the end of it. Then, she ran in an effort to catch up with her, not thinking of Baurus and Aiden, who were right behind.

By the time Eriama caught up with Laura, Laura had grabbed Gwinas by the shoulder in an effort to get his attention. He sharply turned around, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Can I… _help_ you?" He began.

Eriama felt her expression turn grim. With Laura leading the conversation, things were _not_ going to end well. She heard Baurus and Aiden behind her, and saw Gwinas's face grow paler, knowing he was surrounded by four people with weapons.

"Yeah, sure," Laura responded coldly. "Let's chat, Gwinas. You've bought the third volume of Mankar Camoran's _Commentaries._ We really need to talk."

Gwinas raised an eyebrow.

"I fail to see what business that is of yours, Imperial," he replied, while making an effort to appear intimidating. Eriama almost laughed, as she knew he was failing miserably.

Laura snorted.

" _Sure_ you do," she responded sarcastically.

Eriama sighed, knowing that Laura's verbal jousting would get them absolutely nowhere. Eriama then turned to Baurus, who nodded knowingly.

"Listen," Baurus interjected. "We _know_ you bought that book. And we'd like to take it off your hands. I'll pay you double what you paid in that rip-off bookstore."

Gwinas scowled at those words.

"No," he snarled, clutching the brown package close to his chest. "I came all the way from _Valenwood_ for this book, and I'll be damned if anyone's going to take that from me now. Now if you'll _excuse me,_ I have a hotel room to check into – "

Laura blocked Gwinas's way before he could walk, and Eriama blocked the other side of him.

"What are you fools doing?" Gwinas demanded, his eyes threatening to pop out of his skull. "I'll call the guards and have you arrested for harassment!"

"Fucking try it," Aiden snapped at him. "We're _with_ the Guards."

Baurus eyed Gwinas with a calm expression.

"Answer me this now, Gwinas," Baurus began, "are you with the Mythic Dawn?"

Gwinas paused, before speaking in a disbelieving voice.

"The Mythic Dawn?" He looked momentarily amazed, "are you…I mean, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything about any cult!"

Eriama couldn't help but notice that none of them had even so much as mentioned a cult so far.

"Don't behave like you're a complete moron," Aiden snapped at Gwinas again, this time his tone sharper. "You _know exactly_ why we're here. You basically just admitted it."

Gwinas turned towards Aiden with a furious expression, but said nothing as Aiden spoke again.

"It so happens that you're in _way_ over your little head," Aiden continued, his tone as sharp as a knife. Gwinas shook his head in disdain.

"I beg your pardon? _You_ presume to tell _me_ about daedric cults?"

Gwinas's tone sounded as if he found it impossible that any of them could possibly know anything about the daedra, when in fact it was the other way around.

 _He_ knew nothing about the daedra.

"I'll have you know I visited the Shrine of Sheogorath during the Festival of the Mad!" Gwinas continued, his tone filled with arrogance. "I've spoken with Hermaeus Mora beneath the full moons! I've -"

Before Gwinas could say another word, Laura grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the stone wall.

"The Mythic Dawn fucking murdered the _Emperor,_ you bloody idiot!" She snarled.

At those words, Gwinas fell silent, and the blood drained from his face. He looked towards everyone standing around him, before finally whispering his disbelief.

"I…is this true?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't," Laura replied hotly, letting go of his shoulders. Gwinas seemed absolutely shook with fear now, but he still managed to speak.

"The Mythic Dawn were the ones…"

He stopped, and then looked up towards all of them with the same frightened expression.

"You have to believe me! I truly had _no_ idea!"

Gwinas sounded like he was pleading for his life now. For all he knew, he was, even though Eriama knew that they had no interest in taking his life.

"I mean, I knew they were a daedric cult," he continued stammering out, "Mankar Camoran's views on Mehrunes Dagon are fascinating, revolutionary even… But to _murder_ the Emperor… Mara preserve us!"

"They're the reason there's all the chaos in the Empire right now, you know," Eriama told him. "Give us the book and help end it all!"

Gwinas hastily handed the brown package to Laura, and then produced a note from his pocket.

"I... here, this is all I know!" he cried. "Take it! I want nothing more to do with it!"

Everyone in the group exchanged looks.

"And the fourth book?" Baurus demanded.

"You can get it only from a member. Now please, leave me alone!" Gwinas pleaded.

He then turned around and ran off, leaving the four of them standing in the Elven Gardens District. Eriama then turned to Laura with a raised eyebrow. Laura responded with a confused look, before speaking.

"What the fuck are you looking at me like that for, Therayn?" Laura demanded.

Eriama sighed.

"Look, I know we needed to get that book and all, but…was such force really necessary?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Look, Laura got the job done," he stated. "We can't complain about it now, can we?"

Baurus rolled his eyes.

"Enough," Baurus told them, before turning to Laura. "Laura, how about that note?"

Laura sighed and opened it. After a few seconds of her skimming the text, she read it out loud to everyone in the group in an undertone.

_Gwinas,_

_Your interest in the writings of the Master has been noted. You are taking the first steps towards true enlightenment. Persevere, and you may yet join the exalted ranks of the Chosen._

_If you wish to continue further down the Path of Dawn, you will need the fourth volume of the Master's "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes." It can be obtained only from a member of the Order of the Mythic Dawn. As your designated Sponsor, I will pass on my copy to you if I deem you worthy._

_Study the first three volumes of the Master's writings. Look for the hidden meaning in his words, as best as you are able._

_On the 13th of Frostfall at Nine PM, come to the Sunken Sewers under the Elven Gardens in the Imperial City. Come alone. Follow the main tunnel until you reach the room with the table and chair. Sit down. I will meet you there and give you what you desire._

_\- The Sponsor._

Laura looked up, and then looked towards all of them with a grim expression.

"Isn't that tomorrow night?" She asked them.

Eriama nodded.

"Just how are we going to navigate the Imperial City sewers?" She thought aloud.

Despite the fact that Eriama had never really seen much of it for herself, she knew from the accounts of others that the Imperial City Sewers were essentially a maze.

Baurus put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's simple," he replied. "I'll be your guide. I know the sewers of the Imperial City well."

Laura raised her eyebrows in response to that.

"You fucking what, mate?" Laura asked, her voice terribly deadpan.

Eriama almost snorted in response to that. The fact that Baurus knew the sewers well, as he put it, was hardly something worth bragging about.

Baurus scowled.

"It's a very long story," he replied quickly, obviously not wanting to elaborate on it at the current time. "We'll figure out the rest of this later, but now we have time to kill. All we need to figure out is what we're going to do with the rest of our time."

He then chuckled.

"Well, the rest of you do, anyway," Baurus said with a smile. "I know what I'm going to do, and that's sleep like the dead."

Baurus then turned around, no doubt making his way back to Luthur's for a long and well-deserved nap. Laura didn't say a word, and turned back in the direction of the Market District. Eriama had half a mind to call after her, but Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's a big girl, Therayn," he told her. "She can look out for herself. She proved that today."

Eriama sighed.

"What is it, Haynori?" She asked him wearily.

Aiden's expression grew serious.

"I know something you might want to know about," he said, his tone even more serious than his expression. "There's a retired Blade that lives in the Temple District. His name is Cosades, and he was the one who recruited me into the Blades."

Eriama raised her eyebrows, failing to understand why Aiden was telling her this, but let him continue nonetheless.

"He might have known Ulina at one point, but he was pretty tight-lipped about this when I asked him," Aiden ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "Though I have the feeling he might be willing to tell you more if he knows who you are."

Eriama could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Aiden smiled slightly.

"Well, we have time to kill and I thought you might want to know," was his answer. "You can take it or leave it. That's entirely up to you."

He paused, before finishing with a warning that Eriama was not expecting.

"Though just to warn you…he might not be wearing a shirt and it's pretty fucking annoying."


	10. IX: Green Emperor Way

**Chapter IX:** **Green Emperor Way**

Laura began to walk through the Market District, not paying any attention to her surrounding as she walked the streets, looking for any signs of a shop that sold potions. She really needed a fatigue potion to keep her awake. Otherwise she would fall asleep and she could not afford to do such a thing at the moment.

Laura hated sleeping. She hated the nightmares she was having of all the tragic, frightening things she had experienced. The nightmares that haunted her now were of the Emperor's death. How he fell to the ground, with his eyes still open.

The events of the past few months since had done little to help, either. Even the sounds of footsteps were beginning to make her feel uneasy…it could just as easily be an assassin right behind her, ready to strike at any moment.

There were footsteps sounding behind her right now.

Laura sharply turned around, only to find it was only Aiden was right behind her. She took a deep breath.

"Godsdammit, Aidie, you scared the shit out of me."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Paranoid?"

Laura couldn't help but sigh.

"I can't help it," she admitted. She could hardly believe she was saying the words. "I fucking _hate_ this city, Aiden. For many reasons. One of them is that I know exactly the kinds of people that walk these streets…and what their capable of."

It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth, either.

Aiden put a hand on her shoulder.

"So why are you following me?" Laura asked.

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you _are_ paranoid. I'm not following you, Laura, I just happened to bump into you."

He smiled slightly.

"And so what if I was? Am I not allowed to keep an eye on my cousin?"

Laura resisted the urge to snort. She knew full well that Aiden knew she could take care of herself; she had more than proved it to him over the course of the past two days.

"I'm going shopping, not closing another Oblivion gate," she snapped at him.

Aiden chuckled.

"Whoa, take it easy, little cousin," he held up both his hands in response to Laura's hostility. "Come with me to Jensine's then, she'll have whatever it is you need."

Laura rolled her eyes, but followed Aiden despite herself. Jensine's Good as New Merchandise was a quiet shop in the Market District, selling all sorts of odds and ends. Laura didn't even bother to look around, instead grabbing three bottle of fatigue potions off the shelf and proceeding to the counter. She handed Jensine the potions she had selected from the shelves, and then handed her one of the rubies she had found during the journey to Cloud Ruler Temple, months prior. Jensine inspected it quickly, before nodding and taking it.

"It's nice to see a new shopper," Jensine remarked as they exchanged Septims. "I was afraid I lost any hope of new business ever since Thoronir opened up down the street."

Aiden, who was browsing the shelves, immediately walked over upon hearing those words.

"Who's Thoronir?" he asked Jensine.

Upon asking, Jensine sighed out her disgust and disdain, before going on to explain.

"I'm the chairperson for the Society of Concerned Merchants," she began, "I took over almost seven years ago when the previous store-owner left for Summerset. Anyways, we - as in the other merchants and myself - formed this group a while back to keep a nice, fair economic balance in town."

Laura tried not to meet Jensine's gaze. While she had no idea that Jensine was the chairperson, she knew full well who the Society of Concerned Merchants were. They had been behind numerous plans to restrict the Waterfront, as they were under the impression that anyone living there was a thief or criminal, out to destroy their businesses.

"Not every store is a member, but we're slowly trying to convince them to join," Jensine continued proudly, before her expression darkened. "Everything was fine until _Thoronir_ opened up his shop nearby. Selling all sorts of Merchandise, he undercuts prices like you _wouldn't_ believe. He doesn't always sell what we sell, but it's still a problem."

Aiden cleared his throat.

"Just how is it a problem?" Laura asked, genuinely confused as to why Jensine was so upset over this. She didn't get it; shouldn't lower prices be considered a good thing? Apparently not.

"Because people who buy tend to want to spend their money _there_ , leaving little for us," Jensine explained. "It's getting so bad, a few of us may have to close up shop."

 _Oh. Well, that explains it,_ Laura thought.

"He outright refuses to join the Society or even discuss the matter! We're convinced he is up to no good…" Jensine paused, before saying in an undertone. "I think his stock is stolen or fake. It has to be. He prices less than it costs to _make_ some of those things. Go see for yourself…that is, if you don't believe me."

Laura exchanged looks with Aiden, before she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the shop. Aiden began to protest once they were on the streets, much to Laura's annoyance.

"Agh! Laura, what the _fuck – "_

"Shut up," she snarled at him, letting go of his arm. "I know what you're thinking! You're thinking of investigating this Thoronir guy, aren't you?"

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"So what if I was?"

"Don't we have more important shit to be doing?" Laura snapped. "Like, I don't know – "

Aiden snorted.

"– Nothing, perhaps?" Aiden finished for her. "You heard what Baurus said…we have time to kill."

Aiden walked towards the direction of the Copius Coinpurse before Laura could argue, and Laura couldn't help but find herself following him, despite herself.

"How can I help you today?" Laura heard a voice chime as soon as they entered.

She looked towards the counter, and noticed a Bosmer man standing behind it, with a disgustingly cheerful smile on his face. No doubt this was Thoronir.

"Help me?" Aiden asked. "I want to ask you about this…"

Aiden glanced around the shop, looking from one shelf filled with odds and ends to another. Laura quickly glanced at the prices on items, seeing them marked down for significantly cheaper than she thought possibly. There was a gold necklace for only twenty Septims, and potions for only _five._

There was no way that this store was being run entirely legitimately.

Aiden looked back to Thoronir with a smile of his own.

"…store," Aiden finished, calmly. "I've heard it's new…and cheap. Just how do you manage to keep your inventory so _low?"_

Laura thought she saw Thoronir blanch, but quickly enough, he smiled again.

"Well, that would be a trade secret," Thoronir replied. "I can't divulge how I pass the great savings on to you, now can I? Just like a baker not revealing his best recipes, I must keep my sources anonymous or every merchant in town would use them."

To Laura, that merely sounded like the words of someone with something to hide.

"Suffice to say, they are quite reliable and low cost," Thoronir finished, his tone annoyingly cheerful. "That way, you walk out with a full coin-purse."

Laura snorted.

"Aiden, Jensine's right," she snapped. "This shit is obviously stolen, let's go now."

Thoronir looked momentarily shocked after Laura said those words, before anger made itself very clear on his face. She heard Aiden groan, but ignored him.

"You have some nerve!" He snapped. "Where do you come off accusing me of something you know _nothing_ about?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _I_ don't know," she responded, her voice incredibly deadpan. "Common fucking sense, perhaps? It's cheaper than someone's used undergarments in here…and it _shows."_

Thoronir looked as if he was about to explode with anger.

"Buy something, or get out of my shop," he spat at her.

They left the store, with Aiden bitterly mumbling under his breath.

"Way to fucking go, Laura," he snapped at her, not hiding his annoyance.

Laura threw a glare back in Aiden's direction.

"Oh, come _on,"_ she snapped back, "it's for the best. We can hardly afford to get caught up in this sort of nonsense now, can we?"

"Are you serious?" Aiden looked more confused than anything by Laura's response. "Something like this could ruin the entire Imperial City marketplace!"

"And I don't get involved in shit that doesn't concern me," Laura bit out.

"Really? Are you seriously telling me that you only care about something if it affects _you?"_ Aiden looked appalled as he said those words. "This is the most important city in the Empire. It's already facing enough chaos as it is!"

"The Imperial City can fucking burn to the ground," Laura snarled in reply.

Aiden merely sighed.

"Whatever," came his irritated reply.

They made the rest of the way back to the Elven Gardens in silence.

* * *

Eriama began to walk through the Temple District, feeling herself being watched by the passersby, but ignoring them and instead continuing on her way, only stopping to ask people about where Cosades was. Eriama eventually found out that Cosades lived in one of the houses at the southern part of the district. When Eriama eventually found out what house he lived in, she knocked on the door.

The door opened and an older man answered. He had balding white hair and – just as Aiden had predicted - was shirtless with a small, white cloth draped around his neck.

"Yes?" He began, sounding quite irritated than anyone had come to bother him.

Eriama decided the best thing to do was look him squarely in the eye.

"Are you Cosades?"

Cosades raised an eyebrow.

"I am Caius Cosades, yes," he began cautiously. "Who are you and more importantly, how do you know that name?"

Eriama didn't break eye contact with him for a second.

"Aiden Haynori sent me."

At the mention of those words, Cosades let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Come in," he barked.

Eriama complied, walking into the small house as Cosades held the door open for her. As soon as she stepped inside, Cosades slammed the door shut and lead her into his small sitting room.

"What the fuck does Haynori want now? More sugar?" He demanded, his voice coming out as a growl. "He knows not to bother me; I'm retired. My days of work as a sailor – _and_ as his dealer - are officially over."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Sailor? I was under the impression you were a Blade," she replied. "And a pretty high-ranking one at that."

Cosades looked momentarily taken aback by those words.

"Why would Haynori divulge such information to you?"

Eriama unsheathed her katana, letting it glint in the light so Cosades could see.

"My name is Eriama Therayn," she said, "Blade Sister."

Cosades then let out a sigh, nodding his head slowly.

"Ah," he let out. "I see it now…this all makes sense…"

Eriama raised an eyebrow again.

"What all makes sense?"

Cosades narrowed his eyes.

"Let's get to the point, Therayn," he said, "you're here because you know that Aiden Haynori and I at one point had a mutual point of contact; your sister."

"That would be the case."

Cosades nodded.

"You may as well take a seat, then," he replied, gesturing towards the old furniture he had around his sitting room. Eriama complied, taking a seat by one of the rickety chairs by a small table. All that sat in the middle of the table was a simple water pipe, no doubt made for the consumption of sugar. Cosades sat opposite her, and then placed his hands on the table.

"I'd like to make something very clear before you ask me anything else," Cosades began, his tone cold, "I haven't heard from Ulina for almost six years. From what Aiden told me, she sailed off somewhere."

"Do you have any idea _where?"_

"Fuck knows at this point," Cosades replied. "It could have been to Akavir for all we know."

"But if we don't know where she is, then how do we know that Ulina's even still alive?" Eriama demanded. "She almost drowned as a child, she's never been able to handle a weapon properly and she's quite small for someone who's in our family – "

Cosades held out a hand, indicating that Eriama stop talking for a few moments.

"Listen…with all due respect, Blade Sister, I need to stop you for a moment," were his words. "That was how you knew Ulina, before both of your lives drastically changed. I may not have known her for long, but Ulina could definitely hold her own in battle. Wherever it is she chose to go, I have no doubts in my mind that she is still alive."

"But why didn't you ever find out?" Eriama demanded.

Cosades pulled the pipe from the middle of the table towards him, and lit it with a simple fire spell.

"I tried," he admitted. "Mostly out of my own interests rather than as a matter of the Blades. But Ulina was untraceable. Her last known location in Vvardenfell was Seyda Neen, and the two women I contacted couldn't fathom where she had gone, either."

Cosades took a drag from his pipe.

"I'm sure I could find out if I had been given more time, but I couldn't," he continued. "The Blades didn't exactly want me to go back to Morrowind, you see. I was recalled a few months after I met Ulina, due to the Emperor's age and failing health, as well as the new recruits that needed training. Before I knew it, I found myself retiring and the Empire was thrown into chaos, just not in the way I ever imagined it happening."

"What in Oblivion was Ulina even doing in Vvardenfell to begin with?" Eriama snapped.

Cosades let out a sigh.

"Is it not bloody obvious, Therayn? She was shipped there for release," Cosades answered with slight irritation. "At the request of the Emperor himself, in fact."

Eriama felt herself blanch. The man she had seen murdered before her very eyes was partly responsible for taking her sister further away from her than she could have ever imagined. And she had just joined an organization dedicated to protecting his legacy.

"You're telling me that _the_ Emperor personally asked for my sister to be shipped thousands of miles away from everything she had ever known? _Why?"_

Cosades took another drag from his pipe before answering Eriama.

"To this day, I still haven't the faintest fucking idea how to answer that question," Cosades replied. "But I suppose the best way to say this is that the Septims see more than lesser men; I honestly don't know why, but Uriel must have _seen_ something involving Ulina."

 _And me and Laura,_ Eriama thought bitterly, recalling some of Baurus's words from the sewer, which were extremely similar to what Cosades was saying now.

"How did you come into it, then?" Eriama demanded. "How did Ulina meet you?"

"I was to watch over her as she did work for the Blades," Cosades answered, "That is, until I was recalled back to Cyrodiil anyway. She was a bit frustrating to give orders to at first - especially since she seemed to want to gallivant all about the island with that Ashlander companion of hers."

Eriama wanted to ask more questions about Ulina; about what Cosades must have known about her life after her release, who her friends were, what she did…and how come she was made a member of the Blades.

That brought Eriama to her next question.

"Why did Ulina have to do work for the Blades?"

Cosades shook his head.

"You don't know the half of it," he responded. "Both you and Ulina were lied to, and perhaps I was as well."

Eriama scowled.

 _Lied_ to? By _whom?_

"Mind telling me what _that_ means?"

"I would love to," Cosades replied. "But I don't think it would be best to, considering the circumstances."

"The circumstances?"

"You are a Blade first and foremost," he snapped. "You have duties to the Empire that need to be put before anything else. I may have retired, but I know this because I've lived it. I can't tell you anymore because I know for a godsdamned fact that you'll find yourself going on a wild guar chase looking for answers."

Eriama bit her lip, irritated by this answer. How dare he presume to know her or her intentions? All she wanted was some answers, and here she was getting more questions.

"All I _want_ is some answers," Eriama bit out. "I never saw my sister again after she was arrested. If you know why, then why can't you tell me?"

Cosades snorted.

"Look around you, Therayn," he snapped. "The Empire is in chaos; the throne sits empty as Daedra invade our lands, murdering innocents. We need all the help we can get, and _especially_ from those that have sworn oaths to protect that Empire…including from you. Your sister can wait until it's over."

"And what if it's never over?"

Cosades sighed.

"And if it's never over, then it isn't," he replied calmly. "But if and when it is…that is, assuming we both make it out of this alive…"

He took one last drag from his pipe, before pushing it back to its original place on the table.

"…Then come back to me, and I will tell you everything I know," he finished.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Everything?"

Cosades nodded.

 _"Everything,"_ he assured her.

* * *

The day passed more quickly than Laura hoped for, and the following evening, they found themselves back in Luther's, eating the dinner that had been freshly prepared for them, whilst pouring over three _Commentaries_ books that they had. The text was mostly, in Laura's mind at least, the wonderings of a madman. Nothing in the books made any sense, and trying to understand it would likely drive one mad.

It was such a shame that the Empire depended on what was written in those books.

"Green Emperor Way…" Laura heard Baurus mutter under his breath. "What does that even mean?"

"Listen, mate," Laura heard Aiden begin to reply, "if we knew what these books meant, we wouldn't fucking be here while sober, would we? I know I wouldn't."

Laura heard Eriama shut her book roughly, hearing a loud clapping sound as the pages met. It was almost nine, meaning soon enough they would have to venture into the sewers. Laura was filled with dread at the very thought. She had seen enough of the Imperial City sewers to last her a lifetime.

Which was why when she heard Baurus speak again, she was almost relieved.

"I think Eriama should go with me," Baurus told them.

Laura thought she saw Eriama's ears twitch, but otherwise, her expression was flat.

Baurus turned to Aiden, who was scowling heavily upon hearing those words. "What are you looking so pissed off for?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Why not us?"

"Two people is more than enough for this venture, Haynori, plus Eriama's a fantastic archer," was Baurus's response. "I need someone who can cover…just in case."

"Plus she's an elf," Laura interjected. "With a name like Gwinas, we aren't exactly going to fool anyone."

Eriama narrowed her eyes in Laura's direction in response to that comment, while Aiden just groaned.

"That's a _Bosmeri_ name," Eriama pointed out irritably. "I'm a Dunmer. Our names and cultures are _not_ the same-"

"Oh, trust me," Aiden responded airily, "I lived in Mournhold for most of my life. I _know._ But it seems like it should be common knowledge."

Baurus sighed.

"Look, this arguing isn't going to get us anywhere," he snapped. "Eriama goes. You two stay behind and try to decipher the message."

Baurus got up from his chair, and then gestured for Eriama to follow, leaving Aiden and Laura behind at the table. The two of them turned to each other and exchanged looks.

"Are we going to keep trying to decipher those books then?" Aiden asked.

Laura snorted.

"Two words. Fuck. That," was Laura's response. They had been trying to figure out what these books meant for hours. She'd be damned if she was going to sit here for the rest of those hours wasting her time. Aiden seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he smiled and nodded.

"Thank Gods someone else agrees with me," he mumbled out, before getting up from his seat, making his way towards the front door. No doubt to go and smoke more of the disgusting sugar that Laura hated so much. Despite this, she decided to follow him, as she had nothing else to do. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Not long after stepping outside the building, Laura noticed a short, shadowy figure walking in the distance along the wall. Aiden looked up from the smoke he was rolling, and narrowed his eyes.

It was Thoronir. As to why he was walking through this part of the city this late in the evening was anyone's guess, but Laura knew Aiden's interest was piqued.

"I'm following him," Aiden declared.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Aiden didn't respond, he just rose from the steps and began to follow Thoronir. Laura sighed.

It hadn't been since they were kids, but this wasn't the first time Laura had followed Aiden to make sure he didn't get himself killed.

Laura followed her cousin through the Market District, and stopped when he did, in a dark, shadowy garden that Thoronir had led them to. There was another figure in the shadows, although Laura could barely make out the features of this person, as they were shrouded in darkness.

"Is that you, Agarmir?" Laura heard Thoronir ask, his tone revealing a certain amount of nervousness.

The figure let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Shut up," he hissed. "Not so _loud._ How many fucking times have I told you that?"

Laura didn't need to take a guess to figure out that this man's name was Agamir.

"Sorry," Thoronir apologized, "I am still not used to this kind of meeting. It makes me nervous."

Laura heard a snort of contempt from Agamir.

"Just shut up and listen to me then," Agamir snapped at Thoronir. Laura could practically hear Thoronir shaking in fear. "The next shipment will be sooner than I expected. My partner pushed for it. Just have the money ready."

Thoronir sighed.

"Same assortment of things? I mean, I have enough clothing for now - "

"You'll take what I fucking get," Agamir snarled. "I get notice at the last second and I have to jump on it, no time to be picky about it."

Thoronir looked as if he was about to jump out of his own skin, but despite this, he spoke again anyway.

"Look, that Society is putting more pressure on me so, maybe we should cut back for a while."

Agamir let out another snort of contempt.

"Dibella's arsecrack, are you fucking serious?"

Laura turned to Aiden, but her cousin's expression was perfectly blank.

"You cut back now, Thoronir, and I'm going to take my business elsewhere…"

Agamir paused, before going onto say,

"…or maybe pay a visit to that Jensine and tell her about your little scheme."

There was a moment of silence, before Thoronir let out a sigh of resignation.

"Fine," Thoronir said, "you've made your point. Contact me when you have the items and we'll meet again."

Agamir chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry, it'll be very soon," he assured Thoronir, before saying, "now get the fuck out of here."

Thoronir didn't need to be told twice; he left more promptly than he had arrived. As soon as Thoronir was out of sight, Agamir turned the other way, leaving Laura and Aiden. Aiden began to rise from behind the bushes, and Laura sighed in annoyance.

"Don't tell me that you're going to _actually -?"_

"- Follow Agamir?" Aiden nodded after he said those words. "Yeah…he's up to no good. He's ruining my home, and I want him dealt with."

Aiden began to walk in the same direction as Agamir, and Laura began to follow behind.

Even though she hated to admit it to herself, even Laura was beginning to feel as if this entire affair needed solving; whatever Agamir was doing, he was intentionally misleading Thoronir and supplying him with stolen items. Even if it made her some sort of hypocrite, Laura had to agree that it wasn't right.

Agamir lead them to the Imperial City graveyards, just outside the Palace, and stopped as soon as he reached one of the large mausoleums.

They watched as a shadow of a woman appeared from the inside of the tomb. Even from their distance, Laura could make out the face of the woman, and recognized her instantly. Her blonde hair and unfeeling, grey eyes set her apart from anyone else.

"Hey, err…" Aiden turned to her, and became instantly horrified once he saw what must have been shock on Laura's face. "Laura…are you alright?"

Bile began to rise to the surface of Laura's throat, and a cold sweat ran down her back as the woman began to exchange words with Agamir, and then the two of them descended into the tomb.

"That's Pelena," Laura managed to say in response.

* * *

Eriama followed Baurus down the narrow, winding streets of the Elven Gardens district, until they were at the other end completely. Baurus gestured towards a small garden, where everything seemed fairly normal, until he knelt down to the ground and began to use a lockpick on one of the sewer entrances.

"You know, we're really lucky there isn't a single guard in sight," Eriama remarked.

Baurus snorted.

"Like they would care," was his response. "They've got better things to worry about, and if I recall correctly, young lovers around the Imperial City use this entrance all the time."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"I seriously wonder how you know half the stuff you know," Eriama muttered. The more she found out about Baurus, the more his story piqued her curiosity.

Baurus sighed.

"Yeah, well," he said as a way of trying to downplay his words, "it's happened before."

There was a slight _click_ noise and the sewer grate opened. Baurus lifted the grate, before proceeding to climb down into the sewers. Eriama followed behind, and felt the obnoxious smells that came with the sewage system of the Imperial City.

"We're probably going to bump into a few mudcrabs and rats," Baurus warned. "Maybe a few goblins as well."

Eriama almost laughed at the serious tone in Baurus's voice.

"Just what threat are mudcrabs and rats going to be to us, Baurus?" Eriama couldn't help but ask. She still took out her bow anyway, just in case he was right.

Baurus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know you managed to take down more deadly opponents," he responded. "I'm just warning you."

A goblin began to approach them, and started to growl out in annoyance at the sight of intruders. Eriama took out an arrow and shot it within a few seconds, watching as its body fell limply to the floor. Baurus looked towards her in amazement.

"Seriously, I'm starting to wonder now," he began, his tone cautious. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Eriama shrugged.

"My foster mother was a Bosmer," she explained. "Archery was one of her trades; she taught me everything I knew."

"Foster mother?" Baurus asked. "I thought you had a sister…that's what Aiden told me anyway."

Eriama felt herself wince.

"I _do_ have a sister," she snapped. "There's no proof that she's dead. She was arrested and apparently, sent to Morrowind as I found out yesterday."

Baurus sighed.

"Yeah, I figured Aiden would send you to see Cosades, the idiot."

"Well, at least I found out something about what happened to Ulina; she was arrested and it was my fault, and I never found out what happened to her. I've been living with that for years."

Baurus raised an eyebrow.

"How was her arrest your fault?"

"My friend was stabbed by a bunch of fools in the Waterfront," Eriama said. "Me and Ulina were trying to stop her from making a foolish decision, but she wouldn't listen. The men who killed her ran from the scene, and only me and Ulina were found by the guard. Ulina took the blame so I wouldn't have to go to prison."

Baurus shook his head.

"Okay, damn…it's not your fault, but…" he paused. "What happened after your sister was arrested?"

"My parents wanted to leave the province after Ulina's arrest," Eriama explained. "Somewhere in Skyrim, I think. I didn't want to go, and I ran. I hid in the Talos Plaza district for about a week, but grew tired of trying to defend myself and went home. I found my parent's bodies and signs of a struggle."

Baurus raised an eyebrow.

"Did you tell the guards?"

"No," Eriama admitted. "I was sixteen and scared by all the signs that my life was falling apart, so I ran. I found myself on the outskirts of Cheydinhal when I met my foster mother – a Bosmer woman named Estina. She took me in. She was part of a skooma ring that spanned all the way into Nibenay, but I never really saw much of that side. I lived comfortably, and she taught me how to defend myself, and passed on her archery skills to me."

"What happened then?" Baurus asked her. "Something happened to get you thrown into prison?"

Eriama sighed.

"Estina was murdered," Eriama revealed. "I had a foster brother, and he somehow got it into his head that she was going to pass the fortune she had inherited from her skooma business to me. He grew paranoid, and one day killed Estina. He told the guards I was responsible. I don't think he intended to frame me; I genuinely believe he _actually_ thought that had carried out the act. Either way, they believed me and sent me to the dungeons of Cheydinhal, before I was sent to the Imperial City prisons."

Baurus let out a slight whistle when Eriama finished the story.

"I thought I had it bad, but this…this is horrifying," Baurus managed to say. "But the fact that you were able to get through it all says a lot about you, Eriama. I respect you for it."

Eriama had no idea what to say in response to the compliment, so instead she answered it with a question of her own.

"You thought you had it bad? That just makes me question what it is _you_ had to go through."

"I was raised in a Cyrodiilic Redguard family here in this city," Baurus began to explain.

To Eriama's knowledge, Cyrodiilic Redguard families were Redguards who had spent generations living in Cyrodiil, and most had never set foot in Hammerfell. They were essentially Imperial in their traditions after a certain point down the line.

"I was really young when my ma died, and my father – Neville - was Legion and stationed everywhere from Summerset to Solstheim, so I was mostly raised by his family," Baurus continued, his voice beginning to sound bitter as he recalled. "Whenever he was back in Cyrodiil, he was angry and paranoid to a fault; racist towards anyone but Imperials and his own. It was fucking disgusting, and so was he."

Baurus shook his head and let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"I _hated_ that man," he said, before continuing. "Anyways, I got to a certain age, and I rebelled against what my family wanted for me. They wanted me to be a part of the Legion, like my father before me…like his father before him."

"But you didn't want that?"

Baurus snorted.

"To Oblivion and back, no!" He chuckled, before his expression turned dark. "I was young; I wanted to explore the world the world that my father had forbidden me to see. I sure as Oblivion didn't want to be anything resembling my father, that xenophobic piece of mudcrab shit."

Baurus sighed, before continuing.

"I eventually fell in with the wrong crowd, and was partying in the Waterfront every week. Every week eventually became every damn day of the week. Eventually, I hit rock bottom and was sent to prison with two giant bottles of skooma in my hand, as drunk as anything. The only chance for me to get out was my father. Do you think he gave a damn? No way."

"So what happened? You obviously made it out of prison."

"I did, after three years," Baurus explained. "I met Caius Cosades, and he got me to join the Blades alongside Aiden Haynori, and I've been here ever since. He explained that I didn't have to join the Legion to serve the Empire; I just had to use the skills I've learned from my life so far…and be loyal of course."

Eriama shrugged, before speaking.

"What is it with the Blades and former prisoners? I don't get it."

Baurus actually let out a hearty laugh at that remark.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Therayn," he said, before muttering, "although I don't think Aiden's ever hit rock bottom like the rest of us. It might just be his Imperial Privilege, though, considering he doesn't even _attempt_ to hide how much sugar he smokes."

They made the rest of the way in silence, with Eriama contemplating both her past, as well as Baurus's. Maybe no one was truly above anyone else in terms of morality, as she had once been led to believe as a child. Maybe everyone had done something they weren't proud of, but had the chance to overcome that.

Baurus was living proof of that.

Eventually, they both came across an old, rickety set of stairs. Baurus scanned the area, and turned to Eriama with a careful expression.

"Listen," he began.

Eriama narrowed her eyes in Baurus's direction. She disliked sentences that began with "listen" as a general rule.

"I think I should meet the sponsor while you cover my back."

Eriama shook her head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Look, Therayn, I happen to know that if you go up the stairs there, you can get a vantage point on the meeting room, and I've seen you in action. You're a good shot, so I think I'd better be the one to handle the meeting."

"So, I'm your backup?"

"Exactly. Keep watch from above in case of trouble."

"And you think that the Mythic Dawn are _actually_ going to believe that a Redguard is going to have a name like _Gwinas?"_

 _"Eriama,"_ Baurus's voice was beginning to sound like a plea. "Please. I owe the Emperor. Plus I think this is the best chance of us getting out alive."

Eriama sighed.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll cover you."

"Look, you have to promise me that whatever happens...you'll get the book and stop the invasion."

"I don't have to promise anything," Eriama said.

Baurus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm covering you, remember? Not to brag or anything but…you've seen me in action. You must have some confidence in my abilities."

"But still, if I don't survive, _you_ must. You must recover the book and find the Amulet of Kings."

Eriama scowled.

"Baurus," she replied. "Shut up. We're both getting out of this alive, I assure you."

Baurus let out a bout of nervous laughter, but didn't respond further before the two of them went up the stairs. While he walked down the steps to the small, wooden table in the middle of the room, Eriama hid in the shadows.

The smell in this particular part of the sewers wasn't that bad. In fact, instead of the general sewer stench Eriama smelt burning candles and the smell of magicka.

A few minutes after Baurus sat down, Eriama heard a creaking noise and turned to see a gate to the left of her open and an Altmer clad in bright red robes appear.

Eriama guessed he was the Sponsor.

The Sponsor didn't waste any time coming out of the gate on the left, and began talking.

"So!" he began loudly. "You want to become one of Mehrunes Dagon's chosen. The Enlightenment is difficult, but the rewards are great. I have the book you seek. With it and the Master's three other books, you will possess the key to enlightenment!"

When Eriama was sure the Sponsor wasn't looking, she glanced at Baurus. He seemed to be alright. For now.

"But do you have the wit and the strength to use the key you have been given?" The Sponsor was now looking directly at Baurus. She thought his eyes looked rather steely as he did so. "If so, I will see you at Dagon's shrine…"

The Sponsor paused, before continuing.

"…Yes, I do think you are what we seek..."

 _You're wrong,_ Eriama thought angrily. _Oh, so very, very wrong._

There was the sound of a gate opening across from where Eriama was standing, and she saw two more members of the Mythic Dawn appear.

Judging from the looks on their faces, she had been spotted.

_Dammit._

She heard the sounds of them unsheathing their blades, and of them conjuring their strange armor.

_Dammit._

The Sponsor looked up, saw her, and then turned back to Baurus with a dangerous expression.

"I told you to come _alone_ ," the Sponsor spat.

_Dammit!_

He looked back towards the other Mythic Dawn members, then shouted so loudly that Eriama felt the room echo around them.

"Brothers! _Kill them!"_

* * *

"Pelena?" Aiden demanded. "Who the _fuck_ is Pelena? Do you know her?"

Laura let out a bout of shaky laughter.

" _Know_ her?"

Laura felt as if her entire body had turned to stone, but still, somehow, she managed to speak.

"She's my ex," was her bitter response. "She only left me for dead and got my backside thrown into fucking prison."

It didn't surprise Laura in the slightest that Pelena would be involved in such a scheme. She had been an opportunist since day one, and it had taken Laura an awful long time to see through the empty promises she had made and realize that she only cared about herself and no one else.

For the first time since this whole thing began, Laura felt a spark of interest. Ignoring Aiden's insistence that they stay hidden, Laura began to approach the tomb ahead of her. She walked downstairs, all while Aiden began to follow her, but Laura was quite ahead of him by the time she reached the inside of the tomb.

As Laura entered, she heard the sound of a knife being pulled out of a sheath. Agamir stared directly at her, and then proceeded to throw the knife in her direction.

The knife narrowly missed Laura's neck, instead landing in the walls.

"I had a feeling someone'd catch on sooner or later," Agamir sneered in their direction. "I mean, I thought it'd be Thoronir, but whatever…you meddling fucking kids are probably with Jensine anyway. But either way, that's why I had this trap prepared."

"Trap?" Laura snapped. " _What_ trap?"

Agamir chuckled.

"If you'll notice," he pointed towards a recently dug out grave, "this grave is already dug. This time, it wasn't to take something away, it was to _add_ something."

Laura glanced towards her former lover, and noticed a cold look in her eyes that Laura immediately recognized. It was the same look Pelena had the night she had been arrested.

"Have you always been such a selfish bitch?" Laura spat in Pelena's direction.

Pelena's expression didn't change.

"Laura, you lived the same life I have," Pelena replied, her tone flat. "You should know that sometimes you have to do what you have to do to survive."

"You didn't have to throw me under the fucking carriage like that," Laura snarled. "You never loved me. You only ever loved yourself! And to see you behind something like _this…_ looks -"

Pelena laughed, but Laura thought she could see a hint of regret in her eyes nonetheless.

"My dear Laura…" she responded, her tone cold. "When are you going to learn? When you're from the Waterfront, you can only ever afford to care about yourself."

Pelena turned to Agamir, and Laura thought she saw a hint of a smile on her face as she did so.

"At least I finally found a partner that realizes this," she finished, her tone just as cold as it was moments prior.

Laura felt bile rise to the surface of her throat. The fact that Pelena would take someone like _Agamir_ as a lover was absolutely disgusting.

"Oh, wow," Laura heard Aiden say to Pelena, while shaking his head. "Looks like you don't waste any fucking time now, do ya?"

Pelena raised an eyebrow.

"Just _who_ are you?" She demanded.

Aiden's hand went to the handle of his sword, but despite this, he didn't unsheathe it.

"I'm Laura's cousin, that's who," was Aiden's reply. "And if you're actually going to trap us, I have a gift for ya."

Agamir looks towards Aiden in contempt.

"A gift, huh?" Agamir let out a nasty chuckle. "Shame all I can offer you is an unmarked grave."

Agamir threw another knife in their direction, which Laura and Aiden both ducked as it flew towards the wall. Laura felt herself breathing heavily when she heard the knife land in the wall.

It had come extremely close to stabbing her in the heart.

"Will you fucking s'wits just die already?" Agamir snarled, before both he and Pelena came towards them with daggers drawn.

Laura felt herself rolling out of the way, and quickly pulled herself to her feet. Pelena reached out and grabbed her by the neck, and Laura almost screamed when Pelena's other hand wrapped around her waist.

She was completely surrounded.

"Let fucking go of me!" Laura hissed.

She felt Pelena's warm breath ghost over her ears, and breathed in the smell of her hair. It no longer smelled of fresh rain, but of dust and death. This entire situation made Laura want to vomit.

"I might be willing to consider it for old time's sake," Pelena replied nastily, "but I'm afraid as much as I loved you, I cannot let that be."

"You never loved me!" Laura snarled. "You fucking _used_ me! You used me just like you're using this asshole gravedigger and you fucking _know it!"_

Within a split second, Laura knocked her head backwards into Pelena's, knocking Pelena into the stone ground and onto her back. Laura thought she heard the sound of a crack – almost the sound of Pelena breaking a limb – and this gave her the advantage.

"Used you?" Pelena repeated. She sounded almost as if those words had wounded her. "Laura, I never used you! I did what I had to do to survive!"

Laura picked up the dagger that Pelena had dropped and pointed it at her neck.

"You would have 'survived' just fine in prison," Laura spat at her.

"Laura, listen to me," Pelena sounded almost as if she was pleading. "If the roles were reversed, you would have done exactly the same."

The knife pressed down harder on Pelena's skin.

"Those words prove just how little you ever _knew_ me, let alone _loved_ me," Laura snarled.

She pulled the knife away from Pelena's neck when she heard Agamir approaching her, he pulled her up from the ground before she could move.

"Stay the fuck away from her, you meddling bitch," he spat at her.

Laura didn't even have the time to break free from his grasp she heard the sound of loud punch. Aiden's fist had met Agamir's face, and he fell to the ground quickly. While Laura tried to regain her balance, Aiden unsheathed his blade and pointed it towards both Agamir and Pelena.

"Which one of you s'wits wants to go first?" He demanded. "Trust me, I'm not godsdamn picky."

Laura couldn't help but notice the almost greedy expression Agamir had on his face upon seeing Aiden's sword, even though he was inches away from his death.

"That's a nice blade you got there, meddler," Agamir said. "I wonder how much I'd get for that on the Black Market?"

In response, Aiden pointed his blade in Agamir's direction, before slitting his throat just as he was about to attack. Pelena looked upon the scene in shock, while Aiden turned to her with disgust.

"Get out of here," he bit out.

Pelena turned towards Laura, her shock still plain as day on her face. Laura felt her expression harden.

"Go," she spat at her former lover. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Pelena didn't hesitate to pull herself from the ground, and appeared to begin running towards the entrance, before she turned around and unsheathed her own blade. In response, Laura didn't hesitate to attack back in defense, stabbing her in the stomach before Pelena had the chance to end her life. Laura watched as her body fell to the floor. If it had been any different, Laura knew she would have been horrified. But part of her was now desensitized to seeing people die.

That fact alone was horrifying.

"What an idiot," Laura heard Aiden say behind her. "I gave her the chance to run, and she chose to try and kill us?"

He let out a scoff of disbelief.

"Laura, you said she was your ex? May I ask what it is you saw in her?"

Laura didn't look towards Aiden when she spoke.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure myself."

Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I don't know the whole story about your time here," Aiden said, "but I do know one thing for sure; one day you'll find someone who's actually going to love you for who you are."

Laura snorted.

"Yeah, _sure."_

"Seriously, there's someone for everyone," Aiden responded almost cheerfully. "Well, everyone except people like _me_ , anyway."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"People like you?"

Aiden sighed.

"Tell me about your time on the Waterfront and I'll tell you about my lack of interest towards others," was his response.

The two of them left the tomb in silence, walking through the lush, green gardens surrounding the palace. Before tonight, Laura had never once set foot here. The Palace District had always been too rich for her blood. But tonight, things had changed in ways she had never expected.

"We're in Green Emperor Way," she heard Aiden mutter under his breath.

_Green Emperor Way?_

Those words struck a chord of familiarity. Green Emperor Way were some of the words Baurus had managed to decipher in the Commentaries.

Laura briefly exchanged looks with Aiden, knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"Whatever path we're following," she began, "somehow it leads us back here."

_Fuck._

* * *

The sewers fell quiet, and Eriama found herself surrounded by bloody bodies and glass from the remains of the Mythic Dawn. The Sponsor, however, was still standing. And he was aiming a spell straight in Baurus's direction.

Eriama grabbed her bow and an arrow, aiming for his heart. As soon as she shot, his body fell to the floor, his blood oozing into the cracks on the stone ground. As soon as he was eliminated, all the that remained was herself and Baurus.

Eriama lowered her bow and approached Baurus, who seemed more shaken by this entire thing than she was.

"My Gods," she heard him say under his breath. "I'm surprised we managed to get out of this alive."

Eriama met Baurus's gaze.

"I'm not."

The pair briefly exchanged looked, before Baurus glanced in the direction of the Sponsor's body.

"Search his body for the book before that gets ruined," Baurus instructed. Eriama nodded, before making her way towards the body that lay in the middle of the room. The book was in the pockets of his robes, and it only had a small splatter of blood on the outside cover.

_Thank goodness._

"We have it," Eriama announced.

She heard Baurus let out a sigh of relief.

"We should go back to Luther's," he told her, "it's been a long night and I'm sure we could both do with some rest. But I need to get back to Cloud Ruler tomorrow, and Aiden should go with me. Our place is at the heir's side."

Together, Eriama and Baurus began to go back the way they came. There was a brief moment of silence, before Baurus spoke again.

"What's he like, anyway?" Baurus asked her.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Martin?"

Eriama didn't know how to describe Martin. Sure, they had been friendly, but most of the time Martin spent his time with Laura or Jauffre. Compared to everyone else around her, she barely knew the man. The past month she had spent at Cloud Ruler Temple, she had kept herself to herself.

"Do you think he would make a good Emperor?" Baurus asked again.

"It's not really my place to say, is it? I'm a Blade; my opinion means nothing. I protect the Emperor no matter what."

Baurus shook his head.

"As a Blade, your opinion means _everything,"_ was his reply. "Your opinions could be what keeps the Emperor safe in the end. We're not the Legion, Eriama. Remember that."

In truth, she thought Martin would be an amazing Emperor. Better than other Emperor's in recent centuries.

Certainly better than the Emperor who had sent her sister to Vvardenfell, never to be seen or heard from again.

The next day, Eriama found herself surrounded by her four friends at their usual table in Luther's, eating breakfast, drinking Cyrodiilic coffee. The four books were laid neatly in the middle of their table, as they tried to decipher the last one.

"Green Emperor Way where Tower Touches Midday Sun," Baurus read aloud.

"So it's somewhere in the Palace District," Aiden replied. "But 'Tower Touches Midday Sun'? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That we have to be there by midday, obviously," Eriama interjected. As to what sort of tower they'd find themselves looking for, Eriama supposed she'd have to wait to find out.

"We should head there, then…" Laura began, hesitantly. "Am I right?"

Baurus took another sip of his coffee and shook his head.

"Look, girls," he began, "Aiden and I can't go with you. We're needed back at Cloud Ruler."

Aiden shot Baurus an incredulous look.

"Sorry, but 'we?'" He demanded. "What the fuck? What if I want to stay here?"

Baurus looked at him in irritation.

"Haynori, you know damn well I cannot make this journey alone right now," he snapped. "Not everything is about you, and I could very well be followed. Back me up here."

Aiden rolled his eyes but didn't argue with Baurus after those words were said. Baurus turned to Eriama and Laura with a smile.

"Good luck," he said. "You shouldn't have any trouble tracking them down; they don't know who you are like they know us."

After Baurus and Aiden finished their breakfast, they left Luther's, presumably heading towards Bruma. Eriama and Laura headed towards the Palace District, careful to avoid the prying eyes of the palace guards - that were even worse than the usual Imperial Legion soldiers that paraded the city. At least, that was what Eriama knew her stepmother would say if she was faced with this situation.

"I was here last night with Aiden," Laura told her.

"Why?"

Laura sighed.

"I paid a visit to a ghost," she replied, "although on another note, I really wish I had been smart enough to see the 'Green Emperor Way' connection sooner."

For what seemed like several hours, Eriama wandered around in circles with Laura, looking for anything that could point them in the right direction. Until midday came around, and Eriama was about to give up. This was obviously a joke, written in metaphors. Maybe the clue to all this was somewhere else -

"Look here!" Laura cried. "Eriama! I've found something!

Eriama ran to Laura's direction and found her standing in front of the largest tomb in the area. The outside of it had a glowing red map of Cyrodiil, with a mark pointing north of Cheydinhal, somewhere in the Jerall Mountains.

"Funny," Eriama muttered. "I could have _sworn_ I walked past this tomb before…"

"Yeah, but was it at Midday like the book said?" Laura countered.

 _Fair point,_ Eriama thought, but she said nothing. She merely studied the map a few seconds longer. As bitter as the idea made her, it seemed Cheydinal was going to be their destination, no matter how Eriama felt about it.

"Let's get our stuff from Luther's," Eriama told Laura. "We're going to Cheydinhal."


	11. X: Dawn is Breaking

**Chapter X:** **Dawn is Breaking**

The trip towards Cheydinhal didn't take that long, as with a speedy horse such as Lucky to guide the way, they made their way there in a matter of hours. By the time they reached the outskirts of Cheydinhal, it was already twilight. Eriama led them to the stables where she left Lucky to graze in the fields, before leading them both off the main path, north of Cheydinhal. It hadn't even been few more moments of traveling before they found the cave, which was overlooking a lake below.

Laura had no doubt in her mind that it was the place where the shrine was; the décor outside said as much. There was a tapestry with a sun like design hanging on the left side. No doubt this was the insignia for the Mythic Dawn.

"We can't both go in," Laura began.

She knew the Mythic Dawn were only expecting one initiate. For the both of them to charge in, swords blazing, would practically be a giveaway.

Laura turned to Eriama, who looked just as confused about how to proceed as she did. Luckily, Laura had one last ditch solution.

She hadn't become invisible for a long time, as for the past few months she had had little use for her shadow powers. But maybe this time it might work.

"You're going to pretend to be the initiate, while I cover you," Laura told her.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Just _how_ are you going to do that without being seen?"

Laura snorted.

"For starters, I was a fucking _thief,_ " she snarled. "And in addition to that, I was born under the sign of the Shadow. I can become invisible for once a day. I never thought it would ever come in handy, but I guess the world throws strange situations at you."

Eriama sighed, and then nodded. Laura then felt herself exchange looks with her, before continuing.

"Just don't glance behind you too much," she said. "Otherwise these murdering bastards will know something's up."

Eriama scowled.

"You think I'm an idiot? Because I assure you, I'm not."

"Look, let's just get this over with," Laura snapped. "We're here for the amulet. After that's done, we get out."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," was Eriama's response, before Laura saw her open the rickety, wooden door to the cave, entering carefully. Laura immediately followed.

As they walked through the cave, Laura felt the cool, damp air around her, and breathed in a very musty odor that emitted itself all around her. It was a wonder she didn't get sick. Ahead, there was an Imperial man clothed in burgundy robes and he gave Eriama a curious glance. Laura resisted the urge to cough as Eriama approached him.

"Dawn is Breaking," he greeted.

Laura knew that Eriama had memorized much of the words in Mankar Camoran's inane commentaries now. She knew that Eriama knew what to say.

"Greet the new Day," Eriama replied quickly. Laura thought perhaps a bit too quickly, but the Imperial didn't seem to notice or care.

"You may enter the shrine," he told Eriama, "Harrow will see you. Welcome, sister."

Laura resisted the urge to laugh when she saw the look on Eriama's face.

"Why, thank you," Eriama responded curtly, not bothering to hide her apprehension. Luckily for them, no one seemed to notice or care. They were all shut into their own little world, with nothing but Camoran and Dagon, it seemed. Laura couldn't think of anything more frightening. They killed others without caring about the consequences, not caring as long as it got them to their destination. What could possibly drive someone to want to take this path? Perhaps it was madness? Or maybe just desperation? But Laura knew that many times throughout her life she had been desperate, she knew she would never resort to murder and worship of a destructive daedric entity.

Laura entered the shrine behind Eriama, hoping no one would hear the sounds of her footprints. A Dunmer male who Laura guessed had to be Harrow approached Eriama. He looked older than most Dunmer she had met. He was probably already a hundred by now, just by looking at his face.

"Welcome, Sister," he began, "you're just in time to see Mankar Cameron himself give his speech. But first, I want to speak with you."

"I'm listening," Eriama replied calmly.

Laura felt herself raise an eyebrow.

 _How the fuck is she still so calm?_ She thought. There were in the presence of those that had murdered the Emperor. How was it that they could stand a chance?

"Lord Dagon will see to all our needs, so those possessions of yours are no longer necessary," Harrow continued, eyeing Eriama's clothing and rucksack.

Much to Laura's annoyance, Eriama gave Harrow a smile and handed over her possessions, while taking the red robes that every Mythic Dawn member wore. Eriama then gave Harrow a pointed look, and he took that as cue to leave her to change clothing. Eriama let out a sigh, before putting on the robes and then stuffed her leather armor into her bag, before handing it to Harrow.

There was no way in Oblivion Laura was just going to let Harrow get away with what was essentially _theft_ of Eriama's belongings, so she quickly grabbed the rucksack and hit it under her arm. Thankfully for her, the rucksack wasn't very heavy.

Harrow didn't seem to even notice or care that the rucksack had gone mysteriously out of sight; Laura supposed he was too focused on getting to Mankar Camoran and his speech.

Lucky for them.

"That's better, now if could follow me," he said, giving Eriama a nasty smile. Laura resisted the urge to shudder at this, and followed him and Eriama into the next room.

The next room wasn't very well lit at all, except at the center, where a figure was standing in front of a gigantic statue of Mehrunes Dagon. The figure was wearing enchanted blue robes and a large amulet that glowed red in the light. Laura felt herself blanch at the sight of this, as it hadn't taken her very long to realize just _what_ amulet it was.

The man standing in the middle of the room was no doubt Mankar Camoran, and he was also surrounded by a group of Mythic Dawn members, who were chanting his name and hailing him and Mehrunes Dagon as lords.

It was disgusting to see them all in here, glorifying their despicable acts. _What do they think this is, fun and games? For fucks sake, they've committed murder!_

There was another disturbing fact that dwelled in Laura's mind; there was the undeniable reality that they were outnumbered. There was an uncountable number of Mythic Dawn members surrounding her, all prepared to die for their cause and Laura only had Eriama at her side.

Laura knew she was going to have to be extra prepared.

"The Dragon Throne is empty, and we hold the Amulet of Kings!" Camoran declared loudly. "Praise be to your Brothers and Sisters! Great shall be their reward in Paradise!"

"All hail Dagon!" The Mythic Dawn chanted in response.

Their cries so full of passion and zeal it was enough to give Laura a headache.

"Hear now the words of Lord Dagon," Camoran continued, "' _When I walk the earth again, the Faithful among you shall receive your reward: to be set above all other Mortals forever. As for the rest: the weak shall be winnowed; the timid shall be cast down; the mighty shall tremble at my feet and pray for pardon.'_ "

 _Fuck,_ Laura thought, _Dagon means business_.

"So sayeth Lord Dagon," the crowd chanted loudly, "praise be!"

Mankar Camoran turned to directly face the crowd. Laura suddenly had the horrible feeling that his eyes were directly on her; as if she knew why she was there and what she was planning to do, despite her invisibility.

"Your reward, Brothers and Sisters!" Camoran's voice suddenly seemed a bit higher than it was previously. "The time of Cleansing draws nigh. I go now to Paradise. I shall return with Lord Dagon at the coming of the Dawn!"

Camoran then opened a book, muttered some incantation under his breath, and a fiery ball of light appeared in the middle of the room. Camoran gave his followers what Laura thought to be an exceedingly nasty smile, before stepping into the ball of light and disappearing.

He had disappeared.

And along with him, the Amulet of Kings.

The Amulet was _gone._

_Shit._

* * *

The Amulet was gone.

The Amulet _is_ gone, Eriama reminded herself. She had to keep reminding herself about the more than unfortunate truth. The unfortunate truth being that she had failing in her mission to secure the Amulet of Kings, and along with it, their future.

They were _screwed._

She hated to think of the fact that the same thoughts were likely going through Laura's mind. Probably the same thing, but with more expletives.

"We have a new Sister who wishes to bind herself to the service of Lord Dagon," Eriama heard Harrow's voice say.

"Advance, initiate," a deep, female voice said.

Eriama stepped up to where Mankar Camoran once stood and found herself face to face with his daughter, Ruma. She knew Ruma was his daughter because it was mentioned in his books – which seemed more like the ravings of a mad man. But he wasn't completely mad; she knew because he had a certain amount of affection for his children.

"You have come to dedicate yourself to Lord Dagon's service," Ruma told her. "This pact must be sealed with red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagon's enemies."

Eriama didn't even have time to react before Ruma handed her an old, rusty dagger and nodded towards a bound up, unconscious Argonian who lay on a stone bed. He wore nothing except for a loincloth, but every other part of his body was exposed, including the many injuries he likely sustained before he was kidnapped.

Eriama resisted the urge to shudder.

"Take up this dagger and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink as pledge of your own life's blood, which shall be his in the end," Ruma commanded.

Eriama slowly approached the bound Argonian, and upon closer inspection, she realized that this Argonian was familiar to her. It was Jeelius, an apprentice healer from the Temple of the One. Or, at least, he was an apprentice when Eriama was a child and studying there.

He was awake, and something told Eriama he knew who she was as well. There was at least a flicker of recognition in his eyes anyhow.

"Eri –"

Eriama covered Jeelius's mouth before he could say another word.

"This isn't what this looks like," she replied though clenched teeth. "I'm not going to kill you. Just stay still and do what I say."

Eriama turned around, and noticed she could hear the sounds of footsteps. Upon realizing that no one was moving around, she quickly realized whose footsteps they were.

A book that sat in the middle of the alter Camoran had used, and Eriama heard the sound of something mildly heavy being picked up, and then dropped.

_Dammit._

As soon as the book had dropped onto the floor, Laura's invisibility had worn off, revealing her presence to a large crowd of Mythic Dawn cultists.

_Dammit._

"The Mysterium Xarxes!" Eriama heard someone yell. "It's being stolen!"

 _We're doomed,_ Eriama thought darkly.

She quickly glanced towards the Mythic Dawn members, who were growing more and more angry the longer they noticed Laura's presence. Then, one of them looked towards her with a snarl across their face.

It was Harrow.

"I _knew_ I heard someone come in behind the initiate!" Harrow snarled. "Get that traitorous bitch, my brothers and sisters! Kill them!"

_Dammit._

"Hey, Eriama," she heard Laura shout to her, before sliding her rucksack across the floor. Eriama quickly grabbed it and found that all her belongings were intact. She pulled out her bow and arrow and arrow out of the bag, and them aimed for Ruma Camoran's head, watching as her body fell to the ground. Laura unsheathed Chillrend, then pointed it in the direction of the crowd.

"Are you thieving fuckers so scared of us that you're all going to do is stand there and stare at us rather than fight?" Laura snarled.

Eriama proceeded to cut the rope that bound Jeelius, who seemed almost frozen in place even after he was freed.

"Run," Eriama instructed. "We'll take care of things here."

Jeelius began to run, but not before taking a weapon with him. Eriama quickly grabbed the Mysterium Xarxes off the floor, and then shoved it into her rucksack, before readying her bow again.

"We do not fear death!" Eriama heard someone shout from the crowd.

There was the sudden sound of glass meeting flesh. Eriama looked up and saw that Laura had stabbed Harrow straight in the chest.

"Well, you fucking well should!" Laura shouted back as blood dripped from her sword.

Eriama couldn't help but feel taken aback by this sight. Before she had thought Laura was all talk but no action; she had never really seemed competent in combat, probably because she never really faced it before. But the past few months had changed for everyone, including her. Laura was living and breathing her anger, and if the circumstances were different, Eriama would have admired it.

But she didn't have time to. They needed to escape. Now.

"Laura, don't engage them!" Eriama shouted to her. "We need to run! Now!"

Eriama didn't think about doing anything else; she just felt her feet pick up off the ground and running out of the large chamber with Laura, both of their bags bouncing up and down on their backs. The remaining Mythic Dawn assassins were following them. Eriama knew it, but she kept running. It was all they could do.

When they got to the door, it was locked. The Doorkeeper had obviously been tipped off and locked it. Laura couldn't even lockpick it open, and Eriama noticed that she was becoming frustrated trying to even attempt to do so, all while she was trying to think of another solution.

In the corner of the room, Eriama spotted a large piece of wood and went to grab it. She saw Laura look up, and give her an incredulous look.

"What are you doing?" Laura demanded.

Eriama didn't answer until she pried the piece of wood from behind a set of crudely constructed shelves.

"Saving our asses," Eriama replied confidently. "There is no way in Oblivion I'm dying today. Not here, not now."

Laura didn't say another word as Eriama proceeded to bash the long piece of wood into the badly constructed door, smashing it to pieces. Then, they kept on running until they reached outside. Eriama turned and saw a horde of remaining Mythic Dawn assassins still after them.

There was a waterfall nearby.

_Maybe we can get them off our trail…_

"Laura, we're going to jump," Eriama announced.

Laura gave Eriama an incredulous look.

"Are you fucking _mad?"_

"Never been diving before?" Eriama snapped. Though in truth, Eriama had never been diving herself. "We don't have much of a choice here."

She didn't entirely believe her own words. She was well aware there was a chance they might drown, especially given that she was an inept swimmer and she had the feeling Laura was too. But Eriama knew that they didn't have much of a choice. She then took Laura's hand and then the two jumped into the waterfall. Eriama heard Laura scream loudly before they landed.

The feeling of water splashing heavily into her skin caused her pain, but there were no injuries. As Eriama pulled her head above water, she noticed Laura struggling to swim, so she swam towards her and supported her weight while the stream was still carrying them until they managed to reach the shore.

* * *

Laura couldn't help but feel like the world was spinning in circles. But that might have just been her mind fooling her, considering everything that had happened to her within the past few hours.

Their belongings were safe, thanks to Martin casting waterproof spells on their bags before they left. But they themselves were drenched. Laura felt water drip down her back into her clothes. Her set of leather armor was ruined. Her hair was soaked, and she felt her eyes hurting from the water. She looked up and noticed that Eriama looked even worse with the bright red robes of the Mythic Dawn falling all over her. It was a surprise to Laura that Eriama was even able to move at all, given how heavy the robes must be.

As soon as she had taken a few deep breaths, she found herself finally able to speak.

"We're _fucked."_

Eriama ripped off the soaking robes, obviously not caring about the fact that they were out in the open and anyone could see her. She then turned to Laura, before sighing.

"Laura, listen to me – "

Laura felt herself laughing bitterly.

"You want me to _listen? Really?"_ She snapped. "We fucking lost the Amulet! Now Martin can't be confirmed as Emperor and we're _fucked_...If I had stayed quiet and not touched the goddamned book -"

" _Laura!"_ Eriama's voice, while loud enough to get her attention, was a deadly calm. "As much as I understand your fears, be quiet and listen to me."

Laura bit her lip, and sat still while Eriama opened her rucksack, revealing the Mysterium Xarxes. It was completely dry, unlike them. Laura tried not to show her shock. She didn't honestly think Eriama would have recovered the book; she know she didn't think to.

"This may be stupid of me to say, but I don't think all hope is lost," Eriama said softly. "This was the book that Mankar Camoran used to open that damnable portal to wherever he went. Maybe we could somehow figure out how to open that same portal?"

Laura folded her arms over her chest.

"And get the Amulet back?"

"I certainly hope so," Eriama replied, while giving Laura as calm of a look as Laura knew she could manage.

Laura had a bunch of questions looming in the back of her mind; What if they couldn't translate the Mysterium Xarxes before Mankar Camoran did some real damage? And if they did real damage, how doomed would Tamriel be?

Eriama stuffed the book back into her rucksack, and then put on simple clothing, before putting a small tent up. Luckily, it was large enough for the both of them to sleep for a night.

"Get out of that armor, Laura, and then get some sleep," Eriama told her. "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Laura slowly nodded, and then went into the tent to lie down beside Eriama. But she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, and she knew Eriama couldn't either.

Secunda and Masser were full tonight, and the stars that surrounded them were shining brightly in the sky. Laura could see them even through the fabric of their tent. Laura looked up at them as she kept think about the events that brought her here.

They were apart as could be until prison, Laura and Eriama, despite the both of them having small ties together, unknowingly circling in and out of each other's lives. And now, as unlikely as it seemed, they were bound together by the words of a dead Emperor, sent to close the jaws of Oblivion itself.

It was _insane_. She was a thief; she was one of the lowest of the low. And the fact that the Emperor wanted her and another poor, unfortunate soul to try to stop Oblivion itself from taking over was one of the most asinine things Laura had ever imagined. Laura had no idea if they would succeed or not, especially as the Amulet of Kings was now far out of their reach.

But if there was one thing that Laura had learned over the past few months, it was that not everything in life was about her; this was _bigger_ than her. The Emperor asked for their help not because he thought they were the best ones for the job, but because he had no choice. And the future Emperor she was supposed to help protect was just as dumbfounded over the whole thing as she was, and she would at least _try_.

She wasn't a hero, but she at least owed it to Martin to try. He had helped her with so much, even after her unwilling stubbornness. No matter who else was involved, she would try for Martin's sake.

* * *

Days had passed since Baurus and Aiden had arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple, and along with it, days since anyone had heard from either Eriama or Laura.

Martin had tried not to think too much of it, but in many ways he was worried. He had tried everything he could to keep his fears at bay, but being stuck inside Cloud Ruler Temple with nowhere else to go just made the situation worse. It was difficult to escape your fears if your hiding place had constant reminders all around you of just what lay ahead.

And even worse, he didn't feel as if anyone around him would take him seriously if he told them. Not Jauffre, not Baurus or any of the other Blades. To them, he was supposed to be an Emperor. Emperor's weren't supposed to show fear, anger or their opinions. They were supposed to hold their head up high and do what they needed to do to lead the Empire in times of need.

Which Martin knew he needed to practice.

It was on a particularly snowy day that Martin heard that Eriama and Laura had returned, and when he finally saw this for himself, he saw that the both of them were the worse for wear, with many injuries that still needed tending to. Laura seemed like she had taken to worst of it, with a large bruise on her left cheek.

Martin tried not to wince as the both of them approached him.

"You're back," he greeted. "I told Jauffre not to worry."

Laura snorted in response to this.

"You told _Jauffre_ not to worry?" She retorted. "Maybe you should start taking your own advice?"

Martin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in response to this, which he knew Laura noticed, given the look of annoyance she gave him. Eriama cleared her throat and spoke for the first time since they entered the great hall.

"Jauffre told us you've barely ate _or_ slept since we left," Eriama replied. "Forgive Laura, but I believe she's a bit concerned."

"Speak for your own damn self," Laura snapped in Eriama's direction, before the both of them turned back to Martin with grim expressions.

Martin supposed there was no point in beating around the bush.

"I see from the looks on your faces that you have bad news," he said, his voice calm but still dark. "You didn't recover the amulet, did you?"

As soon as the two exchanged looks, Martin already knew the answer.

"No," Eriama replied.

Laura very quickly opened Eriama's bag, and ignored Eriama's protests as she pulled out a large book. Martin couldn't see the cover very well, but he thought he saw daedric letters on the side of the book.

"But we found this," Laura said. "It's the Mysterium Xarx-"

 _By the Nine Divines,_ the _Mysterium Xarxes? The one that -_

Before Martin could hear Laura finish what she was saying, he roughly snatched the book out of her hands, hopefully long before it spread any of its cursed influence on her.

"Divines, Martin," Laura let out in surprise, "what the _fuck -?"_

"'Divines,' indeed!" He yelled. "Such a thing is dangerous even to _handle!"_

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"And just how is this true?" She asked him, her voice surprisingly calm.

"It's not!" Laura interjected in irritation. "It's a fucking _book!"_

It was on the tip of Martin's tongue to point out this was far from the case. He may never have seen the Xarxes with his own two eyes until this moment, but he knew enough from his studies as a youth that this tome had the power to drive its readers mad. Even _touching_ it long enough would do so.

"Forgive me, Laura…" he turned to Eriama. "Eriama…you were both right to bring it. But you'd better leave it with me. I know some ways to protect myself from its evil power."

Laura gave him an incredulous look.

"How does a former priest know how to protect himself from a daedric…book from wherever?" Laura asked him.

Martin looked into her eyes for a brief moment. Behind the disbelief, he heard concern. But as much as he didn't want to hurt Laura…or anyone else, he also knew he was the only one in Cloud Ruler Temple that knew enough daedric magic to decipher the hidden meanings in the Xarxes.

He didn't quite know how to answer her question; and in the end, he didn't have to. Eriama put a hand on Laura's shoulder, getting her attention before Martin had the chance to work out how to tell Laura the truth.

"Let's go," she told Laura. "We need to get ourselves together."

As the two of them left, Martin heard himself let out a long sigh. Despite the fact that he knew more about daedric magic than anyone else around him, he knew he was still heading into the unknown. He had no idea what the consequences would be once he started to translate the Xarxes, or the toll it would take on his mind.

But he knew he'd best get to work.

* * *

"Did you hear what I heard?"

Aiden turned around faced Baurus briefly, before noticing the sight of Laura and Eriama. They had returned.

_Thank fuck._

"Yeah," Aiden replied. "This is good news. I hope –"

Aiden almost missed Baurus's sword aiming towards him. While the sword was a sparring one, it still said a lot about his being easily distracted.

"Gods, Haynori, learn to focus," Baurus chided him. "You're going to get yourself killed by daedra at this rate."

"Fuck you," Aiden snapped. "Forgive me for being pleasantly surprised Laura and Eriama are alive, why don't you?"

"We're not fighting mudcrabs here, Haynori."

"Don't underestimate mudcrabs," Aiden retorted back. "There was a mudcrab in Vvardenfell that talked and sold a ton of useful shit, but…"

Aiden stopped, realizing the disbelieving look on Baurus's face, before continuing.

"…actually, I might have imagined that. I was probably high."

Baurus snorted.

"Right."

Despite the fact that Laura had gone inside, Eriama was now approaching them. Aiden held up a hand, and waved. Eriama waved back.

"Greetings," Aiden began. "You made it back, then?"

Eriama nodded.

"Clearly," she replied, before turning to Baurus.

"It's good to see you, Eriama," Baurus said. "Listen, I…never had time to properly thank you for your help back in the Imperial City."

Eriama nodded.

"It was no problem," she told him.

"No, listen, I wouldn't have made it back here if it weren't for you," Baurus replied.

Aiden felt himself rolling his eyes.

"Baurus, we were busy?"

Baurus nodded, acknowledging Aiden's words, but still looked in Eriama's direction nonetheless.

"Listen, when we have a free moment tomorrow, I thought you might want me to teach you some tricks I've picked up fighting with the Blades over the years," he told her. "As a way of thanks. Laura might want to do it as well."

Eriama shrugged.

"May as well," she said. "In fact, that sounds fantastic."

Baurus chuckled.

"Then go get some rest, Eriama," he ordered. "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

 _He looked towards the Dremora warlords that occupied the Forbidden Grotto. They were talking in hushed up voiced so none of_ his _kind couldn't hear._

_The agents of the Empire had taken the Mysterium Xarxes, and they had the amulet. While most of Camoran's cronies seemed rather angry, He was not. He was actually rather relieved. That book in the hands of Camoran would only cause much more of a disaster._

_"Mortal,"_ _He heard the Orthe's harsh tones suddenly interrupt his thoughts. "What has happened to Anaxes?"_

_"I...I don't know," He admitted. He hadn't seen the Xivilai for a good two days now. "Perhaps some of the garden chattels have him trapped again."_

_"Find out,"_ _Orthe ordered. "And bring any involved here for questioning. Give them the Bands. They know how it goes."_

_He didn't reply, but left the cave to find Anaxes. He knew that if he didn't, he'd meet the same fate as they would. As he left the scene, he heard the screams of several Ascended Mortals, many of them imprisoned in Mankar Camoran's Paradise because they made the wrong choices. Like him…_

_He tried to block out the screaming but the cries grew louder as they fell into the lava, flesh falling of their very bodies, their charred bones floating in the stream._

Divines, help me _,_ _he thought. This was the life they had been promised; to live in torture forever, never really dying. Except, for him, it was much worse. He had guilt on his conscience, a burden on his shoulders. He had helped take innocent life that day in Kvatch. After all that, he didn't deserve to hear the mercy of the Gods. Although he prayed anyway. He couldn't help it._

_When he emerged outside, he heard much louder screams. Several of the Ascended Mortals were running havoc in the gardens. Anaxes was chasing them, a large club in his hands._

Akatosh, help me.

_The scene suddenly changed._

_He was in his own body, rather than someone else's. The sky above him was a dark, fiery red. He heard the sounds of growls, lightning and glass shattering around him. There was a sudden sensation of white, blinding light in his eyes._

_And then he heard a dragon's roar._

Martin suddenly felt his eyes open, and he quickly sat up. Despite the cold weather, he felt sweat dripping down his forehead.

He tried to make sense of all that he had just seen in his dreams, but everything he had just witnessed was horrifying beyond belief. Torture. Death. His _own_ death, no less. Martin may have only seen a flash of images, but those images were enough to understand. He had seen himself die, in a way that made very little sense to him.

He wanted to piece together all the things he had just seen, knowing that deep down, these were more than just dreams, but he knew if he did that now, he would get very little sleep. And he also knew that he was going to get very little sleep as it was.


	12. XI: Six Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter recieved additional editing as of 09/21/2019

**Chapter XI: Six Months Later**

There was nothing left to do after that, except to remain in Cloud Ruler Temple. It was fine at first, but eventually, Eriama felt herself feeling closed in, feeling bored and restless for having been within the walls of Cloud Ruler Temple for so long. Six months had passed since she and Laura had returned with the Mysterium Xarxes and Martin had made very little progress with the tome. He studied over the 'evil book,' as he had so nicely put it, every day for hours on end, only stopping to eat and sleep. While Eriama did see Laura by his side once every so often, he barely interacted with anyone beyond this. Eriama had a sneaking suspicion that Laura was starting to have a crush on the Septim heir, as ridiculous as it seemed and as doomed as it was. If Martin returned those feelings, he never gave Eriama any indication that this was the case. Not then, anyway; he was much too focused on the book that sat on his desk day in, day out. And even so, he was still _technically_ a priest of Akatosh; which meant he was _technically_ supposed to remain celibate.

This wasn't one of the only things that happened within those six months; most of it she spent either eating, sleeping or practicing her archery, mostly to make sure that her aim didn't go rusty over time when she eventually _did_ go back out into the fold, and she had no doubts about this being the case. One particular day, she found herself doing so when Aiden Haynori approached her, which was a surprise to her considering that he usually either kept to himself or spent time with Baurus.

"You know, when Baurus said that you kicked ass with a bow, I thought he was kidding," he remarked.

Eriama lowered the bow that she held in her hands. It was custom made from the daedric metals of Oblivion itself, and she had specifically had it crafted on a rare trip into Bruma. But Jauffre had become increasingly more paranoid about any of them leaving the safe haven that was Cloud Ruler within recent months, which meant she was more stuck here than she thought she was.

"That was a gift from my foster mother," she replied.

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Foster mother?"

"Yeah, my parents were dead," Eriama said. "Kinda left me with no place to go."

There was a moment of silence, until Aiden cleared his throat.

"You know, I see you with a bow quite a bit, but I've never seen you with a sword."

"I'm not one for swordplay, Haynori," she replied. "It always struck me too much as people compensating for their lack of – "

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"That, my friend, is bullshit," he replied. "And I'm pretty sure that your sister would agree with me if she was here."

Eriama found herself looking away from him, remembering his words about once knowing Ulina, and traveling by her side in Mournhold. Just what had _that_ been like? She couldn't help but wonder whenever the subject came up.

He chuckled.

"Well, okay, come to think of it, perhaps there _were_ a few _men_ throughout history that were," he added, "but that's no excuse not to know how to hold one. It can be a matter of life and death."

"I _know_ how to hold a sword, Haynori."

He laughed slightly.

"Let me hold you to that, then."

Eriama rolled her eyes and picked up one of the katanas that was near the sparring area, which caused Aiden to chuckle.

 _"What?"_ She demanded.

He shook his head.

"Not to go all male-ego on you, but that is _not_ how it's done," he told her.

Aiden placed a hand on her waist, and Eriama felt his other hand on her wrist, helping her to slightly adjust the sword in her hand. The was a sudden shiver she felt run down her spine in response to his touch. A shiver she couldn't quite identify and tried very much to ignore.

"Steady as you go," he told her. "Think of the sword like a living thing."

"I thought you were supposed to think of a sword as an extension of yourself?"

Aiden snorted.

"Baurus told you that, I take it?"

Eriama nodded.

"Nah," Aiden replied. "It's not apart of you; it's more like a friend ready to help you before you lose your fucking eye."

This went on for a few moments, and soon enough the two of them began to spar. It was very different to sparring with Baurus, where there were no doubts that they were friends, sparring as a way to keep their skills up to scratch. When she sparred with Aiden, the sparring itself was like a dance. A dance with tension that they both needed to release in the wake of being trapped in Cloud Ruler Temple. It was almost as if by sparring, they were also _fighting._ Fighting demons that they were both wanting badly to face.

It only ended when Eriama accidentally dropped her sword, while muttering profanities under her breath. Profanities that she was sure that only she could understand, due to her choice of tongue. But she turned out to be wrong.

" _Nchow…"_

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"You know, it's not _that_ big of a deal," he remarked.

Eriama scoffed.

"Like you said, knowing how to hold and wield a sword could be a matter of life and death," she snarled. "And I am fucking _useless."_

Aiden sighed.

"No way."

 _"Nchow ohsuhl!"_ She spat. "Have you _always_ been as clueless as _me?"_

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You do _know_ that I can understand Dunmeris, right?" Aiden interjected.

Eriama turned to him in surprise.

"Wait… _what?"_

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

" _Os've muhri'ag dun dashilu gan os devahrokad ruhn,"_ he replied, in a slightly cold tone.

_I've been cursed with cluelessness since before I returned home._

"There's your fucking answer," he said.

"But _how…?"_

"You _do_ remember me saying that I lived in Mournhold when I was a _kid,_ right? One does not come out of Morrowind after _that_ long not having picked up at least _some_ of the lingo."

Aiden gave her a bitter smile.

"You _might_ want to remember that before saying 'fuck you' to me in Dunmeris."

Eriama saw that for a brief second, there was a hint of pain behind his eyes. Pain that she would probably never know the reasons for. She couldn't help but sigh.

"I wasn't being entirely serious, okay?"

"I figured," Aiden replied. "Unless you _actually_ want to, and I didn't have _you_ pegged as the type."

Eriama rolled her eyes in response to those words.

"Shut up!" She snapped, before asking, "just what else _have_ you heard me say?"

"I've heard you express your frustration for being locked up in this fucking place," Aiden replied. "And believe me, Therayn…you are _not_ the only one who is."

"Then how do _you_ deal with it, then?"

Aiden laughed slightly, and as soon as he did, Eriama already knew the answer to his question.

"By getting high on moon sugar, and then pretending that the world around me doesn't exist," he replied. "Something I was about to do as soon as we were finished here, mind…especially considering the date."

"The date?"

"Well, it's the 20th of Rain's Hand," Aiden replied. "I have an obligation to myself."

"An obligation to _what?"_ Eriama asked him, with raised eyebrows.

Aiden chuckled slightly.

"An obligation to get high on sugar and pass out on my godsdamn bedroll," he replied. "Surely you've heard that this date – of all the dates on the calendar – is ideal for this."

"I don't smoke sugar, I smoke tobacco; it's not like I'd even know."

Aiden raised his eyebrows in response.

"Really? I mean, you said you lived in the Imperial City; we tend to make it _pretty_ obvious around that time."

Eriama suddenly recalled the many times she had smelt it burning when she and Ulina had walked to the Temple of the One for lessons in their youth, around Rain's Hand. The smell of moon sugar was so obvious, but because the source could never be pin-pointed, the guards couldn't arrest anyone for it.

"Well, don't let me stop you," she told him. "Though Jauffre might."

"Yeah, yeah, and he also gets pissed off when we sing about him," Aiden remarked. "About his time being a monk in Weynon Priory. He's _entirely_ too serious, according to the testimonies I've heard from his ex."

Aiden sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why he even keeps me around, considering he _knows_ I mock him behind his back."

"The same reasons he keeps us all," Eriama replied. "Because we do what others can't. I'm sure _you_ have more than a few skills to bring to the table that could not be so easily replaced."

Aiden sighed.

_"Sure."_

* * *

Laura was beginning to find herself in a predicament.

For the past few months, while Martin had not been interacting with others as he should, there were still times when he did. He still found the time to eat with them, and talk with them. She didn't think much of their interactions at first, thinking them mundane even. But what first caught her attention and started her down a rabbit hole with no hope of ever climbing out of it again was the way he _smiled._

Martin smiled rarely; even more rarely than any of them, and it wasn't hard to figure out the reasons why that was. But the rare moments that she _did_ see him smile, he smiled in such a way that almost made her go weak in the knees.

It wasn't just his smile, either; the times that he had come over and volunteered to heal her during the many, _many_ sparring sessions she had endured with either Baurus, Aiden or Eriama. Despite the fact that they had been sparring sessions and not full-blown battles, Laura still found herself injuring herself, many times. And many times he had berated her, but Laura didn't pay any attention to his words. She couldn't focus on the words coming out of his mouth when she felt his hands all over her body. On her legs, her shoulders, her waist or where else he needed to heal her.

There was one night when she couldn't push the thoughts away any longer.

While the bathing area was for everyone's use, Laura _knew_ that if she went through the trouble of locking the door, she would be able to have the room to herself not only while she bathed, but while she tried to find a way of pushing those forbidden thoughts away from her mind. But it became increasingly difficult to do so when she was left alone with nothing to entertain her but her own thoughts.

All she could currently think about was Martin Septim. And not in a way a Blade was supposed to think of their future Emperor. She thought about the way he smiled at her, especially as of late. That smile was not the warm smile she had been used to Martin giving her before, or the one he reserved for others.

The smile he gave her was enough to make her want to fall to her knees.

Thoughts of Martin Septim drifted to the way his hands moved over her when he healed her, or the way his hands had drifted to her waist the day before, as he spoke about magic and spell-casting. It got the point where Laura could not take her thoughts anymore, and her hand began to drift over her own body, thinking about the thought of him, taking her in a way that she so wanted him to do -

"Laura!"

The sound of someone shouting her name – and not the person she would have so wanted to be doing so – snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Laura, you are _not_ the only one who needs to use the washroom," Eriama snapped. "Hurry up!"

"One fucking _second!"_ Laura snarled, before climbing out of the bath and hastily wrapping a towel around her naked body. As soon as she opened the door, she found herself face to face with Eriama, who looked incredibly irritated.

"Just _how long_ does it take you to bathe?" Eriama asked her, incredulously.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"It takes me as long as it takes for me to cleanse my soul," she bit out.

Eriama said nothing in response, instead settling for a snort, before shutting the door behind her. Laura began to make her way towards the barracks, hoping that they were still empty. Much to her shock and horror, she bumped into Martin along the way, who seemed to be heading to his own bedroom.

They said nothing to each other; but she did catch Martin's eyes watching her. His gaze landing in areas that Laura knew were not just her face. She tried to keep a neutral reaction throughout, hoping that her face would not betray her and the thoughts that she had been having for him. But he quickly tore his eyes away from her, and turned towards his bedroom door.

 _This doesn't mean shit,_ she thought. She knew that most men would look at her that way if they saw her undressed – or close to undressed, in this case. That didn't necessarily mean that Martin _actually_ held those feelings for her.

Despite this, she still couldn't help but feel good about it. And she suddenly regretted surrendering the washroom to Eriama, knowing that the sight of Martin's eyes all over her body was going to haunt her.


	13. XII: Spies

**Chapter XII: Spies**

On a Tirdas, Jauffre walked into the Great Hall while everyone was eating and trying to stay warm.

"Laura, Eriama," he began, "I need your help."

Eriama felt her ears twitch; she had been stuck in Cloud Ruler Temple for months with nothing to do. Everyone had been sitting with their teeth on edge, not knowing what to do with the Amulet of Kings missing; gone from Mundus completely.

"What is it, Jauffre?" She couldn't help but ask.

Jauffre said nothing, instead gesturing for them to follow him to the West Wing, and stopped in the armory.

"The gate guards have reported seeing strangers on the road for the past several nights now," Jauffre began, with a grim tone.

Eriama felt herself raise an eyebrow.

"Strangers?" She asked. "For how long, exactly?"

"For about two weeks," Jauffre admitted.

Eriama nodded, knowing exactly what Jauffre was thinking.

The Mythic Dawn _could_ have found them, but they could just be genuine travelers. Eriama quickly exchanged looks with Laura, knowing that she was thinking more or less the same thing.

"How do you know that they're spies?" Laura asked. "They could just be travelers. What gives?"

Jauffre's expression darkened.

"We thought the same when the Mythic Dawn attacked Weynon Priory, if I recall," he pointed out. "While there's still a possibility that they could still be ordinary travelers, I don't think it would be wise to take that risk, given what we know."

 _That makes sense,_ Eriama thought.

"I cannot leave Cloud Ruler undefended while my men search the whole mountainside," Jauffre continued. "But these spies _must_ be eliminated. I'll be leaving it up to you two. Talk to Steffan."

Steffan was the training room, talking in hushed voices to a couple of other Blades. Eriama assumed it had to do with spies. Either way, he was the first person to ask.

"Captain!"

Eriama couldn't help but wince at the sharpness of Laura's voice, and turned to look at her and saw from her expression that the sharpness was likely not intended on Laura's part. If Steffan noticed, then he ignored it.

"Haynori…"

He gave Laura a curt nod, before turning towards Eriama.

"…Therayn," he gave Eriama the same nod, before continuing. "You're the ones who'll be dealing with these... _visitors_ , correct?"

"That's what Jauffre said," Laura replied.

Steffan nodded again.

"Good," he said. "We always see them near the runestone at dusk. They aren't too woodcrafty, but Grandmaster Jauffre has forbidden us to range too far from the walls. But it seems that you have been given the freedom to attack the enemy that we all crave!"

 _I'm not too thrilled,_ Eriama thought bitterly, knowing full well that there were people here much more equipped to deal with this.

"...good luck," Steffan continued. "We will keep the Emperor safe here, don't worry."

"Oh, trust me," Laura bit out, "we know."

Within the next two hours, Eriama found herself trudging around the Jerall Mountains with Laura at her side, looking out for any signs of suspicious, shadowy figures leaning too close to the Temple's territory.

_Snow._

Eriama was beginning to _hate_ the Jerall Mountains with a deep and burning passion. She trudged through the snow as fast as she could, all while still trying not to alert any passersby. And she was freezing.

 _If there is a spy, I hope they show up soon,_ she thought bitterly. Eriama wanted to be back in the warm halls of Cloud Ruler Temple, but she knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon. After almost three hours of searching, she was beginning to feel that this was for naught.

It was twilight by the time they made any progress.

Eriama noticed Laura overlooking the rune stone that stood directly across from Cloud Ruler, and then turned her attention to it as well. Standing in front of the stone was a shadowy figured adorned in red, slowly moving around the rock, most likely to avoid being seen.

There was no mistaking that this was one of Mythic Dawn.

"Psst."

Eriama sharply turned her head to face Laura, and noticed Laura nodding towards the stone again, which Eriama quickly turned back to.

There was not just one member of the Mythic Dawn, but two of them instead. Both of them looking towards Cloud Ruler Temple with interest. The kind of interest one would usually find suspicious and creepy.

"Fuck…" Eriama heard Laura mutter. "Do you think that they _know?"_

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Know _what?"_

"That Martin is here?"

Eriama paused, and felt a chill run down her spine at the very thought.

"If they do, then we need to take them out before they can alert anyone else in their little… _club."_

Eriama thought she heard Laura snort at that remark, but she didn't have the time to fully pay attention to it. She carefully walked down towards the run stone, attempting to stay out of sight. However, before she could approach, she felt a pair of strong hands grab her from behind, and a knife being placed at the base of her neck.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

While Eriama couldn't see the person's face, she recognized the accent of her attacker immediately. It was from Morrowind. That likely meant her attacker was Dunmer.

Without a second thought, Eriama knocked her head back and felt her attacker's grasp immediately loosen their grip, before she turned around to face them, her dagger in hand.

"That depends," she replied icily, pointing her dagger in her attacker's direction. "What are _you_ doing here?"

By this time, Laura had already found them, and had drawn her weapon as well, ready to attack just in case. The attacker's hood had fallen from their face, revealing a Dunmer female with a rage-filled expression.

"You…" she began, the anger becoming more apparent with every word she spoke. "You're the one that stole the Mysterium Xarxes!"

"Like you lot aren't above stealing," Laura snarled at her. "Or did the Amulet of Kings just turn up at a market somewhere?"

The Dunmer didn't say anything, but quickly got to her feet and revealed a long and very lethal looking daedric sword; Eriama in turn took out her bow and Laura took out Chillrend.

"I do not fear death!" The Dunmer woman claimed.

Despite this, she still attempted to roll out of the way when Eriama shot an arrow in her direction.

"For someone who doesn't fear death, you sure try to avoid it, don't you?" Eriama growled.

In response, Eriama heard her attacker snarl out various obscenities in her direction. In Dunmeris, no less. Despite all her bluster, Eriama couldn't help but notice that the arrow she fired previously _had_ managed to do the woman some damage. Laura managed to finish the agent off with a lethal stab to the chest. Blood began spilling into the snow, and began to cover the woman's body. Eriama couldn't help but notice when a key fell from the agent's body, and she retrieved it before it could be buried underneath the snow, despite her hands literally becoming covered in blood in the process.

" _What_ did she just call you?" Laura asked, her tone filled with confusion. "Because maybe I'm a bloody idiot or something, but I didn't quite catch that."

Eriama sighed.

"A Cyrodiilic bitch," she replied. "Or something or other. I'm not sure whether it was because I'm an obviously Cyrodiilic Dunmer, or because I'm 'loyal' to the Empire instead of Mehrunes Dagon. It doesn't actually matter."

Eriama turned away from Laura and back to the set of rusty keys that rested in her palm.

"I think these keys belong to a house in Bruma," she said.

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that we can't just break in to a house whenever the fuck we want, right?" She demanded. "We need some sort of clearance, otherwise we'll just end up getting arrested and I don't know about you, but I really don't want to go down that road again –"

"Relax, Laura," Eriama said, before reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk to the Captain. I'm sure he'll understand."

Laura sighed, most likely out of relief, before looking towards Eriama with a disgusted expression.

"Fine. We'll got down to Bruma. But for _fucks_ sake, get that bloody hand off me! I don't want that all over me!"

* * *

Despite the late hour, Laura found herself trudging behind Eriama towards Bruma, which she found to be surprisingly crowded. Laura found that Bruma smelled out three things; cold air, honied mead and bodily odors. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the case ten times over in Skyrim itself.

To their luck, the guards were still on duty, and they managed to get past the irritated jailer and into the barracks where they came face to face with Burd – the captain of Bruma's guard.

Burd was a tall, stocky Nord guard who usually never left the Countess's side. But instead, here he was in the barracks, and he appeared to have been forewarned of their arrival.

"Except for Jearl coming back from a trip down south, things are pretty quiet," he explained, once Eriama had told him of the situation. "Not much travel right now with the Oblivion Crisis."

That was understandable. Even from Cloud Ruler Temple, everyone was hearing reports of Oblivion Gates opening all over Cyrodiil, some were even coming from outside the province of Cyrodiil. This news was grim, and kept people from wanting to travel anywhere outside of the comfort of their own city walls, because in the minds of most, daedra would _never_ attack civilized cities.

Laura knew better than this.

"We found a spy," Eriama said. "But all she had were these keys. Do you recognize them?"

Laura watched as Eriama handed the set of rusty keys to Burd, who quickly examined them, before shaking his head.

"This is Jearl's key," he said darkly. "Gods blood…seems there's no one we can trust these days."

He looked up from the set of keys, and then handed them back to Eriama with a very grim expression.

"Since you're both working with Cloud Ruler Temple, I'm going to authorize you to search Jearl's house. I'll pass the word to my men. We won't interfere."

It didn't take long to find Jearl's house, which was only down the next street from where they were. It was a small wooden shack across from Olav's Tap and Tack, which seemed completely dark and quiet in comparison to the other shacks near them.

"Fuck this snow," Laura muttered under her breath. It had begun to snow again, and Laura was beginning to feel her fingertips become numb. She turned to Eriama with a scowl. "You have the keys. Think you can unlock the door?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? What if someone is home?"

"No one is," Laura pointed out. "The house is completely dark. If someone was home, we'd see a candlelight of some kind."

Eriama sighed.

"Fine," she said to Laura. "But if we get attacked by another Mythic Dawn crazy, it's on you."

Laura snorted, but moved to the side as Eriama unlocked the door. Much to Laura's annoyance, it was _still_ cold inside. Cold and messy. Eriama proceeded to tear the house apart, throwing lettuce heads and rolls of yarn on the floor, among other things, all while making it messier than it already was. Laura turned her attention to a large pile of cloth that was on the floor.

"Divines, just how _much_ sewing does this woman do?" She mumbled under her breath.

Apparently, as Laura later found out, there was very little sewing taking place in this house at all. She lifted all the cloth and found a trapdoor staring her right in the face. While Laura wasn't too familiar with Bruma's architecture, she had her doubts that such trapdoors were standard around here.

"Hey, Eriama!"

_"What?"_

"I've found something."

Laura nodded towards the trapdoor that she had unearthed, and Eriama slowly approached her with a grim expression.

"Where was this?"

"Underneath the cloth," Laura replied.

Eriama snorted.

"Yeah, what a _great_ hiding place," Eriama went on to sneer, before pulling the trapdoor up, revealing a rickety, wooden ladder. Eriama then proceeded to climb down, and Laura followed behind.

The downstairs was even messier than it was upstairs, with dishes scattered all over the floor and tables, barrels and crates stacked up behind a rickety wooden table (Jearl seemed to be fond of rickety furniture) and one small stool.

On the table, there was a copy of _Commentaries volume one_ and a piece of paper. Laura immediately snatched it up and began reading it at once, and felt her blood run cold as she did so.

_Jearl -_

_The Master was pleased to hear of your activities outside of Chorrol. The more gates that we open, the nearer we are to the glorious Cleansing._

_The Master has chosen you and_ _Saveri for a most crucial mission, a sign of your advancement through the ranks of the Chosen. We have learned that the Septim heir has gone to ground at Cloud Ruler Temple, the lair of the accursed Blades. The Master has made its destruction the top priority of the Order, and Lord Dagon has committed whatever resources are required._

_Pending your report on the Septim's activities at Cloud Ruler Temple, and your assessment of Temple defenses and possible routes of escape, we plan to open a_ _Great Gate in the open ground before Bruma as soon as possible._

_Remember: the first three Lesser Gates represent only the preliminary stages of Great Gate Deployment. Do not in any way compromise your cover in defense of these gates. New ones can be quickly and easily reopened. And once the Great Gate is opened, the fall of_ _Bruma is assured. Cloud Ruler Temple cannot stand long after that, and the Septim will be caught like a rat in a trap._

_We would welcome any further details you can offer concerning the Imperial agents, Laura Haynori and Eriama Therayn who rescued Martin from_ _Kvatch, but again, we caution you... do not risk a confrontation. These individuals are not to be trifled with._

_The Dawn is breaking,_

_Ruma Camoran._

Laura could feel what little color that remained on her face being very quickly drained as she read each word.

_They know. They know where Martin is. They –_

"What have you found?" Eriama asked her.

Laura could hear the concern in her voice, and imagined that Eriama must have seen her reaction.

"See for yourself," Laura said bitterly, before handing the letter to Eriama.

Laura saw Eriama scan the letter, before her expression darkened and the two quickly exchanged looks.

"Fuck…" She heard Eriama say. "They're – "

Laura placed a hand on Eriama's shoulder.

"I know."

"They're...they're going to destroy Bruma," Eriama's voice was shaking as she said those words. "They're planning to destroy Bruma the same damn way they did Kvatch!"

Laura snorted.

"Nah," she said. "Fuck _that._ They've _already_ destroyed Kvatch. They're not destroying another city if I have anything to say about it."

She sighed, and leaned against the wall, trying to imagine the possibility of such a thing happening again. Laura knew that they would have the strength to do so – very little of them were killed off the night she and Eriama visited their shrine, and even if they had been who knew just how many of them were hiding all around Cyrodiil?

"We should have killed all of those bastards when we had the chance," Laura bit out.

"How could we?" Eriama demanded. "We were more than outnumbered; they would have killed us!"

"But if we _had_ , the fuckers wouldn't have the chance to plot out Bruma's destruction!" Laura spat. "I don't know what the hell we're going to do, but we have to do _something!_ "

"And we will," Eriama assured her. "And the first thing we have to do is – "

Eriama stopped as soon as a loud _bang_ sounded not too far from them. Laura turned to see that a figure in the same horribly familiar red robes had entered the cellar through a secret entrance they had both previously not noticed.

"Traitors," the figure spat at them.

Laura saw a tiny bit of the figure's face under their hood. It was a Redguard. This was most likely Jearl.

"Traitors and trespassers!" Jearl continued. "You will soon see the glory of Dagon's- "

Within a split second, Laura watched an arrow fly past her and into Jearl's chest, knocking her down before she could finish what she was saying. Laura turned to Eriama, who merely shrugged.

"I don't have the energy to listen to any more of that crap," she explained.

Laura nodded.

"I don't blame you one bit," she bit out. "You were saying?"

"We need to take this to Jauffre," Eriama told her. "That's about _all_ we can do at the moment."

Laura couldn't help but feel that despite Jauffre's curt and controlled demeanor, that he was going to be just as horrified as they were. And the very next day, Laura found out that she had guessed right. Jauffre scanned the letter as soon as Eriama handed it to him, and after appearing just as horrified as they felt, he appeared calm and composed again.

"This makes for grim reading," he said.

"I know," Laura replied. "I _saw_ Kvatch get utter destroyed right in front of me."

"I cannot imagine," was Jauffre's agitated response.

He put the letter down and did as best he could to fake a smile.

"Jauffre," Eriama began sharply. "We _cannot_ let this happen again."

"I agree, Therayn…do not doubt for a second that I agree," Jauffre said with a sigh, before continuing. "The Mythic Dawn did not take long to locate Martin again, but hopefully eliminating their agents will buy us some time until they attack. I trust you did eliminate the agents?"

"Of course," Laura said. "They basically gave us no choice."

Jauffre nodded.

"Excellent work. I knew I could count on you both. The gods did not idly choose either of you as their agents, whatever you may think. But we have not eliminated the threat against Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple, only delayed it. I will warn the Countess of the danger."

Jauffre paused, and then looked at them both. Laura wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a glint in Jauffre's eyes that looked slightly like disapproval when his eyes landed on her. This caused Laura to feel like she had been punched in the stomach.

If it _was_ disapproval, she knew what the reason most likely was.

"You should both speak to Martin," he told them. "I believe he has made some progress with the Mysterium Xarxes."

Martin was in the Great Hall, still sitting at his usual table. Laura couldn't help but notice that there was many pages, books and pieces of parchment spread across the table in addition to the Mysterium Xarxes, which sat in the middle of table. For what seemed like the first time in weeks, the Xarxes had been closed, and Martin seemed to actually be relaxing for a change, with a mug of tea in his hands.

Laura couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw this, knowing that if anyone in Cloud Ruler deserved a break, it was him.

Eriama cleared her throat, and Martin turned his head to face them.

"Ah, you're both back," he greeted, turning his head again as both Eriama and Laura sat across from him.

"You wanted to see us?" Eriama asked.

Martin nodded.

"Yes, actually. I've finally deciphered the first clue in the Mysterium Xarxes!"


	14. XIII: Of Roses and Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sexual content in this chapter, towards the end.
> 
> This chapter recieved additional editing as of 09/21/2019

**Chapter XIII: Of Roses and Cheese**

"I've deciphered part of the ritual needed to open a portal to Camoran's Paradise," Martin began to explain, "the Xarxes mentions four items needed for the ritual, but so far I have only deciphered one of them; the 'blood of a Daedra Lord.'"

Laura and Eriama quickly exchanged looks.

"Just how the _fuck_ are we going to get the blood of a daedra lord?" Laura demanded. "It's not like I can just walk up to one and be like 'hi, I'd like your blood for an all-important ritual, please!'"

"It's simpler than that," Martin said, "although I wouldn't say it's that easy. It's an artifact we require, not their literal blood. In fact, daedric artifacts are known to be formed from the essence of a Daedric Lord, from whence they derive their great power."

Martin sighed.

"Not an easy thing to come by, obviously, but we will need a daedric artifact," he said.

"Never mind that for now," Eriama interjected. "Just how did you manage to decipher the Xarxes after all this time?"

"It was difficult, as a lot of what was written was buried in riddles and metaphors, but I realized that I had to read between the lines," Martin said. "I've learned that the Mysterium Xarxes is both the gate and the key to Camoran's Paradise. In some sense, the book _is_ Camoran's Paradise. Mankar Camoran bound himself to the Xarxes when he created his Paradise, using dark rituals which I will not speak of further. A gate can be opened from the outside, but it will be more difficult, as I will have to temporarily bind myself to the book."

There was a sudden pause, as the two of them attempted to comprehend Martin's words. Eriama didn't completely understand the process Martin would have to go through, she knew that he was essentially talking about tying himself to the very identity of the book known to cause such evil thoughts that often bordered on insanity.

"Are you fucking _mad?"_ Laura demanded.

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"If you have any other suggestions, Laura, I would love to hear them," he said. "We have no other choice, and I am the only one here among us that knows how to protect myself from the power of the Xarxes."

"And you've never explained to me _how_ you know this," Laura pointed out.

Martin scowled.

"Maybe when I have time, I will tell you," he said to her. "But right now, we must get back to the matter at hand."

"Yes, we must," Eriama interjected, irritably.

For almost six months, she had watched the two of them interact as if there were sparks flying whenever they were so much as within an inch of each other. More than once, she had caught Laura's eyes following Martin's…assets, so to speak. And it didn't end there. His eyes had been following hers as well! Whenever they spoke, they spoke with such intensity, whether it was soft or outright hostile. The sexual tension between Martin Septim and Laura Haynori was putting _everyone_ on edge. And Eriama wished that the two of them would just resolve it already. This circling back and forth with the rest of them as their audience was becoming beyond irritating.

"Martin," Eriama began, pointedly, "is there _anything else_ the two of us should know before we set off to find a daedric artifact?"

Martin broke his gaze away from Laura, and turned to her, his expression becoming calmer.

"The only way to obtain a daedric artifact is through the cults devoted to each of the Daedric Lords," he told her. "The book 'Modern Heretics' is the best introduction to daedric cults. The library here has a copy if either of you need it."

"We'll leave you alone," Eriama said, before practically frog-marching Laura towards the library, before attempting to find the book Martin had mentioned.

"Okay, so just _why_ did you have to drag me out of the library like that?"

Eriama pretended she didn't hear Laura speak, instead picking out "Modern Heretics" and placing it on the table near them, opening it and skimming the pages.

"Eriama!"

Eriama looked up.

"We have work to do…?"

"Even so, I have legs," Laura snapped at her. "You know this too. I know you're not blind."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Laura, just out of curiosity…what do you feel for Martin?"

"I think he'd be a great Emperor one day if he didn't take such fucking stupid risks, but we can't have everything."

"You do know that he's taking those 'stupid fucking risks' because we have no choice, right?" Eriama asked her.

Eriama couldn't help but notice the way Laura's eyes shifted when she said those words. If the situation weren't so serious, Eriama would have found it slightly amusing.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you have a crush on him, does it?"

"What the _fuck?_ No!"

Despite Laura's protests, Eriama noticed how her cheeks immediately tinged pink at the remark.

"He's going to be the _Emperor,_ Eriama. Even if he has a nice smile and is nice to everyone when it counts, it'd be pretty stupid for me to…"

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh."

"I'm being serious!"

"Whatever," Eriama said, wishing she had not brought it up. "I will not pretend that I understand the sexual or romantic desires of most mortals. I might have misinterpreted all of the lingering gazes you've given each other in the past month _alone._ My mistake."

She turned back to the book on the table, letting out a pointed hiss when Laura attempted to protest and ignored her until she was finished finding all the information she could find.

The nearest daedric shrine was Azura's, but it was unfortunately much too close to the Mythic Dawn's shrine, and the book many no mention of any other daedric shrines, much to their mutual frustration.

"Well, what _else_ are we going to do?" Laura snapped. "I don't think the general public would take it too nicely if we ran around asking about Daedric shrines. Especially _now,_ of all times."

"I don't think we don't have much of a choice," Eriama replied dryly.

Eriama wasn't at all surprised when Laura stormed away from the table, and not just from the frustration over the lack of information about daedric shrines. Eriama let out a sigh, and then left the table to make herself a mug of tea.

They'd have to split up to find any proper information, and once Laura had calmed down, she would tell her this.

* * *

For the next two weeks after they both decided to split up, Laura spent most of her time wandering around the province alone, asking about Daedric shrines that were nearby, much to her embarrassment. Most of the civilians in all the towns she visited were shocked and even disgusted that she'd even asked (as Laura predicted), but one woman in Skingrad pointed her towards a shrine belonging to Sanguine, which was northwest of the town.

Compared to some of the other daedric princes that existed – including the daedric princes of both destruction and rape – Sanguine seemed relatively mild in comparison. But despite this, Laura couldn't help but feel a sense of dread at the very thought of what Sanguine was likely going to ask her to do.

"He likes Cyrodilic Brandy," the woman told her with a wink. Laura faked a smile but turned away as quickly as possible so she didn't have to hide her scowl. Cyrodilic Brandy was expensive, and she currently had very little money to purchase some.

 _I should petition Jauffre to start paying me more,_ she thought bitterly.

Luckily, Laura was able to bribe a beggar and found a bottle she was able to steal from a shop. Fortunately for her, the skills she had learned from her past heists with Pelena had taught her much about remaining undetected, and she came away with the brandy having faced no repercussions for her actions.

It was late afternoon when Laura reached the shrine, and the inhabitants of the shrine stared at her as she made her way towards the large statue of Sanguine. She ignored this as she placed the bottle of brandy onto the base of the statue's feet, and within a few moments, a loud voice started to speak.

 _"Another mortal,"_ a voice boomed inside her head, " _come to beg Sanguine to add a bit of spice to an otherwise drab existence. I would have you perform a service for me."_

"And what kind of mission would that be?" She demanded.

" _The Castle_ _Leyawiin is a dull, dreary place. The mistress is an especially somber soul, and in two days time she will hold another excruciating dinner party. I want you to liven it up."_

Laura was about to ask how she was going to go about "livening up" the dinner party of the Countess of Leyawiin, but she soon received the answer in the form of scrolls that appeared in her hand. While Laura was still not one for magic, scrolls were easy to cast. Instead of remembering the incantations from memory, the spell was ready-made for the individual. She glanced at the writing on the outside of the scrolls.

_Stark Reality._

_"Use this spell on the Countess and her guests."_

_Oh, fucking hell…makes me wonder just how much damage this will do,_ Laura thought.

 _"I think it will make the party much more interesting,"_ Sanguine continued. _"You should probably try to be inconspicuous. Or they might kill you. Oh, and the party is by invitation only. You'll have to find a way in. Have fun!"_

Laura then sighed. She'd have to hurry back to Skingrad if she wanted to make her way to Leyawiin within any reasonable timeframe, as she knew the last carriage was likely to leave soon.

_Great._

It only took a few hours to reach the edge of Leyawiin by carriage, and when Laura arrived, the first thing she did was pay for a room at the cheapest inn in town, and then headed for one of the local shops, where they were selling a myriad of nice clothing fit for an upper-class lady. In the end, she picked out a black and burgundy dress, with matching shoes. Even though Laura felt odd wearing such fancy clothing, she knew that this was going to be the least of her worries.

On the day of the party, Laura took a bath and did her hair in a way she hadn't worn it since she was fifteen years old; in an elaborate braid, which she then tied up into a bun. Then, she made her way towards Castle Leyawiin, looking almost exactly like a member of the upper-classes of Cyrodiil. She would have _exactly_ like them if it wasn't for the dagger she had hidden on the inside of her stockings. Much to her surprise, the guard didn't question her when she arrived at the door and gave her name, and the first thing she noticed when she stepped into the dining hall was the Countess of Leyawiin and her three guests, chattering away.

The Countess was sitting at the head of the table, eating mouthfuls of what looked like mashed potatoes and talking about the latest gossip, and then about how "disgraceful" the beast races were, much to Laura's disgust. But she knew she didn't have time to listen to anymore of their nasty, race-fueled conversations; she quickly snuck around the table and read from the scrolls she had been given, watching as everyone in the room was magically stripped of their clothing.

There was the sound of coughing and stifled laughter.

"What?" The Countess asked snappishly.

"Alessia," the Imperial beside her said, "you may not have noticed but you appear to be… _nude."_

The Countess screamed, pulled the white tablecloth off the table - which, in turn, sent dishes and food flying every which way - and used it to cover her now naked body. It took Laura considerable pains not to burst into laughter. Even though this was not the humiliation a racist deserved, she could still suffer at least some minor embarrassment.

The two Imperial men were now nude as a result and they started running around in hysterics as well. The last thing Laura had to do was cast the spell on the Altmer noble sitting at the table with a shocked expression. As soon as Laura cast the spell on the elf, she screamed and ducked under the table.

Laura then realized she herself was unclothed, and ducked behind the side table in one corner of the room. Much to her relief, the drawers held tatty looking clothes. _Probably servants' clothes,_ Laura thought as she carefully slid into them. They were a bit small for her, but they'd do well until she got back to Sanguine's shrine. While the Countess and her guests were still screaming, Laura spied the backdoor, slipping out while no one noticed.

It didn't take long for her to return back to the Gold Coast, and as soon as she arrived back at the shrine, Sanguine's worshippers were grinning at Laura when she returned. Obviously, they had heard about the incident at the party. How that was possible, Laura could not fathom, so she decided not to bother trying. Laura tried to ignore them as she made her way towards Sanguine's large statue. The air was blowing viciously and Laura felt her hair fall into her face, as well as goosebumps rising on her skin.

She _really_ needed her actual clothes back.

 _"A rousing success, mortal!"_ Sanguine greeted, in a pompous tone of voice. _"And it appears you joined in the festivities as well. Good for you."_

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"I joined the festivities? I wasn't aware I had a choice."

 _"Oh, come now…You need to lighten up a bit. Especially if you have_ any _plans of bedding Martin."_

Those words took Laura aback.

"What the _fuck –_ "

 _"Oh, but I know him_ so well, _"_ Sanguine continued, his voice filled with the same pompous arrogance as before. " _Or, at least I did…before he changed his mind and became a priest, anyway. Ah, the temptations of the young…"_

Laura bit her lip, pushing the shock she felt out of her mind.

"I want my shit back," she snapped, deliberately ignoring the last few words Sanguine had said.

He chuckled.

_"But of course. You'll find your equipment in that chest over there."_

Suddenly, a chest appeared beside the statue. Laura opened it and took out her bag, along with her clothing and armor. She quickly pulled her clothing onto her body, trying not to look at Sanguine's worshippers as she did so.

 _"And here's a little something for your efforts,"_ Sanguine continued, and a long stick of red wood appeared in Laura's hands. Laura examined it; it looked vaguely like a Mages' staff, except it was carved into the shape of a rose, complete with thorns at the end. Laura tried not to let her hands touch them, as she knew if they were as sharp as they looked, they would cut her into the palm of her hands in the ugliest way.

"I'm going," Laura declared.

Despite the fact that Sanguine was merely a statue before her, she had a feeling that he was smiling in whatever realm of Oblivion he was hiding behind.

_"Tell Martin I said hi."_

As soon as Sanguine's voice left her head, Laura began to walk back to Cheydinhal, knowing she was going to have to confront Martin about this.

While she knew that there were many problems with daedra, she knew they were far from liars.

* * *

Eriama found herself struggling to find a daedric shrine for some time.

It took a few weeks until she accidentally stumbled on Sheogorath's. Sheogorath was the daedric prince of madness. Despite all the stories she had heard of him being referred to as one of the "bad daedra," she had the feeling that madness couldn't be any worse than literal destruction. Plus, she was becoming desperate for any sort of daedric artifact.

As soon as she approached, one of his worshippers told her to offer the prince a head of lettuce, a ball of yarn and a soul gem. Eriama resisted the urge to laugh when she heard those words, wondering just what use Sheogorath could possibly have for such mundane items. It was lucky for her that she already possessed them, otherwise she knew she'd have to trek back to Bravil – and that was a place that Eriama knew she could go without seeing.

As soon as she laid the three items at the base of the statue of Sheogorath, she heard a loud voice inside her head; a voice that was filled with almost dangerous levels of mischief. Eriama practically heard the voice of her stepmother, Serethi, warning her about the dangers of messing with the Four Corners of the House of Troubles with every word he spoke.

 _"Another mortal dares to summon me, and already I am bored,"_ Sheogorath began, _"but enough about me. Let's talk about_ you."

Even though she knew that only she could hear Sheogorath, Eriama could not help but bite out a scathing remark nonetheless.

"I'd much rather not," she began.

She practically _heard_ Sheogorath scowl.

" _Now, now…you should really calm down a bit, Eriama."_

Eriama felt herself take a step back. He knew her name.

 _Of course he does,_ she thought bitterly.

" _If I wanted to, I could turn you into a goat. Or a puddle. Or a bad idea. I could make you eat your own fingers. Or fall in love with a cloud, despite your inclinations for nothing and no one. Perhaps I could make you into something useful. I think we should find out."_

Eriama folded her arms over her chest.

"Tell me what you want."

She practically heard Sheogorath chuckle

_"There's a little settlement called Border Watch. It's a nice, peaceful place... and really fucking dull! You're going to make their lives…interesting."_

"How?"

_"It won't be difficult; they're a superstitious bunch. Everything is an omen or a portent. We're going to make one come true. Find their shaman and ask about the K'Sharra prophecy. You're going to find a way to make the first two parts of the prophecy come true. I'll take care of the rest, because it's the most fun."_

Before Eriama could ask what the K'Sharra prophecy even was, she imagined Sheogorath giving her a dismissive hand wave, indicating that he was finished talking, and would not say another word on the subject.

_"Now, run along, mortal."_

Border Watch was a small, mostly Khajiit run settlement on the edge of Leyawiin. Most of the settlers had probably just moved to Cyrodiil from Elsweyr, not moving to the cities either out of fear of poverty or discrimination, or because Border Watch was a familiar place in a foreign land. While Eriama garnered some stares passing through the town, she ignored it. She didn't feel threatened in a Khajiit-town like she did in an Imperial one.

It didn't take long to find the town scholar – whose name was Ri'Bassa – among the rest of the settlers. He was an older Khajiit wearing long, brown robes not too dissimilar to the ones Martin wore. As soon as Eriama mentioned the K'Shara prophecy, he was surprised, but not displeased.

"You know of the K'Sharra Prophecy? How odd! Are you some sort of scholar?"

"Actually, I am."

This wasn't entirely a lie; depending on how one saw it, Eriama knew she could be considered a scholar. While she knew her thirst for knowledge could not match that of her sister, Ulina's, she had an interest in the word in her own right. Ri'Bassa gave her a toothy grin.

"Wonderful! I would be glad to tell you more. It has been told from our fathers, and our fathers' fathers, that our time in this place will come to an end."

Eriama tried not to let out a bark of mirthless laughter. Sheogorath may be mad, but he wasn't stupid; he had obviously chosen this particular prophecy deliberately. If Oblivion gates opening all over Tamriel weren't a wake-up call to all that the world was ending, then whatever he had planned sure would.

"My great-great-great grandfather, K'Sharra, foretold of a time when we would receive three signs from the gods, signaling the end of the world," Ri'Bassa finished.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"I've always been curious," she said, trying not to make it seem like she was lying through her teeth, "just what _are_ the signs?"

Ri'Bassa's toothy grin disappeared, and his expression darkened.

"First, there is the Plague of Vermin," he began, "it is said our town will be overrun by disease carrying creatures. Rats, I would imagine. Horrible little things…I always keep a powerful rat poison around in case I see one of the little monsters, just in case."

"What is the second sign?"

"The plague of Famine. It is foretold that our livestock will fall dead in their fields, with no apparent explanation. We have but the six sheep in our pasture, but we make sure they are well-tended."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Eriama's voice grew cautious, bracing herself for the response of the last question, knowing that the last sign was the worst.

"And the third?"

"The Plague of Fear," Ri'Bassa revealed. "I will not speak of this. Not to any outsider. I'll answer anything else I can. Is there something more? Perhaps you'd like to know more about Border Watch itself?"

Eriama smiled.

"What _is_ there to know about Border Watch?"

Ri'Bassa's grin returned.

"I'm glad you asked. I could go on all day about our little community! We are but a handful of Khajiit, as you can see, but we have made this a place filled of warmth, comfort and home. Many are the evenings we spend around the cooking fire, sharing stories of Elsweyr. The smell of our food travels for miles!"

Ri'Bassa's gaze turned from her towards the inn not far from them. From the outside, Eriama could see that it wasn't elaborate by any means, but it would be a safe place to stay while she carried out whatever task Sheogorath wanted her to do.

"If you'd like to stay, I'd suggest getting a room at the Border Watch Inn. We don't get many visitors, but S'thasa serves a fine ale. She also has the finest collection of cheeses in the Empire! Her prized cheese has such a powerful aroma, she keeps it sealed in a case!"

Eriama grimaced; she had always hated cheese. She could hardly imagine smelling cheese so pungent that it would draw people – or vermin – for miles around. She pushed that thought away and made her way to the inn where S'thasa – the publican - greeted her with a warm smile and a quick rundown about Border Watch. Eriama ordered one of the ales, drinking it as S'thasa talked about her cheese collection.

"It's been a hobby of mine for years," S'thasa told her. "I've collected cheeses from all over Tamriel, including the rare Olroy cheese!"

 _Dear fucking Gods,_ Eriama thought. But she forced herself to smile and nod as S'thasa continued.

"A more pungent cheese you'll _never_ find. It looks smooth, but it stinks to the heavens and beyond! I keep it locked away tight. If I were to try cooking with it, the smell alone would draw rats for miles!"

It was that piece of information that caught Eriama's attention. Rats were mentioned as being apart of that prophecy that Sheogorath mentioned. She realized that much to her horror, she was going to have to unlock the case that contained the world's stinkiest cheese.

S'thasa sighed.

"It's a lovely conversation piece, though."

"I'm sure it is," Eriama replied.

It wasn't until later that night that Eriama managed to set out on her task. The residents of Border Watch were all heavily drunk, and were talking by the fire when she found herself alone in the inn, witch no one around to see her unlock the case that contained the Olroy cheese. Trying not to gag, Eriama wrapped the cheese in a large piece of cloth and went outside to one of the empty cooking pots, where she dumped the cheese and ran. At this point, Eriama was more concerned with getting as far way from the smell than she was of being spotted.

It didn't take long for rats as big as small kittens to arrive in Border Watch, which caused mass panic among the residents, who were mostly drunk _and_ high by this point. The only one among them who seemed to have a clear mind was Ri'Bassa, who was now leaving poison everywhere. Not that this would work; the rats were far more concerned with the cheese.

"You've seen it!" Ri'Bassa shouted to Eriama once she was within his sight.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Seen _what?"_

"The first sign!" Ri'Bassa exclaimed. "Perhaps this is the beginning of the K'Sharra!"

"Oh, come now," Eriama couldn't help but say. "This could be anything; sometimes rats are unpredictable."

Ri'bassa shook his head.

"No…It has come! We're doomed! Doomed! Run while you can, stranger. Get out!"

_Shame I can't do that just yet._

When Eriama was out of sight, she picked up some of the rat poison, and headed towards the sheep pen, before placing it in their trough. It didn't take long for the sheep to succumb to its effects, falling onto the ground one by one. As soon as they had, Eriama heard Sheogorath's voice in her head again.

_"You've done well, mortal. I'm amused…I think. Head into the center of Border Watch…and make sure to duck."_

Eriama did as Sheogorath instructed, and found herself in the center of Border Watch. The skies above her turned a bright, fiery red, almost as if an Oblivion gate had opened nearby. If Eriama didn't know any better, she would have thought that was what had happened. Soon enough, dogs covered in flames began to fall to the ground, and Eriama moved out of the way, watching the ongoing destruction and hysterics in Border Watch from the nearby trees. While she couldn't help but feel guilty for having played a part in this, she knew that ultimately, no one had really been hurt by this. In the grand scheme of things, this had just been a practical joke.

She lit her pipe.

Laura was near the edge of Lake Rumare when she bumped into Eriama with Lucky, and the two of them made their way back to Cloud Ruler Temple together, talking about their encounters with daedra.

"I had to perform a practical joke for Sheogorath," Eriama told her, with a grimace, "what about you? Any luck?"

"Too much luck," Laura replied. "I found Sanguine; he told me to give his regards to Martin."

She let out a sigh, not looking in Eriama's direction.

"I don't give a damn if he _is_ going to be the Emperor, I will _kill_ him," she snapped. "I have no idea what he's done, but I know that the daedra don't lie."

When she finally looked in Eriama's direction, she noticed a hint of amusement on her face, much to her annoyance. It quickly disappeared.

"Oh, shit…"

"Yeah," Laura bit out. "That's what I've been thinking this entire time!"

"Also, the daedra _do_ lie," Eriama added. "I'm pretty sure there must have been _some_ lying involved in the story of how my people were cursed with red eyes and ashy skin, but I digress."

There was a pregnant pause, before Laura met Eriama's eyes.

"I'm sure there's some truth to those words, however. But the only way you'll know is if Martin chooses to tell you. You are not entitled to Martin's past, just as he isn't entitled to yours."

"I'm aware of that! It's just…"

"You're getting emotional about this," Eriama pointed out. "Is that _really_ supposed to convince me that you don't have any feelings for him?"

"Oh no…we are _not_ fucking going down that road again."

"Your denial is telling, Haynori."

"Oh, fuck you," Laura snapped at her, although it wasn't unkind in the slightest. Eriama merely laughed in response.

"No offense, but considering that I have no desire to do so with anyone, I'd rather not," Eriama replied, before beginning to smirk. "Besides, I think we both know that you'd much rather be doing that with Martin."

In response, Laura let out a groan of frustration, which only caused Eriama to laugh harder. As much as Laura hated to it to herself, she knew that Eriama was right. But she'd be damned if she was going to say so aloud.

 _Besides,_ she thought, _doesn't her saying all this make her a hypocrite? Haven't I seen her staring at –_

She decided not to bring it up. She _knew_ that Eriama was going to deny it, and even more so than she had.

Much to her relief, Eriama didn't say another word on the subject. Instead, throughout most of their journey, the talked about the ugly tasks that they had bestowed with by daedric princes.

"Sheogorath wanted me to make a prophecy come true," Eriama began to explain. "In the end, I ended up terrorizing a whole bunch of Khajiit as rats plagued their town, their sheep died and flaming dogs fell from the sky."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"And you're okay with this?"

Eriama shrugged.

"No one died," was her reply.

Laura rolled her eyes, but she knew given the times they were living in, that no one's death could be seen as a victory.

"At least you didn't have to see the Countess of Leyawiin naked," she said.

Those words caused Eriama to burst out laughing.

_"What?"_

"Sanguine wanted me to strip the Countess and her guests at a dinner party," Laura explained.

"I'd ask _how_ that went, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know," Eriama replied.

Laura shook her head.

"No, you really don't."

"At least that racist twit got something coming to her for a damn change," Eriama remarked.

It took two more days to reach Cloud Ruler Temple, and when they did, Martin was in his usual spot in the Great Hall, and as usual his head was stuck in a book. At least until he heard them return, and he promptly put the book down.

"You're both back!"

"In the flesh," Eriama replied, placing a staff down onto the table. Laura quickly glanced at it, noticing the carved faces all over it. "I have a daedric artifact for you, Martin."

Martin examined the staff.

"Ah, the Wabbajack…I won't ask what you went through to obtain this, my friend. I know all too well the depravity of the princes of Oblivion."

It was those words that caused Laura to be taken aback slightly. How Martin could have understood the depravity of daedra – and _Sanguine_ at that – was something she still didn't fully understand.

"Not so fast," Eriama warned him. "Laura has something for you, too."

Laura felt both Martin and Eriama's eyes on her, and slowly, she revealed the Sanguine Rose, before placing it on the table. As soon as Martin saw it, all the blood drained from his face in a way Laura had never imagined she would see happen.

 _"Shit…"_ She heard him say, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What is it?" Eriama asked him.

Martin didn't say another word; his eyes were still firmly locked on the rose that was sitting in the middle of the table. It felt like a long time before his eyes finally moved, and now he was looking directly at her.

"…I never thought to see this again," he revealed.

Despite the fact that Martin was looking directly at her, it felt he was talking more to himself than to her. At least until his voice became louder, and defensive in a way.

"I once possessed it, briefly," Martin explained, "a lifetime ago, it seems now…"

He paused, and gave Laura an almost bitter smile.

"…Laura, I honor your dedication to our cause."

Laura bit her lip.

"Sanguine said to say hi," she told him, her voice cold. "Care to explain?"

If it was possible for the color on Martin's face to drain anymore, it would have happened now.

"…oh, for _fucks sake,"_ she heard him mutter.

He looked up, realizing that Laura was still looking at him unexpectedly.

"Err, this is kind of awkward," Eriama interjected. "Is it okay if I make my leave?"

Martin and Laura didn't respond, which caused Eriama to quietly slip away. This left only the two of them in the room, with Martin shifting his eyes away from her.

"I'm still working on the second item needed for the gate-opening ritual," he told her. "I believe I'm close to deciphering the relevant passage."

Laura narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Do you _really_ think I didn't notice that?"

Martin raised his eyebrows.

"Notice what?"

"You ignoring the fucking question," she snapped at him.

Martin sighed.

"I'm not ignoring it," he replied. "I just…I need some time to process this."

"Process _what?"_

"Laura, I'm _busy,"_ Martin told her, pointedly. "I'm not saying I won't tell you, just…"

Laura bit her lip.

"Leave you alone? Okay, sure," she snapped. _"Whatever."_

She turned and left without another word, not daring to look behind her.

* * *

The first thing Eriama found herself doing was sparring in the Courtyard. Only this time, instead of it being Baurus as her sparring companion, it was Aiden. Baurus and Aiden's sparring techniques were worlds apart. Baurus used a sword with caution, using his weapon as a tool. But Aiden threw all caution into the wind, letting the sword control the battle with _him_ being the tool. It was only after an hour of sparring that Aiden declared that he needed a break. The two of them sat on the steps of Cloud Ruler Temple together, both smoking from their pipes, each with an ale at their side. For a few moments, there was only silence between the two of them, until Eriama felt the need to break the silence.

"You really _do_ use a sword like it's a living thing."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"In a way, I guess you could say that's because it is," was his reply.

"How _did_ you learn how to use a sword like that?"

Aiden's expression darkened.

"Ulina taught me," he explained.

"Bullshit!" Eriama exclaimed. "I still find it hard to believe that Ulina _ever_ used a weapon, let alone with the ferocity that _you_ do."

Aiden gave her a look of confusion.

"Man, just what _was_ Ulina like before she was sent to Morrowind?"

"Quiet," was Eriama's reply. "She was very different to me in every sense of the word. She loved her books, she loved tea and she had an interest in magic and scholarly pursuits. If she were not arrested, she may have been a high-ranking mage at the Arcane University."

"That's not the woman I knew at all," Aiden remarked. "Look, Ulina never told me _everything_ about her past, but she kicked major ass with a sword. I mean, given that she was the Nerevarine and all – "

Eriama held up a hand.

"She was _what?"_

"The Nerevarine," Aiden said, cautiously. "You know, the reincarnation of that ancient Dunmer war-hero – "

"I know who Nerevar was, Aiden," Eriama bit out. "Just because I grew up in Cyrodiil doesn't mean I have no awareness as to my people's history."

"I bet you didn't know about the Nerevarine, though."

"No, I don't know _that_ little tidbit. Care to explain?"

"Like I said, the Nerevarine was supposed to be a reincarnation," Aiden told her. "People were saying that Ulina was that reincarnation. I don't entirely believe it, but we have no way of knowing if it's actually true. But either way, she was put in a situation she never asked for, and had to learn how to kick major ass to get there."

Eriama snorted.

"Yeah, the reincarnation thing _does_ smell like major bullshit to me," she replied.

Aiden let out a sigh.

"But in terms of how to use a sword, Ulina was probably the first teacher I ever had," he said. "I mean, I was pretty down on my luck when I met her, and she gave me all the help she could in exchange for the rundown on Mournhold. She had nothing but kindness in her heart…either that or immense sarcasm."

Eriama couldn't help but smile after he said those words. Those last few words _did_ remind her of the Ulina she knew and loved. Aiden averted his gaze not long after saying those words.

"Mind you, this was almost six years ago…the last time I saw her, she was fucked up."

"What happened?"

Aiden's expression darkened.

"Someone died," Aiden revealed. "Someone she loved. And the Temple – the fucking _s'wits_ that they are – tried to pin it on her because they fucking hated her. I can't imagine why, but that was what they were like. And she already felt overwhelming guilt over it, so she just…disappeared."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Were you there when she…?"

Aiden shook his head.

"No," he admitted. "I had already left Morrowind by that point. I had a couple of friends who were still there and travelling with her at the time. It was one of them who contacted me to tell her she was gone."

He buried his face in his hands for a brief second, before he slowly turned towards Eriama again. Eriama could see a hint of guilt behind his eyes.

"Gods, I felt so fucking guilty," he admitted. "She had done _so much_ for me…I wouldn't even _be_ here if it weren't for her. And yet I left Morrowind when she needed someone – "

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"How could you have known? Ulina has _always_ been so reserved about her feelings. Too fucking reserved, as our father would say."

"I should have," Aiden snapped. "But I was feeling shit myself. I was having nightmares…constantly. About being in a city made of fucking clockwork and death. At the time, I just wanted to get the fuck out of Morrowind and move on with my life, but as soon as I set foot here, I knew I had made a mistake."

Eriama sighed.

"This is why you're high on moon sugar most of the time, isn't it?"

"Fuck, Eriama, how do you _think_ I met Baurus? Or Caius, for that matter?" He chuckled bitterly. "Before we joined the Blades, Caius _was our dealer."_

Eriama let out a sigh.

"…shit."

"I have no idea why Baurus joined, because he won't tell me, but Caius offered me a place when he found out that my parents were Blades, and practically insisted when he heard I knew and was trained by Ulina. He said someone with skills passed down from her would benefit the Empire in ways no one else could."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"I had fuck all else in my life, Eriama. I had no one, my cousin was missing and I couldn't find her, and I had no one to love. I certainly couldn't love anyone else the way they wanted me to; how could I turn down an offer to make myself useful?"

Aiden sighed.

"But yes, to answer your original question, it _is_ why I smoke sugar all the time; it keeps the nightmares away. I fucking _hate_ it when I wake up, with sweat dripping down my forehead and my heart racing as a result of the absolute fucking horrors I've seen. If I don't keep it away somehow, it'll kill me before I turn thirty."

Eriama met his gaze again.

"Do you think she had nightmares, too?"

Aiden sighed.

"I'd bet my fucking life on it."

He rose from the steps, and offered a hand. Eriama took it, knowing that Aiden didn't want to say another word on the subject. Instead, she knew he was going to block it out and instead concentrate on sparring. But Eriama knew she wouldn't be able to.

Her sister had been thrust into situations no one should have been. When it was all happening, did she feel the same as they all felt now, during the Oblivion crisis?

Eriama hated that she knew she probably never going to know the answer to that question.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that Laura finally spoke with Martin again.

She was standing outside in the Courtyard, by one of the balconies, sipping an ale, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Are you still pissed off with me?"

Laura turned to the sound of Martin's voice, realizing he was right behind her.

"Maybe."

"If you are, I would understand," Martin said. "But I feel I should explain myself to you."

Laura met his gaze.

"You don't have to explain," she replied. "I do know that I'm not entitled to know anything more about you than I do now."

"Just as I am not entitled to know anything more about you," Martin replied. "However, if you want to know, I'd also like to know about you."

"There's nothing _to_ know," Laura insisted. "I came from nothing."

"Ah, and here I was thinking that you ran away from some noble family," he quipped. "Perhaps in my imagination, you have more claim to the throne than I do."

Despite the fact that she knew he was joking; Laura couldn't help but give him an aggravated response. Possibly due to the fact that the joke hit a bit too close to home, even if wasn't she herself that ran.

"Are you an idiot?" Laura demanded. "You do _realize_ that I was a _thief,_ right? And that you're a…"

Much to Laura's surprise, Martin smirked.

"…A _priest?"_

Laura gave Martin a blank stare.

"Laura, was that what you were going to say?"

"No," Laura snapped in response. Although in truth, that was _exactly_ what she was going to say. "It's just…you're a good person, and I'm literally the complete opposite."

Martin chuckled slightly.

"Laura, there is no such thing as a truly good person."

"You don't know what I've _done,"_ Laura insisted. "Or what I've _been_ through! Or the thoughts I've had to battle in my own mind! Even though I was mainly a thief, I've done so many unforgivable things simply to survive!"

"And what makes you think I haven't had to fight battles of my own?" Martin countered, his voice a deadly calm. "In my life? In my mind? What makes you think that I haven't done things as unforgivable as you have?"

Laura was about to respond, but the way Martin had said those words sent a shiver down her spine. But she found she couldn't. At least, not until four very predictable words slipped off her tongue.

"You are a _priest."_

"I _was,"_ Martin corrected. "And it so happens, I wasn't always."

"I ran away from home to avoid literally killing my mother's husband in cold blood," Laura let out, the anger in her voice becoming more and more noticeable. "And I'm sure that you can guess _why_ that was. Once in the Imperial City, I realized I had no money, no talent and no future. I stole items that weren't mine and sold them, but that wasn't the _only_ things I sold, Martin."

Laura's eyes met Martin's for a brief moment before she spoke again.

"I sold drugs; moon sugar and skooma, mostly," she admitted. "There was a Khajiit guy that lived in a shack on the waterfront named Dar'zah; he saw me and asked me if I wanted a job. I was homeless and I had no way of making money, and in exchange he looked out for me. That was _after_ the other stuff…"

Martin looked momentarily shocked, soon enough he went back to the calm expression he had before. Laura felt her heart jump as he spoke again.

"You didn't _just_ sell drugs and fence stolen items, did you, Laura?"

Laura averted her eyes away from Martin's bright blue ones.

"Honestly, Martin, what do _you_ think?"

Laura waited for Martin to answer, and when he didn't, she continued.

"Yes, I sold _myself_ too. I had _no_ choice," she spat, bitterly recalling her past.

She had tried so hard to put her memories on a shelf in her mind, but somehow, in this conversation, they were brought to the surface.

If the Gods existed, they truly _were_ bitter bastards.

"I know that I'm probably going to rot in Oblivion one day for this, but I wanted every man who ever touched me to die," she continued. "Every single one of them. I wanted to kill them during those very moments when they first laid eyes on me, when I wept with anger at the end for having had stooped so low that I would…"

Laura stopped. She had to stop talking, because otherwise she would cry. She couldn't cry in front of others, least of all Martin, who sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You were young, alone and desperate," he said. "Divines know I didn't have the same excuse for what I did."

Laura met Martin's gaze again, and she could see a hint of guilt shining through those bright blue eyes.

"Before I was a priest," Martin began, "I was the son of a farmer. A very religious, nine-fearing father. I grew impatient with my sheltered upbringing and I did what any teenager would do; I rebelled and asked to join the Mages' Guild."

"Why did you want to join the Mages' Guild?"

"Because I had a thirst for knowledge that I thought only the Mages' Guild could provide," Martin explained. "My father thought that the knowledge gained from religion was the only knowledge he and I needed, but I thought he was wrong. I suppose now he was trying to protect me from myself, but at the time I couldn't see it. I ran from home to join the Skingrad Mages' Guild on my sixteenth."

Despite the dark turn his story was taking, his gaze never left hers, even with the guilt shining through his blue eyes.

"During the time I spent there, I learned so much; that's how I know what I know about magic. But in time, me and a group of friends grew impatient with Mages Guild restrictions. As soon as we heard there was a daedric shine nearby, we threw ourselves into the riddles of daedric magic. We hungered for forbidden secrets. Knowledge and power were our gods."

"Was that shrine the shrine to Sanguine?"

"The very same," he replied, his tone dark. "I'm sure you can guess the rest. We got in over our heads…we gave in to our desires and temptations; drugs, sex, powerful magic…in the end, people died, and it was my doing."

"How?"

He sighed.

"I was a fool, Laura," Martin admitted. "A fool blinded by my own lust for power. I didn't care about anything but myself and the rose. I didn't understand the power of such an artifact until I was the only one standing amongst the corpses of most of my friends. I'd say in that regard, I'm a much worse person than you were."

Laura bit her lip, trying to find a way to respond to Martin's words.

"You were desperate," he told her. "You did what you had to do to stay alive. What excuse did I have? My thirst for knowledge and power? I don't think those two excuses are comparable."

"Maybe not," Laura finally said. "But we're clearly more alike than I thought we were. We both have regrets."

Martin sighed.

"I think everyone has regrets, Laura. But I've put those days behind me, as I needed to so I could make up for what I did."

"Is that why you became a priest?"

"Yes," Martin said. "And when I started serving the Nine, I thought I was a fake. I thought because of my past, I would never fully be able to help others as I thought I should."

That sounded more than familiar to Laura. It sounded like the thoughts that ran through her head when she first joined the Blades. She had been a thief. She had done unimaginable things to stay alive in the Imperial City. Why would the Emperor ever let her go free, knowing what he must have known? Why would the Order of the Blades ever treat her as an equal, knowing what they knew?

Why would Martin talk to her so candidly about his past, knowing what _he_ knew?

Laura suddenly knew the answer. It was because they weren't so different.

"I learned to stop hating myself eventually," Martin continued. "I learned to accept things as they were. I learned that I was human, and that humans make mistakes and have regrets. I learned we all have desires, but as a priest…it wasn't appropriate or right to act on them any longer. But the bitter wisdom that one has been a fool is not without value; I did learn valuable lessons from the days I spent worshipping Sanguine."

Martin placed his hand on top of Laura's, and Laura didn't flinch or move away, as she usually did when someone came too close.

"I shouldn't have sent you or Eriama to bargain with daedra," he admitted. "They are not to be played with. Eriama at least has _some_ knowledge of daedra, but you…"

Laura snorted.

"It was the daedric prince of debauchery, Martin," she began, snappishly. "It wasn't like I went to deal with Molag Bal. He just wanted me to strip the Countess of Leyawiin for all to see."

"I don't think you realize how dangerous _all_ the daedric princes can be," Martin replied. "Just how dangerous _Sanguine_ can be. I'm kind of surprised _all_ he asked you to do was strip the Countess of Leyawiin and her guests naked."

Martin actually let out a small chuckle after he said those words.

"I kind of wish I had been there to see it myself," he admitted.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me you wanted to see the _Countess_ naked," she said. Laura began to grow disgusted at the very thought. "She's so fucking vile that I wanted to punch her in the face. Were it not for getting that artifact, I probably would have."

Much to Laura's surprise, Martin just laughed.

"It so happens, I agree," he said. "The Countess of Leyawiin is, by all accounts, a very selfish, xenophobic woman. _She's_ definitely not the reason I wish I could have seen everything with my own two eyes."

"Then what is?"

Laura swore she saw a mischievous twinkle in Martin's eyes for a second.

"The reason is standing right beside me."

Laura raised an eyebrow, but she also felt her heart skip a beat when he said those words, hardly daring them to be true.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Martin smiled slightly, in a way that sent a warm sensation down Laura's spine.

"I may have been a priest, but you already know I wasn't always," he began. "And it'd be hard to consider me a priest now. But even when I _was_ a priest, I had desires; I just couldn't act on them."

"You can now, though, can't you?"

"I don't know, Laura," Martin met her gaze again. " _You'd_ have to tell me the answer to that question."

Martin's hand drifted towards Laura's again, and again she didn't push him away. Their eyes met again, and Laura understood that there was a silent agreement between the two of them not to say another word to each other. At least not until both Eriama and Aiden left the Temple and made their way towards the balcony, when Laura could tolerate the silence no longer.

She _had_ to say something.

Laura turned towards Martin again.

"Why did you never say anything before?"

Martin sighed.

"Perhaps because I knew we were becoming friends, and I was afraid that I might ruin that friendship if I did."

Laura met eyes his, not daring to break away from his gaze.

"Ruin it."

There was another moment of silence, before Laura spoke again.

"Do you think we can have _any_ sense of privacy around here?" She asked him.

Martin chuckled.

"I _do_ have a bedroom all to myself, you know."

"Yeah…kinda forgot about that."

They both laughed it off, and then met each other's gaze again. Martin gave her a smile; the same kind of smile that made her knees weak. And much to her surprise, she found herself smiling _back._

* * *

By now, Eriama and Aiden stood by the balcony overlooking the Jerall Mountains, both trying not to look like they were paying any attention to Laura and Martin's conversation. After a few moments of awkward silence between them, Laura and Martin both went their separate ways, before Aiden cleared his throat.

"So…"

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"So…?

"How long do you think before Laura is finally going to admit her feelings to the Emperor-in-Training?" Aiden quipped.

Eriama snorted.

"He is going to be the _Emperor_ , Haynori, and _she_ is one of his personal guards. Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate?"

Aiden rolled his eyes in response.

"Look, take the 'Emperor' shit out the picture for a second, Therayn. What do you see?"

Eriama gave Aiden a blank stare, all while she tried to think of a clever response to the question. In the end, she didn't have one, so she sighed in resignation, knowing that he was right. While she already suspected that the two had feelings for each other, she didn't know that anyone else suspected as well.

"Pass me my pipe back, Haynori," Eriama finally said.

Aiden complied, and Eriama took a drag of the tobacco, before passing the pipe back to Aiden. The snow had begun to fall. Aiden began to chuckle, before giving Eriama a look.

"So, what about you and Baurus?"

Eriama almost choked on her ale.

_"What?"_

"You and Baurus," Aiden repeated. "There's been a lot of rumors going around that you two must be an item. I wanted to hear your opinion on it."

Eriama let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, no way," she replied. "He's a cool guy, considering he kinda-sorta let me out of prison but…he's not…exactly my type."

"So, what is your type? That is…if you don't mind me asking."

"I…I don't really have a type," Eriama explained.

She couldn't believe she was saying this to _Aiden_ of all people, but she had had a bit to drink, so her suspicions of him were going out the window.

"I'm not that way inclined towards _anyone._ Does that make sense to you?"

Aiden chuckled, before giving her a smile. If Eriama was correct, it was a smile of _understanding._

"It makes perfect sense."

"It does?"

"Oh yeah, because as it so happens…I'm in the same boat."

He looked towards Martin and Laura, clearly aware that they were both listening, before turning back to Eriama.

"Hey, do you think one of Martin's acts as Emperor would be to legalize moon sugar?"

Eriama buried her head in her hands, knowing that Aiden deliberately said those words loud enough for Martin to hear. And she was right.

"I heard that, Aiden!" Eriama heard Martin shout from across the courtyard, not without amusement. This caused Eriama to groan.

"Did you _really_ have to go there?" she asked him in disbelief.

Aiden shrugged.

"It's a valid enough question."

"You do know that even if he _was_ to become Emperor, that the legalization of skooma and moon sugar is not for him to decide, right? Otherwise I'd be asking to outlaw cheese."

"Yeah, yeah…I know that it's _really_ up to the Elder Council," Aiden replied. "And I _know_ they're going to keep sugar illegal for as long as possible as an excuse to lock-up any non-human they see. But I can dream, right? It's not like the kind I consume is harmful in anyway."

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Just out of curiosity, though…why _cheese?"_

Eriama grimaced, remembering the overwhelming stench of the Olroy as she dumped it into the cooking pot. If she didn't already dislike cheese as it was, the smell of that alone would be enough to change her mind.

"Because I fucking hate cheese," Eriama remarked. "Does it really warrant further explanation?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Gods, Therayn…it sounds like _you_ really need to get high."

"Not now I don't," she replied. "Come back to me when the world is ending."

"It is! We have a literal fucking Oblivion crisis, remember?"

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps I should elaborate for you, mate…I mean when the world is ending and there's no hope of winning."

Aiden smirked.

"I'll fucking hold you to that, Therayn."

For a second, she saw a twinkle behind his blue-gray eyes. And the sight was enough for her to start laughing after he said those words. For a second, Aiden raised his eyebrows in confusion, but soon enough, he was laughing along with her.

Despite the fact that neither of them seemed to know what the joke was, Eriama felt like she didn't need to try and explain it to herself, instead fully content to just enjoy the moment.

* * *

It wasn't until everyone had turned in that Laura found herself leaving her bedroll in the barracks, quietly making her way to Martin's bedroom. Much to her surprise, he was still awake, and already in the process of getting ready for bed until he noticed her standing in his doorway. At first neither of them said a word, but Laura very quickly closed the door and locked it, moving towards Martin without thinking about it, letting him wrap his arms around her the way she had only imagined him doing for the past few months.

"I was afraid you might change your mind," he murmured.

Laura shook her head.

"Nah…"

Slowly, his lips met hers, and she returned the kiss. It was slow at first, the both of them exercising caution. Laura wasn't sure if it was because Martin hadn't kissed anyone for a long time, or because he thought she might _still_ change his mind. But she gripped onto his shoulders, which deepened the kiss. They began kissing in the ways Laura had only dreamed, with it become faster and more passionate as time went on. When they finally broke away, they met each other's gaze. Laura could feel her heart pounding in her chest when Martin's eyes were on her, and at the thought of what it meant.

"How long has it been since you…?"

Martin sighed.

"Awhile," he admitted. "You?"

Laura bit her lip, thinking back to all the encounters she had had in her youth. None of them had ever been serious. But technically, neither was this. She highly doubted that there was any love between them. Not like that. This was more pent up feelings of lust that the two of them had felt for each other as a result of being trapped together in Cloud Ruler for so long, growing closer in mutual feelings of rage as well as sexual frustration.

"I guess you could say I'm in the same boat," she told him.

Martin sighed.

"How long have you wanted me?"

"Since we arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple at least," Martin admitted, his hands drifting towards her hips. "It only got worse when we were all stuck here for many months, and I watched you whenever I wasn't looking at the Xarxes."

"Fuck the Xarxes," Laura bit out, before speaking again. "How did you watch me?"

Martin's hands began to tun through her hair.

"Like any man watches someone who catches his attention," he said. "I liked the way you smiled…I liked the way your body moved gracefully when you were training with your weapons, and – "

Those words caused something to snap inside Laura, and she began to move her hands underneath the blue robes she had become so used to, letting her hand drift towards a certain part of his body. She felt Martin shiver slightly in anticipation, but he moved her hand away, instead whispering in her ear.

"Not yet," he said. "You…deserve pleasure first…"

Those words caught Laura off guard. No one – save for maybe Pelena – had ever taken her pleasure into consideration during sex. Certainly, no man had. But she didn't have time to think on it any more than that. Martin's hands were inside her smalls, his fingers circling the most sensitive part inside her. Laura let out a whimper and felt her arms grip onto Martin's body more tightly than before, which caused him to chuckle slightly.

"I take it you enjoy that, then?"

Laura nodded, not able to say a word in response; she would have, were it not for the sounds she made, overwhelming anything she could possibly say. At some point, she managed to speak, despite herself.

"For someone who's supposedly rusty, you sure seem to know what you're doing…"

Martin chuckled again, before unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, proceeding to kiss her neck, and then her breasts, before his lips were suddenly on hers again, and he was kissing her with such passion and need that it was hard to keep up with both the feelings of the kiss and the feeling of her release. Before she knew it, the belt keeping her pants up had been undone, and they fell to her knees. When Laura broke the kiss, she looked into Martin's eyes, and gave him a slightly aggravated look.

"Is something – "

He paused, not finishing his question, because by this point, he already knew what the answer was, and he let out another chuckle.

"Ah…"

He unbuttoned the front of his robes, and Laura watched as they fell to the floor. He sat on the edge of his bed, and beckoned her to come towards him with only a look. A look that in and of itself was almost enough to make her fall to her knees.

Laura went towards him, climbing onto the bed and straddling him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, knowing that he needed release just as much as she had. But he didn't seem to be in a hurry to reach it; he was kissing her body with senseless abandon. When his lips reached one of her breasts, Laura could help but let out a moan. The sensations were almost too much for her to process. She didn't even realize that her smalls were gone, and that she was naked and on top of him.

_Am I dreaming?_

"I was wondering the same," she heard Martin say, as he somehow removed his own smalls, all while she was still on top of him. It must have taken a certain amount of skill, suggesting to Laura he had had many lovers prior to her.

"Did I say that aloud?"

"You did."

"I just…oh! Um…"

Martin had now positioned his hardness against her, and Laura felt him enter her. She watched as he disappeared inside her, and felt waves of pleasure come over her. This only heightened when his thrusts began, slowly at first, until she leaned towards his ear.

"I won't break," she whispered.

Martin's eyes met hers. Laura could see the lust behind his eyes clearly, but it wasn't the kind of lust she was used to. The lust she saw behind his eyes didn't fill her with a sense of dread, but a sense of empowerment and need.

A need for him.

"Does that mean you want me to go faster?"

_Oh, Gods…yes, yes, yes -_

Laura answered his question by matching the rhythm of his thrusts, her body moving in time with his, the only sounds reaching her ears being the sounds of the both of them in ecstasy.

"Come with me," he whispered in her ear.

Laura tried to reply, but her words were lost beneath her moans, instead settling for a nod, knowing she was close again. Not long after she reached her climax, she knew he had as well, and the two of them fell backwards onto the bed, with Laura atop Martin. The two of them were covered in sweat and very much out of breath, and Laura could hear the sounds of the two of them panting heavily.

"Gods…that was…"

Martin paused, and then looked into her eyes.

"…you're so beautiful."

"Am I?"

He nodded, before reaching to kiss her neck, leaving marks all over her skin in places only he would see.

"You look like you were made as a gift from the Gods themselves," he whispered into her skin.

They both eventually found themselves lying on their backs side by side on his bed, for ages not saying a word to each other. It wasn't until Laura turned to face him, moving in for another kiss, that they found themselves talking.

"…I suppose I should say thank you," she began.

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"What in the world for?"

"For, well…you know…"

Laura paused.

"…I mean, no one's ever taken me to bed quite like _that,"_ she admitted.

Martin smirked at this remark.

"I _should_ say that you don't need to stroke my ego," he began, a hint of amusement in his voice, "but I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. At least a little."

This caused them both to chuckle, and Martin began to stroke the side of her cheek, and then move loose strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Has it really been so long since you've taken a lover, Martin?"

He sighed.

"Not in over a decade," he admitted. "Although it seems longer than that now. When I became I a priest, I tried to leave my desires and temptations behind me."

He paused.

"I'm _guessing_ it hasn't been anywhere near as long for you."

Laura shook her head.

"No…" she admitted. "Before I was in prison, I _was_ with someone who I thought I loved, but she ended up betraying me…we were on a heist, and were going to break into the First Edition, but half-way through we were almost caught. Pelena fled the scene and left me holding the bag."

Martin sighed.

"I know I would never do that to you…"

Laura resisted the urge to bite her lip. She while she _knew_ that Martin believed his words, she had no way of knowing that it were true, or if he was going to be able to hold himself to it. Many people had disappointed her throughout her life; at this point she had almost come to expect it. Even from those that didn't want to.

"Was there anyone else for you?"

Martin sighed.

"There was a man that I once loved…or thought I loved," Martin told her. "Yet when I had possessed the rose, my selfishness caused him to run. Which is ironic, considering who he became. He fell in love with a force darker than Sanguine ever could be."

"I didn't think there could be a force darker than the daedra," Laura quipped.

Martin shook his head.

"Of course, there is," he told her. "I know it seems hard to believe, but the daedra aren't even the evilest things in this realm. In fact, the darkest thing is probably darkness itself. The darkness within your very soul, which a lot of people have to live with for the rest of their lives – us included."

He sighed.

"But most don't fall prey to that kind of evil," he said. "The man I once loved was an exception, not a rule. I don't think either of us have anything to worry about."

He kissed the top of her forehead again, and Laura couldn't help but ponder those words. She knew there was darkness in her soul – mostly in the form of unbridled rage over the things that had happened to her in her past. Rage over how she had been hurt, used and abused by many. But somehow, instead of letting it define her, she was instead here, in another time, hopefully helping those who were being hurt by the Oblivion crisis.

She didn't have time to think about this anymore; her thoughts were cut short when Martin climbed on top of her, and she noticed the look he was giving her. A look that made quickly feel drunk with arousal. Laura's hands began to drift towards his hardness, which caused him to momentarily freeze, until she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"…now it's my turn to pleasure you."

Martin gave her a look of apprehension.

"…are you _sure?"_

She nodded, all while not breaking her gaze. She realized that this was probably the first time in her life that she had even been asked that question – and not just within this context. She had no idea how this made her feel, but it didn't make her feel in anyway awful. She began to pleasure him, and as she did so, she heard him trying to bite back a moan. It didn't take long for him to move both her hands, pinning them both above her head, clearly wanting to be as lost in her as she wanted to be in him. While he began to position himself to enter her, his lips moved towards hers again, just in time to swallow her cries. After that moment, Laura couldn't think of anything beyond the world they had created together, where it was only them.

* * *

While Cloud Ruler Temple's routine went mostly as it normally did the next day, Eriama was quick to notice Martin's absence as soon as she entered the Great Hall. Normally, he was up as soon as the sun had risen or even before, pouring through books in an attempt to translate the Mysterium Xarxes. Today, it was different.

Eriama would be worried if she hadn't already noticed Laura's absence. She was also nowhere to be seen, and hadn't been since the night before when she made an excuse about leaving her bedroll to go and relieve herself. While Eriama had had a feeling that this was a lie, she was still surprised by what all this might mean.

But she knew it wasn't a coincidence.

When Martin finally _did_ show up in the Great Hall, it was almost noon. And he had a smile on his face, which, given his usual routine, was highly unusual for him. As soon as Eriama noticed this, she had to turn her gaze away from him in an attempt not to laugh. All along, her instincts had been correct.

"Getting up a bit late today, aren't we, sire?" Baurus said to Martin as a way of greeting.

"I…"

Martin's smile quickly faded.

"…I pulled an all-nighter," Martin explained, before proceeding to sit at his desk.

_Uh huh._

Behind her, Eriama heard Baurus and Aiden trying to hold back sniggers. She turned to them both with a sharp look, and the two of them attempted to regain their composure and keep straight faces.

"Is something wrong?" Martin asked them all, when he noticed them all exchanging awkward, but still amused looks.

Eriama proceeded to clear her throat.

"No, Martin," she said. "We were just confused, because you're normally up earlier than this."

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"You've been paying attention to my sleeping schedule?"

"Gods, Marty, don't make this awkward," Aiden joked. "We were just on our way out of here."

Martin gave them all a quizzical look.

"…I see," Martin finished.

It was clear that Martin wanted to be left alone, so Eriama pointedly put both her arms over the shoulders of her friends, one on Aiden's and the other on Baurus, before carefully guiding them outside.

"Fucking called it," Aiden said to Baurus as soon as they were out of Martin's earshot.

"Hey, I never said that it wasn't going to happen, I just thought they'd wait a bit longer."

"It doesn't matter, you now owe me fifty drakes," was Aiden's smug reply.

Eriama looked at them both incredulously.

"Wait…you two made a bet on this?"

"More like _he_ placed a bet onto this that I thought was a joke," Baurus explained.

Eriama rolled her eyes, before turning to Aiden.

"Well, a hundred Septims says _that_ was a fucking stupid idea," she snapped at him. "You cannot bet on the life decisions of others."

Aiden said nothing to her, instead turning to Baurus with a smirk.

"Isn't that just _another_ thing I called?"

"Hey, man," Baurus protested. "I'm not saying shit."

It only took Eriama a moment to realize _exactly_ what Aiden had "called," and when she did, she felt as if her heart had sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

She took a step back.

 _"What?"_ Eriama snarled at him. "You're meaning to tell me that _my_ life is a joke to you as well?"

Aiden sighed.

"Gods, Therayn," Aiden replied. "Calm down…I never meant for it to be like _that."_

Eriama narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Then fucking _prove_ it," she snarled.

She stormed away from him without looking back, knowing that Aiden knew the full meaning of those words, and that she didn't need to explain to him further. If she did, then she knew there was no hope for him. And that he would remain childish.

She went towards the washroom upon seeing that it was empty, and locked the door, burying her face in her hands and attempted to hold back years' worth of tears that she knew were on their way.

She had trusted him. Confided in him. And this was how he saw her? As a joke? Did he see her sister as a joke, too? She had no idea, but she wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. Imperial Privilege did truly know no bounds.


	15. XIV: Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter recieved additional editing as of 09/21/2019

**Chapter XIV: Fire and Blood**

It was for the next few weeks the two of them spent together, sneaking off whenever the two of them had a chance in-between both Laura's training and Martin deciphering the Mysterium Xarxes. While Laura at first thought there was a chance that she might be distracting Martin from his work, once she told him this, he dismissed that notion, assuring her that this wasn't the case. Gods only knew that they both needed to find a way to release all the stress that the Oblivion crisis had brought them. When they weren't together, memories of the times they _did_ spend together replayed in her mind. It seemed that she and Martin had made love in almost every corner of Cloud Ruler Temple – in the washroom, on the floor of his bedroom, and last night, he had even taken her on his desk in a moment of immense passion, pushing all the books and papers he had left onto the floor without so much as a thought.

However, during the day it seemed that there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them not to interact too much, lest they give away their feelings for each other for all to see. However, there was still the quick glances they gave each other when they _thought_ no one was looking. Unfortunately, it seemed that Martin and Laura weren't a discreet as they thought they were, given the conversation she had one morning with her cousin as they were sparring in the courtyard. Across from them, Eriama and Baurus were doing the same. Laura couldn't help but notice that Eriama was seemingly trying not to glance in Aiden's direction, which surprised her. She had thought that Aiden and Eriama were on their way to becoming friends, but now it seemed this was not the case.

"Pay attention, cuz!"

Within a split second, Laura dropped her arm, watching as it fell to the floor. Aiden gave her a look of annoyance. Laura could tell that he was irritated, but she wasn't sure if it was because Eriama was seemingly refusing to talk to him or because he hadn't properly had time to use his pipe in two days. It was hard to tell.

"Gods, how are you even still alive?" Aiden muttered under his breath. "You couldn't tell the difference in how to hold a longsword from a fucking dagger."

Laura narrowed her eyes.

"I am still alive because I am fueled by pure spite."

"Yeah, well 'pure spite' isn't going to keep you alive the next time you're sent on another extra dangerous mission," Aiden retorted. "And Gods knows Martin isn't going to do that shit himself."

"He's not in any position to do so," Laura snapped. "You know this."

To Laura's horror, Aiden smirked.

"Laura, with all due respect, it sounds like he's been putting _you_ in _many_ positions over the past few days."

Laura felt herself scowl.

 _"Really,_ Aidie?"

 _Just how long had he been waiting to make_ that _joke?_

"You're both loud, and none of us are deaf," he pointed out. "Or stupid. Or high enough for this shit, unfortunately. You'll deny it, but everyone knows that you've been attracted to Martin for _months_ now. Hell, I know you two even fucked on his desk last night, and by _Divines_ I wish I didn't."

At that remark, Laura felt her eyes widen.

"Oh, yeah…you're blushing now. It means I was right."

"Fuck _off."_

"You both know that we gotta eat there sometimes, right? And I'm talking about _actual_ food, not – "

"Stop! I get it!"

Aiden chuckled.

"Gods, Laura…even _I'm_ not that worked up about talking about sex, and I'm the one who's practically bloody asexual, for crying out loud!"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"Relax, Laura…I'm actually happy for you. Both of you."

Laura raised her eyebrow.

"You shouldn't be," she said. "Do you honestly think that there's _any_ possibility of this being more than a fling now?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Remember that you are asking an _asexual."_

"I don't think you understand," Laura continued. "He's going to be nobility, and even as a member of his Blades, I am still a _convicted criminal._ There's no hope of this being more than releasing tension. So, you don't need to be happy for us, Aiden."

Aiden let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, sweet Mara…"

"What? Did I say something _wrong?"_

Aiden gave her an incredulous stare.

"Look, I'm an Imperial," Aiden said, slowly, "but I'm telling you…that is some of the most Imperial guarshit I have ever heard in my life...talking to me about fucking nobility and social classes and shit. I swear to _Gods,_ next to the Dunmer, we're one of the most repressed races in all of fucking Tamriel."

He let out a sigh.

"Look, you want my _honest_ advice?"

"You're the one who brought it up!"

He gave her a smile.

"My advice is not to give a fuck…"

He paused, and then began to smirk again.

"…beyond the fucking you're doing _already_ , that is."

"For the love of Dibella…did you _really_ have to rub it in?"

"I'm only telling it like it is," he stated. "But seriously, you're focusing too much on the future. You're thinking about social classes and the headache that is the Elder Council before any of that shit has even started!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why can't you focus on there here and now?"

"The here and now?"

"Yeah," he said, "that is what I _said_ , isn't it? Why worry about what some uptight assholes sitting in the Palace are gonna think? All they ever care about politics. And not the good kind, either. Just enjoy what little moments of pure happiness you have in this horrible, _horrible_ time."

Aiden paused, and smirked slightly.

"And keep those moments of happiness in his _godsdamned bedroom,_ for fucks sake! I was going outside to relieve myself, and was horrified by what I heard!"

Laura bit her lip.

"What can I do to make it up to you, my dear cousin?"

"One, you can ask Martin to legalize sugar when he gets crowned – "

"That's not going to happen, and you _know_ it."

Aiden chuckled.

"Then you can at the very least tell him that I _know_ , and that I would like you both to stop fucking on surfaces meant for us to sit and eat," he said. "Don't worry; I won't say a word to anyone. Now give me your sword arm already, for Talos's sake!"

Behind them, Laura heard Eriama let out a snort of disbelief, which caused Laura to give Aiden a quizzical look.

"Why don't we stop talking about me?" She suggested. "Why isn't Eriama talking to you?"

Aiden let out a deep sigh.

"Because I fucked up, okay? While you've been having your fun with our Emperor-to-be, I've been trying to get Eriama to say a godsdamned _word_ to me."

Aiden scowled, and in that moment, Laura understood. Or at least she thought she did. While she knew he would deny it if she so much as _alluded_ to it, she had her suspicions as to why he was upset about upsetting Eriama.

"Yet she won't," he finished.

"And why is that?"

"Look, I made a joke…" he admitted. "Looking back, it was a pretty shitty joke, but it was still _just a joke."_

"What kind of joke are we talking about here?"

Aiden bit his lip.

"One of the race related variety."

Laura narrowed her eyes in his direction, realizing just what sort joke that Aiden had made. While it may not have seemed like a big deal to him, he wasn't going to be the one dealing with the consequences that resulted from such jokes.

"Oh, Aidie…you fucking _idiot._ Of _course_ she's going to be mad at you!"

"How could I have known? I've heard that joke so many times growing up! Even in Morrowind, I heard that joke – "

"And let me ask you…did a single _Dunmer_ make that joke to you? Specifically, Dunmer _women?"_

Aiden's face turned a horrific white as the blood drained from his face at the realization.

"…shit…"

Laura nodded.

"Yeah, _exactly,"_ she bit out. "I've heard that joke before, too. You may not realize it, Aidie, being a _man_ and all, but such jokes about Dunmer women – or _any_ women, really – tends to make them be seen as _conquests._ "

Aiden shock did not disappear.

"…gods, I should have known…"

"I'm going to say exactly what you did…how _could_ you have known?"

"Gods, what should I _do,_ Laura? I have no idea."

"You want my advice?"

He sighed.

"…for once, yes."

 _That settles it. He definitely feels_ something _for her._

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and began to look him dead in the eye.

"My advice is this; fucking apologize to her…and go and have a godsdamned smoke already," Laura snapped at him. "Your irritation is annoying me to no end."

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"If you really want to help, then tell Jauffre to let us out," he pointed out. "I can't go down to Bruma and procure my drugs of choice if we're not allowed to leave."

"I'm sure Eriama will cave and let you have some of her tobacco, at least."

"How can I _ask?_ She's pretending I don't even exist!"

"Now see here's the thing…I can't tell you how to do that," Laura told him. "You'll have to figure _that_ out on your own."

After the sparring came to an end, Laura found herself inside Cloud Ruler Temple once again, and found herself sitting across from Martin, who had decided to take a break from his deciphering of the Xarxes to talk with her.

"Laura…"

"Hi," she replied. "How are you doing?"

Martin smirked.

"Never better, love. How about you?"

"I would say the same, but…"

Martin's smirk faded, and he reached across his desk to take her hand in his.

"Anything I should know?"

Laura felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Aiden has made a request – "

Martin sighed.

"I swear, if it's about sugar again – "

"– He's asked us to stop making love anywhere _but_ in your bedroom, to put it mildly," Laura finished. "Also, I'm pretty sure the sugar thing was a joke."

In a rare moment, she thought she saw Martin flush in embarrassment.

"…I'm guessing that we were not the only ones awake last night, then."

"Of course not. It's not like I would _tell_ anyone!"

Martin chuckled.

"I can't imagine you would," was his reply. "Considering the things that I've said are enough to make _you_ blush into Oblivion – "

"Oh, be quiet," she said, while trying not to laugh. "It's not exactly like you're immune to blushing occasionally yourself."

They both laughed together, and then once the laughing stopped, they exchanged looks. Laura could hardly dare to believe that this moment was real, just as she hardly dared to believe that _any_ of this was real.

"I've found the next piece of the Mysterium Xarxes puzzle, by the way."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The second item is the counterpart to the first; the blood of a Divine."

"The blood of a _what?"_

"The blood of a Divine," Martin repeated.

Laura felt herself blink for a few moments.

"That seems like it'd be a bit challenging to get ahold of," she said.

"That would be an understatement," Martin admitted, "considering that the Divines don't leave artifacts or physically manifest themselves in our world. I have to admit, this was a terrible puzzle to me."

"Then how did you do it?"

"Ah…see, here the thing, I didn't solve it…Jauffre did."

Laura fell back into her chair, wondering how Jauffre had come to the conclusion of this puzzle when Martin had not. She soon got her answer.

"The blood of Tiber Septim himself, who became one of the Divines. This is a secret remembered only by the Blades, passed down from one Grandmaster to the next," Martin explained. "Jauffre should send someone to retrieve it from Sancre Tor soon."

"Which means _you_ can relax," she said to him pointedly.

Martin gave her a look of confusion.

"How can I relax when there's Oblivion Gates opening right outside my doorstep?"

"Maybe not completely, but you can at least _try_ for a few moments," Laura said. "With me."

As soon as she met his eyes, Martin had a look of realization on his face.

"…ah."

"Yeah," was her response.

After checking that no one was watching them, she got up from her chair and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"…now why don't we find a place to sneak away to make sure that you do?"

* * *

In the early evening, Eriama found herself overlooking Jerall Mountain with a pipe in one hand, and a tankard in the other. For the past few weeks, she had been spending this time alone. While before she would usually spend these evenings with Aiden, she had been intentionally ignoring him since that remark, not wanting to know if that expressed his true feelings towards her kind.

However, she wouldn't be able to ignore him for much longer; Jauffre approached her eventually, and the words he said to her felt like she had swallowed a bitter pill. Not at first, but as the conversation went on.

"I see you are relaxing," Jauffre said as a way of greeting.

Eriama turned to him.

"Grandmaster," she began, "it's nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Well, first I would like a word, if that's alright with you."

Eriama shrugged, but said nothing, allowing Jauffre to continue.

"As I'm sure you are already aware, the Blades forces in Cyrodiil are stretched thin," Jauffre told her. "I've requested additional support from our other Temples scattered around Tamriel, but as Gates are opening all over Tamriel, I am unsure when they will arrive."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"This means that I am going to need to close an Oblivion gate on the outskirts of Bruma," Jauffre continued. "I've just received word from the Countess of Bruma that one has opened there. It seems that the Mythic Dawn are putting their plan to attack Bruma into motion."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Why me?"

"Because I know that you have dealt with these gates before, and Laura Haynori is nowhere near as combat experienced as you are," was Jauffre's reply. "I'd like you to help the Countess's guards close this gate. Once they've seen how it's done, they should be able to handle any new gates on their own."

"Got it."

"That isn't all," Jauffre said. "I also need you to gain any additional aid you can from around Cyrodiil to deal with the oncoming threat."

That sort of task was likely to take months, but Eriama knew that she would have to do it. Without outside help, Bruma was going to be doomed.

"Of course," Eriama replied. "I will set off at once."

The next few words froze her in her tracks.

"Therayn, I'm sending Aiden Haynori with you."

Eriama gave Jauffre a disbelieving stare.

"Jauffre," she began, not bothering to use his title. "I understand that you are busy, but – "

Jauffre's expression turned grim.

"I may be busy, but I am not completely oblivious," was his reply. "Besides, Baurus informed me about your little tiff anyway."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I am not," Jauffre said, his grim expression unmoving. "I would send Baurus with you instead, were it not for the fact that we both _know_ that Haynori's skills are much better suited in battle, rather than diplomacy and tact…something one needs when guarding our Emperor."

Despite the seriousness of his words, Jauffre somehow managed to give her a smile.

"Come now, Therayn…" he said, "the world could end if we don't get this right. Are you really going to let your personal feelings get in the way of that?"

He smiled.

"Besides, Haynori would protect you like no one else would. After all, he was trained by the best."

Eriama tried to ignore the knowing look that Jauffre gave her after he said those words. He was clearly aware whom she and Aiden had in common. And if that was the case, Eriama couldn't help but wonder just how much _else_ he knew? Did he know _why_ Ulina was in Morrowind? Did he know where she went?

He probably knew no more than Caius Cosades did.

"Work it out, Therayn," he told her, "talk to him, let him apologize…even allow him to sneak moon sugar into the temple again. Do whatever it takes, and that is an order."

As soon as Jauffre had his back turned, Eriama made an obscene hand gesture in his direction. While she knew it wouldn't do much, it made her feel better. And that was enough.

It wasn't any less than an hour later that Aiden was leaving Cloud Ruler Temple by her side. Eriama refused to say a word to him throughout the entire journey, despite his many attempts to engage her. But she wasn't having it.

He had yet to prove himself.

As they approached the Oblivion gate, the cold air grew warmer and Eriama saw a tiny red blur in the distance. The sky above were turning from a pale bluish-purple to a dark red. Eriama breathed in the smell that was coming from nearby.

 _Fire and ash,_ she thought scathingly.

She then felt an all too familiar feeling of dread when she saw the fiery portal to Oblivion itself right in front of her, appearing seemingly more frightening to her than the last time she had seen one as she moved closer to it. All different types of daedra - scamps, dremora, fire atronachs – began to make their way out of the gate and spaced themselves across the snow-covered ground. Eriama saw a small group of Bruma guard - perhaps about five - start fighting the daedra with as much might as they could.

It didn't take long to spot Burd, who was carrying a large claymore and with it he slashed two scamps at once. Eriama began to ready her bow, and then watched as her arrow hit a dremora mage that was standing a few feet from two Bruma guards.

After all the daedra had fallen, Aiden turned to her with a smile. Eriama resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Wow, I mean…I _heard_ you kicked ass with a bow, but…it's a different thing to see it entirely."

Eriama gave him a scathing look.

"Shut the fuck up," she snarled at him. "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

Aiden's smile faded.

"Look," he began, "I want to say – "

"What?" Eriama bit out. "That you're _sorry?_ That you had no _idea?_ Because you truly don't, you know."

She paused, finding the strength to look into Aiden's eyes.

"You know _nothing,_ Aiden Haynori."

Before he could say another word, Burd was now within their line of sight and he tapped her on the shoulder. Eriama turned around to face him.

"Thanks for coming, Therayn," he began. "It's been awhile, but you are looking well."

"As are you," was her reply.

"Since we had the one of the Heroes of Kvatch available, I didn't think it made sense to try this on our own the first time," he told her. "We're ready when you are. Just say the word and we'll follow you into that hell-spawned Gate."

"Anytime, Burd," Eriama told him.

With that, Burd turned to face his men, and then began shouting to them in a clear, authoritative voice.

"Alright, boys…Listen up," he began. "We've _got_ to close that Gate over there. Nobody likes the idea of going into that thing, but it's our job, and we're _going_ to do it."

Burd's expression darkened.

"If we don't, Bruma ends up a smoking pile of rubble like what happened at Kvatch! We're here today because we're saying something, and that's 'fuck that.' That's _not_ going to happen here! Not while I'm Captain of the Guard!"

Burd turned to two of his guards.

"Bor, Soren, you're with me," he said, before turning to his other guards. "The rest of you, stay outside and kill _anything_ that comes out of that Gate. Let's show these bastards how we do things in Bruma!"

From the looks of things, most of these guards weren't really that experienced in combat - the most trouble they had was probably petty criminals. Yet they were willing to go into Oblivion itself and were prepared to die for their families, for the town and for their own freedom.

"I don't know how many of us are coming out alive," Eriama told Burd, before turning towards the Oblivion gate in front of them, "but I'm ready when you are."

It didn't take long for Eriama, alongside Burd, two of his guards and Aiden to step into Oblivion itself. The terrible heat was almost enough to make Eriama feel faint as soon as she stepped into Oblivion. There was a broken bridge in ahead of them, leading towards the Sigil Tower further afield. Unfortunately, it looked as if it had been smashed deliberately.

 _These daedra are getting smarter and smarter,_ Eriama thought bitterly.

"Where to, Therayn?" Eriama heard Burd ask.

Eriama nodded towards the direction of the tower.

"See that thing?" She asked them. "That's where the sigil stone is. The sigil stone is what keeps the Oblivion gate open. Taking it from the tower will close the gate."

"And how do you suggest we get to the tower?" Another guard behind her snapped. "Swim in the lava?"

Eriama gave the guard – whose name was Bor – an incredulous look.

"Don't be so fucking daft," she snapped. "There must be another way. We'll close this gate no matter how long it takes us to do it."

"We could always climb the mountain, over there," she heard Aiden interject.

Eriama turned to him, her eyes slits.

"Shut the _fuck up,_ Haynori," she reminded him.

But still, she _knew_ he was right. It seemed like the only way towards the tower was to climb upwards. And she knew it was going to be a treacherous journey. And the plants in their way were going to be half the battle.

"Let's go," Eriama said. She then began walking in the opposite direction of the sigil tower. A harrada root grabbed her left ankle, and she let out a small yelp of surprise. Before she could reach for her dagger, Aiden came up to her and slashed the Harrada from the root, which let her free. Eriama looked up and saw a hint of guilt behind his blue eyes.

It wasn't _enough_.

But at the very least, she could throw him a bone.

"Thank you, Haynori," Eriama said, her tone still cold. "Now, why don't we continue onwards?"

Aiden's mouth opened, almost as if he was about to say something, but it quickly snapped shut. Eriama turned away from him, and they all continued onwards up the treacherous mountain.

"This is no place I ever wanted to find myself," she heard Burd say. "I don't see how we can…"

"We can do this," Aiden assured him.

Eriama heard the sound of Burd gulp.

"No…no, you're right…we can do this. We _have_ to do this," Burd said. "We have no choice."

Burd turned his attention to her as soon as they were at the top of the mountain, the entrance to the sigil tower now before them.

"I'm glad you're here, Therayn. _We_ wouldn't have a chance otherwise. What's our next move?"

Eriama bit her lip.

"We go inside," was her reply.

The inside of the sigil tower was hotter than outside, as Eriama expected. She heard the sounds of the guards complaining about the sweltering heat and Eriama attempted to ignore them. There were bigger problems ahead, which she soon found out when a tall, fearsome dremora started towards them with the coldest expression on his face.

 _"Your blood is forfeit,"_ he yelled. _"Your -"_

"Flesh is yours, I know," Eriama responded, remembering her last encounter with a similar dremora. "Just shut up and let me kill you."

The dremora responded just as Eriama expected him to; by running towards her with his sword aiming for her head. Eriama ducked out of the way, but when she did, she found herself on the edge of a platform surrounded by lava.

If she so much as moved the wrong way, she knew she would fall in and burn to a crisp. She found herself closing her eyes, bracing herself for a possible fall.

"Get the _fuck_ away from her!"

Eriama opened her eyes, and saw Aiden had practically hacked the dremora in two. As soon as his corpse fell into pieces beside her, Aiden offered her a hand, which she took and much to her horror, she found herself falling into his arms.

"Haynori – "

"Look, listen to me, Eri…"

Eriama froze, hearing him call her that. She hadn't been referred to as such in such a long time.

"…that's what _she_ called you, isn't it?" Aiden asked. "Eri?"

Slowly, Eriama nodded.

"I am _so_ fucking sorry," he began. "I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am…I just, I didn't _know_ and I was an idiot."

Eriama found herself meeting his gaze.

"You don't have to forgive me," he continued. "Gods know I wouldn't. But I thought you should hear what I have to say…especially considering I thought you were about to _die_ and then…then I just wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Eriama found herself smiling.

"We can discuss you and your Imperial Privilege _after_ we close this Oblivion Gate," she replied. "But I don't think I can live being angry with you for a stupid joke for the rest of my life."

Not too long after those words were said, all Nine Hells broke loose; two more Dremora warriors, plus a mage, some scamps and a daedra that resembled a spider. Eriama ducked when the spider (which, upon closer inspection, looked a lot like a woman attached to a spider's torso) started shooting shock spells in her direction. The spell didn't hit her, but hit the fire that was lit in the middle of the room and left a nasty smell. Eriama quickly turned to see Burd and one of the guards fighting the Dremora, while Aiden and the other guards were slaying the scamps that were scattered around the tower. Then, what looked like several mini versions of the spider daedra appeared, attempting to attack everyone.

"I'm guessing those things are _your_ doing," Eriama snarled at the spider woman before her.

The spider seemed to understand her - either that or the thing was just frustrated - because it let out a nasty screeching noise. Eriama started towards the spider, but then felt the horrible sensation from the spider's spells.

_Fucking hell._

Despite this, she managed to recover enough to slash the spider in two. The mini spiders were still surrounding them, and one of them managed to bite one of the guards. The guard collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. As soon as the coast was clear, Eriama neared the scene and knelt down to his level. His skin turned a horrific green.

"Soren…?" Burd asked.

He then turned to Eriama.

"What in Oblivion _happened to him?"_

Eriama didn't answer, but began fumbling around in her rucksack for a healing potion. Soren didn't seem to be paying attention, instead he was mumbling under his breath.

"Tell...tell Leanna if I don't...make it -"

"You'll make it!" Aiden snapped, "don't be saying shit like that, Soren. We will close this gate, and you _will_ live to see another day."

Eriama pulled the stop off the bottle, pouring drops of the healing potion into Soren's mouth. Soren coughed, but managed to recover for a few moments.

Eriama knew that after this was over and done with, they would all need to see a healer. But for now, this was enough.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Eriama muttered. The other guard - Bor – as well as Burd, supported Soren while Eriama and Aiden took the lead. The sight of daedric lettering on the walls as well as insect-like creatures climbing everywhere unsettled Eriama as they stepped into the next room. Soren looked as if he was going to drop dead any moment.

 _We need to get out of here,_ Eriama thought. And soon enough, she heard Aiden vocalize her thoughts with a stream of profanities in a way only he was capable of. But Eriama wasn't fully paying attention.

Up ahead was a large trap that looked a bit like a chopping block. If they didn't pass through it soon, it would behead them all.

"Run," she advised, and they did so. Eriama had to give Bor and Burd props for managing to keep Soren alive while running under that thing. Eriama waited for Aiden to go through before eventually running herself. At least that was the last hurdle they faced before reaching the Sigil Keep.

The Sigil Keep was guarded by two dremora warlords, who were each carrying a large daedric claymore in hand, complete with daedric lettering on the blade.

 _"Tremble at my might,"_ one of the dremoras yelled.

 _Oh, for fucks sake,_ she thought. If the situation were not so serious, any comments she received from the dremoras would have warranted an eyeroll.

Eriama began to ready her bow, shooting arrow after arrow at every daedra she could see, standing beside Soren while Aiden and the rest of the guard used their swords. After the dremoras were dead, they headed for the sigil stone that was at the top level, sitting directly in the center of the room.

"See that thing there," she nodded towards the sigil stone. "That's the stone that keeps the gate open. We need to grab it and then get out of here. Stay close to me."

More dremora began chasing after them, but Eriama used her archery skills to keep them away, while she saw Aiden take the sigil stone and at the same time, wince from the pain of grabbing such a scorching hot object. A few seconds of white light followed, before they reappeared in Tamriel. There was a clear night sky and a frightened looking bunch of the Bruma guard waiting for them. Burd turned to her with a smile, and then patted her on the shoulder.

"It was an honor to serve with you, Therayn," Burd told her.

Eriama nodded.

"As it was with you, Burd."

"Now that I've seen how it's done, I think my guardsmen and I can handle any new Gates that open near Bruma," he told her. "I cannot thank you or your companion enough."

The other three Bruma guards proceeded to cheer Burd's name, as well as express their victorious relief.

"You did it, Captain! You closed the Oblivion Gate! We didn't think we'd ever see you alive again!"

"Believe me, it wasn't a fucking picnic!" Burd shouted, before turning to Eriama again, "but thanks to our friend Therayn here, I now know we _can_ close these hell-gates. We _can_ defend Bruma!"

Eriama moved away from Burd, who seemed to be enjoying the victory of the mission too much to notice her absence, and approached Aiden. Despite the fact that he was shaking, Eriama knew full well it wasn't from the cold, but from withdrawal. But somehow, he still had the strength to smile in her direction. And behind that smile was anxiety.

"…so…"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorr –"

"I was –"

They both stopped, and then met each other's gaze. Aiden let out a sigh.

"I didn't know just how bad the joke was," he began, cautiously. "I just thought that the joke about Dunmer women being too stuck-up was just _that._ A _literal_ joke. It was Laura who told me that it had…y'know…"

"Ugly implications?" Eriama asked him.

Aiden nodded.

"…yeah," he finished. "I would say sorry again, but I know that isn't _enough._ I have to do better. And I don't know if I'll succeed in that endeavor, but Gods…am I gonna _try._ "

Eriama smiled.

"And that, my friend, is _enough._ Besides, I'm pretty sure Jauffre would die mad about it if I never forgave you," she added. "He even told me you could sneak sugar into Cloud Ruler Temple. That should show to you how serious he was."

Aiden let out a bark of laugher.

"Ah, Jauffre…he takes it seriously _because…"_

Eriama resisted the urge to groan.

"Oh, no – "

"…he's the grandmaster of our order," Aiden continued, his voice becoming more sing-songy with each word, "and he lived quietly as a monk in Weynon Priory..."

He turned to Eriama with a mischievous smirk.

"…near the city of Chorrol," she finished, and then she found herself laughing with him, which was something that felt like it hadn't happened in many lifetimes. Aiden put an arm over her shoulder.

"Bold of you to presume you that you have been _that_ forgiven," she said to him.

Aiden sighed.

"Have I been?"

"Of course you have," she replied. "I just said that to mess with you."

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fuck you, mate."

Eriama chuckled.

"Nah, I'm good," she replied. "But considering what I'm about to offer you, you _might_ just want to kiss me a little."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, wow, must be pretty serious," he began, "especially if you're willing to bet that I'd even consider the _thought_ of interacting with you in such a way."

Despite his words, Eriama thought she could see a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks, but she wasn't sure. The freckles on his face made it hard to tell. Without another word, Eriama reached into her rucksack and pulled out her pipe as well as the satchel she kept her loose leaf, before handing them to Aiden, which caused him to let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Oh, sweet Talos…"

He looked up towards her.

"…are you for real?"

Eriama nodded.

"I'm well aware that it's not moon sugar," she told him.

"Oh, I know, but Divines…I don't fucking care right now," he admitted. "I've needed some release from the thoughts running through my mind for days, and tobacco will do just fine."

Eriama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just remember to share…unlike you, I _have_ been rationing."

"Of course," Aiden said. "I started smoking sugar with Caius Cosades; he always gave me lectures about remembering to pass the pipe around."

There were a few moments of silence, and the only sounds Eriama would hear was the wind and Aiden lighting the pipe he held in his hand. A few moments later, as soon as he passed it passed it back to her, he spoke again, his words that managed to surprise her.

"You know," he began to admit, "I was afraid I might lose you."

Eriama gave him an incredulous look.

"Lose me?"

"I've lost _a lot_ of people, Eri," Aiden told her. "I've made no secret of that. I've lost my parents to being poisoned. I've lost a man I once called a brother to murder…and I've lost a woman I once called a sister when she became untraceable."

He sighed.

"Gods, Eri…I don't want to lose you too, and sure as hells not to a stupid fucking joke I made in ignorance."

"But you haven't."

"I don't think you get it," Aiden said, his tone becoming darker. "I feel like I _can't_ lose you. You've become one of my best friends, and I mean that. You're one of the few people in that temple that _actually_ gets me. I mean, Baurus and Laura are cool too, but you? You're…"

Eriama couldn't help but chuckle nervously, knowing that he was struggling to come up with a way to define their friendship. Which was what it was – a friendship that was becoming confusing and more difficult to define the more they got to know each other.

She gave him a grin.

"I feel the same, Aiden. You don't have to say another word."

Aiden let out another sigh of relief.

"Good, because I was never one for _wording_ this shit."

They both let out another chorus of laughter, before their eyes met again.

"You know, seeing as we pulled off a major victory here, maybe we should celebrate," Aiden told her, with a grin. "Wanna come to Bruma with me and grab a drink before we have to head back to Cloud Ruler?"

For a second, Eriama thought about it. She knew they had to go back to Cloud Ruler Temple to grab their belongings and Lucky before going to the other cities, and they didn't have much time to waste. Bruma needed as much help as possible as soon as possible.

But on the other hand, all she had experienced while in that gate was stress. What was _one_ drink with her friend?

"Sure," she ended up saying, while giving him a grin of her own. "Why not?"

* * *

It was at dinner that evening when Jauffre announced that Laura would be the one to go to Sancre Tor to retrieve Tiber Septim's armor.

As soon as he made the announcement, everyone looked towards him in horror. Martin's eyes widened, and he looked as if he was about to choke on his food. Thankfully, he didn't and managed to retain what little composure he had after Jauffre made the announcement.

"Jauffre, you can't possibly be serious," was what he managed to say in response, his tone cold. "It seems rather dangerous to be sending Laura to partake this particular venture alone."

Jauffre narrowed his eyes.

"Laura will be the one to retrieve Tiber Septim's armor," Jauffre repeated, his tone now becoming cold as well. "Honestly, your highness, we have to do what's best to protect you. That's what everyone _else_ is doing."

Laura felt herself wince at those last few words. While Jauffre could not possibly know about the extent of the relationship she shared with Martin, his pointed tone of voice told Laura that at the very least, he had his suspicions.

"Jauffre, have you even _thought_ about how dangerous this is?" Martin snapped.

Laura found herself wincing again at the tone of voice. She didn't like to see Martin sad or angry, even though - given the current circumstances - everyone had the right to be. Including him.

_Especially him._

"I have," was Jauffre's cool response. "And I wish there was another way, but Laura's perfectly capable."

"What about Eriama? She -"

"- Is currently traveling around Cyrodiil asking for aid for Bruma," Jauffre said. "I sent her this evening. She is unavailable."

"Aiden?"

"Is with Therayn," Jauffre replied. "Also unavailable."

Laura glanced in Martin's direction, noticing that despite his best efforts, his expression gave away his quiet rage. She had no idea as to why that could be; she knew that he of all people was under no illusions as to anyone _not_ doing risky tasks. And that included her.

"I'll go," she interjected.

This caused both Jauffre and Martin to turn to her.

 _"_ But _alone?"_ Martin demanded. "I have my reservations about that, and Jauffre _knows_ why."

Martin turned to Jauffre.

"Sancre Tor became evil long ago, Jauffre. No one has returned from the Shrine of Tiber Septim in _decades_."

There was silence. Laura began to wonder what Martin meant by "evil." It was very vague. Daedra were evil. Undead were evil. Even _people_ were evil. The word "evil" was not enough to accurately describe any possible dangers.

_Just what was it that Jauffre is sending me into?_

"I know," Jauffre admitted. "But we don't have much of a choice."

"Jauffre," Laura interjected, "what is it you're sending me into, _exactly?"_

Jauffre sighed.

"I will admit, I don't know that, unfortunately," Jauffre said, "but like I said, we don't have much of a choice. We need the armor to complete the ritual, and this is the only way to get it."

Before either she or Martin could protest, Jauffre handed her a large, rusty looking key. It was heavier than Laura expected it to be and took up the palm of her hand.

"This is the key to Sancre Tor," Jauffre said, "you can go in the morning."

Sancre Tor wasn't too far away from Cloud Ruler Temple. It was a ruined fort that stood out in the rest of the wilderness. The architecture might have been nice once, but now it was a shadow of its former self. Skeletons were walking around the courtyard, holding fearsome, but rusty looking weapons. Laura took a deep breath and found a safe place sneak around them, proceeding into the courtyard with care. The last thing she needed was to find herself on the edge of one of their swords and then die from an infected wound. Luckily, she managed to sneak around them and use the key Jauffre gave her to pry the door to Sancre Tor open.

The inside of the fort was cold and dry. Laura breathed in the scent of death by accident, and felt bile rise in her throat. She didn't even want to know who had been rotting deep in this abandoned fort for goodness knows how long. Much to her horror, she saw ghosts floating through the halls, and there was a horrible sound. The sound of someone moaning in pain.

_Fucking hells...is that a zombie?!_

It _was_ a zombie. It was headless and Laura could smell the rotting flesh from a mile away. There wasn't much light in Sancre Tor, but Laura could make out places where flesh was supposed to be, its bones poking through. She also heard the sound of dripping.

_Blood._

After attempting to regain some of her courage, Laura continued onwards, stabbing the headless zombie from behind for good measure. The zombie fell down a set of stone stairs, and body parts fell everywhere. Blood splattered onto the ancient stone walls. Careful not to step in anything, Laura climbed down the stairs, only to be greeted by lone skeleton, much to her horror.

"Oh, fucking _Talos – "_

The skeleton was wearing ancient Akaviri armor and an old golden amulet. As it neared her, it made a deeply unpleasant noise, which only grew louder as it started to run.

Laura quickly whipped out Chillrend and the used it as a shield, which caused the skeleton to fall backwards. Laura hoped that the skeleton might fall backwards and turn into a pile of bones on the floor, but this didn't happen.

Instead, it seemed focused on fighting back harder.

 _Chillrend is going to need repairing after this,_ Laura thought bitterly, then struck the skeleton in the neck. The head flew off its body and the rest of the bones dropped into a pile on the floor. Laura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and regain some of her courage for what felt like the millionth time since setting foot in this fort.

_"Who are you?"_

Laura let out a small gasp when she heard that voice, and looked up to see a ghostly figure stand before her. Despite the fact that she had her weapon ready, the figure before her didn't seem interested in attacking her. She lowered her sword, giving the ghost a quizzical look.

"A member of the Blades," was her slow reply. "Who are you?"

Despite Sancre Tor's poor lighting, she thought she saw a smile from the figure before her.

 _"Ah. It is nice to see a fellow Blade. It has been much too long,"_ he began. _"I was Rielus, loyal Blade of Emperor Tiber Septim."_

Laura felt her eyes widen.

"Tiber Septim? Gods…just how long _have_ you been dead?"

 _"I do not know,"_ Rielus replied sadly. " _It feels like an eternity."_

 _Shit, that was a stupid question,_ Laura thought bitterly, mentally kicking herself for having even asked him that. Rielus said it felt like it had been an eternity, and that was probably because in layman's terms, it _had_ been an eternity. Tiber Septim had been dead for centuries.

 _An eternity,_ Laura thought. _The very thought._ She couldn't imagine the possibility of being trapped in an old, rotting fort, not being able to die properly.

Or at least, that's what she _imagined_ had happened, otherwise why would Rielus now be a ghost before her?

She wouldn't know if she didn't ask.

"What happened to you?" Laura asked.

_"My three companions and I were sent here by the Emperor Tiber Septim to discover what evil had defiled the holy catacombs of Sancre Tor."_

Rielus turned away, and looked as if he didn't want to recall such a thing. The memories were probably painful for him to recall.

_"We did not know that the Underking, who was Zurin Arctus, had arisen to take his first revenge upon his former lord. The Underking defeated and ensnared us in his evil enchantment, and bound us here to guard forever the defiled Shrine of Tiber Septim."_

Laura vaguely knew the name Zurin Arctus, knowing that he was partially involved in Tamriel's history before she was even born. But what he had done while alive was of no concern to her. If she had any concerns about him, it would be about his dead form.

"Is he still here?" She asked.

_"No. He departed long ago. But his evil still remains, preventing any from paying homage at the Shrine of Tiber Septim."_

Rielus looked at Laura with a certain longing in his eyes after saying those words, and Laura knew what it meant. It was a good thing for him that she needed to get to Tiber Septim's shrine anyway.

"I need to get to that shrine," Laura told him quickly.

 _"You do?"_ He sounded almost amazed. " _Over the uncounted years of our slavery here, we have brooded over our defeat. But now I believe that we can undo the Underking's evil magic."_

"Because I freed you."

Rielus nodded.

 _"Yes,"_ he said. _"Now you need to free the rest of us if you want to get to that shrine. I go now to complete my duty to my lord Tiber Septim. Free my brothers, fellow Blade, and together we may be able to lift the Underking's curse."_

And with that, Rielus faded away, leaving Laura to find his "brothers." Laura picked up the amulet his skeleton wore off the floor, noticing that it was enchanted.

_Can't let that go to waste._

Laura found herself delving deeper into Sancre Tor's dark halls, freeing the other three Blades by way of stealth attacks from behind. In at least one case, it didn't work and one of the skeleton spotted her, resulting in a dual that left her shoulder becoming seriously injured.

Despite this, Laura managed to free them all before she made her way into a large room where all four ghosts were standing in every corner of the room, smiling at her. Possibly because she had freed them all from the evils of Sancre Tor. Evil that she couldn't feel or understand.

One by one, they began to kneel. The wall before her slowly crumbled, and where the wall stood was a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, sitting on a large stone slab, was the armor of Tiber Septim himself. Laura quickly examined it, noting that it was encrusted with blood. She knew that this was going to be a long shot, but hopefully by retrieving it, it was one step closer to getting the Amulet of Kings back. She turned towards the four ghostly Blades, who were by now fading away

 _"Farewell, Laura Haynori,"_ Rielus's ghostly voice called out to her, _"we go now to Aetherius without shame."_

The ghostly figures disappeared, which left Laura standing in a now liberated Sancre Tor, alone.

It didn't take too long for her to get back to Cloud Ruler Temple, and when she did, it was long past midnight. She wasn't surprised when saw that Martin was the only one awake, although she couldn't help but feel irritated by the fact that he was. When she placed the armor of Tiber Septim on his table, she noticed that he didn't even react. Instead, his eyes were firmly locked on her very noticeable injury, the worry in his eyes unmistakable.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Got into a scuffle with the skeletal figures of some ancient Blades," she replied.

That was putting it mildly.

"They may have been dead, but they still _knew_ how to fight," she finished.

Martin let out a sigh; it sounded like a mixture of concern and relief.

"I am really, _really_ glad that you managed to get out of there alive," he told her, "but I'm not happy to see you injured like that. Let me heal you."

Laura bit her lip.

"You don't have to do that," she said, her protests sounding weak. "I _did_ have a healing potion on the way back, and I _did_ try to heal it using a spell, like you taught me. I'm sure it'll get better soon."

"Laura, as you say those words, I see you wincing in pain," Martin pointed out. "Sit down…let me take care of it."

He didn't have to order her. Not with words, anyway. The look he gave her did that effectively enough on its own. Laura sighed and sat on the chair across from his usual one at the desk, watching as Martin rose from his own seat. He stood behind her, helping her to remove the top part of her armor before gently exposing her injured shoulder.

Laura couldn't help but let out a slight cry of pain as Martin's hand ran across her injury, feeling as if she was being hit again and again with a blunt axe simple from being touched there alone.

"Healing potions shouldn't be used for absolutely everything," Martin chided. "You should know this by now."

Laura felt herself scowl.

"Easy for _you_ to say," Laura snapped at him. " _You_ weren't out there fighting literal fucking skeletons with very few options available."

Martin paused, before continuing to heal her.

"No, maybe not. But sometimes I wish I was."

Those words caused her to give him an incredulous look. How could he stand there and say that? And to her face, no less? After all the trouble she as well as others had gone through to keep him safe, he wanted to be out on the battlefields, _fighting?_

"Are you fucking _serious?"_ She demanded. "I've just come back here with a bleeding shoulder from all of _this,_ and I'm lucky that's _all_ that happened to me! Are you seriously saying you'd rather be out there instead of in _here?"_

Martin sighed.

"Maybe if I explained _why_ that is, you might understand."

Laura scoffed, having her doubts about that, but still prepared to listen to whatever Martin's explanation was.

"We are at war," Martin began, his hand growing cold as a result of the healing spell he chose to use. "And the vast majority of the events that have happened these past few months have been _my_ fault. Starting with Kvatch being attacked."

Laura paused, starting to realize just where Martin was going with this.

"Because the daedra came for you," she managed to say, her voice surprisingly soft.

Martin laughed bitterly.

"Yes, they came for me," he continued. "And more settlements and cities across Tamriel have been destroyed since. Did you hear about Ald-ruhn, the Redoran city in Morrowind?"

Slowly, Laura nodded.

"Well, that city was destroyed in a similar manner to Kvatch two weeks ago. Then last week, the Crystal Tower in the Summerset Isles was sacked by daedra. And what am _I_ doing? I'm just sitting here, doing _nothing_ about it. Not like you or Eriama, who are out retrieving armor of the Divines or closing Oblivion Gates."

"It's not a fucking picnic out there, you know," Laura bit out in response. "Oblivion is _dangerous_ , Martin. Meddling around in the affairs of daedric princes is dangerous. Delving into an abandoned fort to free the spirits of ancient Blades is dangerous."

"Then why on _earth_ do it at all, then?" he demanded. "Because I never asked you to do _any_ of this."

Laura sighed.

"Not _everything_ is about you, Martin Septim," she pointed out. "I mean, Divines, I enjoy spending time with you…in all the ways we spend time together, but for _fucks_ sake, the answer to that question doesn't come back to you at all."

It was after she said those words that she noticed a hint of disappointment behind his eyes, but somehow, he managed to hide it in his tone of voice with his next reply.

"Of course not," he managed to say, "I would not presume that any feelings you have for me would be beyond pure lust."

"You'd be right not to," she snapped.

Of course, as she said those words, something in the back of her mind made her feel as if she was lying to herself. She didn't _want_ to believe she was in love with the Septim heir, because she knew she _couldn't_ be. After this was all over, she knew that he could not be with her; he was going to be the Emperor, and she would still be a convicted criminal with a record to her name. The Blades may be able to forgive such a thing, but she knew that the Elder Council would not. There was _no hope_ of ever being his wife, and she _knew_ Martin well enough that he would not take any woman as a mistress. Not even her.

She could not tell him what the _real_ reason she continued to take these dangerous missions was. She had been hurt too many times before. If she was ever hurt again, she knew she would not survive the pain.

"I see…"

"Come on, Martin," she snapped. "You're not seriously telling me that you're _actually_ in love with me, are you?"

She practically heard the sound of Martin scowling.

"Not _now_ , I'm not."

 _So, yes._ Laura felt her heart sink in her chest in horror. In trying not to hurt herself, she had hurt _him._ She wasn't sure whether to feel horrified by that fact, or at herself.

 _Gods, I'm_ so _fucking stupid._

"If you've _actually_ fallen in love with me, then you must be fucking mad."

"And perhaps I am," he snapped back at her. "I will admit, at first I didn't have deeper feelings for you than the same lust you felt, for I am only a human with desires like everyone else, and you are an attractive woman. But I started to fall in love with the qualities that merely _attracted_ me to you in the first place…your raw honesty, your strength to make it through tough situations and your determination to keep fighting to see another day."

"Funny," Laura began to remark, "I honestly thought it was the sight of my physical form that caused your head to turn whenever I entered a room…like most men."

As soon as Martin had finished healing her, he turned around to face her, and for the first time, Laura could fully see the pain in his eyes.

"I am not most men."

Laura resisted the urge to snort.

"Most men have _said_ that to me."

"Then let me explain," Martin said, getting down on her level, "I don't see you as a conquest, or an object to be used or discarded. When I told you I had an interest in you, I saw you as an equal; whether or not it could have been seen as love or lust at the time is honestly not worthy of debate, as that would lead to a whole other discussion I have no desire to have at this hour."

He placed a hand on her knee.

"Gods, Laura," he continued. "I have no idea how many times you've been hurt in the past, but I despise all the people who have hurt you. You deserved none of it."

"And _you_ don't deserve to be stuck with me," she blurted. "I don't think you fully understand what being in love with me would actually _entail,_ Martin, even under _normal_ circumstances without us having to worry about your future."

Martin raised an eyebrow.

"What _would_ it entail?"

"I'd have my good days, but I'd also have my bad," she explained, her voice dark. "There would be places we would _never_ be able to go because simply being there would cause me to shut down from grief or anxiety. I'd wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares about past events _constantly._ And they're uglier than you think. One night, it could be a nightmare about my rapist, and the next it could be about your father dying before my very eyes. And that's not even the _tip_ of the iceberg. There would be mood swings and anger and me saying hurtful things that I don't actually mean, and-"

She stopped, realizing that her eyes were beginning to sting slightly.

_I cannot cry._

"And I accept _all_ of it," Martin told her. "I accept you and _all_ of what you have been through. I am prepared to take on all the pain you feel as my own."

For a moment, Laura couldn't say a word. When she finally spoke, she noticed that her voice was cracking slightly, and she began to curse herself to Oblivion for showing any signs of vulnerability.

"Even with all the pain _you_ have to feel?"

 _"Yes._ Because I _love_ you, dammit. And I _mean_ that."

Slowly, Martin's hands began to caress the sides of her face. Laura didn't flinch or move away, and instead began feel her hands fall at her sides.

"You don't have to say that you love me back," he continued. "You _never_ have to say anything you don't feel comfortable saying, or do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. Not with me…I mean, you shouldn't have to for _anyone,_ but certainly not with me."

Laura felt tears starting to fall down her eyes, despite resisting them at every turn up to this point. Martin began to wipe them away, and she gave him a bitter smile.

"Gods help you," she whispered.

He sighed.

"Oh, Laura," he whispered back. "There's something that I've come to realize since Kvatch, and that is that there's the possibility that maybe they never have."

He kissed her cheek.

"But _you_ have, even if you don't _think_ that you have."

Laura didn't even bother to hide her tears anymore; they were falling down her cheeks faster than she could stop them. Martin wrapped his arms around her again, despite apart of her wanting to push him away, screaming that she was unworthy of his love. That she was nothing, and would always be nothing. But the part of her than badly wanted him attention and love won the battle, and she felt her arms wrap around him as well, fully surrendering to his embrace.

Behind them, Laura heard the sound of footsteps, and she pulled away from Martin, looking for the source of the sound. Martin sighed.

"I don't think we're the only ones awake," she said.

In response, he took her hand.

"It's a good thing I don't care right now."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"What if, they…heard?"

"It's not exactly a secret that I have feelings for you," Martin replied, "though goodness knows we've tried to keep it private."

Even though her eyes stung and she was beginning to feel a headache coming one, Laura couldn't help but chuckle.

"Private? We fucked on this desk, Martin…I'd hardly call _that_ private."

Martin chuckled, and Laura noticed the beginnings of a smirk appear on his face. That and a flush of embarrassment.

"I'm just going to quote what you often say," was Martin's reply, "and that would be 'shut the fuck up.'"

This caused Laura to start laughing, and her laughter only caused Martin to laugh as well. Once the laughter stopped, she began to rest her head on his shoulder, and let out a sigh.

But this time, it was a happy sigh.

While she knew that she loved him, she couldn't say it to him. Not now. But he knew this, too. And he was okay with it. And while she couldn't help but wonder just how long Martin was going to be able to put up with it, she pushed that thought away, fully intent on enjoying the moment.


	16. XV: Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw warning for sexual content as well as Farwil Indarys. Sorry. I may be the writer, but I don't make di rules dem.
> 
> This chapter recieved additional editing as of 09/21/2019.

**Chapter XV: Ties That Bind**

Much to Eriama's annoyance, the first city following Bruma that she and Aiden found themselves in was Cheydinhal.

The City of Cheydinhal was an idyllic place filled Dunmer immigrants from Mainland Morrowind, either to stay or to visit. Eriama used to live there once as a young child, or so she was told time and time again. Then, after the death of her parents, Eriama found herself living there again, with Estina as her caregiver and mother-figure. For months, Eriama had tried to forget the events that had her placed in prison, instead focusing on the present. And so far, it had worked. Up until she found herself back here, anyway.

For several reasons, Cheydinhal was _not_ Eriama's favorite location in the world.

However, it was the closest city to Bruma besides the Imperial City, somewhere where Eriama would doubtless have to go later so she could have a few words with Ocato, but for now she may as well ask the Count of Cheydinhal for his aid.

As they passed through the city, Eriama did her best to try and disconnect with any and all familiarity. For awhile it seemed to work, until she passed Estina's old house, which was now abandoned. Flashes of the night of her arrest appeared in her mind, where she had to listen to Geralt spit in her face as the guards dragged her away by her hair, not believing her innocence for reasons Geralt knew full well, and yet he took advantage of this. Despite any and all evidence, the guard would sooner see a Dark Elf rotting away in the Imperial City's dungeons than admit that they may be wrong. Despite the majority of Cheydinhal's population being Dunmer, Cheydinhal was still an Imperial city at its heart, and that meant it was institutionally racist.

Eriama swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, resisting the urge to vomit at the thought of that night, but she still felt herself begin to shake and the clamminess of her hands.

"Hey, Eriama, are you okay?"

Eriama turned to face Aiden, who was looking at her with a concerned expression. She nodded, thinking that if she could lie to herself, she could lie to him.

Aiden didn't buy it.

"Are you sure…? Because looking at you now makes me think that you've seen a fucking ghost or something."

Eriama bit her lip.

"I guess you could say that I have," she said.

Eriama forced herself to look away from Estina's house, now falling into disrepair. No doubt Geralt had taken what money she had and ran with it, never to be seen again.

"I'm _fine,"_ Eriama insisted. "Let's just get to the Castle. We have some allies to recruit."

Castle Cheydinhal was also rather quiet that day; the Count was, of course, sitting on his throne in the throne room beside his very uncomfortable looking bodyguards, but something seemed off about him too. As if he didn't want to be there. Count Andel Indarys was the recently elected Count of Cheydinhal, and the only non-Imperial Count of Countess in the province, as well as a member of House Hlaalu. Many people across Cyrodiil thought he only held his position because of some influence from Queen Barenziah and King Helseth. Thoughts that didn't surprise Eriama in the slightest; a lot of upper-class Imperials simply refused to believe that _anyone_ could rule anything as effectively as they could.

But in the end, none of this mattered; she needed Indarys's support for Bruma, and then she could hopefully be on her way.

Unfortunately, things weren't that simple. Nothing ever was.

"With that Oblivion Gate looming outside the city walls we're bracing for an attack," the Count told her once she asked. "Perhaps we can speak about it when the problem has been dealt with."

 _Oh, not this again,_ Eriama thought bitterly. _Is_ every _godsdamned city going to have problems with the daedra of Oblivion?_

"I'm here about that," Eriama responded. "I'm Eriama Therayn, of the Emperor's Blades. I was here to ask for aid for Bruma, but it seems you have bigger problems to deal with."

As she began to turn on her heel to leave the Castle, Indarys spoke up in an almost panicky tone of voice.

"Wait!"

Eriama turned around, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're the Hero of Kvatch, aren't you? _One_ of them, at least?"

Eriama looked down at her cuirass.

"What gave it away?"

"Please listen to what I have to say," Indarys began, ignoring her quip. "I'm concerned about the safe return of my son, who went on a mission to try and close the gate outside this city."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Your son?"

"He is only sixteen, and not as great in battle as he thinks he is," Indarys replied. "I am worried that it may be too late already, and if you know how to close the gates, I would ask you to find out for me."

He paused.

"Of course, I am concerned about the closing of the gate generally as well; please see Amminus Gregori for all the details. With a possible attack looming, I must be free to make preparations."

Eriama sighed.

"Good luck."

Aiden was waiting outside for her, with a lit pipe in hand. Eriama raised an eyebrow, realizing that it had not taken him very long to procure moon sugar at all, despite only having been here for a few hours. She cleared her throat, and then gave him a pointed look.

"So what are we doing now?"

Eriama sighed.

"Rescuing the Count's son from the literal Deadlands in exchange for his aid," she replied. "I already know that he's an idiot; let's hope he's not a complete brat, too."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"You do know that this is the son of a Count we're talking about, right? Of _course_ he's going to be a brat, Eri."

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Why did you have to jynx it?"

"I'm just telling it how it is," Aiden replied.

They began to set off on their way, exiting Cheydinhal from the opposite entrance they had used to enter. As the Count had told her, an Oblivion Gate was right outside the city, with a bunch of the Cheydinhal guard fighting a small group of daedra. It wasn't until they were all dead that Eriama caught the attention of Amminus Gregori, the guard Eriama had been told about. As soon as he approached them, his first response almost caused her to laugh.

"I'd advise you to keep your distance from that accursed portal," he said.

"Respectfully, your advice isn't worth shit," Eriama pointed out. "I've seen more than my fair share of these things."

Those words seemingly took Gregori aback.

"Well then, you know what they're capable of producing. Although, nothing has come through ever since _Farwil_ entered."

The way he said the name of the Count's son told Eriama all she needed to know about him. Despite this, she still asked. She couldn't use a sneer as proof of Gregori's feelings.

"I'm supposed to be rescuing Farwil," she replied. "What can you tell me about him?"

Gregori snorted.

"Gods give you strength," he began, before clearing his throat. "About two days ago, Count Indarys's son, Farwil, entered the Oblivion Gate with six other men. We haven't heard from them since then. The Count fears the worst, and has posted guards here so we can watch and see if anyone comes back out. So far, nothing."

"At all?"

"Nope, not so much as a _mouse_ has come back from that Oblivion gate," Gregori stated. "At this point, Count Indarys is offering a reward for the recovery of his son from inside the gate...or even for confirmed news of his demise. If you find him or the rest of the Knights of the Thorn, get them out of there. I'm sure that the Count would be pleased if the gate was closed."

"Wouldn't we all," Eriama remarked.

She and Aiden stepped through the Oblivion gate without another word, and the two of them landed in a very awkward position on a pile of rocks. While she tried to ignore the physical reaction she felt from her companion as she lifted herself off his body, she could still not ignore the heavy breathing she heard coming from the _both_ of them.

_Ah, dammit._

Eriama forced herself to lift herself from Aiden's arms and stand up, looking ahead of her.

"I think the only way we're going to make it is if we climb down," Aiden said.

Eriama tried to ignore the flush that had begun to appear on his face, which she knew was not a result of the heat of the Deadlands.

_Gods._

"…and if we slip, we'll break our necks," he finished, before adding, "oh, _fuck_ this."

"The things we do for allies," Eriama mumbled bitterly under her breath.

"Yes, but _this?_ I swear, by Talos's left fucking – "

"I don't like this anymore than you do," Eriama bit out. "Just make sure you have a tight grip, and you won't fall."

She thought she heard Aiden let out a gulp.

"Aiden…?"

"So, er…there's something you should know about me," he began, slowly.

Eriama turned to him.

"And that would be?"

Aiden winced slightly.

"…I'm afraid of heights," he admitted.

Despite how serious the situation was, Eriama couldn't help but laugh slightly at the irony of it all.

" _You?_ Afraid of heights? N'wah, you're usually as high as a kite."

"Yes, I know how fucking ridiculous it sounds, okay?" Aiden snapped at her. "I've fucking heard that joke before. And it sure doesn't _help_ me to climb down this fucking mountain."

Eriama sighed, and then began to climb down the mountain herself without another word. Aiden began to protest, all while letting out a stream of profanities that was almost classic for him.

"Let me climb down slightly," Eriama told him. "I'll help you, if you just follow me. Remember to hold on for dear life."

Reluctantly, Aiden began to follow her, and she could hear the sounds of his anxiety every step of the way. As soon as she had made her way down, Eriama placed her hands on Aiden's waist, which was something she would normally avoid doing. But given the circumstances, she had no choice but to support his way down off the cliff before he almost slipped, grasping onto her arm in attempt to break his fall. Eriama heard him take a deep breath, before he let out a sigh of relief.

"At least I'm not dead," he managed to say.

Eriama couldn't help but snort.

"Gods, that just goes to show just how _low_ our expectations are these days, doesn't it?"

Despite himself, Aiden let out a slight chuckle, before they both continued on their way with their weapons drawn, ready to kill any daedra they ran across. There were no daedra in sight, however, which only seemed to unnerve Eriama more. Despite the fact that they all wanted to kill her, the pure silence of the Deadlands was even more disturbing without them. Eriama couldn't help but wonder if they were starting to grow brains and perhaps prepare to attack strategically.

"If I told you I once met a bloke who predicted that we'd see Oblivion gates open before our very eyes, would you believe me?"

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"You _what?"_

"Some s'wit was legitimately standing outside a fancy Inn in Mournhold, going on about the End of Times," Aiden revealed. "Saying that the daedra would 'wash the lands' or something as an excuse to get people to commit suicide. Me, Ulina and her partner, Julan all thought he was a fucking nutcase at the time, but now I'm starting to see his point."

Aiden winced, remembering.

"Almalexia wasn't too happy with him, if what Ulina said was true."

Eriama snorted.

"Can you _really_ blame her?"

Aiden scoffed.

"I've blamed that bitch for everything under the sun, _including_ the death of all that was once beautiful in that shithole."

They began to near a cave. Eriama read the daedric lettering on the outside of the door, and the speed at which she was beginning to understand more of the daedric alphabet was starting to alarm her.

"Nether Tunnels," she heard Aiden say aloud. "Shit, that doesn't sound good…"

"Nothing in this realm is good," she pointed out, while beginning to push the heavy, stone door open. As soon as they entered, the heard the sound of a shout.

"HUZZAH!"

Eriama later found out who was doing the shouting; a young, Dunmer male had finished fighting with a bunch of scamps. The only one by his side was an Imperial about the same age. Despite the fancy armor and custom-crafted weapons they had at their sides, they were not using them as effectively as they could be, indicating an ignorance for the craft of weaponry itself.

Eriama instantly figured out who these young men were; they were the Knights of the Thorn. And the Dunmer was no doubt the son of Count Indarys, Farwil.

Farwil looked towards the both of them with an almost haughty expression, despite the dents in his armor and the injuries he had sustained, no doubt during his time in here.

"It's about time someone got here," he snapped at them. "What took you so long?"

At this, Eriama and Aiden exchanged looks, the both of them resisting the urge to roll their eyes.

"What did I fucking tell you?" Aiden remarked. "I _knew_ that he was going to be – "

Eriama held up her a hand, and Aiden immediately put a stop to his words.

"Oblivion is no picnic, kid," Eriama she told him, her tone cold. She pointedly turned towards Farwil's Imperial companion, whose name she learnt to be Bremman Senyan. He looked out of place, as if he didn't want to be there...and Eriama couldn't blame him.

"What happened here?" she asked him.

Much to her irritation, Farwil cut in before Bremman could answer.

"I set out with the rest of the Knights to dispatch this _blemish_ on the face of our fine world," Farwil began, coughing and then taking a deep breath. "When we arrived, we were overwhelmed. I myself was able to kill perhaps two score of them, but they just kept coming. Only Bremman and I remain alive."

"Shit, man," Aiden remarked. "It sure doesn't _sound_ like you came here for a picnic."

He turned to Eriama with a pointed look; almost as if he wanted her to cut the boy some slack. Eriama sighed. She could try, if for no other reason than for Aiden's sake, but she quickly gave up on that the more the boy spoke.

"However, with you both here now, we can take the sigil stone from that citadel and complete our quest for the good of all Cheydinhal!" Farwil announced. _"Huzzah!"_

The last word caused Eriama and Aiden to exchange looks again.

_Huzzah? Who fucking says that?_

Eriama turned away from Aiden and looked towards Farwil.

"I think it would be _much_ better for all involved if you went home," she told him. "You've been in here for days, with injuries that will become infected if not treated soon. Let us handle it from here."

Much to her annoyance, this caused Farwil to become irritated; his facial expression quick to show how livid he was by the very _thought_ of returning from Oblivion without an ounce of glory.

"Are you _mad?"_ Farwil roared. "A Knight of the Thorn never returns home until the mission is done!"

_Oh, dear Gods._

Eriama narrowed her eyes into slits.

"I believe I gave you some _really_ good advice," she snarled. "And that was to move your ass and fucking go home. I have an Oblivion gate to close, and I don't have time to deal with the antics of a _literal child_ on top of it."

Farwil's eyes looked as if they were about to burst from his skull.

"Child? I'm _no_ child," he spat at her. "I am a true Knight, and I am _not_ leaving until I see this resolved with my own two eyes! It's _our_ way."

Eriama snorted.

"If you get stabbed by a daedra, you will be fucking _dead,"_ she snapped at him. "We have limited supplies, and I am _not_ going to be dragged down into Oblivion because of your antics."

"And I assure you, you won't," Farwil replied, haughtily. "Now, in my father's name as Count Indarys of Cheydinhal, I _order_ you to lead me to that sigil stone!"

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am _not_ one of your father's subjects, and _you_ are not ordering me to do anything worth shit," she spat. "I am doing this on behalf of the Blades, not _you_. If you come with us, I don't expect to hear another godsdamn word out of your mouth."

Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he interjected, slowly, "you might want to cool it."

Eriama gave him an incredulous look.

"'Cool it?' I signed up to _rescue_ him, not to fucking babysit him!"

"Remember who you're talking to," Aiden reminded her, "he's not just _any_ teenaged little shit, he's literally the Count's son. If you say the wrong word to him, Gods knows what the Count will say or do."

Eriama chuckled darkly.

"Count or not, Indarys is still Dunmer," she replied, "if Farwil goes to him crying about me having said bad words to him, then no doubt he'll give him something to _actually_ cry about. He'll just be happy if the fucker makes it out of here alive, he's not going to withdraw his promise because I told his son the truth about himself."

Aiden sighed.

"Look, he just wants to do good, Eri," he said, his tone surprisingly soft, "surely you can understand that, right?"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…speaking from personal experience here, Aiden?"

Aiden bit his lip as his expression darkened.

"Maybe," he admitted.

He didn't get the chance to say more; any words either of them would have said to each other were drowned out by the sound of Farwil's voice.

"…I suggest we use the Reman Sweep Formation," Farwil told them in the same pompous tone Eriama had become accustomed to. "You'll both assault and we'll guard the rear flank. Onward and upward! _Huzzah!"_

Aiden sighed.

"…though if he says _that_ word again, I might just have to kill him before the daedra do," he remarked.

Eriama let out a groan.

They continued through the caves, running into many lesser daedra along the way. Despite the battles they faced along the way, Eriama was more pained by the sound of Farwil's irritating voice than any damaged the daedra did to her. His voice was smug, and he himself seemed quite narcissistic and arrogant.

 _Fuck this,_ Eriama thought as they neared a group of stunted scamps and clannfears. The tower was now right in front of them, and she could see the dremora protectors from where she was standing. They obviously saw her too, because not long afterwards, they began rushing towards them with large axes in their hands. Eriama ducked when one of the dremora attempted to slice her in half. She was not breaking her arm in the depths of Oblivion. Not again.

When the battle was over and Eriama was certain there wasn't a single daedra in sight, they took a few moments to recover. Eriama gave Bremman a bunch of healing scrolls, and was surprised when seemed genuinely grateful.

"Thank you," he said.

Eriama nodded.

"Give some of them to Farwil," she told him, "Gods know I don't want to hear another word from him right now."

Bremman nodded.

"I don't know how you can come into these things repeatedly...just seeing it once is enough to scare me to death," he admitted to her.

"And you're right to be scared," Eriama told him in response.

She was scared enough of Oblivion herself. And not just scared of Oblivion, she was also scared that Dagon might win, that her efforts would have been for nothing. That the world would end before she had the chance to _fully_ experience it. There was so much that she had yet to do, and the whims of Mehrunes Dagon were threatening her chances to even plan to do so.

"I suppose I ought to tell you the truth about this situation rather than Farwil's version," Bremman said suddenly.

"The truth?" Eriama asked. "That would be quite helpful indeed."

Bremman sighed, before speaking again.

"Not long after the gate opened, Farwil decided an assault was in order," he began in a hushed voice.

He obviously didn't want Farwil to hear her telling him, which told Eriama more about Farwil Indarys's ego than she even wanted to know.

"We charged inside, and promptly met resistance. Four of us were cut down in the first wave."

"Oh, Gods…"

"I know," Bremman looked nervous now. "But we pressed on anyway, at Farwil's behest. At the base of the citadel, we met a larger second wave of foes. We lost two more in that skirmish, as well as Farwil and I being wounded badly. It was at this point we considered retreat."

Eriama said nothing now, giving Bremman the indication to continue.

"We found the way back blocked by more daedra. We were essentially stuck here until rescued by you."

Eriama sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry about Farwil," Bremman told her, "it's just like him to leap before he looks, I'm afraid… _had_ we brought a City Watch contingent, we might have taken the sigil stone with minimal losses. Instead, Farwil wanted to prove his point. To his father, mostly. To prove he's more than some rich boy who only lazes about on his father's money."

"And yet this is the _worst possible way_ to prove that," Eriama replied in an exasperated tone of voice. "If he wanted to do some good, he could give money to the poor or…I don't know, keep his city from becoming _more_ of a racist shithole? Not by leaping headfirst into the fucking Deadlands!"

Bremman sighed.

"You're right," he said, "you and I both know that you are, and no doubt your companion does…but if you tried to tell him that, it'd likely fall on deaf ears. The City Watch and the Knights of the Thorn are always at odds. They think we don't have what it takes, because they think he's a spoilt brat with a silver spoon in his mouth and Farwil wanted to show them that he wasn't. Perhaps we're _all_ to blame."

Eriama snorted.

"Neither I nor Aiden are to blame for _any_ of this shit," she was quick to point out. "We just came along for the ride."

"Of course not," Bremman replied. "I was mostly thinking us Cheydinhalians…it's our fault for humoring him for this long…but that's not important right now. We must complete our journey and get that stone."

It didn't take long for them to reach the sigil keep, as the only hostiles they encountered along the way were dremora mages and scamps, with none of them being particularly fearsome. Once they reached the keep, she heard the sound of both Bremman and Farwil's shock, despite Farwil trying to hide it behind his bravado.

"Strange..." Bremman said in an undertone, "with all the lava, you'd think I'd be warm, but all I feel is a bone-chilling cold. Perhaps it's fear..."

Farwil turned to him with an incredulous look.

"You cannot be afraid, my fellow knight," Farwil told him. "We _must_ do this."

For a second, Eriama thought that perhaps he might have an ounce of sense in his body when he said those words. That Aiden might have been right, and she was being too hard on him.

But then he had to open his mouth again, and any respect Eriama might have gained for him quickly disappeared in the face of his ego.

"Think of the glory, Bremman," Farwil continued, "the cheers of people crying our names when we return. Think of all of that, because _others_ aren't doing it at all!"

Those words caused Aiden to push him against the wall of the sigil keep, with a fiery expression that Eriama hadn't seen from him so far. Obviously, even _he_ had heard enough of the brat's antics.

"Listen here, you little _shit,"_ Aiden snarled at him, while pointing a finger in the direction of his chest, "we came in here to _rescue_ your ungrateful backside as well as close this hell-door, and you think we're doing it for _nothing?"_

Despite Aiden's words, Farwil's expression did not change. If this didn't deflate his ego, Eriama thought nothing would.

"At first I thought that you might have come here to do good for good's sake, to make up for some mistakes maybe," Aiden continued, "I even defended you against the fucking _Hero of Kvatch,_ for Akatosh's sake, and goodness knows how much I love her!"

Eriama couldn't help but feel as if her heart had skipped a beat upon hearing those last few words.

_Love?_

He must have been exaggerating the word "love," was the conclusion she couldn't help but come to. She resisted the urge to laugh thinking about the possibility that it might be otherwise; the thought of Aiden loving anyone – least of all her – was almost laughable and too ridiculous to fathom.

He paused.

"But I see now that you are just a spoiled brat who did this for _attention_ rather than because his town is in danger because _people could fucking die,"_ Aiden finished, before moving his hands off Farwil and turning away from him in disgust. He turned to Eriama, and he seemed like he was trying not to meet her gaze at all.

"What now?" He asked her.

"You know the answer to that," she said slowly, as they climbed the ramp leading to the stone in the middle of the room. As soon as she grabbed a hold of it, the room began to shake in a way that Eriama was now horribly familiar with. Soon enough, they were back in Tamriel, with all four of them standing in front of the ruins of the Oblivion gate. Eriama felt a drop of water fall onto her face, and she looked up to see rain fall from the sky. She let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it!" Farwil shouted.

Eriama turned to him, and noticed that Bremman and Aiden had done the same.

"I...I mean..." Farwil quickly cleared his throat, "…victory is ours once again! _Huzzah!"_

"Oh, for fucks _sake,"_ she heard Aiden mutter under his breath.

Despite knowing full well just how irritated everyone had become as a result of his antics in Oblivion, Farwil still had the nerve to turn to her with a smug grin.

"You've done well," he told her.

While at first Eriama thought there was a chance that it might have been a genuine compliment, the next few words that came out of his mouth warranted an eyeroll, and it took all of her physical and mental strength not to do just that.

"I wouldn't have expected such bravery from someone who isn't a Knight of the Thorn," Farwil continued. "Since you have led us to victory, I am hereby giving you the honorary title of a Knight of the Thorn. Your name shall be revered and your deeds placed into song to be performed by the greatest bards for generations to co – "

Eriama narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Like a _song_ about me is going to make me forget about all of your guarshit," she snapped.

Farwil's smug grin faded.

"Then what _can_ I offer you as a reward?" He asked her.

Eriama chuckled darkly.

_You could shut the fuck up._

"I think you should let your _ata_ worry about that, _muhrjul_ ," was her reply, trying not to smirk when she saw Farwil wince as soon as she spoke Dunmeris in a very sharp tone of voice. "Now for the last _godsdamned_ time, go fucking home already!"

By the time they had all made it out of Oblivion and Farwil finally decided to heed Eriama's voice and head back home, it was much too late to discuss anything with the Count, so Eriama and Aiden decided to look for a room at one of the local inns, with the only one available being one in the Newlands Lodge, a slightly seedier inn in west Cheydinhal. Eriama vaguely remembered that when she lived with Estina, the Newlands Lodge was a place she'd often be warned away from. But now, however, she knew that she could hold her own. She had survived literal gates to Oblivion itself; a small bar fight was hardly much of a talking point to her anymore, let alone a huge worry.

Luckily, they managed to stay away from all of that once Aiden had paid for their room. As there was only one room available, they would have to share. Before, Eriama would have said that she didn't mind this in the slightest; the bed was spacious, and she had shared a bed with many in the past without issue. But after the reaction she had _felt_ from him earlier that day, she couldn't help but wonder if he really _was –_

"Hey, Eri," Aiden said, gently waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention, "you there?"

She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had barely noticed that he had opened the window and lit some candles.

"Of course not," she replied. "I'm merely an illusion of your own mind."

Aiden rolled his eyes, and not long afterwards, sat on the bed beside her and handed her his pipe. She turned to him with an incredulous look.

"That's not moon sugar, is it? Because you _know_ I'm not about that."

"Hey, I'm just trying to return the favor," he said. "Besides, I have the feeling that if _anyone_ needs to get high right now, it's you."

"Aiden, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be smoking in our inn room _at all."_

Aiden snorted.

"Like she's going to _care._ You heard her; she said that this was a Dunmer establishment and that she deals with bar fights every night. I think that a little bit of smoke is the _least_ of her worries."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"That stuff is addictive, you know…I mean I should know; my foster mother _was_ a skooma dealer."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…you never told me that."

Eriama sighed.

"You never asked; I can hardly tell you stuff that you don't ask about."

"What was that like? That is…if you don't mind me asking."

Eriama sighed again, remembering what it was like to live with Estina; these were memories she had tried to shove away to the back of her mind. But she had no idea why; while Estina _could_ be harsh sometimes, she had treated her well overall, taking her in as her own when she had no one else.

"I never saw that side myself," she admitted, "but Estina _did_ educate me on the dangers of any and all moon sugar and its derivatives. And I _did_ see this with my own two eyes, whenever her customers came through the door with reddened eyes, or nausea or perpetual confusion – "

She stopped when she heard Aiden chuckling.

"Okay, so I'm going to stop you right there," he said. "What you were seeing was the effects of _skooma,_ not moon sugar."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a difference?"

"There's a _world_ of difference," Aiden replied. "For one, skooma is diluted and heavily refined, with a _ton_ of stuff added to make the effects stronger and more addictive. Dealers do that shit on purpose to make you come back for more. Contrary to what you may think – probably because people use the terms interchangeably these days – drinking or smoking skooma is not the same as smoking pure sugar, which actually _isn't_ that bad for you."

"Oh, forgive me for not knowing these intricate little details about illegal drugs."

Aiden looked as if he was resisting the urge to laugh at this remark.

"You know, most people – well, most people _if_ they had a peddler for a foster mother, anyway – would jump up and down at the chance to get ahold of their stash. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that you never did."

Eriama bit her lip.

"Of _course_ not," she let out. "Are you _mad?_ Even if I _wanted_ to, Estina would have killed me if she found out I was eating into her profit margins!"

"I take it she didn't fuck around, then."

Eriama snorted.

"Hells no. When she was alive, she had a spirit full of fight. She had enough fight in her for _herself_ as well as for two foster children."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"She's dead…?"

Eriama sighed.

"Yes," she said, "and my foster brother fucking _murdered_ her because he wanted her money, and because he was _so_ convinced that she was going to give it to me instead, he framed me for it and had me thrown into fucking _prison._ "

She sighed, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes as she recalled the event.

"He knew _full well_ that the guards here would not believe a _word_ of my innocence, and he took advantage of that fact and to this day I cannot figure out _why."_

There was a moment of silence, until Eriama saw dark look on Aiden's face. A look that only grew darker as he began to speak.

"I have a theory."

"How _can_ you? You weren't there!"

"But I know _people,_ Eriama, and especially my own sex, as much as I hate to say it," Aiden responded. "He probably didn't see Estina as a mother figure _at all,_ as much as I hate to say _that_. So, he killed her, probably because she said 'no.' The thing about the money was just a guarshit story he told you."

Eriama felt her face grow pale, knowing that Aiden was likely right.

"That still doesn't explain what he did to me, though."

Lightly, Aiden brushed the side of her cheek and Eriama tried not to show any response she may have felt to his touch. But still, she felt her heart begin to pound hard in her chest, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

"He used you," Aiden said, his voice bitter. "He obviously had no fucking feelings for anyone beyond himself, Eri. Which isn't at _all_ surprising for a man with sexist and racist tendencies."

He moved his hand away from her face, and then let out a sound of disgust.

"And _Gods,_ I thought I had seen _a lot_ of that shit in my time already; to hear that something like that happened to _you,_ of all people, just fucking enrages me. You were caught in the middle of it, and yet he _still_ felt the need to use you in that way."

Aiden let out a heavy sigh.

"I've never been able to understand the lengths people – and men, especially – would go to over sex or even the _lack_ of it. I mean, sure, it makes you feel good, but it's not _that_ fucking great."

Eriama bit her lip.

"I wouldn't know," she said in response.

As soon as she said those words, she suddenly wished that she hadn't, given the look of shock she saw on Aiden's face.

"Wait…"

Eriama buried her face in her hands, trying not to look in Aiden's direction.

"Wait… _never?"_

"Never what?"

Aiden's eyes met hers.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," he replied. "You've _never_ had sex?"

Despite herself, Eriama couldn't help but laugh nervously.

"No! I mean, is that _really_ so hard to believe? That I've never had sex? There's plenty of people who've never had sex, I'm sure."

Aiden was laughing now, in a mixture of amazement and disbelief.

"Look, listen," he began, "even amongst people like _us_ , that list is pretty small. I mean, even _priests_ have sex, depending on the God they choose to represent…"

He stopped, and sighed.

"Okay, listen…don't take this as a judgement. I'm just a bit _surprised_ , is all."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought that you…"

Aiden chuckled again.

"You _do_ know that you don't have to feel sexual attraction to have and enjoy sex, right?"

Eriama bit her lip, wondering if it would be in any way invasive to ask the question that was now on the tip of her tongue. She had already gotten herself into this incredibly _awkward_ conversation by way of _not_ keeping her mouth shut. What was the point in doing so any longer?

"Have _you?"_

Aiden let out a sigh at that question.

"I would be lying if I said no," he admitted. "So, yes…a few times. When I was a stupid fucking kid and was having sex with girls my age because _society_ said I should, and not because I _actually_ wanted to. Oh, and I was curious…there's nothing wrong with that."

Aiden let out a sigh.

"There was also the whole survival aspect of it after my parents died, although that stopped after I met Ulina. I haven't been in anyone's bed since I came back here, though."

He paused.

"You're meaning to tell me that you've _never_ been curious? At all? Because I find _that_ pretty hard to believe."

Eriama sighed.

"If I said that I was – just purely hypothetically, mind – that I _was,_ would you laugh at me if I told you why I never acted on it?"

"Okay, shoot; why _is_ that?"

"Because I've never really had the _chance,_ " Eriama told him. "In my youth, I spent most of my time exploring the city, that is whenever my stepmother wasn't watching me with eyes like a hawk, as Dunmer parents often do. And when I lived in Cheydinhal, I was busy running from my own thoughts, practicing archery every day that I could with my foster mother, trying to erase any and all of my own thoughts about events long since passed. I did not have the _time_ for sex even if I _did_ have thoughts and attractions for others, which I did _not."_

She paused, and then bit her lip.

"Besides, in the eyes of _quite_ a lot of men, I'm just another ugly ashskin. No one would touch me even if I wanted them to. They simply made disparaging remarks. That's what it's like to grow up as a Dunmer woman in Cyrodiil, Aiden…you are constantly sexualized as well as reviled at the same time."

Aiden shook his head.

"Eri, I swear whoever told you that guarshit…" Aiden paused, letting out a sigh, before saying, "You are _not_ ugly. Not at all."

He then proceeded to sigh again, and Eriama was suddenly grateful that he had momentarily closed his eyes, because otherwise he would have seen her reaction to his words. Words that had been spoken in a soft manner that was very much unlike him.

"Gods," he continued, "I mean, of course being the asshole that I am, my first reaction is to crack a fucking joke. Man, I didn't realize you were serious and how serious this was…godsdammit I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. At least you're not _laughing,_ as so many have before."

He met her gaze.

"Why would I? Now that I know that about you, it makes perfect sense…you are quite a focused person; you're not going to let some stupid _urges_ stop you…especially if you don't feel them in the first place. That said, it is something _everyone_ should try at least once…that is, if they _want_ to."

Eriama couldn't help but snort at this remark.

"Hey, just where am I going to find a partner for that sort of thing – someone who I would have to trust enough with my _life,_ let alone my body – in the middle of an Oblivion crisis?"

Aiden averted his eyes, and in that moment, Eriama understood. She understood even more when she saw a flush appear across his face, which caused her to recoil in embarrassment.

She didn't have to find someone; that someone was sitting beside her. And he had been having feelings for her for quite some time. Feelings that she _herself_ had been feeling, but trying to bury, because it was too confusing. Too unfamiliar.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I might have…how do I put this… _feelings_ for you," he admitted. "I mean, it's probably pretty fucking stupid for me to bring them up, considering that…well, it's _you_ and…"

He stopped, and Eriama moved closer to him, letting her hands move from her sides to his face, lightly brushing his cheek. She felt - rather than heard – his breath hitch as she climbed onto his lap.

"You should probably know that it's complicated," he continued. "I mean, I haven't actually had _any_ feelings for a particular _person_ before – "

Eriama lightly kissed his lips, effectively silencing him. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his breath on her lips, and let her fingers brush the side of his face.

"You should probably know that it's mutual," she whispered. "And that I haven't, either."

"Shit, you're not just _saying_ that, are you?"

"Aiden," Eriama whispered. "Gods…shut up. I don't lie, and I certainly wouldn't about something as serious as this."

For a few moments, they said nothing. Eriama felt one of Aiden's hands on her waist, and the other in her hair. Their heads were close together, almost touching –

"Ow!"

_"Shit!"_

Eriama moved her head back, and began to rub her forehead where it had been bumped. She looked up to see Aiden doing the same, with a flush breaking out across his face.

"Gods…look, I _know_ I'm rusty…" he began to say, "but I just…"

As soon as Eriama met his gaze, he immediately stopped. Eriama could see a hint of doubt behind his eyes – almost as if he was worried something might go wrong.

"If you're rusty, then that is _nothing_ compared to me," she reminded him.

His lips met hers again, lightly brushing them at first but soon enough brushing his tongue over them. Almost instinctively, she returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. She knew if she opened her eyes, she would feel her head spin more than it already was from all these foreign emotions and sensations. And sensations that weren't entirely unpleasant at that. As soon as Aiden broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes again, and not long after, the two of them were laughing.

"I –"

Eriama gently placed a finger on his lips, essentially silencing him.

"Don't say anything."

Aiden opened his mouth to speak when she moved her finger, but no words came out as soon as he noticed Eriama's eyes travel from his face to his chest.

"…oh, shit…have I…?"

Eriama gave him a coy smile.

"I'm not _telling_ you that," she replied, her hands now reaching for the buttons of his tunic, which caused his eyes to widen. "You'll have to find that out on your own."

As soon as she said those words, something seemingly caused him to snap; he began to try and remove her clothing with such ferocity that Eriama was almost afraid he'd rip the shirt she was wearing. As soon as he lifted it off her head, he threw it to the ground, and then turned the both of them so that they were both lying on the bed, with him was on top of her.

She couldn't help but cross her arms across her chest as soon as it had been exposed, which caused him to meet her gaze in confusion.

"…you're not _cold_ , are you?"

"No," she whispered.

Gently, Aiden uncrossed her arms, exposing her breasts to him. He didn't break eyes away from hers as he did this.

"I've come this far with you, and you're worried about what I'm going to think _now?"_

He didn't ask this with unkindness, just confusion…until Eriama realized he understood.

"…oh," he let out. "Shit…"

"You know I've never let anyone see me like this," she said. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit…"

She couldn't say another word; Aiden began to kiss the side of her neck.

"You'll have to forgive me if I _won't,"_ he whispered into her skin, his hands making his way to remove the cotton bottoms she wore. "No one should be ashamed of their body, and certainly not you."

He quickly removed his own clothing, and Eriama couldn't help but notice the scar that he had on his chest; a scar that suggested an entirely different type of physical trauma to one from battle. But she didn't have the time to think on it more. His lips went from her neck to her chest, and when he took one of her exposed nipples into his mouth, Eriama couldn't help but let out a gasp at the sensation she felt. She found herself covering her mouth, feeling self-conscious of the fact that she _had,_ until Aiden moved her hand away.

"No one is going to hear us," Aiden whispered in her ear, "and even if they did, it's not like they would think much of it. We're in an inn _far_ away from Cloud Ruler Temple…we're not Blades, we're just…"

He paused, probably noticing that her anxious expression was quickly fading with each word.

"…relax," he murmured. "Gods knows we both probably need this…why not _completely_ enjoy it?"

"I…I can't… _oh_ -"

His fingers began to circle the most sensitive part of her body, which caused her to whimper slightly with each stroke he made. It was almost enough to drive her mad.

"Really? Because it sure _sounds_ like you are…"

"Shut the – oh, _oh_ , _fuck_ – "

"…and it _feels_ like you are as well," he continued, murmuring against her skin. "Because, Gods, you are _so_ fucking wet."

"Fuck _you,"_ she managed to let out, barely managing to even whisper the words, "you're already taking me to bed, and you have to rub in the fact that – oh, Gods! _Aiden!"_

The more it went on, the stronger the sensations became, until she could no longer hold back her moans. She felt herself grip onto Aiden's shoulders, practically screaming when she finally came. It took a while for her to recover from this, but just as she was about to reach for the hardness she felt against her thigh, Aiden immediately reached for her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

"Aiden, I – "

"Shh," was his response, "it's all about you…it's _your_ first time, not mine…which means that you deserve my full attention…"

"Oh, Gods…Aiden…stop teasing me, I just – "

Once again, his eyes met hers. Eriama could see the hesitation behind his eyes, but the desire was still there as well.

"Are you _sure?"_

"Yes."

"Eri, I don't want to hurt you…"

Her response wasn't in words. She didn't have the words. She settled for wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. She quickly moved one of her arms to reach for his hardness that was now resting against her thigh, much to his surprise, simply judging from the look on his face.

"…wait, are you _sure_ that you've never done this before?"

Despite everything, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh, you, ever the doubter…" she whispered. "I'm sure you'll find out for yourself in a moment…"

Aiden gave her a mischievous smirk.

"…and I'll get to find out if you'll scream louder."

He pinned her wrists above her head as his hips met hers, before slowly entering her, not breaking his eyes away from hers as he did so. Eriama felt a twinge of pain, but ignored it, instead focusing on the pleasure that she felt at the same time. At least until it began to overwhelm the pain until it was non-existent.

"Shit…oh, um…"

She felt his lips ghost over her neck, and then her ears.

"Oh, Gods, you feel _so_ fucking good," she heard him say.

She couldn't say a word in response, or even at all; they were completely drowned out by the moans that were coming out of her, and they only grew louder with each thrust. Thrusts that she herself tried to match, but couldn't keep up with as she began to feel herself on the brink of reaching her release.

"Eri…"

The sound of Aiden's voice only reminded her that she was coming close.

"Oh, fucking _Gods_ , Eri…I'm…"

"I…I know – oh, oh, _shit, Aiden_ – "

He collapsed on top of her, his head lying on her chest, with him no doubt listening the sound of her beating heart. Which had been beating fast during, and was still pounding furiously. He looked up, with Eriama noticing just how content he seemed, with a hazy look to his eyes, almost as if he was half-asleep.

"…I just realized something," she heard him mumble under his breath.

She raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

Aiden let out a sigh.

"That _we_ just…that _I_ just…ah, shit – "

Eriama began to run her fingers through his hair.

"Weren't _you_ the one telling me that we should completely enjoy it?"

Aiden let out a bout of laugher; nervous laughter at that.

"Okay, so you got me there."

He laid his head back on her chest, letting Eriama run her fingers through his hair as well as kiss the top of his head.

"I didn't see stars," Eriama began to admit. "But…err, this was interesting in a way…"

Aiden chuckled.

"Interesting? I could have _sworn_ I heard you crying my name and begging for release…"

"Well, okay, maybe it was a bit more than…"

She sighed.

"Okay, so you made me feel good. Is _that_ what you wanted me to say? It's just…the act _itself_ is not all it's cracked up to be."

This got another chuckle from Aiden; one she felt on her bare skin. She felt Aiden began to kiss her neck, which sent shivers down her spine in a way she was sure only he could.

"Gods, you _are_ a tough nut to crack…but that's okay," he told her, "because I generally agree, and this last bit we're about to do is the best part anyway."

"What's that?"

"Just…lying here together," he said. "Sharing a bed, and each other. And each other's body heat. And…this moment. I mean, you're my best friend and I loved sharing the physical part of myself with you, but I'd like to share _this_ with you, too."

Eriama turned slightly, letting Aiden wrap his arms around her, fully taking in the warmth of his body. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment.

"…that makes it sound like I was a bad lay and you're trying to let me down gently."

Aiden scoffed.

"Oi," he began, but still in a soft tone, "I thought I made it _pretty_ clear that that _wasn't_ the case. You were anything _but."_

Eriama turned to face him, giving him a mischievous grin.

"…does that mean that you'll want me _again?_ "

She thought she saw him flush, despite the eyeroll he gave her.

"…Maybe," he began, "but I'm sure as fuck not even going to bring it up when we go back to Cloud Ruler Temple. Unlike _some,_ I prefer to keep such things _completely_ private…even if that means I don't touch you for weeks on end…"

"I don't have a problem with that," she told him, before grinning. "Though I _might_ just have to make a few jokes about you bumping heads and being afraid of heights-"

Aiden's flush only deepened.

"Oh, fuck _off…_ "

Eriama couldn't help let out a slight giggle at Aiden's exasperation, which caused him to turn her until she was locked in his embrace. She let out a slight squeal when his fingers moved across her body, ticking her slightly, until he stopped, kissed her neck and shoulders and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Get some sleep," he told her, in a voice barely above a whisper. "Gods only _knows_ how long of a journey we have to make tomorrow."

* * *

It had been six weeks since Sancre Tor, and for most of that time Laura couldn't help but avoid Martin at all costs, which wasn't too hard to do during the day, as he spent most of his time during those hours trying to decipher the Mysterium Xarxes, much to her frustration. But when she tried to avoid him in the evening, it became much harder.

She knew it wasn't right; Martin had done nothing wrong. In fact, some would say he had done everything _right._ But she couldn't look him in the eye after the night he admitted that he loved her, because she _knew_ that she didn't deserve his love.

Eventually, she found herself being called out for it, and by Baurus of all people. While he had spent most of the past few weeks guarding and watching over Martin, essentially following him around like an overly watchful parent until the night fell. But when he insisted on a sparring session with Laura, she knew that he had something to say to her, but she never expected that it would be about Martin. And certainly not like this.

"You know, I haven't seen you saying so much as a word to Martin these days," Baurus pointed out.

Laura pretended not to hear those words, instead acting as if she had misheard his words over the sounds of their swords clashing.

"You what, mate?"

Baurus scowled.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me," he snapped. "What's the deal? Did you two have an argument or something?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"You know, Baurus, if you weren't such a nice person, I would tell you to go do one."

"Okay, so maybe it's none of my business, but I'm not blind, you know," he said, "and I know that you have feelings for him, and that he returns them. I have no idea why you're avoiding him, but it's causing him to get worse."

Baurus raised his eyebrows.

"Surely you've noticed?"

She had, and she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach once she heard it from someone else – and Baurus especially. She _knew_ that Martin had, as a result of her intentionally avoiding him for the past few weeks, been burying himself more into his work. Work that she knew had a _very_ good chance of driving him insane if anything went wrong. And now he had to deal with this from her? She almost wanted to hate herself, for both pushing herself away from him as well as driving him more to this source of madness.

But she couldn't. She was staying away from him because she knew that she didn't deserve him.

"I have no idea _what_ you are talking about," she said, coldly, "but there is nothing going on between me and Martin. It'd be pretty stupid for there to be anything going on, anyway. He's going to be the Emperor."

Baurus scoffed.

"Do the Haynori's carry a denial gene or something?"

Laura raised an eyebrow, knowing that he wasn't just referring to her.

"Just what has Aidie done now?"

As soon she had asked, she thought she saw Baurus resisting the urge to laugh, knowing that he was thinking along the _exact_ same lines as she was.

"I think you and I both _know_ the answer to that, Laura," he replied. "And when giving me _his_ excuses, they were even flimsier than yours. So, again, just out of curiosity…does a denial gene run in your family?"

Laura resisted the urge to snort out her contempt and disbelief for Baurus's question, but she _knew_ he was right. Her family had had a very, _very_ long history for denying the obvious and burying their own emotions. And she knew if she didn't confront it soon, it would bite her in a very uncomfortable place.

"Yeah," she said, slowly, "I guess so…only I _didn't_ inherit it, mind."

Baurus snorted, but didn't get the chance to respond beyond that. Before either of them got to say another word, they heard a shout from Steffan, signaling that there was someone at the doors. As soon as they heard those words, Baurus and Laura exchanged looks.

"That's strange," Baurus remarked. "We haven't had visitors to Cloud Ruler in centuries."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't Jauffre say that he was expecting extra Blades to turn up at some point or some shit?"

"Something like that," Baurus replied. "Although from the sounds of things, he was expecting more than one."

They eventually found out who it was, as Jauffre was brought outside from his usual duties, and he began to descend the stairs.

"Who is this, and what is your business here?" Jauffre demanded.

Within a few moments, the voice sounded. Laura couldn't help but notice just how melodic the speaker's voice was.

"My name is Gemile Fenad," the voice replied, "and I am here on behalf of Grandmaster Jauffre."

Laura knew that she could be very, _very_ mistaken, but she thought she saw the color drain from Jauffre's face. It was very difficult to tell from where she was standing.

"Almost thirty years ago," Jauffre began, in a low tone of voice, "there was an Agent of Uriel Septim's. An Agent long since passed…"

Jauffre paused.

"…what was their name, Blade Sister?"

Despite the distance from where she stood, Laura could hear a low sigh from behind the doors of Cloud Ruler Temple.

"Their name was Relie," Gemile said, her tone cold, "and may they rest in Aetherius peacefully…though Gods knows I can't say the same of you."

For a moment, there was nothing but pure silence. The reply obviously shocked Jauffre, but somehow, he managed to regain his composure enough to turn to Steffan with the stone-cold expression he usually wore.

"Open the gates," Jauffre commanded.

Without another word, the Gates to Cloud Ruler Temple opened, and Laura set her eyes on a short, Breton woman with long, dirty blonde hair mixed with gray. Despite the woman's height, Laura instantly felt intimidated as soon as she gazed in her direction. What this woman made up for in height, she made up for in her expression. An expression not unlike that of Jauffre's perpetual coldness. Jauffre turned to her as soon as she made it up the stairs.

"Gemile," he began, "it has been many, _many_ years."

Gemile scowled.

"I am aware," she replied. "And dear _Gods,_ my brother, the years have not been all that kind to you, have they?"

Jauffre snorted.

"Must we get into a squabble the first day I see my flesh and blood after almost two decades?" Jauffre demanded.

 _Flesh and blood?_ It was then that Laura came to a sudden realization. Gemile wasn't just a Blade Sister to Jauffre. She was his _actual_ sister.

"Where are the other reinforcements?" Jauffre snapped at her. "I specifically – "

"– requested them?" Gemile finished, her tone cold. "They're all dead, Jauffre; dead or trapped in the other provinces because of this crisis. I am the only one left."

He scowled.

"Relie wouldn't have wanted us to be like this," he said, softly.

"Well, Relie is dead, too," Gemile replied, her tone no less cold than before. "And _you_ know why that is. And I know that they would have wanted us to move past what we can to see this solved."

Gemile paused.

"How is Martin?" she asked Jauffre.

It surprised Laura the way she referred to Martin; by his first name, and not with a title or in anyway like one would normally refer to their future emperor. As soon as she had, Jauffre's expression hardened slightly.

"He's fine," Jauffre responded, "though he's quite busy trying to decipher the Xarxes. You remember me telling you about that, right? I mean, _assuming_ it was in fact, _you,_ who received those letters rather than Jenalt?"

Gemile nodded stiffly.

"Quite so," she said. "You don't mind if I go see him, do you? Assuming, of course, that I need _your_ permission?"

Laura exchanged looks with Baurus, knowing that they had _both_ felt like they had intruded on a private conversation. There was a great deal of tension when the two spoke to one another, and Laura _knew_ that she would never fully comprehend why.

Jauffre frowned.

"Are you sure that's wise, Gemile? You've come a long way, surely. Don't you want to rest for a bit-"

Gemile gave Jauffre a withering look.

"No, I think…" she paused. "…I think I would like to take a look at Martin first. Don't I have that right?"

Dinner wasn't that eventful that night, save for Gemile's appearance at the table. She sat in Eriama's usual spot. Jauffre mentioned he would have to get out another chair when she came back to the Temple, but other than that no one seemed bothered by it. A few moments later, Martin entered the room. Instead of his usual priests' robes, he was wearing a simple cloth outfit. He said nothing, but sat at the table.

 _He's going to eat with us?_ Laura thought. _He's seriously going to eat with us?_

Martin usually never sat with the Blades anymore; instead taking his dinner at his desk, while plunging himself even more into his own work. For him to chose tonight to sit and eat with them was highly unusual, and she wanted to say something. But instead she bit her tongue and said nothing. The two exchanged looks. Martin was smiling at her, but Laura only returned a slight grin. He sat at the only unoccupied seat at the table. The one _next to her._

Laura resisted the urge to groan.

They ate in silence; Laura could feel tension in the air without having to be told. And it wasn't just between her and Martin. There seemed to be a certain degree of it between Jauffre and Gemile as well, and Laura _hated_ it. Despite the fact that she knew it had nothing to do with her, she felt as if she was caught in the middle of it. And she knew that Martin felt the same, given the look of discomfort that she saw on his face that night. It wasn't until after dinner when the rest of the Blades left the table that anything eventful in the slightest happened. Gemile's eyes shifted between her and Martin with a slight smile.

"Martin, have you told her yet?" she asked.

Martin raised his eyebrows.

"Told her what?"

"You _do_ know I am right here, right?" Laura pointed out, while rolling her eyes.

The two of them scowled, and Laura couldn't but notice just how similar their facial expressions looked. It was almost comical. She would have laughed had the situation not have been so serious. Gemile turned to her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," Gemile began, slowly, "I was just wondering if Martin told you about Miscarcand and the Mysterium Xarxes yet."

Laura turned towards Martin, who was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was looking at the Breton woman in front of them.

"What _about_ the Mysterium Xarxes?" Laura asked, acid creeping into her voice. She hated it when she sounded like that, but right now she couldn't help it. Martin turned to her, but not before he let out a sigh.

"We'll talk about this later, Laura," was his response.

For the first time in weeks, she found herself going to his bedroom, but only to find out just what he had found out about the Xarxes, knowing that she would likely find herself throwing herself into danger on his behalf again.

 _Miscarcand? What the fuck is a Miscarcand?_ She thought angrily. _And more importantly, why did he not tell_ me _about it?_

She opened Martin's bedroom door with such force that she knew that if she had the strength to, the door would have been ripped from the walls. Martin looked up towards her, with raised eyebrows and a look of irritation.

"Laura, was there _really_ any need for that? You could have just knocked, you know."

Laura pointedly ignored the comment as she slammed his bedroom door shut.

"What the fuck is a _Miscarcand?"_ She demanded.

"It's not an 'a,'" Martin told her, "it's more of a _'the.'"_

"I don't care," she snapped. "What is it?"

He gestured for her to sit on the bed beside him, and he slowly began to explain the situation.

"The next artifact is a...a Welkynd Stone."

Laura looked at him, her expression no doubt filled with disbelief.

" _Seriously?"_

"Yes."

"You haven't told me anything because the next artifact is _a Welkynd Stone?"_

Laura let out a chorus of bitter laugh.

"That's funny, Martin. Real fucking _hilarious_. I bet I can find those for _real_ cheap down in the Bruma Mages' Guild -"

"No, you can't," was his fierce response. "You _do_ know that not everything is a joke, right, Laura? It's very important to me that you know that."

Laura opened her mouth, trying to come up with a clever response, but whatever words she came up with were lost on her when her eyes met his and she saw just how irritated he was. And she guessed it wasn't necessarily with her.

"It's not a normal Welkynd stone we need; it's a Great Welkynd Stone."

"Oh, come on, Martin; those don't exist…" she bit out, before adding, "…do they?"

"They _did_ ," Martin replied, "Once. Once every Ayleid city had its Great Stone, but they've all been plundered over the centuries. All but one."

Laura felt herself let out a sigh. Martin's tone has suddenly darkened as he said those words. It was as if he didn't _want_ to say them.

"The Great Stone of Miscarcand is reputed still to shine in the deep darkness of its ruined halls. But no one has ever done more than glimpse it from a distance," Martin continued. "It is said to be guarded by the ghost of the last king of Miscarcand."

Laura scoffed.

"Oh, please. You're telling me that I'll have to go into this old Ayleid ruin to fetch a giant magical stone? Considering all the bullshit I've done _already_ , sounds like a piece of cake to me. From what I've heard, they're _all_ abandoned."

She stressed the word 'all', and saw Martin wince, before he let out a sigh and continued.

"This is why I didn't tell you about it until now," Martin told her, while scowling heavily. "Because I _knew_ you would be like this! You would want to rush headlong into danger without thinking of the consequences -"

Laura stood up from the bed, and then narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Oh, so you're telling me that I have a fucking choice now!" She snarled. "Oh, wow, I wish I had known this all along; it would have been nice to know."

Martin narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"You've _always_ had a choice, Laura. I hate the idea of forcing anyone to do _anything,_ and certainly not you. And you _know_ why."

Laura was tempted to scoff and leave the room, and were it not for the power of his gaze, she would have. But instead, she sat on the bed beside him again.

 _"Why?"_ She couldn't help but let out. "I'm a fucking mess, Martin, why the _fuck_ can't you see that?"

Martin sighed.

"You are better than you think you are, Laura."

He placed a hand in hers.

"I know you've braved many dangers already, love," he continued.

The fact that he referred to her as 'love' didn't go unnoticed by Laura, and when she heard him say that, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating for a brief moment in time.

"But you must understand; Miscarcand is _not_ a place to be taken lightly. In fact, as soon as she found out, Gemile asked if she wanted her to do it. So maybe…"

"Maybe _what?"_

Martin gave her a smile.

"…maybe she could go with you?" He suggested, before adding, "I know that neither of us know her that well yet, but I think you can trust her."

"Jauffre's _sister?"_ Laura demanded in disbelief. _"_ Look, like you said, we don't know her that well but there's something funny about her, and I'm not sure what it is."

"Even so, I know that she's got experience," Martin replied. "Besides, for the type of mission you would be undergoing, two pairs of eyes would be much, much better than one. And it'd make me feel a lot better about sending you into a literal death trap."

Laura scowled, and this caused Martin to lift his hand and gently stroke the side of her cheek.

"Seeing as you are here with me for the first time in weeks, I feel I must ask," he said, his voice barely above that of a whisper, "is that night the reason for you avoiding me?"

Laura bit her lip.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"You need to stop thinking you aren't good enough for anyone, Laura…"

Martin's expression darkened.

"…it'll kill you, you know."

"Perhaps it already has," she replied, before adding, "or does me saying that _ruin_ your fantasies, Martin? Do you not want to think about the fact that you've fucked a walking corpse?"

"That's not fair," was his icy reply. "To you or to me."

As he said those words, his hands were on her waist. Laura tried to ignore the feelings of arousal that were beginning to surface in the back of her mind, but as soon as his lips were on her neck, it became almost too hard to push them to the back of her mind.

"Isn't it?" She snapped. "What is it going to take for me to convince you that you _shouldn't_ love me, Martin?"

She felt his hands on the outside of her pants, dangerously close to the space between her legs.

"For you to not be you," he replied.

She felt her breath hitch when his hand started fumbling with her belt.

"What's it going to take for me to convince you that I _should?"_

Laura met his gaze again.

"Make me _forget,_ " she whispered.

It didn't take long for this to happen; with the two of them ripping away each other's clothes with ferocity, and her begging him to take her into the depths of Oblivion. It wasn't the same as before; there was none of the tenderness of their last encounters, and instead every touch was fueled with desperation, with rough kisses and nails digging into each other's skin, all while they were begging each other for release. When it was over, Laura still couldn't help but lay her head on his chest, and listen to the sound of his heart beating.

"You are not a walking corpse," Martin told her in between the kisses he left on her bare skin.

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because no corpse would have fucked me like that," he whispered. "You are alive, full of fire, and it _shows."_

Much to her surprise, she found herself falling asleep in his arms that night, and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, it hurt to leave him the next morning. He looked so at peace as he slept, and no doubt it had to do with her presence, and she felt a pang of guilt as she gently pulled herself out of his arms and began to dress herself to leave Cloud Ruler Temple with Gemile at her side.

How had she allowed herself to fall down this rabbit hole? Over _him?_

It took two days to reach Miscarcand, which was located in the middle of the West Weald, several miles away from Skingrad and any farms or resources nearby. There was another Ayleid ruin nearby named Silorn, which was helpful in navigating the way to Miscarcand.

Throughout most of their time travelling, Gemile didn't talk much. Laura had the feeling that she was a rather reserved person. She didn't get to find out more about her until they finally reached the ruins, which as soon as she saw them, she knew that they were crumbling. An old forgotten ruin that was once full of life, now left to sit in the dust of modern Cyrodiil. They were larger than any Ayleid ruins Laura had seen before in her life, and she had a feeling that if she wasn't careful, she would get lost in them.

She began to fumble around in her rucksack for her map, which was lost with several others she owned that detailed the cities and towns of _other_ provinces. Gemile glanced in her direction for a brief moment.

"I went to Wayrest once," she said casually.

Laura supposed she must have seen the map she had of Wayrest, which to this day, she had no idea why she even owned.

"Really?" Laura asked, with a raised eyebrow. "What was it like?"

"I wasn't there very long, since I was there on a job for the Thieves' Guild," Gemile explained.

Laura was surprised by the casual tone with which Gemile had said those words. Gemile had been in the Thieves' Guild?

"But it was a nice city," she finished.

"You were in the Thieves' Guild?" Laura asked. "But...I didn't think it even existed! And _I_ was a thief!"

"That's what people say here in Cyrodiil," Gemile answered. "It's not the way in the rest of Tamriel. For instance, Morrowind established a Thieves' Guild fairly recently, and Skyrim's Thieves' Guild has operated beneath the Ratways of Riften for years - all of this is common knowledge to its citizens."

"How come you were in the Thieves' Guild? That is…if you don't mind answering that."

Gemile sighed.

"Because at the time that I was in the Guild, things were hard for my family," Gemile replied. "My father had died; my mother couldn't bring in enough gold to make ends meet and Jauffre and Relie were away training for the Blades...so I decided to bring in some money of my own."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"I have heard you refer to Relie before," she said, cautiously. "Who were they?"

Gemile grimaced.

"Relie was mine and Jauffre's eldest sibling," she explained, her tone dark. "And I had long since lost contact with them by that point. My mother found out what I had been up to, and she was...disappointed, to say the least. So she talked to Lady Brisienna, and had me sent to do Blades work so my brother could keep an eye on me, but I actually took the Blades work seriously and ended up enjoying it."

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say that Relie was dead?"

"They were and they are," Gemile said. "Before they…were arrested, I guess one could say, they were the glue that held us all together. The Gods may have never given them a gender like most mortals, but what they did give them was twice as much heart to make up for it. I guess that may have been apart of their downfall, but neither me nor Jauffre ever found out."

This information painted Gemile in an entirely new light to what Laura had originally thought. This older woman walking beside her...they shared some things in common. Or, at the very least, they shared the former thief part in common anyway. But Laura knew she didn't have time to ponder those thoughts further. They needed to hurry and get the Great Welkynd Stone. It was going to be incredibly difficult to do so, considering the many plants that had grown over the entrance. As Laura and Gemile started working their way around the plants that had grown in their way, Gemile cleared her throat.

"Can I ask you a question, dear?" She said, while pulling out a katana and slicing some of the overgrown weeds in the process.

"Erm, why not?"

She began to do the same as Gemile was doing - cutting down the weeds so they could enter the ruin.

"What do you feel for Martin?"

This question took Laura aback; she could feel the hair on her neck rise.

_Does she know something? Did we give something away?_

"Because I gathered last night _and_ I've heard you two are really close," Gemile continued. "But it makes me wonder…"

Laura laughed nervously.

"We're good friends, of course," she began to say, while lying through her teeth. "I kinda have to be, given that I'm a member of his Blades."

She paused.

" _You_ seem to be quite interested in his welfare…"

Gemile rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am," Gemile responded. "I _am_ a member of the Blades, just like you."

"A member of his Blades that refers to him by his name and not his title? That looks a bit suspect."

"That's exactly what I was going to tell _you,"_ Gemile pointed out. "Look, listen; I am not telling you this to judge you. Or him. Goodness knows that many, many Emperors have had liaisons with their Blades over the centuries – "

Laura felt herself scowl.

"Just what _the fuck_ are you implying?" She couldn't help but snap out.

Gemile narrowed her eyes.

"I'm _implying_ nothing," she replied, coldly. "I'm telling you what I see and I'm telling you to be careful."

Gemile sighed.

"…because from my personal experience, these things never end well."

The weeds were gone, and with some effort Gemile and Laura managed to push the heavy, stone door to Miscarcand open. The inside of the ruins was cold and unwelcoming - as if the Ayleids cast a spell to ward off intruders long after their disappearance. The ceiling sparkled brightly, light coming from the crystals above them. Considering that there were no torches, they seemed to be their only source of light. A few steps in the ruin and there was a bridge right in front of them. Below them, there was a war of sorts; between the undead that guarded Miscarcand and -

"Goblins," Laura whispered scathingly. "There are no words in Tamriel I could possibly use to describe how much I _hate_ the little fuckers."

Gemile chuckled.

"Oh, but my dear…you just _did,"_ she pointed out. "You referred to them as 'little fuckers.' That tells me all I need to know about how you feel."

Gemile said nothing else in response, but instead started readying a spell, before shooting it in the direction of the battle, killing two skeletons and a goblin, while leaving several others injured. While they weren't looking, Laura and Gemile snuck downstairs and into the next room. When they were there, Laura picked up several Welkynd Stones that had been left on the floor and stuffed them into her rucksack.

"It brings in a little extra gold," Laura said as a way of explanation to Gemile, who had asked about it.

Gemile chuckled.

"Oh, but of course," she replied. "Gods _knows_ Jauffre isn't paying us enough for this kind of mission."

Laura couldn't help but chuckle darkly in response to that quip.

They continued onwards, without saying another word to each other. As they went deeper into Miscarcand, Laura couldn't help but feel in awe of the beauty of the ruins. Perhaps once they might have been an almost magical and entrancing place to live, but now she could see the marred beauty with every step she took.

But marred beauty was still beauty.

She watched as Gemile tried to figure out a way to open one of the mechanical metal doors. The door eventually opened, and they went down a long, winding staircase where another Welkynd stone stood in the middle of the room. Only it wasn't like _any_ Welkynd stone as Laura had seen them before. It was large, glowing and absolutely entrancing. Laura stepped towards it and picked it up, holding it in her hands for a few moments, admiring its beauty.

 _It's such a shame that it has to be used for the ritual,_ she thought. _I could just as easily give it to a museum and get paid a mint if not._

"Laura," Gemile began, cautiously. "You need to stop starring at that thing; we need to get out of here."

"Sorry, mate, I didn't – "

Laura's voice was abruptly cut short when she felt the walls begin to shake slightly, before they crashed down completely.

_"Laura!"_

Laura tore her eyes away from the stone, and dropped it once she saw the sight of a lich before her. It was lucky for her that Gemile had quickly retrieved the stone from the floor, otherwise she knew that they'd be doomed.

Laura quickly unsheathed her sword, and began to avoid the staff that the lich pointed at her, but eventually found herself getting struck by it. She landed on the floor, her legs suddenly feeling heavier than her entire body. However, she still felt enough strength to stab the lich as it approached her, even from her position on the floor.

 _This was the king Martin warned me about,_ Laura thought darkly. She didn't have the time to think as she watched Gemile come up behind it, and then watch her cut off the lich's bony arm. The arm fell onto the floor, and Laura felt the need to move back as Gemile shot a lethal looking fire spell towards the lich. The lich let out an ear-piercing screech, and if Laura felt the strength to have done so, she would have covered her ears by now.

The lich fell off the bridge, crumbling into several pieces of bone on the floor. As soon as its body was out of sight, she heard Gemile rushing towards her.

"Laura, are you _alright?"_

Laura tried to respond, but she couldn't. Her words were lost on her as the pain she felt finally began to hit her. The pain was mostly in her back, where the lich had hit her, but her legs began to feel stiff. Her vision began to blur until she felt Gemile practically forcing a potion down her throat, and she felt the pain momentarily subside when she swallowed it.

"Come on," Gemile said, "let's get you out of here and to the nearest inn."

The events that occurred in between their journey back to Cloud Ruler Temple were a blur in Laura's mind, but she knew that she spent most of her time asleep, fighting some of her own demons that she had been trying to keep at bay for too long.

In the end, after seeing many of the events throughout her life that had brought her here, only now should she finally admit to herself that she was in love with Martin Septim, and that she should feel no guilt for loving him in anyway. Who cared what anyone else would say? Who cared if he was to be an Emperor?

 _This may just be the effects of whatever spell that lich cast,_ Laura thought hazily, _but fuck them._

* * *

When Eriama awoke, she discovered that the events she had imagined were a dream the previous night, were, in fact, not.

While she had expected to wake up beside Aiden, she hadn't imagined that she would wake up beside him the way that she _had;_ the both of them as naked as the day they had been when they were born, his arms firmly locked around her as if he would lose her if he let go. When she tried to gently remove herself from his arms, she felt him stir. She sighed, and gently tried to move his arms off her, only for him to pull her back towards him, his warm breath on her neck.

"Good morning…"

She laughed slightly, and threw her original plan of getting out of bed out the window, instead turning to face him as he pulled her in for a kiss. As his lips met hers, Eriama could also feel his hands caressing different parts of her body, and as soon as he broke the kiss, his lips began to trail across her body, from her neck to her stomach, and as soon as he reached the space between her legs, Eriama realized what he was about to do.

"Hey, um…we should really get out of – oh, _gods."_

Aiden looked up, and gave her a smirk.

"You know, I _was_ trying to wake you up…but if you're complaining – "

Eriama let out a frustrated whine.

"Oh, _fuck you,"_ she managed to say, her voice coming out closer to a whimper than she imagined in her head.

In response, Aiden chuckled.

"I already _have,"_ he reminded her, before he turned his attention back to what he was doing. Eriama felt herself began to shake slightly as soon as she felt the movement of his tongue inside her, which caused her to cry out, and grip onto his shoulders, her fingers no doubt digging into his back. If Aiden had any problem with this, he didn't seem to care. If anything, this only seemed to spur him on, causing his strokes to become faster and almost instinctively, she managed to hook a leg over his shoulder, but this didn't stop the shaking or the moaning, which only grew louder with every movement she felt.

"…oh, _gods…oh,_ oh fuck _,_ Aiden… _Aiden, Aiden!"_

When she finally came, she felt completely shaken, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of it. Aiden looked up, and then moved upwards so that he was lying with his head beside hers. Eriama felt him lightly brush his fingers across her cheek, before leaning slightly to kiss her on the forehead.

"Gods, that was…"

Aiden leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Have you seen stars yet?"

Eriama felt herself bite her lip, not quite knowing what to say at first, but in the end, she sighed in contentment, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"From _that_ , I just might have."

Aiden began to laugh slightly, which only caused her to laugh as well. When the laughter stopped, they met each other's gaze. She immediately saw the same mischievous look in his eyes that she was used to seeing, except –

"You know, we don't _really_ have to get out of bed," he whispered in her ear, "I'm pretty sure that it's only early and we have this room until midday at least."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

" _B'vek…_ I thought that you _weren't_ too crazy about sex?"

His lips briefly met hers, brushing them ever so slightly so that she could feel his warm breath ghosting over her lips.

_"Os e eri enhi ohn."_

_I am if it's with you._

Those words caused something to snap inside her, and she pulled him in for a kiss, their lips meeting before she began to kiss him with reckless abandon, no longer caring about the sounds she made when their bodies joined, or even anything for the world outside at all. She had been caring about the world for too long it seemed, and even more so since this whole Oblivion crisis started. Now she truly had a moment to herself – where she could just let go, and she was sharing it with someone she trusted with her life as well as her body.

It was only at around eleven (and only after they had had sex again, not just once but twice) that they both withdrew from the safety of each other's arms, and the bed that had held them. Eriama began to look everywhere in the room for signs of her clothing, which had become scattered all over the floor.

"You know, when I heard all this stuff about sex being amazing, I was never, ever warned that it might be hard to find your clothing the morning after."

Upon hearing those words, she heard Aiden chuckle.

"I'm guessing you never _asked."_

"I never thought I would need to," she remarked, while buttoning her shirt and tying her hair into her usual ponytail. She heard the sounds of Aiden fumbling with buttons and buckles in the background, until she heard him let out a noise of exasperation.

"What is it?" She asked cautiously, turning to him.

"Nothing…I just never realized you'd be one for leaving reminders."

Eriama felt her cheeks warm slightly hearing that comment. Aiden, who was now fully dressed, approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Relax, Eri," he told her, "I'm sure everyone will just think it's a bruise or an injury."

Even though she didn't want to part from him, the two agreed to meet outside the stables so that she could talk to the Count before they finally left Cheydinhal. As soon as she entered the throne room, Indarys smiled in her direction.

"I'm pleased to see the savior of Cheydinhal again," he began as a way of greeting. "I'm also overjoyed that you saved my son's life."

He must have seen the slight scowl that appeared on her face as soon as he said those words, given what he said next.

"I realize he's… _trying_ at times, and he speaks before he thinks," Indarys told her. "but he's still my son, and I adore him greatly. I'm sure he was difficult to travel with, and I respect you for your patience."

"I did the best I could," Eriama said with a shrug. "Now, I do believe we had a deal?"

"What?" Andel Indarys nodded, as if remembering something. "Oh, yes...I am more than happy to send aid to Bruma...I am forever in your debt for rescuing my son. It was a daring feat, and considering that the gate outside our city is closed, I don't think we'll be having any problems."

"Thank you."

Eriama was about to walk back out of the city - hopefully never having to enter it again - but the Count called her name and stopped her in her tracks.

"Please," he said, "take this personal gift from me as well."

Behind the Count's throne was a display box that held an enchanted sword. It looked as if it had not been used in years, instead being left in this very case to gather dust. Eriama watched as the Count unlocked it and then handed her the sword.

"Thornblade," he said with a nod. "It's been in the Indarys family for years, and now it's yours."

"I – "

Eriama stopped, realizing that there would be no refusing the Count of Cheydinhal. Nothing would get him to change his mind.

"Again, I thank you on behalf of all the citizens of Cheydinhal, and I especially thank you as an elated father," he told her, with a note of finality. "Farewell, and may Arkay guide you.

It wasn't long after that that she left the Castle, making her way towards the stables where Aiden was waiting for her with Lucky, who seemed to be resisting any and all response to Aiden's attempts at bonding. When Eriama approached them, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you given her a carrot yet?"

Aiden raised his eyebrows, before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"…you've been meaning to tell me that this _entire_ time, I could have just given her a carrot instead of having her trying to bite my fucking fingers off?"

"Yes, Aiden, I _am_ telling you that," Eriama replied, not without amusement, handing him the carrot she had bought from one of the shops on the way out. Aiden took and cautiously held it out to Lucky, who sniffed his hands and took the carrot into her mouth. As soon as she had, Aiden turned away with a snort.

"You _could_ have told me that _before_ I told you I'd meet you here, you know."

"Ah, my bad. I kind of forgot just how finicky she was around newcomers," Eriama said, "I apologize."

"Well, keep a close eye on her when we get to the Imperial City," Aiden began to warn her, "I hear the ostler of those stables actually _eats_ her horses."

Eriama snorted.

"Oh, come _on,_ Aiden, that's been a bullshit rumor for years now. And one fueled with racist dogwhistles about Orcs at that."

"I don't know… _have_ you ever passed those stables and seen more than two or three? And in a city like the Imperial City that's _bound_ to get visitors at that? I'm not saying it's necessarily _true_ , but it kinda makes one think."

Eriama snorted again.

"Snak gra-Bura is _not_ going to eat Lucky, Aiden."

In response, she thought she heard Lucky let out a neigh of protest, almost as if she fully understood the conversation she and Aiden were having, and that she was irritated hearing discussions about her as if she was not there. Eriama resisted the urge to laugh at that very thought; Lucky's mind could not possibly be that complex.

It took almost two days to reach the Imperial City, with the two of them stopping at a small, crowded inn for the night half-way through the journey. When they finally reached the Imperial City, Eriama temporarily separated herself from Aiden, so she could see Ocato and ask for his help. While she wasn't expecting much, she was expecting far more than the response she got.

Which was nothing.

"This is terrible news," he said once she explained her presence. "Under normal circumstances, I would dispatch a legion or two to Bruma immediately."

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Under _normal_ circumstances?"

Ocato nodded grimly.

"Yes…you and I as well as Jauffre _all_ know that the circumstances are _not_ normal, I'm sure. I've been pleading for troops for Cyrodiil for weeks, but the generals assure me that the entire Imperial Army is already fully committed. Besides... I'd have a full-scale political crisis on my hands if I tried to pull any troops out of the provinces."

"High Chancellor," Eriama began, cautiously, "under the current circumstances, politics should be the _least_ of our concern. Surely even _you_ know this?"

As expected, not only was Ocato giving her no aid, but not even any more dialogue on the subject.

"I'm sorry, but the cities of Cyrodiil will have to fend for themselves for the time being," was his reply, before seemingly dismissing her by not saying another word on the subject. Eriama scoffed and left the palace, finding herself in Luthor's again for the first time in months. It didn't take long for her to find Aiden, who was sitting on the front step with his pipe in hand, which was to be expected from him by this point.

"How'd it go?" He asked her, as she began to sit on the front step beside her.

Eriama let out a deep sigh.

"Bruma is officially screwed."

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Wait… _Bruma_ is screwed because Ocato won't send aid?"

"That _is_ what I said, isn't it? He said that the 'cities of Cyrodiil would have to fend for themselves,' all because he doesn't want the Elder Council to _look bad."_

Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then fuck it; that's obviously _exactly_ what we're going to have to do. Fend for ourselves."

"But _how?"_

"We keep traveling across Cyrodiil, kissing the arses of its nobility, and then _hopefully_ we gain some aid that way," Aiden told her. "Also, not that I doubt you or anything, but I figured just in case you _didn't_ convince Ocato to pull his head out of his politically-minded backside, I'd go see the closest thing I have to an old man and convince him to hand over some old contacts."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, _b'vek_ …just what on earth did you have to do to convince _Cosades_ to help us?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I still owed him _quite_ a bit, if you know what I mean? So, I gave up more than half my stash."

Eriama felt her eyes widen.

"Damn, you must be taking this seriously…especially if you're talking about giving up even so much as an _ounce_ of moon sugar."

"And they'll be plenty more for me to enjoy _after_ this guarshit comes to an end," Aiden pointed out. "Besides, why the fuck should Bruma have to burn to the ground just because Ocato is a coward? I really don't see how that's fair."

He gave her a smile, and quite rarely for him, it didn't seem to be filled with mischief or sarcasm or any hint of humor at all. This one was genuine.

"Besides, if anyone can convince these rich idiots to help Bruma, it's you. I mean, you already convinced _one._ "

"Because I saved his son," Eriama pointed out. "He owed me. What makes you think that the other Counts and Countesses of Cyrodiil would even give me the time of day? Especially in fucking _Leyawiin?"_

Aiden gave a bark of hollow laugher.

"Okay, so we'll cross _that_ bridge when we get to it and maybe when we do, I'll use the power of my Imperial Male Privilege for good. But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself; I don't doubt that _most_ of Cyrodiil's rulers would listen to you…I mean, _you are_ one of the savior's of Kvatch."

Eriama bit her lip.

"What if that isn't _enough?"_

Aiden chuckled.

"Eriama, whenever you talk, you sound like you know _exactly_ what you're talking about; you walk anywhere with a confidence that it makes everyone pay attention to your words. Even someone like _me,_ and gods knows my attention span has always been shit. This stuff is _exactly_ the stuff that will make the nobles give you the time of day, even if your status of Hero of Kvatch isn't enough."

He paused, and began to place his free hand in hers.

"Besides – just between you and me, mind – you could have easily been born a queen," he told her, his tone soft. "Because to me, you _are._ "

Eriama smirked.

"You're not just _saying_ that…are you?"

She thought she saw a tinge of pink appear across his cheeks.

"Okay, Gods, that is the _last_ time I try to give _you_ a genuine compliment…"

"Liar," she teased.

For the next few weeks, they traveled around Cyrodiil asking the various Counts and Countesses for their aid in making sure that Bruma did not turn into a pile of rubble, which often meant that closing Oblivion gates in exchange for any aid whatsoever. After closing them and having several run in's with daedra, it meant that the both of them often had to make several trips to healer's after the gates had been closed. And there were many nights where they spent time in bed together in the many inns spread across Cyrodiil, expressing their relief at being alive in various physical ways. However, in the end, Eriama couldn't help but feel confused by the pleasure she felt whenever they were together; confused by the feelings she only felt for him when she was _with_ him, when he was doing things to her that made her want scream his name and beg for more. But these were feelings she had never experienced before in her life; feelings she never imagined herself experiencing in the slightest. How was it that _he_ could cause her to feel this way when no one else had?

It was on the first night that they began to make their way back to Cloud Ruler Temple that it turned into more than just sex and cuddling, almost as soon as Aiden began to trace his fingers over the scars that covered her body. Eriama let out a sigh, realizing just how many she had procured within the last year alone. Most of them being from the last _month._ But not all of them were from the Oblivion crisis; a few of them had been from injuries she received when she was much younger.

"Anyone who sees these is going to think you've been through a lot," he remarked.

She couldn't help but scowl.

"I _have,"_ she pointed out. "And I _could_ say the same of you."

Her eyes landed on the giant scar he had on the front of his chest, and as soon as he noticed, his expression darkened.

"Oh, _that…"_

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

" _That?"_

"I haven't really… _talked_ about it much," he admitted, "but that scar is not from any battle in anyway. That is, unless you count me battling with _myself_ as a thing."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Look, do you remember when I told you the difference between moon sugar and skooma?"

As soon as he said those words, Eriama felt her eyes widen in horror.

"You're meaning to tell me that…?"

Slowly, Aiden nodded, and Eriama could see a mixture of pain and embarrassment in his eyes. He bit his lip.

"Yeah, except the thing is, I was fully aware of the bad shit in skooma and was trying to use it to fucking die."

"Die?"

"Have you ever been so sick and tired of the world around you that you just couldn't take it anymore? Because if you never have, I hope to _gods_ that you never, ever do."

"But you _did?"_

"I had just come back to Cyrodiil, I could not find Laura anywhere, I was alone after having seen untold horrors alongside your older sister," he began to explained. "Can you understand why I'd just want to…shut down?"

Eriama bit her lip.

"I don't know but…I'm glad that you survived."

"I only survived _after_ woke up in the middle of the Temple of the One, having found by Caius, who practically _dragged_ me there when I was hallucinating," Aiden explained, "the healers had to perform _surgery_ to heal the damage I had done to my heart, hence the scar."

Eriama began to lightly brush her fingers over his chest.

"I take it you're ashamed?"

"Not of the scar _itself,_ but what caused it," he admitted. "I'm not proud of myself for having stooped to that level, Eri, and I hope I never feel that way again. But the scar tells me and everyone who sees it that I survived. The scars serves as a reminder what will happen to me if I even so much as _think_ of trying to go out like that."

"Mine don't involve stories like that," she said.

Aiden's fingers began to run along a faded scar between her breasts that trailed down her stomach.

"Oh, that? That was from when my father decided to leave his steaming, hot drink on the living room table," Eriama revealed. "I was only young, and I barely remember much beyond how horrified Ulina and my stepmother were. My stepmother was beyond fucking furious."

"Can you _really_ blame her, though? From the sounds of things, your chest got plain scalded."

"Nah, not really."

She traced a scar Aiden had near his upper lip, which caused him to sigh slightly.

"I got that it in the Clockwork City," he revealed.

Eriama found herself raising an eyebrow.

"Clockwork city?"

"Yeah," his expression darkened again, "I'd recall it, but honestly the events that happened there kind of became a blur."

Eriama suddenly felt her eyes widen at the realization, remembering what he had once said about "being in a city made of fucking clockwork and death," knowing that he had seen the death of someone he and Ulina had both once known. He didn't forget; he just didn't want to remember.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to recall."

Aiden sighed.

"You know, I _really_ fucking hope not. Almalexia running around with a sparking sword and a fucking battlemask was terrifying enough..."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"So, when you talk about Almalexia, you _literally_ mean…?"

Aiden didn't have to say a word to answer her; she already knew the answer. And he didn't seem to have the energy to say another word on the subject, as almost immediately she saw that he had closed his eyes not long after having said those words. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, but not before blowing out the candle that kept the room lit.


	17. XVI: Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for drug use that resembles real life situations at the end of this chapter.

**Chapter XVI: Battle Plans**

When Laura and Gemile finally reached Cloud Ruler Temple, it was dead of the night. Laura thought there was a chance it was way past midnight, although she knew that even _she_ couldn't be certain. The days had started to blend into each other, and Laura imagined it was due to the effects of the spell, even if they were fading away. Once inside, Laura couldn't help but notice just how silent the atmosphere in the temple was. The only one awake was Martin, who seemed as if he was just about to retire for the night himself. But as soon as he saw them both enter the room, he looked up. Laura thought she could see Martin's eyes brighten.

"You're back!"

"Of course we are," Gemile pointed out. "Unless we're illusions of your sleep-deprived mind."

Martin turned to Laura with a smile, before his gaze turned to the giant, glowing stone that was in her hands.

"And you have the stone!"

"Did I have a choice?" Laura quipped.

Martin sighed at this remark.

"Yes. You did have a choice, Laura," was his reply. "I can't force you to do anything. I understand that as well as you do. And I thank you."

Slowly, Martin's hands reached for the stone, taking it from her hands, examining it with a great deal of care and interest.

"I never thought to see a Great Welkynd Stone…it's as beautiful as all the old tales tell..."

Martin paused, and then looked back to Laura and Gemile with a dark expression.

"…but of course, its beauty is a mask for its deadly power, like everything crafted by the Ayleids. Now we need only one more item, and we'll be ready to open a portal to Mankar Camoran's realm."

"What would that be?" Gemile asked.

"I'll tell you all tomorrow," Martin replied. "I think you should both get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

Gemile nodded, and then made her way towards the East Wing, leaving Martin and Laura in the Great Hall. Martin's gaze met hers, and Laura could feel a sudden nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Laura, are you alright?" He asked her.

"I got hit in the back by a fucking lich," Laura snapped. "And it fucking _hurts_. The things I do for you, I swear…"

Martin placed a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Let me heal you."

"You don't need to do that."

"Come on," Martin said. "You've been traipsing through an Ayleid ruin and you _survived._ Let me do my part."

When Laura raised an eyebrow, Martin let out a chuckle.

"There's no one else around, and it's nothing I haven't already seen," he pointed out.

Without another argument, Laura sat down at the desk where Martin usually sat, and he knelt down to help remove her armor. Laura could feel her skin chill slightly as she began to remove her upper garments, and she felt freezing cold in the places where Martin's fingertips gently touched her, in an attempt to heal all the injuries she had sustained while in Miscarcand. Within a few seconds, Martin suddenly stopped. Laura turned to face him, and gave him what she imagined was no doubt a quizzical expression.

"Laura, how have you been feeling within the last few days?"

"Dizzy and sick," she replied. "Like I'm about to fall down any moment."

He shook his head, before letting out a sigh.

"I think you've been poisoned," Martin said darkly.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"That ain't nothing a potion can't fix."

"Laura!" Martin snapped. "You can't just take potions and try to make the problem go away. You need to _rest."_

He placed a hand on hers, and Laura reluctantly met his eyes.

"We are very likely going to battle in just over twenty-four hours," he continued. "Go and take my bed, take one of the antidotes I keep by the bed, and get some rest."

"But –"

"Laura, _please,"_ Martin seemed like he was almost pleading with her now. "We all need you at your best."

 _I need you at your best._ Laura knew that, even though the words never left his mouth, that was what Martin would have said. She began to feel her legs grow heavy, and grabbed onto Martin's neck before she could stop herself. Within moments, the scenery around her began to blur again.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Eriama and Aiden returned to Cloud Ruler Temple, and they both immediately fell into their bedrolls, not saying a word to each other. Eriama immediately understood why; she knew that Aiden didn't want to make a "thing" of their time together, and as a result they went back to sleeping on the opposite sides of the room.

Eriama knew that even if he wanted to, they wouldn't be able to sleep beside each other anyway; the bedrolls were much too small. But she had become so used to sleeping beside him over the past six weeks that now trying to sleep without him felt like a hole had been punched through her.

It felt like something was missing.

Eriama discovered the next morning that the atmosphere in the Great Hall was nothing but pure silence. Silence until everyone began to stand around what was once Martin's desk. Gemile (whom she had just met), Baurus and Aiden all stood around the desk with grim expressions.

Eriama knew why.

It was because they were discussing battle strategies.

"Where is Laura?" she immediately asked as soon as she reached the table.

"Sleeping," Baurus replied.

"She wasn't doing so well when we got back last night," Gemile explained, before continuing with her earlier point. "What we need is a definite plan. Of course, we'd have to get Jauffre to confirm everything before it goes into action, but I have a few ideas."

"Like what?" Eriama asked.

Immediately, everyone turned to face her. Gemile cleared her throat and then spoke.

"Well, I thought perhaps you could lead the archers," Gemile suggested.

Eriama said nothing to this, but felt that Gemile had a good sense of where her capabilities lay.

"Baurus tells me you are an excellent archer, and if so, maybe your skills could be used in leading others."

"I'd be happy to," Eriama replied, before changing the subject. "So, Jauffre's leading the battle?"

Gemile sighed.

"Yes, he is," Gemile nodded towards the temple hall. "And I have to say, I'm glad he's doing it. There is no one else with enough skill here to lead the battle. For all his faults, I will admit that he knows how to lead."

A map of County Bruma was spread across the floor, with everyone drawing on it with a simple plan. Eriama would take the archers east and west of the gates, where they would shoot on command, while the rest of the fighters would follow the lead of Jauffre.

"You're gonna kick ass, Eriama," Aiden told her.

Baurus said nothing, and instead nodded along in agreement.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys," she said.

Baurus chuckled.

"That's what brothers and sisters are for, right?"

Not too long after those words were said, Eriama thought she could hear arguments coming from just outside the Temple. Everyone who was standing around the table immediately looked up and turned towards the doors, where they could hear the sounds of Jauffre and Martin in a heated discussion as they walked towards the desk.

"…with all due respect, sire," Jauffre snapped, "there must be another way. The risk is too great!"

"I _know_ the risk," Martin responded, while sounding deeply aggravated. "I was _at_ Kvatch. But there is _no_ other way, and we have _no_ choice!"

"The Countess will never agree to it!"

"She will. She _must."_

"The Countess must agree to _what?"_ Gemile interjected.

Jauffre looked like his eyes were about to burst from his skull, but somehow, he managed to keep his composure as he turned towards Martin with a pointed expression.

_Damn, this must be bad if Jauffre's this pissed._

"Why don't we let Martin explain?" Jauffre bit out. "I'm sure that, considering he's going to be the Emperor, he _should_ learn how to explain things to others."

Martin sighed, and Eriama could see that he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes at that comment, but regardless he began to explain the scenario anyway.

"We need one more item to open a portal to Mankar Camoran's paradise," he began, "and it's the counterpart to the great Welkynd Stone. A great Sigil Stone."

Everyone remained silent, and Eriama had to admit to herself that she didn't like where this was going. She had never heard of a great Sigil Stone. But she imagined that they could only come from one place.

"Just as the first two were the opposed powers of the daedra and the divines. Welkynd stones contain the concentrated power of Mundus; their counterparts are Sigil stones, which are used to hold open Oblivion Gates. A Great Sigil Stone, then, is what we require."

"So, what's the catch, Marty-boy?" Aiden asked him. "How do we get this Great Sigil Stone?"

"At least someone's asking the questions," Eriama couldn't help but mumble.

Martin let out a deep sigh, before placing both his hands on the table. Eriama could see that he was bracing himself, and that in and of itself told her that whatever he was about to say was going to be dangerous, and that was a bad sign.

"Let me warn you all that none of you are going to like this," Martin was quick to say. "Jauffre doesn't like it. The Countess of Bruma _certainly_ isn't going to like it – "

"So, tell us," Gemile interjected. "Quickly."

Martin sighed again, before going on to explain.

"Great Sigil Stones are the anchors of Great Gates," he said. "The kind of gate the Mythic Dawn opened at Kvatch. The kind of Gate the Mythic Dawn wants to open here to destroy Bruma."

After Martin finished, everyone stood around the table in silence. Eriama tried to process every word that Martin had just said, and what it meant.

He wanted them to let the Mythic Dawn _open_ the gate.

While at first, Eriama wanted to think of this as some dark joke on Martin's part, but she took one more glance at his face and immediately she knew that could not be further from the truth.

"With all due respect, sire," Baurus began, cautiously. "This is a joke, right?"

Martin said nothing, but shook his head, which caused Aiden to let out a bout of nervous laughter.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Aiden snapped. "We can't let them open that gate, Martin! One wrong move, and they will crush Bruma in seconds!"

"Martin, Aiden is _right,"_ Gemile pointed out. "And if you tell the Countess, I'm fairly certain she'll not just 'not like it,' but will _never permit it!_ "

"You all know I wouldn't suggest this if we had any other choice," Martin said. "The risk is great, I know. I was _at_ Kvatch. I _saw_ the terrible power of the daedric siege engine. But we have _no_ choice. The only way to recover the Amulet of Kings is to allow the Mythic Dawn to proceed with their plan to attack Bruma."

Eriama cleared her throat, and Martin turned to her.

"Eriama," he began. "I've noticed that you've remained silent throughout this entire conversation. I trust you have some thoughts as well?"

Eriama couldn't help but look into Martin's eyes as he said those words. While there was fear, there was also confidence. Confidence she had never seen from him before.

"Is this really the only way?" She asked him.

"It is," was his reply. "We need that amulet back; you know this as well as I."

Eriama tore her gaze away from Martin's, and then back to the group that was standing at his desk.

"Guys," she began. "We need to respect Martin's plan. If he says it's the only way to get the amulet back, then we must let the Mythic Dawn open the gate."

There was a loud chorus of protests, before Eriama slammed her hands down onto the table with a stern expression.

"Would you all shut the fuck up?" She snarled out. "Do we want Martin to light the dragonfires, or not? If we do, this is the only way. Besides, Martin will be safe here, so – "

At that, Jauffre let out snort. Eriama turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that for, Jauffre?"

Jauffre gave a shrug, and then looked pointedly towards Martin, who then let out a sigh.

"I will not be staying here," Martin explained. "I will be leading the battle."

Those words caused the room to go silent again, which caused Martin to look towards all of them in confusion. And then disappointment.

Martin left in the direction of the East Wing, before everyone turned to each other, with confused and frightened expressions.

"Laura's going to be _pissed_ when she hears about this," Eriama heard Aiden mutter.

Jauffre raised an eyebrow.

"Why would _Laura_ be any more concerned with this than we are?" He demanded; his tone cold.

In response, Gemile, Aiden and Baurus shot him disbelieving glares.

"Man, you _really_ don't know shit about what goes on around here, do you?" Aiden responded to Jauffre in disbelief.

"Such as?" Jauffre snapped. "What _exactly_ is going on here that I don't know? _Should_ I know?"

Baurus shot Aiden a glare, before he spoke up.

"No, Grandmaster," he said, calmly but coldly, "there is nothing going on here that's of any importance…right, guys?"

"Absolutely not," Gemile interjected, her tone icy.

Jauffre then turned to Eriama with a pointed expression, which caused her to shrug.

"What do I know?" She asked. "I've been gone from here for over two months…I wouldn't have seen _anything."_

Jauffre then proceeded to let out a sigh.

"I hope you are all aware that Martin is not in any place to be… _distracted_ …at this time," Jauffre began, his tone unusually sharp. Which Eriama knew was saying a lot. For him, anyway. "Not even his Blades, which have all sworn an oath to protect him."

He looked at them all as if they were prisoners on trial, before letting out a sigh of resignation.

"But as you have all assured me there is nothing to worry about, I am going to have to end this conversation. Carry on."

Jauffre then turned on his heel and made his way back to the Temple courtyard, leaving the four of them at the desk. Baurus and Gemile turned towards Aiden with a glare, before Baurus knocked Aiden's shoulder.

"Ow! Baurus, what the _fuck –_ "

"Yeah, that exactly what I was going to say!" Baurus snapped. "You almost ratted out Martin and Laura to _Jauffre!_ "

"I thought everyone knew!" Aiden protested. "It's an open secret around here that they're both…riding the waves together – "

"Please," Eriama interjected, pointedly, "for as long as we both live, Aiden… _never_ refer to it with those words _again."_

Aiden paused, and Eriama noticed his cheeks tinge pink slightly, before he let out a sigh.

"Look, I thought _everyone_ knew, okay? I had no idea that Jauffre was that fucking oblivious."

"He's not," Gemile snapped. "Me and Baurus have been making painstaking efforts in making sure that Jauffre _doesn't_ know while you two were out closing Oblivion gates."

Baurus's expression softened slightly.

"Look, I don't know everything about either Martin or Laura," he went on to explain. "But I do know them both well enough to know that neither of them has had the easiest life. They're _happy,_ okay? They've found happiness in one pretty dark time. We shouldn't let Jauffre fuck it up just because he can _prove_ he can."

Eriama cleared her throat.

"Guys, can we get back to our battle strategies? I think that's a more pressing concern than the love life of a blade and our emperor-to-be."

"You're right, Eriama," Gemile said.

It didn't take long for everyone to turn their attention back to the map before them, all while not saying another word. At least not until Eriama saw Baurus eying Aiden with suspicion, and as he did so, Eriama immediately felt her heart jump in her chest. When the battle plans were established, Gemile left the table and Eriama felt her insides tense up as soon as Baurus asked the dreaded question.

"Haynori, did something happen to your neck?"

Aiden immediately attempted to hide the "injury" by pulling the collar of his shirt around it more than it already was.

"Yeah, I got an injury while in the last Oblivion gate near Chorrol," Aiden replied, while averting his eyes, "these daedra are _brutal,_ am I right?"

Baurus rolled his eyes.

"You are _such_ a bad liar, Haynori, it's not even funny," he said, with a grin. "Who was she? Or he? I wouldn't want to presume your preferences, despite your signaling to me that you had none – "

"Baurus," Eriama interjected, "is now _really_ the time?"

Baurus turned to her, and within a few seconds, she saw the realization dawning him present itself in the form of his eyes widening, and then a smirk.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me – "

"Baur," Aiden began, slowly, "this isn't what it looks like."

Baurus snorted.

"Just because _I_ don't take partners doesn't mean I don't know a lovebite when I fucking see it, Haynori," he retorted. "You _do_ remember where and _how_ we met, right? We may not have been involved, but there was _plenty_ of it going on at the time."

Eriama and Aiden exchanged looks, and Eriama was quick to notice the flush that was slowly appearing across Aiden's cheeks, signaling his embarrassment. Baurus only laughed in response to this, which caused Aiden to look away from her and bury his face in his hands.

"Oh, _Gods,_ at first I was _joking!"_ Baurus continued, while trying to hold back his laughter, "I never _actually_ thought this could be for real!"

"Fuck you," Aiden managed to snap out, albeit weakly.

Baurus did not stop laughing for the next few minutes, but when he did, he placed both his hands on their shoulders.

"Look, I _may_ be a bit surprised," he began, while obviously still trying to hold back his laughter, "but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for you both."

As soon as he said those words, Aiden and Eriama quickly exchanged looks, and Baurus let them both go.

"Just don't let it kill you both tomorrow," he warned. "And don't forget to invite me to the wedding."

When Baurus left, heading towards the dining hall, Eriama found herself exchanging looks with Aiden again, and she could see the embarrassment plain as day on his face.

"I always knew that knowing that guy for as long as I have would come back to bite me one day," Aiden muttered. "He has love-vision, I swear to Gods – "

"Is it such a bad thing that he knows, though?" Eriama asked. "I mean…just _what_ will happen, exactly? It's not like with _others_ that we know; there's nothing against the rules about us being together or anything."

She took Aiden's hand in hers, and much to her surprise he didn't push her away simply due to being in a public, visible location. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Okay, I guess you have a point; it's not like he'll tell anyone," he replied, before grinning slightly, and letting his fingers entwine with hers. "Fuck it."

* * *

_"Listen here, you little bitch," Phintias spat at her. "I caught you stealing my resources, and you know what that means?"_

_Laura couldn't help but let out a yelp when she felt the hair at the top of her head being pulled roughly by Phintias, almost as if he was trying to rip it from her scalp._

_"It wasn't me!" Laura protested. "It was –"_

_"Do you really think that they'll believe you?" Phintias snarled. "It's the word of a thief and trespasser against a well-respected member of the community. You will never amount to anything, and you'll rot in prison like you deserve –"_

When Laura awoke, she felt sweat dripping down her forehead. She looked down at her body, and noticed much of the injuries that she had gotten in Miscarcand had healed, but she knew that they were going to leave scars. She sat up and looked around, noticing that she had awoken in Martin's bed. It must have been Martin that healed her.

_Martin._

Despite herself, Laura couldn't help but smile at this fact. After everything, he still thought she was worth helping; he somehow thought she would amount for something.

The doors to the bedroom opened, and Laura looked to see Martin, with two warm mugs in his hands. How he even managed to open the door was beyond Laura's understanding.

"You're awake," he greeted.

"I see you have eyes," she remarked.

Laura couldn't help but notice that Martin smirked slightly after she said those words.

"Okay, so you're _definitely_ awake then," was his response, as he made his way to placing one of the hot mugs beside her. Laura reached to grab it and took a sip, noticing that it was coffee just the way that she liked it.

"You know me _so_ well," she said.

Martin chuckled.

"I've had quite a lot of time to learn," he replied.

Martin sat on the bed across from her.

"What have you been up to since I blacked out?"

Martin sighed.

"Planning for the battle tomorrow," he replied. "There's so much to do, and so little time to do it…and I can tell that everyone is stressed. Which stresses me out because I can tell that everyone is expecting a great deal from me."

Laura looked into Martin's eyes, and she could see the tension he was feeling behind them, and in his shoulders.

"I can't help but wonder what would happen if this all goes wrong and we all die as a result of this plan tomorrow – "

"We _will_ get out of this alive," Laura insisted, her tone fierce. "You mustn't think otherwise."

"Don't be so sure of that, Laura," Martin replied.

But despite what he had just said, Martin found himself smiling nonetheless.

"I'm glad you have faith in me, and that the best is yet to come," he continued. "But you mustn't get all your hopes on it. We know people could very well die on that battlefield tomorrow. And we know it could be any of us."

"Why are you saying this?"

Martin's expression darkened.

"You don't know about the dreams," he replied.

_"Dreams?"_

"I never told you about them. I had one that was particularly chilling; where I saw my own death. I was surrounded by light and broken glass, but I was also with you."

Laura placed a hand on Martin's, and met his eyes.

"It was just a dream," she told him. "You cannot know what will happen from dreams."

Martin sighed.

"My father did."

Laura snorted.

"Whatever," she replied, although she knew that deep down, Martin was right. At least in part. Uriel Septim had sure seen more in his dreams than anyone else could ever hope to see in their waking hours.

But that didn't mean that Martin was going to die.

Laura was _determined_ that he wasn't going to die.

"Besides, even though I don't exactly _like_ this crazy plan of yours, you're not going onto the battlefield anyway, so you're _less_ likely to die than any of us…"

Laura paused when she saw Martin wince, and then scowled heavily.

"What is wrong with what I'm saying?" She demanded. "You _aren't_ going onto that battlefield, are you?"

"Laura – "

Laura quickly moved her hand away from his and gave him a scathing look as she stood up from the bed.

"For _fucks sake,_ Martin!"

"I have to," was Martin response. "I'm going to lead the defense of Bruma myself."

"Fuck off! _Martin!"_

Laura could hardly believe what she was hearing. Martin on the battlefield...that thought alone made Laura's stomach churn. But _leading_ the battle? Was he really stupid enough to sacrifice all the time everyone had spent trying to keep him safe for the sake of glory?

"If I am to be Emperor, it's time I started acting like one," he finished.

"No!" Laura snapped. " _Jauffre_ is leading the troops! He has much more experience in this sort of thing than you do! You need to stay here – "

" _Laura,"_ Martin's tone was deadly calm. "Come back here and listen to me. _Please._ "

Laura didn't say a word, but sat back on the bed beside Martin, but still within a certain distance from him. He sighed, but kept a respectable distance from her nonetheless. He obviously didn't want to anger her any more than she already was.

"Remember when we first met in Kvatch?" He asked her.

Laura's following laughter sounded hollow.

 _"Remember?_ How could I ever _forget?_ The city was burnt to the godsdamned ground, remember?"

Laura could have sworn she saw the corners of Martin's mouth twitch.

"Yes, it was," Martin placed a hand on Laura's, and Laura didn't push him away. "But do you remember when I told you that I didn't want any part of the gods' plan?"

Laura remembered all too well. She tried her best to forget how defeated and tired and _angry_ Martin was when she first met him. These days, while he wasn't any happier, Laura knew that he had become a much stronger person. And so was she.

They had become stronger through fear and anger together, in a way that Laura wasn't sure if they would have ever been able to do alone.  
"Now, I still don't know if there is a divine plan, Laura," Martin continued, "but I've come to realize that it doesn't matter."

"Then what _does_ matter, Martin?" Laura demanded.

She was well aware that her voice was shaking, but she didn't care.

"That you sacrifice yourself so people will know how _brave_ of an Emperor you were before you even lit the Dragonfires? Are you seriously telling me _that?_ "

"No, Laura."

Martin squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. Laura hated to admit it to herself, but it was working.

"What matters is that we _act._ That we do what's right when confronted with evil. That's what you did at Kvatch."

Laura sighed.

"Martin, I didn't do _shit."_

"I beg to differ," he replied. "That day, everyone was praying to the Gods to save us, and many people died before anyone could be saved. The Gods didn't seem to hear us. Now I know why. It wasn't the Gods that saved us, it was _you_ and Eriama. Were you acting for the Gods? I don't know."

It was on the tip of Laura's tongue to insist that she wasn't acting for the Gods, and that she didn't think they even existed. That she was acting for only herself out of desperation. But somehow the words were lost on her, and she didn't say anything.

"But now it's _my_ turn to act," Martin said. "I have a part to play in this too. I will not just stand by and do nothing as Tamriel falls apart. And no one is going to stop me tomorrow."

"Fine," Laura snapped at him, still not entirely happy with Martin's explanation. "Your wish is my command, my dear Emperor."

"Laura, _please_ ," Martin pleaded. "I need your judgment, not your obedience."

Those words were unlike any that Laura had ever heard in her life. Everyone had always expected her obedience. Her mother, her mother's husband, all the men before who had ever touched her, Dar'zah, Pelena…

 _Even the fucking Emperor expected me to be obedient,_ she thought bitterly.

But not Martin. Martin had always seen her as an equal worthy of her respect. And for that, Laura loved him. Loved him in a way she never thought she could ever love anyone.

"My judgement?"

Martin chuckled slightly.

"I don't see you as a subject, just as I don't see myself as an Emperor," he admitted, while wrapping his arms around her back.

Laura didn't push him away.

"I don't want you to follow me blindly into Oblivion, – and that wasn't a pun, by the way – I want you to tell me the truth about how you feel."

"The truth?" Laura repeated. "The truth, Martin Septim? The truth is that I _care_ for you. More than I ever intended or wanted to. And to hear of your plans to go directly to the scene of what will likely be a bloodbath is really fucking difficult to hear."

 _Divines, did I_ really _say all that?_

Martin raised his eyebrows.

"You care for me, then?"

"Of course I do! Why _else_ would I go traipsing through old forts and Ayleid ruins? For _nothing?"_

"Maybe I thought it was because you cared about the fate of Tamriel and did all of that for the greater good?"

"Tamriel?" Laura snorted her contempt at the very thought. _"Fuck_ Tamriel! What has Tamriel ever done for me, except use and abuse me? It's because of _you,_ Martin! If it wasn't for _you,_ I would never have fucking come this far to begin with!"

Martin ran a hand through her hair, and his other hand moved from her back to her face. He gently brushed her cheek, his fingers tracing the healing injury that was obtained not even two weeks ago. Laura looked into his bright blue eyes, taking in all the emotions that she knew Martin was hiding behind them. Fear, anger, surprise…

_Love?_

Martin's lips lightly touched hers, slowly enough that Laura could see it coming, hesitating at first. But Laura didn't hesitate to return the kiss, lightly falling into his embrace, only breaking away after a few moments. When they broke away, Laura couldn't help but notice another emotion behind his eyes. One that was very familiar to her by now.

_Desire._

"I tried not to hope too much," he admitted. "That – "

"That I _cared?"_

Laura wrapped her arms around his neck before she could stop herself.

"Look, Martin, Gods knows I'm shit…but of course I did!"

She began to lightly kiss the side of his neck, before Martin gently moved his hands to the side of her face and Laura moved in for another kiss, this time it became more passionate, more desperate. Some part of Laura's mind wanted to tell her to stop, to remind herself she shouldn't be doing this. She was still one of his Blades, and this could turn into a whole host of trouble. For _both_ of them.

But Laura decided to ignore that part of her mind. For the first time in her life, she was receiving love – or at least, the closest to it that she figured she was going to get. Martin _loved_ her. If his words didn't say it, his touch did.

He began to kiss her neck, and warm shivers ran down Laura's spine. Laura pulled her neck away from Martin's lips and looked into his eyes again.

"Gods, I want you," she heard herself whisper.

It wasn't long before both their clothes were removed; thrown to the floor and along with it, they both threw away their anger, fears and worries. All that remained was each other and the passion Laura knew she had been fighting back for too long.

In the past, Laura had heard the phrase "making love" and it had never made sense to her, given how she had come to see sex as a survival tool or a means to an end. But this was entirely different, even from the past few times when he had taken her. Martin's touch was indicative of his love for her, and so were his words, however quiet they were. The feeling of him reaching into her body and soul with such tenderness that she had never come close to knowing before.

In the end, Laura began to feel almost overpowered. She was coming close. She knew it. Martin knew it. The only words that managed to come out of her mouth was his name. Martin kissed her again, swallowing her cries.

In the end, they both collapsed, their bodies both warm from each other. Laura sighed, feeling herself begin to crash back to reality. She began to sit up, but Martin's hand reached for hers.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, quietly.

Laura saw the look in his eyes. It was a look she had never seen before. While she had fallen asleep in his arms before, she had never heard him _ask_ her to stay.

 _No one_ had ever asked her to stay.

"Stay," Martin whispered.

Laura fell back into the bed, and she moved her head closer to Martin's chest, and let her naked body entwine itself with his. She began to focus on the sound of his heart beating, and the calming sound of his breathing.

"Close your eyes, Laura," she heard him say. "We'll be alright. Come morning, after this is all over…you and I will be safe and sound."

* * *

It was midnight, and the only sounds Eriama could hear were the sounds of a roaring fire and Baurus pouring her another glass of sujamma, and then himself a glass of brandy.

There was a chance that they were both going to die tomorrow. They could die on the battlefield, trying to defend the gate. In the corner of her eye, Eriama saw Aiden come from inside the Temple with something in his hands, and he approached the two of them, before placing what he was carrying onto the ground before them.

It was a sugar pipe.

"What are you doing?" Eriama asked, her tone deadpan.

"What are _we_ doing you mean?" was Aiden's reply. "And to that, I'll give you an answer; we're going to fight our hearts out tomorrow, so we're getting fucking stoned _now."_

Baurus and Eriama let out disbelieving laughter, while Aiden began to prepare his pipe, before gesturing for the two of them to sit beside him on the steps.

"Wait, you're for real?" Baurus asked, his tone still filled with disbelief, with a hint of amusement as well.

Aiden nodded slowly.

"Come on, Baurus," Aiden held up his pipe, before taking a drag. "We're three lonely, _asexual_ Blades with nothing else to do…You only live once…and we might die tomorrow…may as well enjoy it before it happens."

Baurus snorted.

"Look, are you _really_ going to refer to yourself as such now, knowing what I know?"

Aiden scoffed.

"Bold of you to assume it even _happened,"_ he pointed out, while trying to hold back laughter. "You have _no_ evidence. Now, are you in or what?"

Eriama rolled her eyes, but despite herself – despite all the things she had heard throughout her life about the dangers of partaking in skooma and moon-sugar – she could really see Aiden's point. Besides, it was _he_ who pointed out that moon sugar wasn't really _that_ dangerous.

But she still found herself shaking her head.

"It's not gonna happen, Aiden," she told him.

Aiden shrugged.

"Okay, if _that_ doesn't persuade you, we all know that Martin's going to be leading the battle himself tomorrow, so – "

At that remark, Eriama exchanged looks with Baurus.

"He was _serious?"_ Baurus sounded shocked, but Eriama put a hand on his shoulders.

"That settles it," Eriama added. "We're _definitely_ going to die tomorrow."

Baurus shot her a disbelieving expression, which caused her to shrug.

"Look, no treason intended, but Martin doesn't really seem like the combat sort of person," she explained. "He's good with his spells, but I've never seen him with a blade larger than a dagger."

"We're basically screwed, Baurus," Aiden interjected, "take the damn pipe already."

There were a few moments of silence, before Aiden handed the pipe to Baurus, who sighed in resignation and took it.

"You know what, you're right. Fuck it. Here's to Bruma," Baurus muttered, before taking a short drag, and then handed it back to Aiden.

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't even a _drag_ , Baurus," Aiden said.

"Fuck you," Baurus snapped at him, but ended up laughing after he said those words. "I'm a little out of practice, alright? Leave me alone."

There were a few moments of silence, before Eriama heard herself sigh.

"Where _do_ you think Laura's gone?" Eriama heard herself ask, before she could stop the words leaving her mouth. Baurus gave her a quick look of knowing, before Aiden snorted at them both.

"Who the _fuck_ cares?" Aiden asked, his voice slurred. "She's a big girl. She can look after her own self."

Aiden took a drag from the pipe that was in his hand, before speaking again.

"We're probably all gonna…die tomorrow…let's just enjoy the sugar..."

Aiden passed the pipe in his hand to Baurus, who took a puff, before coughing violently to the point where his whole body was shaking. Eriama pat his back, until he stopped shaking and was taking deep breaths. Naturally, Aiden began to laugh.

"Bro, what the fuck?" Baurus cast a glare in Aiden's direction. "Divines, I could have died! That shit ain't funny!"

Aiden was still laughing but in between his laughter, he managed to get a few words out.

"Damn, Baurus…just how _long_ has it been since you smoked?"

Baurus rolled his eyes.

"Since before I was in prison," was Baurus's reply. "So basically, not since I was a godsdamned kid."

"You can tell," was Aiden's coy response.

Baurus rolled his eyes, and then passed the pipe to Eriama, who took a drag, inhaling the sickly-sweet smelling aroma of the sugar. The aroma was overpowering, but nowhere near as much as the sensation of the moon sugar entering her lungs.

The stars suddenly seemed brighter. The moon bigger. The clouds in the sky began moving at a pace that made Eriama's head spin.

She began to feel her own thoughts, racing back and forth in her head. Were they going to die tomorrow, out on that battlefield, fighting for their lives? The lives of others? For the very right to have a place to call their own, away from any daedric influence?

And if they didn't die, what was next? Eriama certainly didn't know the answer to that question. When Martin sat on the ruby throne, what would be in store for her next?

In the background, Eriama heard the sounds of shouting in the distance, but the sight of the moon growing bigger before her very eyes was much more interesting, and her mind just shut out the noises.

"…this is some good shit, Aiden," Eriama heard Baurus say, breaking her train of thought. "Where'd you find it?"

"That's for me to know and you to find…" Aiden began to make elaborate gestures with his hands, "…the fuck out, bro – "

_"Go to Oblivion, Jauffre!"_

Everyone suddenly went silent at the sound of the shrill scream that pierced the air. Eriama found herself exchanging confused looks with Baurus and Aiden, before looking in the direction of the scream. Even though she was normally calm, Eriama knew the scream was Gemile.

"Yo, you hear this shit?" Aiden began, quietly.

Baurus held up a hand and threw Aiden a quick glare, indicating that he should be quiet. And then he did, letting Baurus and Eriama hear the rest of the shouts that followed.

"You're willingly letting _my_ son lead – "

"Gemile, keep your voice down for Divines' sake."

Another voice sounded. Unmistakably Jauffre's. Gemile's outrage stopped him short, however.

" – the fucking battle!"

_My son?_

Eriama's mind wanted to balk at the realization.

_Gemile is Martin's mother. Gemile is –_

But at the moment, Eriama knew she was too high to care. The sugar she had inhaled was overpowering any other thoughts that normally came to mind, let alone a shattering revelation such as this one. She felt her eyes grow wider, yet she also felt like they were about to shut at any moment.

"Jauffre, don't be a fool," Eriama heard Gemile hiss loudly. "Can't you _smell_ the sugar from here? No one outside gives a damn about us right now – "

"- Are you seriously going to risk our reputation because there's a chance anyone outside is intoxicated?" Jauffre demanded.

The breeze that, previously, was just light and airy, suddenly hit Eriama's face like a splash of cold water. The world around her began to slowly blur, and Gemile and Jauffre's angered voices faded into the night. Eriama turned to Aiden, who shrugged. Baurus laughed, almost nervously.

"Boy, am I sure glad to be high right now…" Baurus muttered. "I'm pretty sure if I wasn't, I'd freak out…"

"…who fucking _cares?"_ Aiden interjected. "We may all die tomorrow…this shit ain't our problem right now."

Eriama passed the pipe back to Aiden, who then went on to inhale again. As that happened, both she and Baurus went on to pick up their glasses of sujamma and brandy, before downing the whole thing. As soon as she had done so, Aiden sat down beside her, and then much to her surprise, she felt him lay his head on her shoulder.

"…but I hope that we don't," he said to her.

"Don't what?"

"Fucking die, of course," he replied, before placing his hand in hers. "And I mean…not you. Especially not…"

Eriama let out a deep sigh, and shook her head.

"…Aiden, you're _high_ …"

Aiden snorted.

"…so are you," he pointed out, before looking up, and then gently touching the side of her face, "…I mean, your eyes are bigger than Masser, for fucks sake…"

"Get a room, you two," she heard Baurus interject, his voice just as slurred as theirs were.

In response, the both of them held up their middle fingers, and the three of them began to laugh, because ultimately, tonight didn't matter. They all knew they could die tomorrow.

In the current moment in time, _nothing_ mattered.


	18. XVII: Soldiers of Cyrodiil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw for drug use in this chapter, again, lmao.

**Chapter XVII: Soldiers of Cyrodiil**

Bright light began to shine in Laura's eyes, and she knew that without a doubt that it was morning. She rubbed her eyes and saw that – to her surprise – Martin was still fast asleep beside her, with one of his arms wrapped around her with such tenderness and care that Laura still couldn't fully comprehend it.

Did he love her? Laura still had no idea how to answer that question to herself. But she knew that he cared for her. He cared for her in ways that no one else had before.

And she could rest knowing that.

"Morning, love," she heard Martin mumble into her skin.

He began to kiss her shoulders and her neck, before she turned to face him and he kissed her. A slow, but still passionate kiss that made her feel like she was on fire.

On fire with _him._

When Martin broke the kiss, Laura couldn't help but feel breathless. But not breathless enough to speak.

"That thing you did?"

Martin said nothing; he just raised his eyebrows and smirked, knowing full well what she was referring to.

"I liked that," she said. "Do you think you could do that again sometime?"

"Perhaps," was Martin's reply.

Before Laura could say another word, she felt Martin begin to move himself under the covers. But he didn't get the chance to do anything more than that, as the bedroom door slid open.

It was Jauffre.

Almost immediately, both Laura and Martin scrambled to reach for the blankets to cover their bodies from his view, but it was too late. Laura knew that he had seen enough to know what was going on, and it looked as if his eyes were about to burst from his skull.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sire – "

Martin shot Jauffre a glare.

"Jauffre, I have to ask," Martin began, in an icy tone, "if you have you ever heard of a thing called 'knocking?'"

Jauffre didn't even reply. He didn't even look in Martin's direction. Instead, he was looking directly at Laura. His gaze felt like she was being stabbed with a thousand knives.

"It is almost daybreak," Jauffre said, while somehow retaining what little was left of his composure. "If you are to lead the battle, Martin, I heavily suggest you get out of bed with the rest of us and help to plan it."

Jauffre left, and slammed the doors shut behind him, leaving Laura and Martin in the bed, covered by the blankets. Laura began to sit up, and then let out a sigh.

"For fucks sake…" she muttered.

"I know," Martin said.

They both began to get dressed, while not saying another word to each other. At least not until they were both in the clothes they wore the day before, and Martin turned to face her, gently placing a hand on her cheek.

"We'll get through this," he told her, "we'll get through this together."

Martin kissed her on the forehead, and the two of them left the room, with Martin's hand in hers. While Laura knew she couldn't be sure, she wanted to believe his words to her so badly.

And she did.

* * *

It only took an hour for everyone to reach Bruma and as soon as everyone had, Jauffre immediately sent Eriama and Laura to set up camp with the other Blades and soldiers surrounding the castle. The snow was beginning to lightly fall around them, and Eriama heard Laura letting out a stream of profanities as the tents refused to stay up.

"Fucking snow!" she snarled.

Eriama nodded slowly in agreement.

"Dunmer weren't made for the snow," Eriama remarked bitterly.

"Yeah, well, neither was I…I grew up on the Gold Coast."

Laura looked up and saw Eriama's quizzical expression.

"What are you thinking about?"

Eriama sighed.

"I heard that Jauffre walked in on you and Martin," she replied, bluntly. "Now he's pissed off at _all_ of us because we all assured him that nothing was going on between you two."

Laura looked almost shocked after Eriama said those words.

"Wait…you _knew?"_

"Everyone _knew_ , Laura," Eriama said. "It wasn't exactly like you and Martin keeping it a tightly kept secret…or if you were, you weren't doing a very good job of it."

"How could we have?"

"Clearly neither of you grew up as illegal immigrants from Morrowind, otherwise you would have known to do a better job," Eriama quipped.

Laura rolled her eyes, clearly not taking this conversation seriously, which caused Eriama to place a hand on her shoulder and encourage her to make eye contact.

"Listen to me," Eriama said, her tone cold. "I never heard Jauffre come out and say this outright, but I think he plans to an arrange a marriage alliance with Martin and one of the countesses. I wouldn't be surprised if it's Narina Carvain."

At those words, Eriama saw Laura's eyes bulge in anger.

"You have got to be fucking _kidding_ me," Laura spat. "I mean, have you _seen_ her? Does Jauffre really think she's going to produce an heir? Does he really think Martin's going to love her?"

"Okay, firstly of all, it's rude to speculate on a woman's fertility," Eriama pointed out. "And secondly of all, it's not about love. It's about politics. It's about making the Empire looks good to the masses, and no one likes an unmarried ruler. It doesn't look good."

"Well, fuck the masses!" Laura snarled. "He's mine and I love him!"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Does he _know_ that you love him? Or has it just been –"

"It's none of your business, and no," Laura replied. "No…I haven't told him."

Eriama sighed.

"You're right…it is none of my business. But for your sake, I think you should tell him before things get messy."

Laura gave Eriama a grim smile.

"At least you wouldn't have to deal with this shit if you decided to get with Aiden or Baurus."

Eriama tried not to wince as Laura said those words, remembering the nights she had spent with Aiden over the past month or so; and even the affection he had shown her the night before, wondering just how Laura would react to it all.

"That's not going to happen, Laura. We're all _friends,_ remember?"

"At least that means none of you have to deal with this shit at all then," Laura muttered.

Despite herself, Eriama let out a small chuckle.

"I'll drink to that, sister…that is, if we had sujamma right now."

Before either of them could say another word, everyone else – including Martin – began to walk towards them, all armored up and ready for battle. Martin was wearing the Imperial Dragon armor that had belonged to all emperors before him. Eriama had to admit to herself that it suited him well. But the question of whether he would be able to use the armor to his advantage on the battlefield remained in the back of her mind.

"Nice armor, Martin," Eriama remarked. "You'd look a right sight out on the battlefield in that."

"Thank you, Eriama," Martin replied. "I am aware that it looks extravagant, but I have to the impression that Emperors – or at least future ones – are meant to be."

"Damn right," Aiden interjected, before slapping a hand on Martin's back. "Martin, if we win this today, you get a pipe when we get back…it's on me."

Almost instantly, everyone turned to Aiden with an eye roll. In response, Aiden shrugged.

"Come on, guys," he protested. "Stop being such spoil-sports."

"If we win this, then maybe I'll consider it," Martin replied, obviously in a way that suggested he wanted to drop the subject.

Eriama couldn't help but notice that Gemile was looking at Martin with an almost motherly gaze. A gaze that Eriama had previously thought she had reserved only for Martin turned out to be for a reason.

"You look like your father," Gemile said to him.

Martin looked surprised.

"I do?"

"Oh, yes," Gemile nodded. "Spitting image, as a matter of fact. You see, I knew him once so I know."

 _You did more than just know him,_ Eriama thought.

Gemile turned to Jauffre with a cold expression.

"Go talk to the soldiers, Jauffre," Gemile snapped. "I'm sure that they would be happier to hear your advice than I am."

Much to Eriama's surprise, she watched as Jauffre walked away and Laura and Martin moved to the side. When all three of them were out of earshot, Eriama quickly exchanged looks with Aiden and Baurus, before they all turned to Gemile.

"You're Martin's mother," Aiden began.

Gemile let out a slight hiss, indicating that they lower their voices, before she spoke.

"I was hoping that you three would forget about what you heard," she said sharply.

Almost on cue, the three of them snorted.

"Forget?" Eriama snapped. "We were high, Gemile, not deaf."

"Unfortunately, it seems," she replied. "Yes, I am Martin's mother. But he doesn't need to know that, so I'd appreciate it if you all kept quiet about this."

"We will," Baurus told her. "But why don't you want him to know?"

Gemile sighed.

"Because I feel guilty," she replied. "He's already cursed with being apart of the Septim bloodline. Why should I add my family to the mix? You already _know_ Jauffre and how much of an _ass_ he can be. That should say enough as it is."

"I'm sure he would understand if you explained the situation to him, he would understand," Eriama told her.

Gemile shook her head.

"Be that as it may, now is not the time," she insisted. "Now not another word on the subject, I can hear Martin _and_ Laura approaching."

Immediately after Gemile said those words, Laura and Martin had appeared before them. Eriama couldn't help but notice that the both of them had ruffled hair and that Martin had a slight mark on his neck, but she said nothing.

 _If I dare say another word about this, Jauffre is sure to appear,_ she thought irritably.

"Are you going to tell the countess, Martin?" Gemile asked him, pointedly.

Martin let out a sigh.

"I mean, Martin, she still thinks we're going to _prevent_ this damned gate from opening, not let it open," Aiden reminded him.

Much to Eriama's surprise, she noticed Martin turn to her.

"Eriama, if you can, I would like you to ask her to meet me at the Chapel of Talos for a council of war," he told her. "That seems a fitting place to make such desperate plans."

There was silence for a few moments, and they all watched as the soldiers started making their way from the camp towards the center of the city, where Jauffre was no doubt explaining the battle plans. Martin turned to Laura.

"Laura, please go with her."

Laura gave a mock bow.

"As you command, your highness," was Laura's reply.

Martin shook his head and laughed.

"Laura, as funny as that was, please remember what I said about needing your judgement and not your obedience."

He looked up, and then glanced at everyone else.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. I explained myself to you all last night so you _understand_ me, and so Eriama and Laura can explain to the Countess. I'm afraid _she_ may take a bit more convincing than you did, my friends."

"If that's the case, then she'll never fucking come 'round!" Aiden snapped.

Eriama shook her head.

"Nope," she replied. "She _will_ come around. She will as soon as she's told she has no choice."

Eriama took Laura's hand and the two of them made their way up the castle's steps. Eriama couldn't help but notice the grim expression on Laura's face.

"Play _nice,"_ she warned her.

In response, Laura snorted.

* * *

Countess Narina Carvain was sitting on her throne when Laura and Eriama arrived in the Great Hall of Castle Bruma.

She sat with a cold, regal air coming off her. Her auburn hair was tied back into an elaborate hairstyle, and she wore a blue laced dress that Laura supposed must have cost more to make than any of the small houses on the Waterfront altogether.

Laura couldn't help but feel herself scowl when she set eyes on her. _This_ was the woman that Jauffre intended Martin to marry. This woman was most likely stuck up, nobility that were like all people of her kind that Laura encountered throughout her life. And these people usually treated her as if she was dirt at the bottom of her shoe.

There was _no way_ Martin was going to agree to this.

"Stop scowling," Eriama snapped at her. "Just because _Jauffre's_ a s'wit doesn't mean you need to treat the Countess with disrespect."

Laura immediately became aware of the scowl that was on her face, and tried to replace it with a fake smile.

"Countess Narina Carvain?" Eriama began, before giving a slight bow.

Despite the bow, Eriama still gave Laura a quick glare, which caused Laura to bow herself, much to her annoyance.

"Greetings," Narina Carvain said, as she sat up from her throne to approach them. "You two must be the Blades I've heard so much about lately. What news from Cloud Ruler Temple?"

Eriama smiled slightly.

"My Lady, we come on behalf of Martin Septim," Eriama began to explain. "Several months ago, the Amulet of Kings was stolen by the Mythic Dawn. The only way to retrieve it and end the Oblivion crisis is to allow them to open the gate and retrieve the great sigil stone."

As everyone had predicted, the Countess was none too impressed by those words. Even though she had yet to say another word on the subject, her face told Laura all she needed to know.

"I know this is a desperate plan, Your Grace," Eriama continued, "but we really have no other choice."

Narina Carvain let out a deep sigh.

"A desperate plan _indeed,"_ she let out in exasperation. "This prince…emperor… _Martin_ would risk my whole city to gain a _Great Sigil Stone?"_

"With all due respect… _Your Grace,"_ Laura interjected, all while attempting to keep her tone of voice as polite as possible, "Martin would not even suggest this if there was no other way. He knows the risks as well as we all do."

Narina Carvain glanced in her direction with a certain amount of interest.

"I suppose this _is_ the only way to stop the invasion, then?" She asked.

Both Laura and Eriama nodded slowly.

"I must confess," the Countess began to admit, "you are both some of the first people to speak of victory against these daedra. This war has seemed hopeless to me, but what else was there to do but hold on and wait for a hero to arise to save us? And now it seems there is an heir to the throne after all, hidden at Cloud Ruler Temple... and perhaps true heroes as well?"

Both Eriama and Laura exchanged awkward glances. Laura didn't feel like anything close to a hero, and she knew that Eriama felt the same.

"Martin awaits you at the Chapel of Talos, Your Grace," Eriama told her.

"You avoid answering my question."

Narina didn't say those words unkindly.

"Very well, don't think I doubt you, because I most certainly do not. The rulers of Bruma have long had dealings with Cloud Ruler Temple. We know whom they serve. I will meet Martin at the Chapel. When all is ready, I will order my men to stop closing the Gates surrounding Bruma and prepare for battle."

When Eriama began to leave, Laura felt frozen in place by the Countess's gaze. Much to her surprise, Narina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'd recognize that face anywhere," she told her.

Laura raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't met before…have we?"

Narina tut-tutted slightly.

"I see that Sabrinda chose to leave behind the manners of nobility when she left Kvatch."

Laura felt the blood drain from her face.

"I haven't met you personally," Narina continued. "But I have some idea as to who you are. You look a lot like your mother when I knew her as a child."

Laura couldn't help but let out a sigh.

 _As if there wasn't enough reason to hate this woman,_ she thought bitterly.

"I haven't seen my mother for years," she admitted. "I never knew much about her, because she wouldn't tell me."

"I understand," Narina said. "And we don't have to speak on this any more than we already have. But I do know that she would be proud of the good work you are doing now."

_Yeah, right._

The Countess turned to her personal guards. "Bor, fetch me my cloak, if you please! It's going to be rather chilly out there!"

Within a few moments, they were all in the Chapel. Laura locked eyes with Martin from across the Chapel as she and Narina Carvain began to approach.

Blades and guards took to sitting on the unoccupied pews, while Martin and the Countess stood in the middle of the room. Flanking beside Narina was Captain Burd and her personal bodyguard, while Laura stood beside Martin on one side, and Eriama, Baurus, Gemile and Jauffre were on the other side. Narina lifted her head high and gave Martin a slight smile. Martin smiled back. The nonverbal exchange made Laura look away in unidentifiable horror.

"Your Highness, I am Countess Narina Carvain," Narina curtsied as she said those words. "At your service."

Martin looked flustered.

"I thank you, but there is no need for any formality at this time," his smile faded. "I am not Emperor yet."

Without thinking, Laura took ahold of Martin's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, hoping it would reassure him. She didn't dare look in Jauffre's direction as she did that, or any time after. Martin gave Laura a quick glance, then turned back to the Countess.

"I am quite new to this notion of being heir to the throne," he continued. "Thank you for coming. I know I am asking for a great deal of trust, but this is the only way. I would not suggest it otherwise."

"No need," Narina said, "two of your Blades already explained this situation to me. I have already agreed to it."

The Countess lifted her head, and then looked towards everyone else in the room, before turning back to Martin.

"We will _not_ win this war through caution."

"Wiser words have never been spoken, Your Grace," Eriama said.

Narina acknowledged Eriama with a nod in her direction, but said nothing.

"You have a rare gift, to know when desperation is the path of wisdom," Martin told the Countess. Laura could have sworn she saw the Countess blush, and then knew instantly why she felt the horror she felt.

_Gods fucking damn it._

"I will do everything in my power to defend your city, my Lady," Martin promised.

"Good," Narina said, "because if Bruma falls, the Empire falls with it. So be it."

The council was officially over after that point, and it ended with everyone leaving the chapel. Martin and his Blades walked towards the city gates, while Countess Narina Carvain walked back towards the castle. Several of the civilians of the city were ordered to stay underground, but that didn't stop them from standing in the streets, cheering Martin's name. Men, women and children of all ages and backgrounds called out Martin's name and screamed for him to be victorious.

"All hail Martin Septim!"

"All hail the Dragonborn!"

"Huzzah for the Emperor!"

"MARTIN! MARTIN! MARTIN!

And then there was a crowd of people shouting hers and Eriama's names as well.

"All hail the Heroes of Kvatch!"

"Huzzah! It's Laura Haynori and Eriama Therayn!"

"I swear," Eriama muttered under her breath, "if I hear the word 'huzzah' _one_ more time…"

"Let it _go,_ Eriama," Aiden warned her, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Laura looked around her, feeling almost overwhelmed by the amount of praise she was receiving from complete strangers. While more people were looking to Martin to be the hero, she felt a tiny amount of what he was likely feeling at this very moment.

The pressure to succeed.

The gates out of Bruma opened, and from the distance Laura could see the battlefield where the soldiers were heading.

She knew now that without a doubt, she would do everything she could to get the great sigil stone. Or she would die trying.

Because now there was no going back.

* * *

They all now stood on the battlefield, the archers were in the back, with Eriama taking the lead. She began to ready her bow, watching as the skies began to turn crimson and lightning began to appear in the sky.

The gate would open any moment now.

Martin stood right in the middle, clad in his Imperial Dragon armor. Eriama knew that the armor had more than likely belonged to Martin's father before him, and was now ready for him to wear while he led Bruma into battle.

Beside him, Laura stood, tall and without fear. A very stark contrast to the woman Eriama had met in prison, who, despite the act, was very much afraid. Much like Martin was at first…

Perhaps they had found bravery together.

Eriama turned to Aiden, who held out his bow with anticipation. He glanced in her direction likewise, with a slight smile.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Eriama asked him.

Aiden chuckled nervously.

"What I think? I think we'll get through this," was his answer. "But just in case we don't, I think there's something you should know."

"And that would be?"

Aiden suddenly grew apprehensive.

"It's…about Ulina, Eri," Aiden began. "She and I –"

Before Aiden could say another word, Martin made his way to the center of the field, pacing back and forth. Eriama watched as one Oblivion gate rose from the ground.

_"Soldiers of Cyrodiil!"_

Aiden turned back to Eriama.

"Solstheim," was all he said.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"What -?"

But the sound of Eriama's voice was drowned out by the cries of the many soldiers in the field. Martin continued pacing the area, holding up a large, glass sword high above his head.

"The Empire will stand or fall by what we do here today! Will we let the daedra do to Bruma what they did to _Kvatch?"_ Martin fiercely demanded. "Will we let them burn our _homes?_ Will we let them kill our _families?"_

The crowd of guards began to shout again. They were shouting out the names of their cities and counties, declaring their loyalty to the Empire, and declaring their loyalty to Martin.

Eriama looked towards Martin again, his gold armor glinting in the light. This was not the man Eriama had met in Kvatch. In fact, she barely recognized Martin as that man any longer.

She had no doubts at all in her mind that Martin was going to make one of the best Emperor's Tamriel had ever seen.

The sky, which was only just beginning to grow crimson earlier, was now a much darker red. Eriama unconsciously started touching her bow. The gates could open any moment.

_"No!"_

Martin's voice shook the battlefield, echoing loudly in Eriama's ears. The soldiers protested after Martin did, agreeing with his sentiments, possibly more strongly than they had agreed with anything before in their lives

"We make our stand here – _today_ \- for the whole of Cyrodiil!" Martin continued. "We must hold fast until the Heroes of Kvatch can destroy their Great Gate. _We must kill whatever comes out of that gate!"_

In response, the soldiers let our roars of agreement. Even though Eriama was standing quite far from Martin's position, she saw him glance in Laura's direction and she glance in his. Eriama thought she could see a faint smile on his face before he turned back to the soldiers on the battlefield, and finished his speech.

"Soldiers of Cyrodiil, _do you stand with me?"_

 _"All hail Martin Septim,"_ the soldiers cried in union, " _all hail the Empire!"_

The crowd of soldiers in front of Martin and Laura then cheered for Bruma, Cyrodiil, and their respective cities. The sky above them was now a blood red, with no clouds in sight. The second gate had now opened, and daedra of all different kinds began spilling out into the world.

 _It's time,_ Eriama thought darkly. She turned to Aiden with a dark look.

"You ready?" She asked him.

Aiden nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

The both began to ready their bows.

"ARCHERS!" they both yelled, and the group of archers behind them started readying their bows and arrows. Arrows then flew in every direction, while the soldiers up front slashed heads off of Scamps and Dremoras. They seemed to be the only things coming out of that wave. By the time the daedra were dead on the ground, they already had a small body count of their own. Some of the soldiers from Anvil had fallen. Cheers sounded.

"This battle is far from over!" Eriama heard Laura shout. "Another gate could open! _Give it all you fucking have!_ "

The second gate rose from the ground, and more powerful daedra started emerging from the depths of Oblivion. Spider daedra, daedroths, more powerful dremora, and those horrible blue monsters that Eriama didn't know the name of. The crowd of soldiers became more divided as time passed, and the daedra killed even more of their allies. One of the gigantic blue monsters started walking towards Eriama and the rest of the archers. Eriama could finally see from where she was that the monster's eyes were pure white. It couldn't even _see_ and still wanted to kill them.

"Oh, shit," Eriama heard Aiden hiss. "What the fuck _is_ that thing?"

Eriama suddenly thought back to her time spent closing the gate not too far from where she was now months ago, with Burd and a small unit of the Bruma Guard.

"Who knows?" Eriama shouted back to him. "But I know that we need to kill it - "

The blue monster was heading towards her, his fists outstretched.

"ERIAMA! NO!"

Suddenly, Eriama felt herself being pushed out of the way by a strong pair of hands. Within seconds, she was on the ground. She looked up, and realized what had happened.

_Baurus._

Baurus's sword was still stuck half-way through the monster's chest. When he pulled it out, the monster's body fell to the ground, and blood was everywhere. Eriama took a deep breath.

"Divines, just how slow are you archers?" Baurus quipped. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to come to your rescue _every_ time there's a sticky situation."

"Trust _you_ to make a joke," Aiden muttered, though not unkindly.

Eriama smiled.

"Thanks, brother," Eriama said to him.

"Thanks for saving your hide, you mean? No problem," Baurus held his sword up. "Now I need you two to return the favor and cover me until _you_ …"

Baurus turned to Eriama, looking pointedly in her direction.

"…can get to that gate."

" _What_ gate?" Aiden demanded.

Baurus turned towards something large and frightening that was beginning to rise from the ground. Eriama could only watch, feeling the horror of what was to come next.

" _That_ gate," Baurus replied.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the battle continued. Their body count went up to almost all of the soldiers Eriama had managed to gather, leaving only a handful standing.

Laura took a deep breath. She felt as if all the energy she had had been sapped from her body, and she felt as if her legs were about to snap away from her body, but somehow, she was still alive.

And more importantly, everyone she knew was still alive, and still fighting. Jauffre, Gemile, Baurus, Martin and Laura were all still alive, though Gemile had suffered injuries. More gates to Oblivion opened, however, and a circle of them surrounded the battlefield.

Laura heard a loud chorus of gasps, drowning out any of the other sounds that came from the battle.

"NO!" Laura heard Eriama cry out.

Seconds later, Laura found out Eriama's cry of protest was justified. A great, fiery gate - just like the one at Kvatch - opened right before their eyes. Only this one was bigger and more frightening than any of the other gates Laura had seen. Even the one she had seen briefly, before Kvatch burned to the ground.

_Oh, shit._

How in the world she was going to be able to close it was anyone's guess.

"You need to go!"

A shout.

_Martin._

Laura turned around to see Baurus, Aiden and Jauffre supporting a now limping Gemile. Martin stood beside them, and Eriama was rushing across the battlefield to join her.

"That gate!" Martin yelled.

_Oh gods._

"You only have a few hours to close that gate!" Martin continued, yelling over the sounds of roaring fires and screams of pain. _"Go!"_

Within a split second, Eriama grasped Laura's wrist and pulled her towards the great gate before them. The next thing she knew, she was in the fiery depths of Oblivion again.

By now, Laura was more than familiar with the fiery deadlands, but this time it was different. Parts of it were still the same; she could still feel the heat of Oblivion on her skin, and a sense of danger that she had become accustomed to over the past few months. But the siege engine in front of her was not a normal sight in the deadlands.

"Fucking Gods," Laura heard herself gasp. "Is that…?"

"The siege engine?" Eriama replied. "Yeah, I think so."

In a few hours, the engine would come out of the gate and destroy Bruma. Laura felt a deeply unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hundreds of lives were depending on them to get to the sigil keep in time and destroy this gate.

_But what if we don't?_

Laura suddenly knew she was determined not to find out.

"The keep is over there," Laura heard Eriama say, before pointing in the direction of a tall, dark tower ahead of them.

"It shouldn't be too hard to shut this down then, right?"

Eriama sighed.

"Laura, you clearly haven't been in Oblivion as much as I have," was Eriama's dark reply. "This isn't Kvatch; it's always harder than it looks."

"How?"

"Dagon bends his realm according to his whims," Eriama explained. "I think he's been making it harder to shut the gates for a while now."

Laura turned to Eriama, and she was sure her friend could see the anxious look on her face, because of the smile Eriama gave her.

"We can do this," Eriama told her. "No matter the obstacles they put in our way, we can do this."

Laura turned back to the sigil tower looming before them, dreading the obstacles that they were sure to face along the way.

A flash appeared before her eyes. All the people who were counting on her. Baurus, Jauffre, Gemile, Aiden, Eriama…

_Martin._

She was nothing if not determined. Not for her sake, but for everyone else's.

Laura followed Eriama as she rushed along, and then climbed up onto the broken piece of bridge in front of them. For a few split seconds, she was afraid she was going to fall off the bridge, but somehow – miraculously – she didn't.

There were four smaller towers ahead of them. In in those smaller towers, there was more than likely a way to get to the keep.

As they passed through Oblivion, one of the first enemies they encountered was one of those strange, spider women that shot sparks. Eriama readied her bow, and began to shoot in its direction. Unfortunately, these daedra were beginning to get much smarter than Laura could ever have hoped to expect. The spider daedra cast some sort of spell, and bunch of miniature spiders appeared by its side. They may have been tiny, but Laura knew that they were just as formidable as it's summoner.

"Fucking hells," Laura whispered.

"Distract them," Eriama instructed. "I'll concentrate on the big one."

But before she even knew what was happening, the little spiders surrounding the monstrous thing began to advance towards Laura, and before she even knew what was going on, one of them bit her on the ankle.

Laura felt as if she was about to scream, but the sound didn't emerge from her lips at all. She just felt her entire body go stiff, and the world go stiff around her.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw as the giant spider fell to the ground after Eriama finally shot it in the head, and the little spiderlings disappear.

She heard Eriama call her name.

A few seconds later, the world went back to normal. Laura pulled herself to her feet and unsheathed Chillrend, before following Eriama in the direction of the Sigil Towers.

"You alright?" Eriama asked her.

Laura felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"As alright as I'll ever feel."

They began to approach the entrance to the first tower. Ahead of them, there was a group of formidable looking Dremora. Laura exchanged looks with Eriama. They both knew this wouldn't be easy.

 _"You should not be here, mortals,"_ one of them seethed.

Laura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, despite herself.

"No fucking shit," she snarled back.

Eriama let out a bark of bitter laughter.

"Do you all say that, or is it reserved _just_ for me?" Eriama responded, before pulling her dagger from her belt and stabbing one of the mages in the chest.

One of the dremora grabbed Laura's waist, and Laura, not thinking, headbutted the dremora with the back of her head, knocking him to the ground. Before the dremora could pull himself to the ground, Laura swung her own sword in his direction, lopping his head off with a single strike.

"That's what you get for grabbing me," she spat, and then looked towards Eriama, who was shooting arrows in the direction of the remaining dremora.

Laura suddenly felt a burst of anger, and with it, energy. She ran towards one of the other dremora soldiers, and stabbed him in the chest. One by one, they fell to the ground, their bodies turning colder than the frost that came from Laura's sword and Eriama's arrows. It wasn't long until they were both able to walk across the bridge and towards the first sigil tower.

After what seemed like hours of traipsing across high bridges, fighting several daedra and unlocking demonic doorways, Laura and Eriama finally made it to the sigil keep, all while suffering several injuries. Laura noticed a very nasty gash on Eriama's left cheek, which she knew was likely to leave a nasty scar.

There were two very long, winding ramps in the middle of the room, and at the top of both of those ramps was a balcony. In the middle, surrounding all this, was the great sigil stone.

This was the final key to regain the amulet.

Laura ran, not caring about the fact that there were several daedric enemies surrounding her, ready to stop her from obtaining the stone by any means. It didn't matter to her right now if she died trying; she was going to get that stone and that was it.

Behind her, while Eriama was fighting several daedra at once, Laura felt herself begin to run without first thinking about it. Eriama looked up, and Laura began to hear her shout.

"LAURA!"

She didn't stop.

" _Laura,_ what are you doing?!"

"Distract the bastards," Laura shouted back. "I'll grab it!"

Laura only briefly saw the look of realization on Eriama's face before she kept running up the ramp towards the great sigil stone, before reaching out to grasp it with her injured hands. The stone was heavy, and it was hard to support herself while carrying the stone, but somehow, she managed.

They had done it. _She_ had done it. This was the last thing needed to regain the Amulet of Kings, and finally, hopefully…

"Laura, _move!"_

Laura's train of thought was suddenly lost when she heard Eriama's screams, and without another word, she began to run back down the ramps towards her friend, watching as the room began to surround itself with stark, white light.

"What's _happening?"_ She found herself asking.

Eriama grabbed her arm.

"We destroyed the gate," Eriama told her. "You'll be happy soon enough."

Within the blink of an eye, they were back. Back in Tamriel, surrounded by a snowy battlefield marred by blood, charred ground and ashes. Laura looked around her, finding herself disgusted by the sight of so many dead bodies that had fallen.

"LAURA! ERIAMA!"

Laura turned around and saw that the shouts had come from Martin, who was running towards them with a frantic expression.

_Martin. He's alive. Thank Gods…_

Martin's helmet was now gone, and his brown hair blew into his face with the wind. He began to run directly towards her, with his arms outstretched, and Laura immediately felt herself fall into his arms and close her eyes.

She heard the sounds of gasps and shouts around her as the siege engine collapsed, and when she opened her eyes again, all she could do was look into Martin's blue ones.

His eyes were so full of warmth…so full of love…

And hope.

Martin began to kiss her, with such fierceness and desperation that Laura couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and returned the kiss, letting herself melt into him, knowing they were both glad that they were _both_ still alive.

When they finally broke the kiss, Laura turned and noticed the shocked looks from everyone around them. Eriama had pointedly turned away, while Baurus and Aiden had rolled their eyes, almost as if they had known all along this was going to happen. Jauffre threw her a glare, while Gemile threw _Jauffre_ a fierce glare of her own.

Laura turned away from all of them and noticed the Great Sigil Stone rolling around on the floor, and looked back towards Martin with a smile.

They had _done_ it.

Almost as soon as Laura broke away from Martin's embrace, she turned towards everyone else, and she could hear chattering and mutters in the background. Muttering most likely about her relationship with Martin.

"Don't listen to them," Martin told her, in a voice barely above a whisper. "I think they're all jealous because you're so beautiful."

Laura couldn't help but chuckle at this remark.

"I love you for saying that," she said. "It's bullshit…but I love you for saying it nonetheless."

Much to Laura's surprise and relief, she heard Aiden let out a loud whistle, and the chatter immediately stopped.

"Hey guys," he shouted. "We all stopped the Great Gate. Yo, we should all be proud of ourselves! We saved Bruma and more of those fucking daedric bastards!"

In response, everyone cheered, and then Aiden proceeded to shout at the top of his lungs.

"You know what this means, right?" Aiden demanded

Baurus raised an eyebrow.

"What does this mean?" came Baurus's shout in response.

"We're throwing a fucking party!" Aiden shouted, while putting both his arms around Baurus and Eriama. Everyone in the crowd began to cheer as he did this.

"Baur, you're choosing the music," he said in an undertone. Laura was surprised to even hear those words. "Eriama, wanna help with…"

Laura didn't hear another word. Instead, all she could focus on was the warm expression Martin was giving her. Full of love and warmth.

"As much as I usually prefer the quiet," he began, "I think we all deserve a break. Besides, in this entire time I've been with you…I've never asked you to dance."

Laura couldn't help but laugh at those words.

"Then I'll save you one," she told him.

They all began to walk back towards Bruma, and Laura walked beside Martin, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

Despite all the trouble they had been through, Laura couldn't help but feel like it couldn't get better than this.

* * *

Everyone in Bruma who needed to see the healers proceeded to do so, and as Eriama finally got the chance to do so herself, she began to relax as Bruma's resident healer – Cirroc, an older Redguard man – began to examine her face.

"I'll do what I can," he told her, "but I think you'll have to accept the possibility that you'll have a permanent scar on your cheek."

Eriama said nothing; she merely nodded.

"It may not look good to others – "

"I don't give a fuck about that," Eriama bit out, knowing full well what Cirroc was referring to. "That type of love was never in the cards for me anyway."

Cirroc let out a sigh.

"I wasn't just referring to possible suitors," he insisted. "It's also off-putting to people in general."

Eriama rolled her eyes, remembering some of Aiden's words to her in one of the rare moments they had to themselves.

_The scar tells me and everyone who sees it that I survived._

"That scar means that I survived our last battle," she told him, coldly. "That scar is better than any kind of battle trophy. If people are put off by it, then they can go fuck themselves because that scar means I fought to protect their very lives."

Cirroc nodded.

"I see what you mean," was his response. "I've done what I can, but that scar will remain. But for all intents and purposes, you're all set."

Cirroc gave her a smile.

"You going to be at that party later?"

"Bet your life on it," Eriama replied.

Behind her, she saw Gemile, who was sitting on one of the Chapel benches with a bandage on her arm. As soon as Eriama moved from the alter, she saw Gemile sit up and make her way to take her place. She found a private area of the chapel, where she removed her armor and put on a dress. Eriama couldn't help but laugh to herself, thinking about the very thought of wearing one; she usually never wore dresses. But then she imagined the reaction that Aiden would likely have to such a thing, and she couldn't help but smirk to herself at the thought as she left the chapel.

The streets of Bruma were incredibly crowded, and Eriama couldn't help but notice that there were stalls being set up around a large fireplace. There was food, alcohol, potions and even drugs that were being freely distributed among the people of Bruma. Not too far ahead of her, Eriama noticed the Countess of Bruma overseeing the events. As soon as she was noticed, the Countess turned to her with a polite nod.

"Greetings," Narina said, with a smile. "As much as the idea seemed ridiculous to me at first, I do have to admit the idea of a celebration was a good one."

"Even if it means that moon sugar is being distributed right under your nose?"

Narina chuckled.

"Come on now," she began. "I think we have bigger problems than a little illicit fun now, don't we?"

Narina turned from her to overlook the beginnings of the celebration.

"We've all been through so much," she continued, "but thanks to Martin Septim – and all of you – we have achieved victory. I think he will make a fantastic Emperor."

"And a fantastic husband?" Eriama asked her, her tone cautious.

Narina nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"Yes, I suppose I must admit that," was the Countess's response. "Although the Grandmaster has told me it would be best not to go public with that until Martin is crowned."

Eriama sighed.

"You might have to fight someone for him," Eriama warned. "He's in love with someone else."

"As am I," Narina told her, before turning back to Eriama with a sympathetic smile. "Your friend doesn't have to worry about me stealing Martin's affections from her. I knew the look they both gave each other. I also have affections for another – another who has saved and defended me most of my adult life."

"Burd?"

"One doesn't freely give such information," Narina said to her. "It is not…becoming of a noble."

 _So, yes,_ Eriama thought.

"This alliance will be purely political, I assure you," Narina insisted. "Besides, I would never dream of interfering with the love my friend's daughter has for someone – even if it's the Emperor himself."

"Good to hear," Eriama thought.

It didn't take long for Narina to leave the surrounding area, and for Aiden and Baurus to find her. Much to Eriama's surprise, Aiden had one of the mages from the local Mages' Guild cast a sound boosting spell to make the music blast throughout Bruma and maybe beyond.

"He agreed to do in exchange for some of the sweet, sweet, sugar," Aiden explained.

Baurus rolled his eyes, which caused Aiden to shrug.

"It's totally something that people like me do," was his response. "You wouldn't get it."

Aiden turned to Baurus.

"What song are you playing first?"

"Something lively," Baurus replied. "And then, I thought we could finish it off with that song that has everyone dancing like zombies – "

"It ain't Tales and Tallows," Eriama remarked.

Aiden snorted.

"No, but it may as well be," he said. "Only we don't have zombies, we have daedra. And some of them act like zombies."

Aiden turned to Baurus.

"Hey, Baurus…put the music on. Both my cousin and the future Emperor want to dance with their beloved."

Baurus shrugged, and then began to play the music, which caused everyone nearby to start dancing. Not too far away, Eriama saw Laura and Martin dancing together. The dance was quite passionate and sensual, and Eriama felt that she had to draw her eyes away from the sight, before noticing that Gemile was pouring herself a glass of ale. Eriama immediately left Aiden and Baurus (who were by now sharing a smoke while choosing the music and lighting) and approached Gemile.

"Enjoying the party?" Eriama asked her.

Gemile smiled slightly.

"I was never one for parties," Gemile revealed. "I usually preferred to stay in the quiet. Parties were more Uriel's thing."

"I suppose Martin inherits his quiet personality from you then," Eriama remarked.

Gemile chuckled.

"He seems to be enjoying the party now," Gemile pointed out, before the two of them glanced towards Laura and Martin. Martin was drinking an alcoholic beverage, and he offered one to Laura. Even though Eriama could not hear a word Laura said, she noticed the slightly sickened expression she had at the thought of drinking, which caused Eriama to raise an eyebrow.

_She can't be –_

"Listen," Gemile told her in a cautious tone of voice, "I need your help."

"My help?"

"You know everything and you are the only sober one around me," Gemile continued. "Don't let Jauffre out of your sight."

Eriama raised her eyebrows again.

"Right now, he's speaking with Countess Carvain, but if he makes his way out here, do not let him approach Laura or Martin," Gemile warned. " _Especially_ Laura."

Nothing else needed to be said. Both Eriama and Gemile knew that if Jauffre confronted Laura over her love for Martin, it would not end well.

"I will _not_ let my brother sabotage what Martin has simply because he can," Gemile snarled. "He destroyed my love for Uriel. He destroyed his own love's life _here._ He destroyed the life of our eldest sibling, and that _killed_ them. That man destroys everything he touches and I can't let him destroy this, too –"

Gemile stopped when they both noticed that Laura and Martin were standing right beside them, and the both of them giving the two of them stern expressions.

"You'll have to pardon my language," Martin began, his tone layered with ice, "but what the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

Eriama turned to Gemile with an awkward expression.

"Gemile, do you want my pipe?"

"I'd appreciate it," Gemile replied, taking the pipe and lighting it, before speaking.

"Jauffre wants you two separated," she revealed.

Laura and Martin exchanged looks, and then Eriama saw Laura's expression harden.

"He can fucking try," she snarled. "It's not going to happen."

Gemile took a drag from the pipe, and then let out a sigh.

"Jauffre has more influence than you think," Gemile said. "He's already tried to make an alliance with Martin and Narina Carvain – "

"Alliance be damned!" Martin snapped. "If I am going to be Emperor, then he should recognize my choices and respect my will!"

Eriama thought she saw tears threaten to spring from Gemile's eyes.

"Martin, I know that you heard," she said. "I know you heard every word. So, you must know that he will try to do what he and Uriel did to _me,_ years ago."

Gemile put a hand on Martin's shoulder.

"Please, just enjoy this while it lasts."

Martin's gaze landed on Gemile's, his expression softening slightly.

"Gemile," he began, slowly, "I appreciate why you never told me the truth, and it's not your fault that you never did…although somehow I always knew."

Martin glanced at Laura, then Eriama, before turning back to Gemile.

"The fault lies with Jauffre, and my father," Martin said sternly. "And even though I am not Emperor yet, this ends now. _Today."_

He turned to Laura, and gestured for her to follow him. After they were out of sight, Eriama turned to Gemile with a sympathetic expression.

"I told you he wouldn't be angry," Eriama said. "Not at _you_ anyway."

That was when Gemile burst into tears. Eriama wrapped an arm around her, and then Gemile gave her a smile.

"I need to be alone," Gemile said. "I know things didn't go as planned but…I thank you."

"No problem," Eriama said.

Gemile started to head in the direction of Olav's Tap and Tack, which considering that practically all of Bruma's residents were out in the street's dancing and drinking like there was no tomorrow, it would have been the perfect place for privacy at this moment in time. As soon as she was out of sight, Eriama found her way back to Aiden and Baurus.

"Hey, Eri…" Aiden began, in an undertone. "Want a spliff?"

Eriama snorted.

"N'wah, _please,"_ was her response, although it wasn't unkindly. "Just because you're addicted to sugar doesn't mean I have to be, rude boy."

In response, Aiden let out a chuckle.

"Rude boy? Bold of you to assume I was a part of a gang."

"Yeah," Baurus interjected. "If anyone was once a rude boy, it was me."

Eriama clicked her teeth, looking towards the dancing before her, which was now becoming more raunchy and fast-paced as the lyrics of the music playing became more provocative. Eriama couldn't help but smirk, before turning to Aiden, knowing _exactly_ what he was going to say in response to her incoming remark.

"You know, I never thought a bunch of Imperials would have it in them."

This caused both Aiden and Baurus to let out sniggers.

"Oh, come on, Eri," Aiden said. "Everyone _knows_ Imperials can't dance for shit. Most of the good dancing is coming from Nords and Redguards. I hear that Redguards are the ones who _really_ know how to throw a party."

Baurus shrugged.

"My family may have been living in Cyrodiil for generations now, but even _they_ weren't able to let dancing go," he remarked.

Eriama smiled slightly.

"You're meaning to tell me that some of those late-night parties in the Imperial City were – "

" – My family?" Baurus finished. "Yeah, that was my uncle. I'd apologize, but…"

Eriama chuckled.

"Nah," she replied. "Me and Ulina actually joined one of those parties once. When she wanted to, she _really_ knew how to dance. I imagine our ancestors were probably rolling around in whatever ancestral tomb they were in, but at the time, neither of us gave a fuck."

Eriama saw Aiden's eyes widen in shock.

"You're telling me that the Nerevarine once did the dutty wine?"

"Yeah," Eriama replied, with a raised eyebrow. "Let it not be said that Dunmer don't know how to have fun. Certainly better than your lot."

Aiden nodded.

"I am _not_ going to argue with that," he remarked.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let go for a bit," Aiden told her. "The party will be over soon, and we should let it go out with a bang…and a high."

Unusually for Baurus, he wasn't disagreeing with Aiden in the slightest.

"Martin _knows,"_ Eriama said quietly.

This caused her two friends to exchange looks, before they turned back to Eriama with grim expressions.

"Shit…" Baurus mumbled.

"You were _there?"_ Aiden asked, seemingly flabbergasted. "Why does this always have to pop up when we're trying to relax and shit?"

Despite Eriama's refusal, Aiden passed the smoke he had in his hand to her, and she accepted, knowing that anything she could use to take her mind off it would help her to calm down. At least as much as she could given the current state of the world.

"Excuse me," someone interjected. "Are you three members of the Blades?"

"We used to be," Aiden replied. "We smoke blunts now, instead."

In response, Aiden handed the person – a young and very jumpy wood elf – a small, cloth sack and then waved his hand as a form of dismissal.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what you plan to do when the Oblivion crisis is over, Aiden?"

"I don't plan on doing anything worth shit," was his reply. "I haven't planned that far ahead. We could still die, so there's no point."

"Really?" Eriama demanded. "Not even looking for Ulina?"

At those words, Aiden froze. Despite clearly being intoxicated, he was still sober enough to be able to respond.

"Look, about what I said at the gate – "

"Yeah, what was _that_ about? Do you know where she is?"

"I _don't_ know," Aiden admitted.

This caused Eriama to narrow her eyes in Aiden's direction.

"You clearly know _something,_ Adrian Haynori."

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Aiden promised. "Or whenever we have time. But right now, can we just enjoy the last moments of this party?"

Aiden turned to Baurus, and then began to climb the stairs of Castle Bruma, proceeding to shout at the top of his lungs.

"LET'S END THIS THRILLER NIGHT! DANCE LIKE THE UNDEAD!"

As soon as the music started playing and Baurus had turned away from them, she felt Aiden's hands drift to her waist, and she let out a slight gasp.

"Aiden!"

He laughed slightly, mostly in response to her shocked reaction.

"Look, if _Martin Septim_ of all people can dance with reckless abandon, then I don't think _anyone_ is going to care if I touch you," he said.

Eriama rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. She resisted the urge to shiver when she felt him lean in to whisper in her ear.

"Look, I _never_ thought I'd say anything like this," he began, "but you look _really_ fucking sexy in that dress."

Eriama felt herself smirk, and then turned to face him.

"Do you want to dance?"

Aiden laughed.

"Okay, so normally, I would say no, because as I've already implied, I _can't_ dance," he said. "But I can try for _you,_ I guess."

Eriama chuckled, and then took his hand, leading him away from the castle's walls, where she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his around her waist, guiding the way for the both of them to be lost in the melodies of the night.

* * *

As Martin and Laura turned and made their way towards the Tap and Tack, they passed Bruma's residents doing a very zombie-like dance. All of them were dancing in slow, but still captivating way; almost in synch with the tune. As soon as Aiden, Baurus and Eriama began singing in union, the dance sped up.

"Let them get their last thrills," Martin whispered in her ear. "I want you."

"So do I," Laura replied.

They didn't get the chance to enter the inn before Jauffre walked out the door.

"Haynori," he began. "A word alone, if you please."

Laura could feel the beginnings of Martin about to protest, but before he could, Laura held up a hand.

"I got this," she said.

Martin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Laura – "

" _I got this,"_ she insisted.

She followed Jauffre towards the back of the inn, and into one of the empty rooms. Jauffre proceeded to slam the door shut behind them, and the cleared his throat.

"As you know, we now have all the artifacts needed to open a portal and retrieve the Amulet of Kings," Jauffre began.

"Yes, I do know that," was Laura's reply, her tone layered with ice.

"Which means that Martin will be crowned Emperor. If we play our cards right, this could happen in less than a month's time."

"Uh huh."

"Laura, I wouldn't expect someone such as you to understand," Jauffre continued.

That remark just caused Laura to scowl, knowing full well just what Jauffre was alluding to when he said those words.

"But crowning oneself an Emperor is a delicate matter, and as Martin is not a legitimate heir, we have to be careful about this. We cannot give the council or the public any more cause for disapproval."

Laura narrowed her eyes in Jauffre's direction.

"And _why_ did you need to tell _me_ this?"

Jauffre scoffed.

"Come now, Haynori…unless you've suddenly taken a hit to the head, I'm fairly certain you know _why_ you're here," he snapped. "We both know what I saw this morning, and this charade must stop immediately."

These words caused Laura to take a step back.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You are a member of Martin's Blades," Jauffre began to bark. "Your place is to protect him…not lead him on or seduce him."

Those last few words were enough. Laura could not hold back her anger at what Jauffre was implying or what he was alluding to.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Jauffre," Laura spat, her tone surprising even herself. "You don't get to dictate to me what me and Martin can and cannot do! We're adults!"

Jauffre's expression darkened.

"He is to be the _Emperor,_ Haynori," he replied, icily. "You cannot be maintaining such a bond with him, it is inappropriate."

"If it weren't for _you_ hiding the Amulet of Kings in a fucking _sock drawer,_ Martin and I wouldn't have had the opportunity to form such a bond in the first place!"

_Smack!_

Jauffre's palm cracked across her cheek with such force that Laura felt as if it could have knocked her over. It didn't though; instead she remained standing, rubbing the cheek that Jauffre had smacked, and could feel the heat of her anger spreading though her body.

"Haynori," he began, sharply, "everything I have ever done and _will_ do is for the good of the Empire. I do the best I can."

"Go _fuck_ yourself," she snarled. "Is it _really_ for the good of the Empire, or to use what power you have simply to prove that you can?"

Jauffre said nothing, but his expression still showed his anger.

"I know more about you than you think," Laura continued, angrily. "I know you _knew_ about most of the people that Uriel Septim shipped out on a whim. Ulina Therayn, my uncle Theron, Caius Cosades and even _your own fucking family members!_ Now you're trying to do the same to me – "

"- because _you_ are distracting Martin from his purpose!" Jauffre spat.

Those words caused Laura to fall silent.

_Purpose?_

"His purpose?" Laura asked, her tone cold.

 _"Yes,_ Haynori," Jauffre replied, his tone just as cold as hers. "His purpose."

"Did you _seriously_ just refer to Martin like he's an object meant to fulfill a task, and not a person? Did Uriel _know?"_

"Of course he knew!" Jauffre snarled. "When he gave me and Cosades the baby, he confided in me that he thought that something would happen to him and his sons – "

"So, Martin's entire existence was to be a fucking backup plan and _you are okay with this!"_

Laura didn't tear her eyes away from Jauffre's for a second.

"No wonder Cosades didn't want anything to do with you," she spat.

Jauffre's eyes looked as if they were about to burst from his skull, but much to Laura's surprise, he managed to regain some of his composure and speak again.

"You are to stay here at Cloud Ruler for the time being," he told her. "After Martin is crowned, maybe we can talk about your future duties outside the Province."

Laura let out a scoff. She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"No," she sneered. "I'm going with you; officially, my place is at the Emperor's side. If you don't accept this, I'll tell Martin the truth."

"The truth?"

"The truth about who you really are to him," Laura snapped. "I'm sure he'd find that pretty interesting…"

Jauffre still said nothing, which meant Laura felt she could continue.

"I know the real reason why my love for Martin offends you," she snarled out. "It's because you don't want me to be in any way associated with me, not because you're worried about Martin's reputation, or about being distracted or any other mudcrab shit you churn out."

She looked directly into Jauffre's stony eyes.

"I'm going to let you stew in your own shit," she finished. "We're done here."

While Laura thought she heard Jauffre let out a weak protest, she walked out of his room and slammed the door behind her, making her way towards Martin. However, she soon discovered that Martin had been outside the door the entire time, and he shot Jauffre a fierce look.

"Martin –"

Martin held out a hand, which seemingly stopped Jauffre from speaking.

"I heard every word," he said coldly.

Jauffre's mouth began to move, which gave Laura the indication that he would try to continue.

It didn't happen.

"If I am to be Emperor, _I_ will be the one making the decisions," Martin snapped at Jauffre. "I will not be some figurehead for you or Ocato to control."

He narrowed his eyes in Jauffre's direction, and then spoke again, in a much lower tone.

"Also, if you lay a hand on Laura again, I will make sure that after I am crowned, you will _never_ have any say in the Empire's decisions."

"Martin," Jauffre began, in a surprisingly soft tone. "Your father – "

Martin shot Jauffre a fierce glare.

" _My_ father was a farmer," was his fiery response. "I have no idea who Uriel Septim was in life, but from what I _have_ learned? He was no father. And I will not refer to him as such simply because his blood runs through my veins."

Martin wrapped an arm around Laura's waist, and the two of them walked towards one of the abandoned bedrooms. Once inside, Martin slammed the door shut and muttered an incantation under his breath, causing the door to lock. He then turned to Laura, not saying a word, moving his hands all over her body, letting his lips ghost over hers. It left Laura shivering in anticipation as to what Martin was going to do next.

"I need you," he whispered. _"Now."_

"Mmm…"

Martin's arms wrapped around her body with a strength Laura didn't even realize he had, and he lifted her up and brought her to the bed, all while Laura had wrapped her legs around his waist. It didn't take long for their clothes to be completely removed, and for the two of them to be seeking pleasure from each other, all other noise completely drowned out from the world by a chorus of "yeses" and the sounds of each other's names.


	19. XVIII: Hellish Paradise

**Chapter: XVIII: Hellish Paradise**

In the aftermath of the party, Eriama found herself lying in a tent beside a sleeping Aiden, with Baurus lying at their feet. While she had no recollection of falling asleep in this tent, she knew that this was likely because she had foolishly shared a smoke with Aiden and Baurus, as well as had one too many drinks.

_Ale, brandy, sujamma…just how much did I drink last night?_

Eriama placed a hand on her forehead, knowing that while it did nothing to ease her pounding headache, she would do it anyway to assure herself that what was happening now was real. Her head ached, as did the rest of her body.

She began to sit up, which caused Aiden's waking form beside her to stir. Thankfully for her, she managed to leave the tent, observing the surroundings around her. Bruma was unusually quiet, probably because everyone was either still passed out, or nursing a hangover as a result of the previous night.

Eriama sat over the edge of Castle Bruma's walls, and then proceeded to light the pipe that she had somehow retrieved from Gemile the night before. This was also an event she didn't recall, but she decided not to think too much on it, and instead watched the sun rise over County Bruma, letting out a sigh of relief once she realized how clear the skies were.

"Someone woke up early," Eriama heard a familiar voice remark.

Eriama turned her head and noticed that Aiden was standing right behind her.

"No Baurus?"

"He sleeps like the dead," Aiden replied, before proceeding to sit next to her.

Eriama glanced at him.

"You owe me some answers," she told him, bluntly.

Aiden let out a chuckle.

"You sure don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"No," she snapped. "And you know that about me already."

She forced herself to look away from him for a moment, and knew that there was something akin to regret hiding behind Aiden's eyes. Maybe he had not meant to tell her? If that was the case, it no longer mattered. For he had said too much already.

"If you know where Ulina is, Aiden…you need to tell me."

Aiden's expression hardened.

"Look, Eri…about what I said yesterday? It might not even be right."

"And?"

"There was a chance that we could have all fucking died out there last night, okay!" He snapped. "I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Then what _were_ you thinking, Aiden?" Eriama snapped back at him.

"I was thinking that if we _did_ all die, then you should die knowing that she's still alive!"

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Is that where Ulina is? _Solstheim?"_

Eriama almost wanted to laugh at the very thought. She didn't know much about Solstheim. No one did. But from what she _did_ know, it was a desolate, snowy island in the middle of nowhere.

Ulina _hated_ the snow.

"Apparently," Aiden replied.

Eriama glanced in Aiden's direction.

"How do you _know?"_

Aiden paused, and from the expression

"Caius told me she reached out to him," Aiden revealed. "I went to visit him while we were in the Imperial City, and you were talking to Ocato."

_Fucking Ocato._

"Then I guess I need to head for Solstheim," Eriama said.

Aiden gave her a stern expression.

"Nuh uh," he told her. "Look, Caius told me not to act on it. I was pissed at first, but now I know why. Besides, if we left Cyrodiil before all this can be…fixed…"

Aiden paused.

"…Ulina would be one of the _first_ to kick our asses."

Aiden wrapped an arm around Eriama, upon noticing that she was now shivering. Eriama had barely noticed herself. She guessed it was a sign that her body was becoming resigned to the cold.

"Though if we get through this, you gotta take me with you."

"Why?"

Aiden sighed.

"Because she was my godsdamned sister, too," he told her, firmly, before locking his eyes with hers. "Eri…listen…she might not be how you remember. You gotta prepare for that."

Eriama sighed.

"If that's the case…she needs to know that same thing about me."

Aiden sighed.

"We got bigger fish to fry anyway," he said in an undertone.

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm well aware that we _still_ have literal gates to _hell_ opening up all over Tamriel, Aiden – "

"Not _that_ ," was Aiden's sharp reply. "Haven't you noticed that Laura's been… _sicker_ than usual?"

"She got _poisoned_ , Aiden. What of it?"

"Martin cured her of that," he pointed out.

Eriama narrowed her eyes, knowing full well what Aiden was implying.

"Eri, she didn't even _drink_ last night, for fucks sake. Not a sip. And Gods knows even _priests_ drink at parties -"

Eriama broke her gaze away from Aiden's, resisting the urge to let out a groan at the possibility. She _knew_ full well that this could be the case; even _she_ had noticed Laura not drinking the previous night. But even so, there was a possibility that there could be underlying reasons behind that choice that had _nothing_ to do with what Aiden was suggesting.

"Laura's a smart girl," she told him. "She and Martin are both old enough to know better than that –"

Aiden shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how smart you are," he told her. "Sometimes the Gods are fickle bastards and have a different plan for you."

Eriama let out the groan that she had been holding onto.

"I don't think she even knows," she said darkly.

Aiden buried his face in his hands.

"Gods help her," he mumbled. "Gods help _us."_

* * *

Within the next few hours of everyone waking, eating breakfast and packing their belongings, all the Blades made their way back to Cloud Ruler Temple. Once inside, it didn't take very long for everyone to get back to their duties, except the Temple was quieter than usual. It wasn't until midnight when most of the Blades had retired that Martin began to prepare the ritual for opening the gate to Paradise.

Hopefully, they would be able to retrieve the Amulet of Kings now.

The only ones awake and at Martin's side were herself, Eriama, Aiden and Baurus. While Martin began to mutter the incantations necessary to open the portal. Once this was done, Laura couldn't help but notice as all four items that she had been retrieving over the past few months slowly but violently disappeared, becoming one with each other in bright light, until what was left standing was a giant portal in the center of the room.

Martin turned for face them, and Laura couldn't help but notice things in him she had never seen before. Signs of Gemile. While Martin had his father's eyes, he had clearly inherited the shape of his mother's face. It was a wonder she had never seen it before.

"We're now ready to go into Paradise," Martin said, "but only one person can enter the portal. And there may be no way back."

"I'll do it," Laura said quickly.

Everyone in the room turned to her, before Eriama reached over to grab her arm and instantly shook her head.

"No, I will," Eriama insisted.

Laura shot Eriama a glare.

"Fuck off! I can do this," she snapped.

Martin gave Laura a scowl.

"One does not simply walk into Paradise, Laura," he warned her.

Laura crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm well aware of that," was her response. "I'm not volunteering for a walk in the park."

She couldn't help but notice Eriama, Aiden and Baurus exchanging awkward looks behind her.

"Laura, the portal will close behind you," Martin explained. "I have no idea if you will be able to get back. You could die."

"And I could have died on all those errands you sent me," Laura pointed out. "It's like the Countess said to you; we will not win this war through caution."

She lifted her hand and brushed Martin's cheek.

"But…"

Despite Martin's protests, Laura kissed the top of his forehead.

"Caution is not going to kill the bastard that took the Amulet," she told him, before glancing in Eriama's direction. "But my anger sure will."

That was when Eriama stepped forwards, and then took her rucksack off her back and handed it to Laura.

"If you're going, then you should take some supplies," Eriama told her. "I always keep my bag well-stocked."

"Thanks, Eriama," Laura said. "I didn't know you cared."

Eriama chuckled.

"Oh, Laura…when are you going to learn that not _everything_ is about you?"

Despite this, she gave Eriama a hug, which once Eriama got over the shock of it, quickly returned, before putting a hand on Laura's shoulder.

"You had _better_ come back alive," Eriama whispered.

"What will you do if I don't? Haunt me?"

"Perhaps," Eriama replied. She gave Laura a smile. "Stay safe."

Laura looked towards the glowing portal before her, and before anyone else could say another word, she walked towards it, with her supplies and weapons in hand. As soon as she stepped through the portal, the sights that she saw before her were absolutely beautiful. Perhaps more beautiful than anything she had ever seen before. She saw rabbits running across the grass and bees buzzing near the beautiful flora. The rivers, streams and lakes glinted in what looked like the midday sun back in Cyrodiil, and the sky...the sky and the clouds in the sky went along harmoniously with the brightly shining sun.

But Laura knew that even if this place _looked_ like a Paradise, that it was still the domain of Mankar Camoran. This place was more deceptive than a thief willing to steal your life's dreams.

Laura bit her lip, trying not to think too much on the beauty that surrounded her, instead looking towards the path ahead.

_"So, the cats-paws of the Septims arrives at last."_

Laura began to look around, looking for the source of the voice that she had heard. She found none, and resigned herself to the fact that Mankar Camoran was speaking to her inside her head. Laura didn't think of it as fair that he could do so; he wasn't physically present to confront her and she had no way of responding to his words.

But this was his domain. The rules of his domain could hardly be considered fair.

 _"You didn't think you could take me unaware_ here _of all places, did you? In the Paradise that_ I _created?"_

Laura snorted. She was hardly going to take him "unaware." In fact, she wanted him to be _very_ aware when she finally killed him.

" _Look now, upon my Paradise, Laura Haynori...Gaiar Alata, in the old tongue. A vision of the past... and the future."_

She already had, but Camoran's words forced Laura to obey, and she did so.

_Get. The fuck. Out. Of. My. Head._

Ahead of her, Laura noticed a large forest. All she could see along the beaten path was trees. There was nothing else for as long as her eyes could see, except for deer and rabbits.

 _"Behold the Savage Garden,"_ Mankar Camoran began, _"where my disciples are tempered for a higher destiny: to rule over Tamriel Reborn. If you are truly the hero of destiny, as I hope, the Garden will not hold you for long. Lift your eyes to Carac Agaialor, my seat at the pinnacle of Paradise. I shall await you there."_

Laura looked up, and noticed that far from the trees was something that looked akin to a ayleid ruin. Probably the Carac Agaialor that Camoran was referring to.

She continued to make her way through the grassy plains before her, encountering large bodies of water, strange plants and even some daedra. Clannfears shrieked, and then ran towards her, only to be knocked down by Chillrend.

It was far from Paradise. In fact, the more time Laura spent in "Paradise," the more she began to realize it was more of a living hell than the Deadlands ever was.

After questioning several of the people (all of whom identified only as "ascended mortals"), Laura still found herself lost. Many of the ascended mortals looked too terrified to speak to her, for reasons Laura thought foolish to attempt to fathom.

"This is getting stupid," she yelled at the sky. "I'm not getting _anywhere!"_

Laura muttered a silent prayer to the Nine after that, praying that they help her get through this. While she never believed in the Nine Divines, she knew from her experience throughout this entire crisis that she should at least try to _hope_.

When one of the ascended mortals _did_ talk to Laura, they mentioned how they could no longer die, and vague references to torture. Laura didn't know whether to express how disturbed she was by this information, but they mentioned something about a way out of the Savage Garden.

Laura needed to find a way out. She was getting nowhere. The only thing she could do was trudge along the white, stone path in front of her that looked sort of like an ayleid ruin.

Laura suddenly realized that it _was_ an ayleid ruin. Or at least, an imitation of one. And a pale one at that. But that wasn't all that was before her.

A Dremora stood before the ruin, and began to approach her. Laura unsheathed her sword, but much to her surprise, this Dremora wasn't interested in killing her.

 _"You destroyed the Sigil Tower at Ganonah,"_ he said as a way of greeting. _"My kin say you fought well."_

"Ganonah?" She repeated. "What the _fuck_ are you on about?"

She was sure she saw the dremora – whom she later learned that his name was Kathutet - grin, even though she had never seen any Dremora show any form of expression before. At least no expression beyond one fit for blood-thirsty murderers.

 _"Our clan sacked your city of Kvatch... a trifling task fit for scamps,"_ Kathutet explained.

Laura thought she heard a hint of embarrassment sweep into the Dremora's voice.

_"You and your partner's swift retribution earned you much respect among my people. We had not expected that mortals would act with such resolution and honor."_

Kathutet nodded towards his weapon, which had so far remained at his side.

" _It is no dishonor for us to speak,"_ he finished.

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"What the _fuck_ makes you think I have anything to say to you?"

_"Talk or not as you choose. But you will listen."_

"What do you want?"

 _"There is only one way out of the Garden,"_ Kathutet explained. _"I guard that path. You will travel that path, and it will bring me honor to defeat you. But you shamed my kin at Ganonah. To bring you into my service... that would_ also _bring me honor. So…I offer you a choice, mortal. Would you confront me in battle? Or offer me service?"_

"Why would I offer to serve you?"

Laura thought she saw the Dremora scowl.

 _"You are impertinent, mortal. I did not offer to answer questions,"_ Kathutet replied, not bothering to hide his obvious annoyance.

Laura held out her sword.

"Do you seriously expect me to offer you service when you won't tell me what the _fuck_ I'm supposed to _do?"_ She spat. "I came here to do _one_ job and that is to seek out and kill your master. That's all I'm doing here."

Kathutet let out a growl, and then unsheathed his weapon.

 _"Your mind follows the simple path, the choice of an animal,"_ he sneered at Laura. _"But you have courage, at least. But still, you will_ fail _, mortal, and then where will you be? Dead. And_ nothing."

"Fuck you!" Laura snarled. "I know that if I die here, I will not die as _nothing."_

Kathutet swung his sword, but Laura quickly lifted hers high enough to stop herself from being stabbed in the chest. It was from that point on that all the two of them did was swing their swords at each other, not accomplishing anything until Laura's sword somehow reached the dremora's neck, essentially beheading him. Kathutet's body fell to the floor, and Laura reached to grab a glowing pair of bands that were attached to the side of his armor. Remembering some of the chatter from the Ascended Mortals, she knew that these bands would be the only way to reach Mankar Camoran.

Without another word, Laura walked off and put the bands on. They wrapped tightly around her wrists. It was almost uncomfortable. _Almost._ Something didn't seem quite right. The bands began to glow red as Laura neared the door to the Forbidden Grotto, but she ignored it and opened the door. The cave was as hot as Oblivion itself.

_"How little you understand!"_

Laura heard the sound of Mankar Camoran's voice sneer inside her head again. Here, it was louder; stronger. There was no way of blocking it out now.

 _"You_ cannot _stop Lord Dagon! The Principalities have sparkled as gems in the black reaches of Oblivion since the First Morning."_

Laura shook her head in disdain, determinded that she would not die listening to the ramblings of a madman.

_"Many are their names and the names of their masters: the Coldharbour of Meridia, Peryite's Quagmire, the ten Moonshadows of Mephala, and... and Dawn's Beauty, the Princedom of Lorkhan... misnamed 'Tamriel' by deluded mortals."_

"What fucking _bullshit,_ Camoran," she snarled under her teeth.

She still didn't know everything there was to know about daedra and their realms, but even she knew that the last few words that Camoran uttered were incorrect. He didn't even seem to understand which realms belonged to which daedric princes!

" _Yes, you understand now."_

_No, I don't._

_"Tamriel is just one more Daedric realm of Oblivion, long since lost to its Prince when he was betrayed by those that served him. Lord Dagon cannot invade Tamriel, his birthright! He comes to liberate the Occupied Lands!"_

_He fucking will not,_ she thought angrily.

Laura approached another door, and the bands began glowing a slight red color. She decided to ignore it and opened the door, revealing a long passageway.

_"Ask yourself! How is it that mighty gods die, yet the Daedra stand incorruptible? How is it that the Daedra forthrightly proclaim themselves to man, while the gods cower behind statues and the faithless words of traitor-priests?"_

Laura was still trying to ignore Camoran's words as she proceeded down the dark, narrow hallways of the grotto. The further she went, the darker the halls became.

_"It is simple... they are not gods at all. The truth has been in front of you since you first were born: the Daedra are the true gods of this universe. Julianos, Dibella and Stendarr are all Lorkhan's betrayers, posing as divinities in a principality that has lost its guiding light. What are Scholarship, Love and Mercy when compared to Fate, Night and Destruction? The gods you worship are trifling shadows of First Causes. They have tricked you for Ages –"_

"Shut UP!" Laura yelled aloud. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Despite Laura's screams of protest, Camoran's voice droned on, the echoes of his voice pounding in her head.

_"- Why do you think your world has always been contested ground, the arena of powers and immortals? It is Tamriel, the realm of Change, brother to Madness, sister to Deceit. Your false gods could not entirely rewrite history…"_

"They were _never_ my Gods, Camoran!" Laura bit out, despite the fact that she knew he could not hear her. "If you bothered to do any research, you would know this."

_"…Thus you remember tales of Lorkhan, vilified, a dead trickster, whose heart came to Tamriel. But if a god can die, how does his heart survive? He is daedroth! TAMRIEL AE DAEDROTH! 'This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other.' You all remember this. It is in every legend. Daedra cannot die, so your so-called gods cannot erase him from your minds completely."_

It was then that Laura stopped hearing the voice of Camoran inside her head. He was gone. Laura let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards the nearest way out. Kathutet had warned her there would be no way out, but she had no choice.

She _had_ to find one.

Instead, she found three Clannfears.

Laura tried to fend them off, but only two of three fell onto the ground. The last one was strong. Stronger than anything Laura had encountered down in the Grotto. In fact, with one hard knock, she fell to the ground.

She was going to _die._

Within a few minutes, Laura felt a pair of careful hands pry her off the ground, she only saw a blur of colors, but one of the colors was the burgundy of the Mythic Dawn robes.

_Ah, fuck._

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with silence shortly after Laura stepped through the gate, until Aiden cleared his throat and threw a glare at Martin.

"You must be fucking mad, Martin."

Martin glanced in Aiden's direction.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Martin demanded.

"You sent _Laura_ into that blackhole while she was clearly not fit to," Aiden snapped at him. "That's what I'm fucking talking about!"

Eriama placed her arm across Aiden's chest, and Baurus shot him a glare, but despite this, Aiden didn't approach Martin in an attempt to confront him. And Martin didn't even attempt to argue with Aiden.

"Yes, I know that she was poisoned not too long ago," he said, slowly. "And I _know_ that the rest of you are much more equipped to deal with this. But she _insisted._ "

Aiden's expression softened.

"Shit…" Eriama heard him mutter. "Neither of them fucking _knows."_

Eriama narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you are _not_ saying another fucking word," she snapped, before looking back towards where the portal once stood.

* * *

When Laura awoke again, her vision was nothing but a blur.

She felt unbearable heat against her skin, and saw blurs of red, orange and yellow. Her vision slowly cleared up, and she saw she had been close to a stream of lava. Laura looked up. She vaguely remembered someone carrying her…

Sitting beside her was a male Altmer wearing Mythic Dawn robes. He looked as if he was only a few years older than her, with light, blonde hair and a frown. He turned to her in surprise.

"Easy," he said, "you've been through a great deal, from the looks of it. I healed you, but you could still use a few moments to recover."

Laura somehow had the strength to sit up, and blinked for a second, hardly daring to believe that this was real. When the Altmer sitting across from her didn't disappear, she unsheathed her weapon, and then threw him a glare while pointing it towards him.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Relax," the Altmer tried to assure her, although his voice didn't seem to give away any fear at all. "I'm here to help you."

"Why would you do that?" Laura demanded. "You're one of _them."_

"You wear the bands, but you are no prisoner," the Altmer said slowly. "And I'd recognize that emblem on your armor anywhere. You're from Kvatch, aren't you?"

"I'm asking the questions," Laura snarled.

The Altmer raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer me this, Imperial," he began, slowly, "are you here to kill Mankar Camoran?"

"What's it to you?"

"Can you _really_ do it?" He demanded.

Laura couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of hope in his voice when he spoke.

"Can you finally bring this… _nightmare_ to an end? Can you defeat Mankar Camoran and free all the souls of the poor fools who followed him?"

Laura was surprised. She never expected that she would find someone who spoke like that about Mankar Camoran. Not around here, anyway.

"Perhaps – "

"Listen, I can help you," the Altmer said. "You'll need my help if you are ever to leave the Forbidden Grotto anyway."

"And why should I listen to a word you say? Just _who_ are you?"

"I am Eldamil," he revealed. "And I was one of Mankar Camoran's chief lieutenants. I helped plan the Emperor's assassination. I opened the Great Gate at Kvatch. Before I died, I was the one who sent Mythic Dawn agents to follow your partner to Weynon Priory."

If Eldamil's voice wasn't filled with regret, Laura imagined that she would have killed him on the spot. But given what he had just revealed to her – that she couldn't leave the grotto without his assistance – she decided it would be best to at _least_ give him the benefit of the doubt.

"We were the Chosen," Eldamil continued. "We saw more clearly than ordinary mortals. We would destroy the world and remake it in Dagon's image. Mankar Camoran was our leader, our teacher, our Master. He had the secret knowledge. He dealt with Mehrunes Dagon as an equal."

For a moment, there was a pause in the air.

"You're probably wondering why I would want to help you," Eldamil said. "Allow me to explain; I was at the sack of Kvatch."

Laura though he looked angry and bitter as he said those words, and that his voice was filled with remorse.

"They had no chance. We took them by surprise, and we carried the walls in the first assault. But they fought on anyway. Desperately. They seemed to think this decadent, mundane world of theirs was worth defending."

"Because for many it still is," Laura snapped. "And if the world itself is not worth saving, many of the people that live in it are."

"I understand that now. But I didn't then. I was slain after the battle was over. Three townsfolk hiding in a cellar attacked me when I entered their house, hunting down survivors. They tore me to pieces, although I have no doubt they were immediately killed by my companions. I've had plenty of time to ponder my deeds since I came here."

"Ponder?"

"Ponder, and regret. An _eternity_ of regret," Eldamil elaborated. "For my weakness, the Master sent me here, to torture my former comrades who showed similar ingratitude for his gift of eternal life."

Suddenly, Laura felt sick. She never thought someone in the Mythic Dawn could act like a human being and show remorse for their actions as Eldamil did. She saw them all as enemies instead; as monsters worth nothing more than to be destined to feel the end of her Blade. But here was Eldamil, showing remorse for his actions by offering to help her.

But how could he? That was a question that had been looming in Laura's mind since he brought up the possibility.

"If you're going to help me, you'd better have a plan."

"No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave this Grotto," Eldamil revealed. The doors will not open, and there is no other way out, but I can remove them."

Laura let out a sigh of relief. She could hardly wait to get the damnable bands of her arms.

"But I will need time. The Dremora overseer will be here any minute to check up on me. You need to play along until he leaves. Just act like a prisoner, and do as I say. Once Orthe leaves, we can find a quiet spot to remove those Bands."

"You'd better be for real," Laura snapped at him. "If it turns our you're lying, I'll dump your arse before you can say 'dawn is breaking.'"

"And I understand that. More than ever," Eldamil told her. "Just let me earn your trust."

As Eldamil helped Laura to her feet, she heard him mutter under his breath. Words that caused Laura to smile, despite herself.

"Akatosh must have heard my prayers. Even down here. Even after everything I've done."

* * *

Eriama twisted a loose curl of her hair, and watched two of the Blades pass Martin his father's robes. Eriama was nervous, and she knew Martin was too. They all sat around, and hoped for the best, and tried to avoid any mention of Laura in paradise, lest they get their hopes up and she didn't come back. That didn't even take into account that Laura had probably gone in that portal while carrying Martin's child, which Martin himself didn't seem to be fully aware of.

_If he had been, he wouldn't have sent her._

Martin and Gemile were now talking to each other in hushed voices. Eriama had no idea what they were talking about, and she didn't want to know, either.

Her train of thought came to a halt as soon as she heard the sound of footsteps. Footsteps very much unlike the ones she had become accustomed to hearing.

A high-pitched scream from across the room sounded as soon as the large doors for Cloud Ruler Temple opened, letting in cold air and a bunch of Mythic Dawn assassins.

"Fuck! How did they _find us!?"_ She heard someone shout.

"They knew where we were the whole time!" Eriama shouted, before she readied her bow and started shooting at the directions of one of the assassins. "Everyone, stand your ground!"

The hordes of Mythic Dawn assassins kept coming into the temple, yelling out insults, and as usual, declaring they were not afraid to die. Eriama just kept striking, and saw out of the corner of her eye that Martin was doing the exact same thing; casting fearsome ice spells to keep the assassins at bay.

By the time they were all dead, the halls of Cloud Ruler Temple were covered in blood. Luckily for them, not a single Blade fell.

"How could this happen?" Eriama heard Gemile ask.

"Like I said, they knew where we were," Eriama repeated, then pulled out the letter from Jearl's house she and Laura had found _months_ ago.

"But why would they attack us _now?"_ Martin asked.

"I think it's because they lost," Eriama said simply. "They know they're losing, they lost at Bruma...attacking Cloud Ruler might have been their only chance to kill Martin."

"We need to get Martin out of here, immediately," Jauffre said. Gemile nodded and, as brother and sister, they grabbed their akaviri katanas and started towards the door, but Martin raised a hand.

 _"No,"_ Martin said firmly. "We wait for Laura to return."

"Martin, what if she doesn't come back?" Gemile asked. "You could die."

"And what if she does?" Martin returned. "We can't just leave her behind! Not if she has the amulet!"

Eriama silently agreed; she wasn't leaving her friend behind. With the door now barricaded, the Blades sat in silence, waiting for any signs of hope.


	20. XIX: The Fall of Gaiar Alatar

**Chapter: XIX: The Fall of Gaiar Alatar**

Eldamil decided that Laura would have to look the part of a prisoner as well, and he cut her hair as well as took her supplies, assuring her she would get them back. Laura was now no longer wearing her armor, instead opting for rags not unlike the ones she had worn when she was in the Imperial City's prison. She felt like an idiot as Eldamil walked with her into the next room, which turned out to be a torture chamber of some sort. Laura felt bile rise to the surface of her throat when she laid eyes on her surroundings. People were being locked in cages, screaming for relief from their nightmares. Many were cuffed to the walls of their cages, unable to move as they were dropped into the lave below them.

_Fuck._

"Remember," Eldamil whispered to her, "just act like a prisoner."

"I fucking get it already," Laura snapped at him. "Just tell me where to go."

Without saying another word, Eldamil gestured for her to enter one of the empty cages that hung above the stream of lava. Laura turned to him in disbelief.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?"

"Please," Eldamil pleaded with her in an undertone.

"I'm not getting in that thing," Laura snapped at him. "You must be out of your mind if you think that this _doesn't_ look like an attempt to kill me –"

"Shh!"

The sounds of footsteps caused the two of them to quiet down slightly.

"You want to get out of here, right?" He asked.

"Of course, I do, but-"

"Then do as I say for a moment, please," Eldamil finished, then gestured towards the cage again. Hesitantly at first, Laura took a few steps forward, and flinched when it slammed shut. Another Dremora had shown up, and he looked even more fearsome that Kathutet had been.

 _"What's going on in here? Who is this?"_ He demanded, looking at Eldamil for an explanation.

Eldamil put on a calm exterior before he continued talking.

"A prisoner, sent in by -"

 _"Show me some respect, worm!"_ Orthe snapped. _"Unless you want to end up in the cages with them."_

Eldamil nodded.

"...Yes, kynreeve, sir. This prisoner was sent in by Kathutet for questioning. I was about to begin," the elf corrected.

Orthe looked satisfied before glancing at Laura, before he turned back to Eldamil with a glare.

 _"This is not one of Mankar Camoran's chattels from the garden. Who is she?_ " He demanded.

Eldamil's expression briefly showed a flash of anxiety, but this didn't stop him from quickly coming up with a lie.

"Nothing escapes your vigilance, kynreeve. Kathutet wondered as well. This is why he sent her for questioning."

Orthe showed some sign of satisfaction, and he nodded in approval.

_"Very well...carry on."_

"Of course, kynreeve," Eldamil said before pulling the lever right in front of him. The cage started to slowly drop down, towards the lava.

_I'm such an idiot. I never should have trusted that fucker. I'm going to die!_

The heat began to make Laura sweat to the point she was sure she'd be drenched before her death. Laura took a deep breath in, bracing herself for the feeling of her skin melting off her body, her guts exposed, her -

Before any of this could happen, the cage began to rise again and Laura saw that she was going to live after all. The door on the other side of her collapsed, and Laura looked across from her. Orthe was gone, yet Eldamil remained.

"Orthe may be back in a moment, so you have to run now!" He yelled.

"What about you?" Laura shouted to him, hoping her voice could be heard from this side of the room.

Eldamil gave her a grim smile.

"There's no way for me to cross. But the Master's immortality does have its uses. I will distract the dremora for as long as I can! I'll meet you further along in the caves and remove the Bands when you get there. May Akatosh favor you!"

He cast some sort of spell, and Laura found that her rucksack - and all her supplies - were back in her arms. Laura nodded her appreciation, and made a run for it, not daring to look behind her.

Laura made it through the remainder of the Forbidden Grotto, hiding in the shadows from several daedra that wandered the halls. Soon enough, however, she managed to find Eldamil, who was ready to live up to his promise.

"You made it," he said. "I didn't think you'd have any trouble, considering that you saved Kvatch."

"I didn't do it single-handedly," Laura pointed out.

"Never mind that; let's get these Bands off you..."

Within seconds, Laura's bands were gone and she moved her wrists, feeling a sense of relief now that they were free of the unpleasant tightness of the bands.

Now she needed to find Mankar Camoran. And end this unpleasant nightmare.

"Let me come with you," Eldamil said. "Let me help you kill Mankar Camoran. I am not without power."

"Well, I don't see why not. You did _help_ me after all. You obviously want him dead just as much as I do."

Eldamil gave her a smile, but it was a smile so bitter and filled with rage that it was enough to give her an involuntary shudder.

"I don't think you have _any_ idea how much I want him dead," Eldamil revealed. "I want him dead so that this madness can finally end."

The two of them left the dark caverns of the Forbidden Grotto, and walked through the grassy plains. Laura had to admit it was nice to be outside with fresh air and sunshine again after a long period, even if the nice things were a part of Mankar Camoran's _hell_ that he created. There was an Ayleid ruin ahead, except it didn't look like the ruins back in Cyrodiil. The ruins in Cyrodiil were old, dirty and crumbling. This one looked as if the Ayleids themselves had _just_ crafted it. Standing by the entrance were two Mythic Dawn agents.

"We'd better be careful here," Eldamil said. "That's Ruma and Raven Camoran."

"Wait, _what?"_

She knew one of those names. _Ruma._ It was the Camoran's daughter, and the one at Dagon's shrine. But she also knew that Eriama had _killed_ her. She had seen it with her own two eyes.

And now she was here, seemingly very much alive and well.

"Surprised?" Laura heard Ruma begin with a sneer. "You did not expect to see _me_ again, did you?"

Ruma proceeded to give the both of them a nasty smirk.

"You have no grasp of the power that my father has at his command; you think you can stop _us?"_

"We can," Laura snarled at her. "Your father will not be left standing for long."

Ruma gave her a bark of the most mirthless laughter Laura had ever heard.

"How can you be so naïve? Soon Mehrunes Dagon will walk upon Tamriel for the first time since the Mythic Age, and our victory will be complete, did you not know that?"

"I know that it's _bullshit."_

Ruma snorted, but then nodded towards the doors of the "Ayleid" ruin.

"Come," she told her. "My father is waiting to welcome you at Carac Agaialor."

Laura let out a snort of her own, curious to see what Mankar Camoran constituted as a welcome, before she followed Ruma and Raven Camoran into the Ayleid palace in front of her, with Eldamil trailing along behind her. As soon as she entered, the first thing she laid eyes on was Mankar Camoran, sitting on his marble throne and gazing down at her with cold eyes. His two children left Laura's side and went to stand beside their father, who let out cold laughter.

Hearing his laughter was almost like drowning in ice cold water.

Around his neck, Laura saw a familiar ruby-red glint, and she suddenly saw images in her head of the Emperor's death, from almost a year ago now. She then saw and felt all the pain as a result of the Amulet's subsequent disappearance; the pain, the death, the injuries and the scars.

That was all _his_ fault.

_Fucker._

"I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel," Camoran began, the glee in his voice unmistakable. "You are the last gasp of a dying age. You breathe the stale air of false hope."

 _"False_ hope?" Laura demanded. "This coming from someone who sounds so _sure_ of his victory. Congratulations for showing just how much of a fucking idiot you really are."

"How little you understand!" Camoran sneered, the tone of his voice patronizing.

Laura snorted her disgust. Clearly, he thought she was foolish and naïve, because it sounded (to Laura, at least) like he was talking to a child who had just learnt a horrible truth.

"You _cannot_ stop Lord Dagon! The walls between our worlds are crumbling. The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift in the firmament. Soon - very soon - the lines now blurred will be erased. Tamriel and Oblivion rejoined! The Mythic Age reborn!"

Laura unsheathed her weapon.

"I don't think so," she snarled.

Camoran didn't shift his eyes from Laura for a second. He instead continued his rambles.

"Lord Dagon shall walk Tamriel again. The world shall be remade. The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My vision shall be realized. Weakness will be purged from the world, and mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and _I_ have the mastery."

 _He won't win as long as you know what to do,_ Laura told herself. She heard footsteps behind her.

_Eldamil._

"The Emperor is dead," Camoran declared.

_Uriel may be dead, but Martin isn't. He's the Emperor now._

"The Amulet of Kings is mine. And the last defender of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power."

 _Fuck you,_ Laura thought angrily, hating that Camoran had referred to Martin as "ragged" in any way whatsoever.

Mankar Camoran pulled out a weapon of his own – a particularly formidable staff – and pointed it towards her.

"Let us see who at last has proved the stronger!"

Eldamil pulled out a dagger – Laura wasn't sure where he had gotten it – and attacked Ruma, before proceeding to take the staff she was holding and then attacked her brother Raven, who then seemed too sick to continue fighting, before collapsing to his death on the floor.

Camoran looked shocked for a moment, almost as if he mourned his children's deaths, before turning to Laura.

"Hand over the fucking _amulet_ already!"

Laura ducked as bolts of lighting from Camoran's staff went towards her, and she rolled to the other side of the room faster than Camoran's eyes could keep up with her. It didn't take long for him to notice where she was, however, but this still gave her an advantage.

"You came for the amulet, so take it!" Camoran spat in her direction, before he cast a strong fireball in Laura's direction.

Laura ducked again.

"Fuck off, mate, do you _really_ think I'm going to fall for that? You want me to take it so you can slit my throat –"

Laura was now dangerously close to holding Chillrend up to Camoran's throat, knowing she would stab him any moment.

"Laura, _no!"_

Laura turned around, and saw Eldamil behind her.

"He'll absorb any magika you hit him with!" He yelled. "Use the dagger I dropped instead!"

Laura's eyes landed on a silver dagger that sat in the middle of the floor, and she used her foot to pull it towards her, before picking it up, and aiming it towards Camoran's throat.

"Impressive," Camoran said with a smug smile. "But you _cannot_ stop me, or Lord Dagon. It looks like you will die with me repeating my words to you."

Laura said nothing, but continued to point the dagger at his throat. She saw a glint of something else in Camoran's eyes. Something she never expected.

_Fear._

"You think you can _kill_ me?" Camoran demanded. "You think you can _stop_ the almighty Lord Dagon?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to do with the _false_ hope you spoke of," Laura spat.

Camoran said nothing.

"You know something, Camoran?" Laura continued, still spitting the words at him. "I actually feel really fucking _sorry_ for people like you. Dedicating your entire life to daedra is pathetic. Especially daedra like Mehrunes Dagon. You should have _known_ that one day you would fall."

Before Camoran could respond, Laura stabbing him in the chest, watching as blood soaked his blue robes. Laura's eyes wandered to the ruby red stone that hung around his neck, and unhooked it, before stuffing into her pocket. However, Laura saw something else glistening in the light in Camoran's pocket, which she quickly grabbed. As soon as she had, she realized that amulet that Camoran had been wearing had been a _fake._

Of course it was. Only a Septim could wear the Amulet. Even Camoran was not above lying to inspire his pathetic followers that he was winning this war.

Laura could feel the ground beneath her shake. One of the pillars above her broke off, and fell onto the ground. Laura let out a scream, and turned to Eldamil.

"We need to get out of here!" She yelled.

Eldamil only shook his head, and smiled sadly. Despite everything that was going on around him, Laura couldn't help but notice that he seemed somewhat resigned to his fate.

"With Camoran's death, Paradise and everything a part of it will be destroyed," he explained. "That includes me. You, however, must go back to where you came from. Don't forget me."

Laura smiled.

"I _won't."_

Seconds later, Laura found herself back in Cloud Ruler Temple, and she fell onto the spot of the ground that was now scorched black as a result of the ritual, with she herself covered in soot, blood and grime. The Blades surrounded her, but Laura looked towards Eriama, Aiden, Baurus and Gemile their faces filled with relief. The last person she let her eyes land on was Martin, who looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

Laura looked at the room around her...the bodies of Mythic Dawn assassins were lying around the room. It didn't take her long to figure out what had happened.

"What happened to your hair?" she heard Eriama ask.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Long story," she replied, before standing up and approaching Martin. Martin immediately began to caress the side of her face.

"You're back," he said, slowly. "Does this mean…?"

Laura nodded.

"Yeah, that motherfucker is _dead,"_ she replied, " _and_ we have the amulet back."

Laura immediately took it out of her pocket. The red amulet glistened in the light as Laura held it out to Martin.

"I believe this belong to you, your highness."

"Belongs…to me?"

Laura noticed that the Blades were watching her and Martin with interest. Laura did her best to ignore this and found herself smiling warmly at Martin, much to her surprise and disbelief.

"Yes," she said, "to _you."_

"The Amulet of Kings? Jauffre has said…"

Martin looked flustered, almost not believing that this moment was _actually_ happening.

"If it is true...if the Emperor _really_ was my father, then I should be able to wear it. Only those of the Septim blood can wear the Amulet of Kings."

Laura bit her lip.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?"

Slowly, Martin nodded, and Laura began to place the amulet around his neck. She wasn't at all surprised that not only did it not slip, but it fit him perfectly. His eyes widened when she moved her hands away from his neck, and she tried not to laugh at his reaction.

Martin looked as if he was very much fitting of the title of "Emperor," in a way that Laura would not have thought so, months ago, when she met him.

"You _are_ a Septim," she told him, in a soft tone of voice she never would have used if not for him. "You _are_ fit to rule."

"I didn't need the amulet to tell me that," Martin replied, taking her hand in his. "I've known it was true since you first told me back in Kvatch, Laura. But it is one thing to _talk_ of becoming Emperor, and quite another to actually _be_ the Emperor."

But you're Emperor now, aren't you?"

Martin gently placed his hands on Laura's face again.

"Not yet," he said. "Until we light the Dragonfires, the Gates are open, and Mehrunes Dagon's invasion continues. While you were gone, I sent a messenger to High Chancellor Ocato. He waits for us in the Imperial City."

"Then we should go immediately," Laura cried.

"Yes," Aiden interjected, "we really should, lest we don't get attacked by the Mythic Dawn _again_."

_"What the fuck?"_

Laura had shouted out those words before she could even stop them from coming out of her mouth.

"You're meaning to tell me that -?"

Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Of course," Eriama replied, "where do you _think_ all those bodies came from? Martin insisted that we stay, though, in case you came back. Well, now you _are_ back and we need to leave. Cloud Ruler isn't safe."

By now, most of the Blades had retreated from sight, leaving Laura with Martin, Aiden, Eriama and Baurus.

"You didn't have to stay for me," Laura told him. "You should have _left,_ Martin. You could have _died."_

Martin shook his head in response.

"You _know_ that I would _never_ leave you," he whispered, before kissing her lightly on the lips. After they broke away from each other, Laura felt Eriama grab ahold of her arm.

"We need to talk," Eriama told her, in an undertone.

Laura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Eriama led her to the barracks, which had by now been abandoned as the Blades began to ready themselves for their journey.

"What did you need to tell me?" Laura began.

Eriama sighed heavily.

"I want to tell you what a fucking _idiot_ you were for even stepping foot in Paradise in your condition, but you seem to be fine, injuries notwithstanding."

"Hold up…my _condition?"_

Laura couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Sure, I got _poisoned_ and it made me feel like shit, but I'm better now."

Eriama sighed.

"Baurus wasn't kidding when he said the Haynori's carried a denial gene, was he?"

_"What?"_

"Laura," Eriama began, slowly, "when in the _world_ are you going to start being honest with yourself?"

That was when Laura suddenly realized just _what_ Eriama was implying, and she scoffed, before beginning to make her way out of the room, but Eriama grabbed her arm.

"Fuck off, Eriama!"

Eriama grabbed Laura's arm with a fierceness she didn't ever expect from her, but she decided not to think too much on that for the moment.

"No," Eriama replied coldly.

Laura glared at Eriama, but said nothing.

"Laura, you need to admit it _now_ before things become really, _really_ messy," Eriama continued. "And I mean politically messy."

"Admit _what?"_

"Admit that you _are with child."_


	21. XX: To Light the Dragonfires

**Chapter XX: To Light the Dragonfires**

It wasn't going to be until the next day that they would all set off in the direction of the Imperial City, and most of the Blades had long since retired for the evening, knowing that they would need the rest for such a journey. However, Eriama and Aiden could not sleep, and this confused Jauffre to no end. He sat in the Great Hall at what was once Martin's desk, writing letters. No doubt most of these letters were addressed to the Elder Council and Cyrodiil's nobility.

"You know," Jauffre spoke up, to the both of them, "I would think that you two might want to rest. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"My name isn't Baurus," Aiden replied, "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

Much to Eriama's surprise, Jauffre smirked at those words.

"Have either of your given any thought to what you want to do once Martin is crowned?" he asked.

Aiden and Eriama exchanged looks.

"No…" Eriama began, slowly, "why?"

"Well, when this crisis has officially ended, we won't have as much need for Blades," Jauffre said, "I'm sure some of us will be discharged. Haynori, in particular, might have to be."

Eriama exchanged looks with Aiden, the both of them raising their eyebrows.

"Look, Jauffre," Aiden began, "if you're planning to discharge me, I wouldn't blame you. Gods _knows_ I'm a fuck up."

Jauffre rolled his eyes.

"No, not _you,"_ he snapped. "Despite your different ways of doing things, you have gifts that were passed down from the Nerevarine herself. We cannot afford to lose your expertise."

At those words, Eriama narrowed her eyes in Jauffre's direction.

"She just saved our asses," Eriama spat. "And you're planning to discharge her? What the _fuck,_ Jauffre?"

Jauffre narrowed her eyes.

"You understand that I have no choice," he replied, coldly. "This Oblivion crisis is coming to an end, and we cannot –"

Aiden let out a snarl, before narrowing his eyes in Jauffre's direction.

"She's _pregnant,_ you s'wit," he snapped. "With _Martin's_ child. And you're going to leave her by the fucking wayside?"

"I am aware," he replied, "Baurus told me he had his suspicions long before you did. This changes _nothing._ If anything, this means that she is not fit for duty."

"Okay, if _that_ doesn't convince you, then she's my cousin," Aiden spat. "You are leaving _my cousin - my flesh and blood -_ by the wayside while pregnant with a Septim heir. You do that, and you _will_ fucking lose me."

Jauffre didn't say a word, instead narrowing his eyes in Aiden's direction.

"Just _how_ many people are you going to dump once it becomes inconvenient to keep them along, Jauffre?" Aiden demanded. "Just how many people are you willing to _hurt_ to keep your position as Grandmaster?"

Jauffre's expression did not change.

"It's not about me," he hissed. "It's about the Empire."

Eriama scoffed.

"Fuck the Empire," she bit out. "If you do this, your _nephew_ is going to be quite disgusted with you. And you _know it,_ Jauffre! If he knew more, he'd be disgusted with you _already!"_

The two of them left Jauffre after that, and finally, the two of them managed to find sleep in the arms of each other, even if it _was_ in a cramped bedroll. As soon as dawn broke out, all the Blades were on their way to the Imperial City.

The Journey to the Imperial City only lasted a few hours, but when they arrived Eriama didn't know how to feel. She supposed that she ought to feel relieved that she was away from the snow, and that she could actually get to see signs of Last Seed in Cyrodiil for a change. Here, there was no snow, but instead a nice, hot air, even at the late hour that it was. By the time they reached the Palace District, Eriama was sweltering. She was only too glad to find herself in the coolness of the Palace walls, where Ocato, the gentleman who was nice enough to refuse them aid for Bruma, was waiting for them in the Grand Council chambers.

"The full Council has already considered the matter of Martin's claim to the Imperial Throne in detail," Ocato told them.

"We've only been waiting _how long?"_ Eriama asked sharply.

Both Laura and Martin threw her reprimanding looks, but she didn't care. She hadn't forgotten about the way Ocato had treated her the last time she was at the Imperial Palace.

Ocato ignored her, and instead turned to Martin with an eager smile.

"Martin Septim, on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne," Ocato began, the tone in his voice formal. Eriama saw Laura beam. She was happy for Martin, and Laura...and she couldn't help but feel happy for herself, and she turned towards Aiden, knowing he was just as happy and relieved as she was.

_After this, I'm going to find Ulina..._

Now all that needed to be done was light the Dragonfires.

And this would all be over.

"We should arrange the coronation ceremony as soon as ..."

_"Chancellor Ocato!"_

The sounds of the chamber doors bursting open and the ear-splitting cries of Ocato's name filled Eriama's ears, and everyone else's apparently. The cry sounded like it was filled with fear, and the thought made Eriama's stomach churn.

_There should be no reason to fear anything._

It was an Imperial Soldier, who looked frightened and exhausted. Sweat was falling from his face and blood covered his steel armor. Eriama could only wonder what had happened for him to be in that state. She began to fear the worst.

"Is something wrong, soldier?" Ocato asked.

The soldier began panting for breath and then started talking again.

"The city is under attack!" The soldier declared.

_Dammit._

"...Oblivion Gates have opened and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!" The soldier finished, panting for breath in between his words.

"Dammit," Eriama muttered.

 _Damn, damn, damn. This is the_ last _thing we need. What are we going to do now?_

"Courage, Soldier," Ocato ordered, "for we have an Emperor again."

He gestured towards Martin, who looked more than mildly alarmed. Considering the news that everyone in the room had heard, Eriama could hardly blame him.

"Your Highness, what are _your_ orders? Shall the Guard fall back to the Palace?"

"No," Martin said firmly. "If we let ourselves get besieged in the Palace we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One _immediately."_

Eriama silently agreed with Martin, and was the first to follow him out of the Palace, with everyone else following behind. Jauffre and Gemile were fighting three fearsome Dremoras when they left the Palace. Eriama started shooting some of the daedra that were by the entrance to the Temple district, but to no avail.

Gates to Oblivion opened down in the cemetery, smashing the large tombstones and other pieces of concrete. One piece hit Eriama in the forehead, just above her eyebrow. Knowing that it would likely leave her with another scar, Eriama tried to ignore the pain for now. There were more important things to be dealing with.

The gate to the Temple district was clear, and they went through. Both paths to the Temple of the One were blocked. There was no way through except passing through large hordes of daedra. Somehow, in the commotion of the battle, everyone became separated, and the only two familiar people Eriama could see were Baurus and Aiden.

"Where's the Grandmaster?" Baurus demanded. "Where's Gemile? Martin? Laura?"

"I don't fucking know, okay, Baur?" Aiden snapped back. "I'm a little focused on trying to stay alive myself – "

Eriama glanced behind her, and noticed Jauffre was now alone, fighting three fearsome Dremoras on his own. She had no idea where Gemile was gone, and the very thought filled her with dread. But her disappearance didn't necessarily mean she was dead. Unlike Jauffre, who was very quickly overpowered and stabbed in the chest.

Eriama didn't have time to watch the Grandmaster's body fall to the ground. Within a few seconds – just as she and her friends has been reunited with Martin and Laura – there was a loud bang.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" She heard Aiden demand, mostly to himself.

No one had to time to answer; Eriama heard loud cracks in the pavement, and shortly afterwards, stone flew everywhere.

Everyone looked up to see a four-armed monster right in front of them. Eriama knew that it was taller than anything else she had ever seen in her life. The monster was carrying a large axe, and it attempted to swing it towards a large crowd of Imperial legion soldiers in front of it.

_Shit._

* * *

"Fucking Gods, is that…?"

What Laura heard from her cousin only confirmed for her that the giant monster before them was Mehrunes Dagon himself, just as Camoran had warned her.

There he stood, almost ten thousand feet tall, swinging his four, large arms around, smashing the roofs off of the houses. People screamed, and the guards started attacking the daedra lord in the middle of the street, ignoring the lesser daedra that still stood around, attacking.

Laura felt her heart sink in her chest.

_We're fucked._

"We're too late!" Martin shouted. "Mehrunes Dagon is here! Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us... the barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone..."

"Then just what are we going to do?" Eriama yelled over the sounds of battle, striking down a scamp that was running towards them. "In case you haven't noticed, we're screwed! We're all gonna die!"

Mehrunes Dagon was wielding a large axe; an axe that could kill all of them with one blow. The prince seemed to be aiming towards Martin, so Laura felt the need to push Martin out of the way.

"Can't we cast him back into Oblivion somehow?" Baurus interjected with a shout, just before Dagon swung his axe towards them but instead ended up hitting the stone path in front of them, sending rocks everywhere.

"Are you fucking _mad,_ Baur? Martin already said that it's too late!" Aiden snarled. "Let's face it, if we're gonna die, we may as well die with dignity."

Laura pulled out Chillrend, fending any daedric minions of Dagon that would dry to attack them. Martin shot a very lethal looking frost spell towards a daedroth that was running towards them.

"I don't see how we could," Martin replied. "Mortal weapons may hurt him, but now that he's physically here in Tamriel, we have no power to actually destroy him."

If what Martin said was true, there was no way to destroy Dagon. They were doomed to follow him, doomed to his wrath for all eternity, no matter how much effort Laura and Eriama had put into thwarting his attempts to enslave all of Tamriel. Martin would be killed, simply because Dagon could do so, while the rest would suffer.

"Wait," Martin began.

"Wait?" Laura snapped, her tone of voice filled with disbelief. "Wait for _what?_ Our failure?"

"No, Laura! Listen!" Martin cried. "Everyone, listen! I have a plan!"

"Oh, really?" Laura snapped. "A plan? Tell me, what sort of plan do you have that'll possibly fix _this."_ She gestured towards the tall, monstrous figure of Mehrunes Dagon, who was currently distracted by almost half the Legion soldiers and Blades, while they continued to yell at each other.

"Go on, Martin, tell me; what is this plan of yours, because I'm _dying_ to hear it."

"I can't tell you, Laura, but you'll have to trust me -"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Eriama screamed.

She pulled out her bow, and shot one of the Dremora's before turning to Laura.

"People are _dying_ in the godsdamned _streets,_ Laura. If Martin has a plan, go along with it for all our sakes -"

A loud bang sounded, and Eriama fell onto the floor. Blood ran down her left arm, but the Dunmer struggled to sit up anyway. Baurus and Aiden ran towards her and started to help her up, before pulling her to safety.

"Eriama..." Laura whispered.

Eriama ignored her, instead focusing her red eyes in Martin's direction.

"Martin, whatever you're planning, it needs to be done _now,"_ Eriama said, holding onto her injured arm and attempting to stop her blood loss.

Martin and Laura stood there for a moment or two, exchanging anxious looks, until the sounds of shouting caused them to move.

"GO!" Eriama, Baurus and Aiden yelled in unison, causing Martin to grab onto Laura's arm and run with her, both of them dodging lethal fireballs and daedric weapons. The sky looked redder now, and more Oblivion gates opened, blocking their way.

"Martin, where are we going?" Laura shouted, trying to make herself heard over the sound of the world ending around them.

"To the Temple of the One," Martin said hurriedly, raising his voice so he could be heard. "I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires."

Laura didn't reply, mostly because she didn't know how to. She found his expression unreadable, much to her horror. Laura had no idea what Martin was planning, but the slight edge in his voice made her feel worse about the situation more than it did before.

Laura's chain of thought was broken when two Dremora mages started cornering them, shooting formidable shock spells. Laura let out a scream, and then ducked out of the way, before striking the first Dremora with Chillrend.

 _"I shall show you no mercy!"_ The second one roared, now shooting more fireballs in their direction.

"MARTIN!" Laura screamed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The stone path on the street in front of them had been completely uprooted. The remnants were now in the way of their path towards the Temple, unless they were to walk straight through a large horde of daedra.

 _What are we going to do?_ Laura thought, before seeing Martin cast a powerful paralysis spell, causing all their daedra in their wake to stop moving, and then topple over onto the ground, smashing even more of the stone path.

"Wow, nice one," Laura remarked.

And she meant it. She knew Martin could cast very powerful magic, but nowhere near _that_ powerful. Martin turned to Laura and despite the situation around them, he smiled slightly.

"In preparation for the battle of Bruma, I decided to learn more magic," Martin told her. "This was one of the spells I learnt. We must hurry, Laura, for the spell will wear off soon."

Laura gave an involuntary shudder, and then took Martin's hand again and ran onwards towards the Temple. When they arrived, Laura shut the door and locked it. Not that locking it would prove much use to her; the Dremora mages could always use magic to unlock it. But the afterthought was pushed aside as she followed Martin towards the alter in the middle of the room.

"So, what _exactly_ is your big plan, Martin?"

Martin turned to Laura with a slight smile on his face. The smile unsettled Laura, but she tried to push the thought aside as he looked her in the eye and opened his mouth, preparing to speak.

"Laura," Martin began, taking ahold of her hands, "I do what I must do."

Laura narrowed her eyes. She did not like the tone in Martin's voice. His tone sounded shaky, almost as if he didn't like what he was going to say.

"What are you talking about, Martin?"

Martin shifted his eyes, almost as if avoiding her gaze.

"I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel..."

Fear began to spread through Laura like a wildfire, remembering his words about dreams of light and broken glass. And death. _His death._ He couldn't possibly think this was a good idea.

_He couldn't. He can't. He -_

"NO!"

Laura felt her blood run hot and cold, knowing she was probably being selfish by even opening her mouth. But if this went through, she knew she'd lose one of the only good things she had ever known.

"Martin, those were just _dreams._ You can't do this. You can't!"

How could he do this? To Tamriel? To the Blades? To _her?_ How could he stand there and justify what he was about to do, knowing how this would change everything anyone living had ever known?

"Laura, just because I predicted this doesn't make it any easier to live with – "

"We need you! Tamriel needs you! Otherwise everything will fall apart!"

 _I need you or_ I _will fall apart._

Martin's expression didn't change as he sighed.

"Laura, you and I both know that they were more than dreams – "

"Martin, you idiot, I love you and I will _not_ let you fuck everything up!"

Their eyes met again, and Laura could see almost all of Martin's emotions then. She saw fear, sadness and pity in his eyes then.

"I love you, too," he responded, now lightly touching her cheek, wiping away non-existent tears. He then kissed her closed eyelids, and then her lips. Laura was still angry with him; she wasn't about to let him do what he was going to do.

The only way Martin was going to do this was over her dead body.

"The task of rebuilding Tamriel falls to others," he continued.

Laura grabbed onto his left arm.

" _NO,"_ she repeated, only in a stronger tone of voice than before. "No, Martin...fucking listen to me…there _has_ to be another – "

Martin's lips crashed against her own again, this time with more fierceness than before. It took time for Laura to take it in, but when she did - _oh, how can I be so angry with him yet love him at the same time?_ \- she broke away, getting ready to grab ahold of Martin and keep him away from the Dragonfires with all her remaining strength, but something unexpected happened.

Laura found herself unable to move.

Martin had _paralyzed_ her.

 _"Fuck you,"_ Laura whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You didn't have to – "

"Farewell, Laura," Martin said. "In the short time that I've known you, I have come to love you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits."

He walked towards the middle of the Temple, and proceeded to smash the Amulet of Kings. Laura could hear the shattering of glass, and saw shards of red fly across the room. Martin floated into the air, and white light began to shine in his place. The roof of the Temple shattered, causing stone, glass and metal to go flying in all directions. Mehrunes Dagon stood over them, swinging his large hammer towards Martin.

But Martin was gone before Dagon could kill him.

In his place was a fiery dragon.

_The Avatar of Akatosh._

The dragon lit up the surrounding area to the point where it was almost _blinding_. The dragon let out a ferocious roar, and then started attacking Dagon. Dagon started hitting back with the hammer, while roaring in defiance. Laura watched the sight of them fighting, feeling frustrated at her immobility.

The dragon bit Dagon on the neck, causing Dagon to stumble slightly. Dagon let out another roar, this time almost as if admitting defeat.

_He's winning._

Then, the dragon breathed a large bout of fire, engulfing Dagon in flames.

And then, Dagon was gone.

The dragon looked down at her for a few seconds. Laura thought she saw a twinkle in its eyes. Laura knew the look immediately.

_Martin._

Then, the dragon looked up towards the sky, almost as if declaring victory, before turning to stone before her. Laura felt her lip quiver, and her eyes sting, knowing that as much as she didn't want ti to be real, what had happened before her was _very_ real.

And that meant that Martin was _gone._

* * *

The dust settled; the redness of the sky faded to reveal a light orange.

_Dawn._

Eriama looked around, and felt as if suddenly, all the energy in her body was gone. It was honestly amazing that she had managed to stay alive throughout this whole thing.

She saw the ruins and corpses around them, and all the familiar faces that had perished during this crisis. Jauffre was among the most notable, but there were others…others that Eriama knew she would no doubt pay her respects to.

She looked up towards the Temple of the One. That had been destroyed as well, and if the situation had been any different, Eriama would have been one of the first to jump for joy over its destruction, but she never would have expected it to have been destroyed by a fiery dragon.

It must have been part of Martin's plan. Eriama made a note to congratulate him, as she made her way towards the Temple with Chancellor Ocato.

By the time they reached the Temple, Eriama couldn't help but notice the destruction surrounding her. Broken stone, shards of glass and scorched black walls made up the remains of the Temple of the One. There was no sign of Martin.

In the middle of the floor, Laura lay unconscious, and Eriama suddenly grew alarmed. She rushed to Laura's side, and knelt down to see if Laura was still alive. Thankfully, Eriama could hear her breathing.

_Thank the Nine._

"Laura," Eriama began quietly, "you need to wake up."

Laura's eyes slowly opened, and Eriama turned slightly to see Chancellor Ocato anxiously watching to see what was happening. When Laura sat up, Ocato spoke.

"What happened? Where's Martin?" he demanded.

Eriama shot him a glare, but he either didn't notice or care, for he continued.

"I must congratulate him!" Ocato looked overjoyed. "Mehrunes Dagon is defeated! Cast back into Oblivion! We've won!"

Laura's face was devoid of emotion, and her voice was frighteningly flat as she began to speak.

"Martin is gone."

Ocato's expression went frighteningly blank, and he stood silently for a few minutes, attempting to process the words that had left Laura's mouth.

"What? Martin…is _gone?"_ He sounded dumbfounded. "What do you mean, _gone?_ We saw the Temple dome explode, the avatar of Akatosh appear and..."

Ocato glanced towards the statue in the middle of the room, and his facial expression changed at the dark realization.

"… _that_ was Martin?"

Eriama looked towards Laura, who's expression was still blank. Still, she must have had the strength to speak, even after everything that must have happened.

"He shattered the Amulet..." Laura revealed, still not looking directly in either her or Ocato's directions. Eriama felt a horrible sinking feeling in her chest. After all this time, fighting for all that she had fought for, this was the end result. Martin was gone, and the throne would remain empty.

She supposed that Martin must have had no choice. No, she _knew_ he didn't. He had said as much himself, but Eriama didn't actually believe it.

But she should have seen it coming after that night where they sat side by side. It was always said that Septim's saw more than lesser men.

"The joined blood of kings and gods," Ocato continued, almost in amazement, "the Amulet of Kings. The divine power of Akatosh…"

"...and Martin's blood, too..." Eriama heard Laura whisper.

There was still no emotion in her voice. Not even a falter. Eriama tried not to show her concern. Not in front of Ocato. Laura would never forgive her for that.

"Then Martin is _gone..."_

"But Martin's sacrifice was not in vain," Eriama pointed out, "the gates are sealed."

Ocato nodded.

"Yes," Ocato agreed, "they've been sealed forever. Mehrunes Dagon and his ilk can _never_ threaten Tamriel again. Martin is dead, but he died an emperor, and a hero to rival Tiber Septim _himself."_

"What will happened to the Empire?" Eriama asked. She asked the question before she had the chance to think about it, and she saw Ocato's confusion, trying to think about the answer to the question.

"This victory is not without cost," he finally said. "We've lost Martin Septim…What an emperor he might have made…"

He would have been one of the best emperor's the empire had ever had. Eriama knew this for a fact. He was compassionate, empathetic and understood more about Cyrodiil than any legitimate heir could ever hope to.

Ocato sighed, before continuing.

"His sacrifice was necessary, but it leaves the Empire without an emperor," Ocato continued, before admitting, "I don't know what happens now. There are troubled times ahead for the Empire."

He then smiled slightly.

"But now is not the time to worry about the future. Let's just give thanks that we're alive!"

He turned back to Eriama.

"I need to tend to some business, as I'm sure my help is needed," he told her, "but come and see me when you have the chance…I have something I must discuss with you."

After Ocato left, Eriama knelt down to speak to Laura.

"Laura," she began, "I know how you must feel – "

"Shut up," Laura suddenly hissed. "No, you don't know how I feel! You feel how everyone _else_ feels, mourning the loss of the person he could have been! I mourn for the person he actually _was._ "

Eriama could actually hear that Laura's voice was beginning to tremble as she said those last few words, and as painful as those were to hear, Eriama knew that Laura wasn't really directing them at her. She was grieving. And Eriama knew her grief was enough to rival that of the entirety of Tamriel's grief.

"I know that!" Eriama told her. "And you _know_ that I know that, Laura! I knew how you felt for Martin…we _all_ did. There's no point in trying to bottle your feelings up, because Godsdammit, I _knew_."

Laura's expression was still frighteningly blank. Eriama put a hand on her shoulder, but Laura didn't move.

"Laura, look at me."

Laura sat still.

"Laura, dammit, look at me!"

Laura looked up, and her eyes met Eriama's. Her chestnut brown eyes were glassy, and Eriama thought she saw Laura's lips begin to quiver.

A single tear ran down Laura's cheek.

"I can't…" she began, while trying and failing to hold back tears, "…he was one of the only good things I have _ever_ had and…I can't believe he's gone."

Another tear fell down her cheek, and Eriama felt her heart sink in her chest as Laura spoke again.

"Why does everything in my life have to be such a _fucking failure?"_

Laura broke down, and Eriama wrapped her arms around her friend, not knowing what to say anymore. Maybe it was best she didn't say anything.

Tamriel may have been saved, but Laura's world had fallen apart.


	22. XXI: Bittersweet Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by the sweet, sweet sounds of 90's music.

**Chapter XXI: Bittersweet Symphony**

_Where she stood, there was light. White, shining light. She looked around for a few moments, hardly daring to believe it._

_She was dead; she was in Aetherius standing over Tamriel watching the daily population get on with their lives._

What happened to me?

_"My love," a voice from behind her whispered. "You're not dead…this is not what it seems like."_

_She knew who that voice belonged to. There was no way she was ever going to forget his voice._

_"Why are you so upset?"_

_"Because you're_ gone, _Martin," she told him, her voice shaking in a mixture of anger and sadness. "You're_ gone, _and you fucked me up. Before you, I was never loved like you loved me, and then you went and turned my world upside down and left me in this mess that I'm not sure if I can ever…"_

_She stopped, trying not to look into the bright blue of his eyes, where she could clearly see a hint of…was it remorse? No. But there was sadness. Regret._

_"…recover from."_

_He shook his head._

_"It was never my intention to upset you, my love."_

_She then turned away from him, refusing to look at him anymore._

_"Well, you did."_

You upset me like you had no idea, _she thought._

_She wanted to hate him for what he had done. She wanted to hate him for leaving her. But she found this impossible after he pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She then let her tears fall onto his neck, like she was a child that needed desperate comforting._

_"There are other people that need you, my love," he told her. "People who need you more than I."_

_"But they don't need me," she insisted. "After you left us, what's even the point of staying in the Blades? It's not like we have an Emperor to protect. I have_ no one, _Martin. I had no one but you!"_

_He sighed before placing a hand on her stomach._

_"Maybe not for much longer, Laura."_

_She shook her head in disbelief, hardly daring to believe it. How could he know before she did? And more importantly, just what did he see in her that she couldn't see in herself? She knew she was a failure._

_And failures didn't make for good parents._

_"Are you out of your fucking_ mind?"

_"Laura, you mustn't doubt yourself. The person you are and the life you led before are very different things. You are not the mistakes you have made."_

_She pulled herself from his embrace and looked him in the face._

_"I was a thief," she snapped at him. "A thief, a drug runner and a whore…I have no skills beyond what I learned doing these things. I can't be a mother, Martin…I just can't!"_

_He smiled sadly._

_"I'm sorry I can't be there for him or her, but you will tell them about me, won't you? When they're old enough to understand, of course. Or if you can't, you'll leave them in good hands, I'm sure."_

_That was when she knew what was happening was inevitable._

_She nodded._

_"No matter what happens, I'm sure that they'll know how much their father would have loved them."_

_She was; they wouldn't grow up with a father around, or even their mother. But she was sure that they would know their father was a good man._

_"But what about Dagon? What about -"_

_"Shh..."_

_He then pulled her towards him again._

_"The Amulet is shattered. Dagon is defeated. With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the gates of Oblivion... forever. The last of the Septim's rule passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain."_

_His hands were now in her hair, his fingers running through it like almost like her had never left her. "I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended, and a new age dawns. A new age for our child and their children, and perhaps their children as well."_

_She looked at him, her gaze now curious._

_"You mean...they won't take the throne?"_

_"They can't," was his response. "The Amulet is gone; there is no way to prove their claim to the throne. Besides, you and I both know that we would not want that sort of life for a child."_

_Silence._

_"When the next Elder Scroll is written, you will know its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you."_

It was late at night when Laura awoke, and noticed the potions on the small table beside her. Eriama, Baurus, Aiden, Gemile and a young, male Argonian wearing priests' robes were standing over her. After a few moments, Laura recognized the Argonian as the one she and Eriama saved from Dagon's Shrine, months ago.

"You're a priest," Laura whispered.

This was a fact she was never aware of.

"Yes," he replied, "And I'm one of the more experienced ones from the Temple. I wanted to find you and Eriama so I could thank you for saving me, but when I heard you were in trouble, I figured I ought to repay the favor. I healed most of your extensive injuries. My name is Jeelius, by the way."

"He was an apprentice healer at the Temple of the One when I was a child," Eriama added.

This caused Jeelius to nod, and he turned to Aiden and Baurus with slightly irritated expressions.

"I know you are all eager for your friend to get better," he began, "but may I request some privacy from the males…this is the kind of news that might cause embarrassment in ways I never understood from humans."

"Whatever," Aiden replied, and he put his arm around Baurus's shoulder, guiding the two of them out of the room. Laura had the feeling that Aiden at least was going to be listening in.

Laura shifted her eyes to her legs. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was clear to her that the scars she had obtained would remain there for quite some time, if not permanently.

Those scars paled in comparison to the giant hole that was left gaping in her heart.

"How do you feel?" Eriama asked her.

"Better," Laura managed to say. "Why?"

"Because we found some other information regarding your condition," Jeelius cut in. "You are with child."

Laura supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised by this. She had a horrible feeling that this might be true when she woke up from that dream. Despite what she had once told Martin, she knew deep down, that some dreams were real.

"I don't want it," she admitted.

This remark caused Gemile to wince slightly, and Eriama to shift her eyes.

"Laura, what about Martin?" Gemile asked, her voice soft. "Wouldn't _he_ want this child?"

"It doesn't _matter_ what Martin would want," Laura snarled. "Is he here to speak for him fucking self and take some responsibility for his actions alongside me? No, he isn't! Which means I am the _only_ one able to make that decision!"

"And I don't doubt that," Eriama interjected, giving her a sympathetic look. "But listen to what Gemile as to say."

Gemile sat down on the bed beside her, her green eyes locking with Laura's brown ones in such a serious way…Laura had never seen Gemile this serious before.

"I want to keep the baby."

"What?"

Laura wasn't sure she had heard those words right; she couldn't possibly have heard those words right.

"Why would you want to keep my child?" Laura demanded.

In response, Gemile gave a bark of hollow laughter.

"Oh, Laura my dear…I would tell you, but you and I both already know the answer."

Laura looked towards Eriama, who was standing to the side, while biting her lip.

"I'm not going to tell you what your choice should be," she said.

"Neither am I," Gemile added. "But if you chose to carry the child to term – I would raise him or her the way I would have raised Martin…had I been given that chance."

Gemile turned towards Jeelius.

"I assume that everything you heard in this room will be kept in the strictest confidence?" She asked.

Jeelius shrugged.

"I take the privacy of my patients seriously," he said. "Besides, who would I tell?"

"The Elder Council," Eriama interjected.

Jeelius snorted.

"Eriama, I must ask you…considering you're probably the only one in this room who could possibly understand my experiences…if you honestly think that the Elder Council would the word of a lowly Argonian healer seriously?"

Eriama sighed, and Jeelius turned back to Gemile with a toothy grin.

"Considering I owe a life debt to these two women, and I would not be believed anyway, your secret is safe with me," he assured her.

Gemile nodded.

"Thank you," she replied. "For everything."

"I must return to the Temple," he said. "But may the Divines be with you all."

When Jeelius left the room, Laura looked towards Eriama again, who looked towards her and Gemile in curiosity.

"I have to ask," she began, cautiously, "even though I'm certain that I know the answer…does this mean that this child would take the throne?"

Laura and Gemile exchanged looks, the both of them having the same, dark thoughts. The stress of taking the throne would have killed Martin if he had not sacrificed himself to save Tamriel. How could a _child_ live with that sort of life?

"Fucking hell," Laura mumbled, "I _hope_ not."

* * *

As Eriama left the room, she turned down the hall, and walked down the stairs, entering the small living area where Aiden and Baurus were sitting alongside Caius Cosades. The aroma of burnt moon sugar filled the room, but despite this, Eriama felt no different to how she felt before she entered the room. She supposed the amount of time she spent with Aiden had desensitized her from the smell and effects of it.

When the three of them noticed her enter the room, they looked up.

"I see you're finally wearing a shirt," Eriama remarked.

Cosades rolled his eyes.

"Care to explain _why_ you chose to bring an unconscious, pregnant woman to my small, cramped home rather than that of a healer?" he demanded, although his voice wasn't unkind. "Because I've asked these two fools, and I never got clear answers from either of them."

"Hey!" both Aiden and Baurus protested in union.

Eriama narrowed her eyes.

"You _know_ why," Eriama snapped. "You may not be a Blade anymore, but you would still guarantee privacy in a way that a healer never would."

Cosades snorted.

"Were it not for Gemile, I would never have agreed to this," he growled under his breath.

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Gemile?"

"I love her," Cosades explained, and when everyone around him raised their eyebrows as a response, he added, "like one loves a sister. Her, Jauffre and their eldest sibling, Relie, were all like family to me. The two siblings and the love of my life, before that love turned out to be a backstabbing jackal anyhow. But that doesn't mean I can't still help out an old friend when the opportunity passes."

He sat up, but not before pushing his skooma pipe towards Aiden, and then proceeded to grab a coat, hat and bag.

"Walk with me," Cosades told her.

Eriama gave him a look of confusion.

" _Why?"_

"It's high time I paid my respects," he replied. "Besides…I do believe I made you a promise."

_He did._

"That you did, Cosades…that you did."

"Then walk with me," Cosades told her. "This place isn't the only place in the Imperial City one can get privacy."

Eriama shrugged, and proceeded to follow Cosades to the Palace District, which was nowhere near as regal as Eriama thought it was when she first saw it. The entire district showed signs of what had happened the night before. Bodies of daedra and Imperial soldiers were still littered throughout the streets, and there was blood and broken pieces of stone everywhere. Eriama had heard that they were going to do a funeral for all those that had died during the battle, as well as host a memorial for Martin next week, but for now the Palace District wasn't what it used to be.

It wasn't until they reached the tomb of Uriel Septim himself that Eriama watched as Cosades approached, sitting directly in front of the statue of Tiber Septim. Much to her surprise and confusion, he pulled and apple from his pocket and began to cut it.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Cosades began, taking a bite of one of the slices of apple. "It's been a few years, Your Majesty, hasn't it? And, I suppose, under the solemn circumstances, I oughtn't address you as 'Uncle' or 'Sly Uri' as I used to... though never to your face, of course."

Eriama moved slowly towards the tree, keeping her distance. She tried not to laugh at this information. Someone addressing Uriel as 'Sly Uri' seemed utterly hilarious, given what she had learned about the man since his death.

"Sorry I've taken my time about it, Your Majesty, but I'm here at last, to pay my respects," Caius said slowly. "Tell them upstairs that Caius Cosades has buried his black pennies on the spot, and placed a wreath at your grave."

At that moment, Cosades produced a wreath from beside him. It was covered in simple, yet very pretty flowers.

Eriama took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to dance at your tucking-in, Sire, as I promised," Cosades continued, "but with one thing and another, I was keeping quite busy, and since you'd no need of me, I wasn't handy when the day of reckoning came. You can thank old Jauf for that."

His voice sounded solemn now, as if it was full of regret. Eriama could imagine why...he wasn't there when Uriel died, and Cosades served him.

_Just like Ulina must have served him._

"I hear it wasn't a pretty time. I can't say I'm sorry to lose your three sons...None of them worth a fig, as I've told you many times - not to your face, of course - but nonetheless, I know it must have hurt bitter-hard…harder than the Dawnman's daggers, I expect."

After those words, Cosades let out a slight chuckle.

"But in the end, you'd got Martin well-hidden away...you sly dog. I never guessed that the baby you gave me and Jauf was your son...and he turned out to be _worth_ twice the lot of those preening fools you got on the scheming witch, Caula Voria, may she die again tomorrow."

Cosades paused, then lowered his voice slightly

"Who was his mother? Was it Gemile? It must have been…you _did_ have put out of the way, right after the Warp in the West, after all…"

"Actually," Eriama finally found the courage to speak up. "She was. Gemile, I mean. She was Martin's mother."

Cosades turned, and then sighed.

"Before you asked your questions, I figured that I should at the very least pay my respects," he explained, before gesturing for her to sit on the grass beside him. Eriama obliged, and sat. Much to her surprise, Cosades passed her one of the uneaten slices of apple.

"At least you confirmed to me what I already knew," Cosades said. "I always suspected Martin's mother was Gemile…at least when I found out who _Martin_ really was, anyway. Uriel was always a sneaky bastard, Gods rest his soul. But enough about that."

Cosades paused, looking away from the statue of Tiber Septim, and towards her instead.

"I suppose Haynori told you that Ulina contacted me recently."

"Which Haynori?"

"You know damn well which Haynori," Cosades replied with an eyeroll. "The sugar addicted Haynori…although I suppose that's just as much my fault as it is his. But either way, he _must_ have told you."

"He did."

Cosades let out a hearty chuckle.

"I suppose news of the Oblivion crisis must have reached her ears, even from the middle of nowhere," he said. "And news of you, because that was mostly what she was asking about in the letter she sent. Ulina never really did know how to leave well enough alone."

Eriama scowled, not understanding the meaning of those words, but said nothing, allowing Cosades to continue.

"You should also know that she's not really your sister."

Those words caused Eriama to recoil from Cosades in horror.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Ulina is not your sister," Cosades repeated, this time more firmly than he did before. "Not by blood, anyway…although I don't doubt your experiences with her growing up in the slightest. She never did."

"What -? How -? She _grew up_ here, with me! She's my sister! There's no way that she couldn't possibly –"

Cosades laughed slightly.

"Therayn…have you not learned _anything_ during this crisis?" He demanded. "Anything is possible, and it's also possible to be lied to. Have you not ever been lied to? Have you ever considered the possibility that perhaps your parents did?"

"I'm sure my parents _have_ lied to me," Eriama bit out, "about the ending of a bedtime story, or a white lie to ease my childish suffering; not about the entire structure of my entire godsdamned family!"

"Well, that's _exactly_ what they did," Cosades replied. "They took Ulina in when she was two, before they left Morrowind. I was never told the reasons why, but that's what Uriel Septim relayed to me at least."

"Uriel Septim? What does _he_ have to do with this?"

"Only everything," Cosades said. "At least, everything to do with the fact that Ulina was in Morrowind in the first place. He had a dream about her, you see. It must have been the influence of the Dragon blood that ran through his veins, causing him to see more than lesser men. He saw her, knew who she was and decided that she was destined for great things."

"I'm getting sick of hearing about Uriel Septim's prophetic dreams," Eriama spat.

Cosades narrowed his eyes.

"He used to be your _Emperor,_ Therayn," he reminded her, his tone sharp. "You are apart of the very organization that had sworn to protect him and his heirs – "

Eriama shrugged.

"Yeah, well, he's not my Emperor _now_ , so I don't give a fuck," she snarled. "It doesn't matter if I became a part of the Blades. I joined to defend and protect _Martin,_ not Uriel. Uriel Septim took _my sister_ away from me…among other things!"

_Things like taking advantage of a young Gemile, making Martin his backup plan, and ruthlessly leading the Empire with an iron fist._

"Do you honestly expect that I would have a high opinion of him, knowing this?" She finished. "From everything I _have_ learned about him, he clearly demonstrated that he held little regard for the lives of others…instead ripping them away from their entire lives to fulfill some objective…objectives that ultimately benefited him and _only him."_

"Perhaps you have your reasons to dislike him," Cosades replied. "But he did and acted with the best of reasons. You have to respect that at least."

Eriama snorted.

"You are asking me to show respect for a man who lived with the ultimate Imperial Privilege, never knowing the hardships that we below him would, all while he played with people's lives like they were pawns on a chessboard," she snapped. "Think about this for a moment, Cosades…if Uriel Septim were not an Emperor, but instead a man on the same level as you or I, would you have had any respect for _any_ of his decisions?"

Cosades let out a sigh.

"I suppose not," he admitted. "Gods strike me down for saying this, but Uriel Septim made a lot of questionable decisions. And as Emperor, he would never have seen the consequences for those decisions made. But perhaps in Aetherius, he will be made to answer for them. It is not for me to judge, to be sure."

 _Oh, he_ will _be made to answer for them,_ Eriama thought bitterly. She could only imagine what Martin would say to him, now that they were both beyond this world. And she imagined that once Gemile, Laura or herself left this mortal plane, he would have to answer to them as well…along with any of the others he had hurt.

"I could have been Grandmaster, you know," Cosades revealed.

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Cosades let out a long sigh, before he continued.

"There was a long list of candidates for the role of Grandmaster of the Blades at one point," he continued. "But after the Warp of the West – and the death of his agent, Relie – Jauffre changed from the man he was as I knew him. Bitter. Bitter and conniving, he climbed the ranks of the Blades all while stepping on those he once called his friends. I supposed Uriel encouraged it."

"Friends…and lovers?"

Cosades sighed.

"You caught onto that little fact then, did you?"

"I'm not blind," Eriama remarked. "Before we left, you said that he was the love of your life. Not to mention I've been living in Cloud Ruler Temple for almost a year, witnessing the love that Martin had for one of his Blades. I know more than I want to about love."

"You're intuitive," Cosades said, not without amusement. "Ulina had that trait as well, Gods help her. Must have had to do with the way you were both raised. In any case, I did once love him…not that I can ever see why now."

Eriama raised her eyebrows, which Cosades quickly noticed and then rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Jauffre was uptight, and he was _always_ too uptight, never questioning the rules or directions he was given…it was probably for the best that he became Grandmaster rather than I. It probably would have killed me."

He sighed again.

"I'm getting off-track anyway, we were talking about Ulina. She's definitely in Solstheim, though I half no idea why she would choose to settle in the arse-end of Tamriel..."

Cosades paused.

"…actually, I think I have some idea."

"What idea would that be?"

"The idea being that it's the arse-end of Tamriel," Cosades replied. "No one would go looking for her there; I have no idea what happened with her after I left Morrowind, but it must have been bad enough for her to go there."

"And I have to bring her home," Eriama insisted. "She has _no one_ there."

Cosades shook his head.

"Don't be so sure she'll want to leave with you," he warned. "Or that she has no one. If she's been there for almost five years already, she probably has connections. I don't she's even aware you're planning to find her, let alone bring her back to Cyrodiil."

"She will soon enough."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should or should not do, Eriama," Cosades said, with a note of finality. "But know this…don't go to Solstheim with great expectations. You might be surprised by what you find, or hear."

He gave her a smile.

"But if you find her, tell her that Caius Cosades wishes her well."

* * *

Within a few weeks, Laura found herself traveling alongside Gemile and Baurus as they made their way to Weynon Priory, the place that she had heard started it all. Once, Jauffre had lived there, and instead of being known as Grandmaster of the Blades, he was simply known as a monk. And now that Gemile had taken over as a de-facto Grandmaster in the wake of his death, that meant that Weynon Priory was now her domain.

For most of the weeks that followed, Laura could still hardly dare to believe that she was pregnant, despite all the physical signs that pointed to it. It didn't make much sense; she never believed in the Nine Divines, but if they existed, they must have a really dark sense of humor.

Over the months, the fact that she was pregnant became harder to ignore. Laura began to grow resigned to the fact that not only was she carrying a child, but _Martin's_ child. The size of her stomach grew to reflect this, and as the baby grew, she felt them kick her in places that made her ache. But none of the aching compared to the permanent ache she felt in her heart.

It was going to be for the best that Gemile raise this child, and in the shadow of the crumbling Empire at that. She wouldn't be a good enough mother.

Because she wasn't good enough at _all._

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Eriama found herself in Anvil with Aiden. It was almost Hearthfire, and the leaves on the trees were beginning to fall trees. Despite this, Eriama still felt a certain degree of summer air as she walked around Anvil. When she breathed in, she could smell it and the salty smell of the sea.

"I haven't been here since my aunt Sabrinda contacted me," Aiden revealed. "And even then, most of my fond memories of this place were from before I reached the age of ten."

He snorted.

"And then I came here as an adult and discovered that this place was a shithole all along."

Eriama turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What was it like?"

"As a kid?" Aiden smiled slightly, obviously recalling memories of his past. "Well, I practically lived here for most of my childhood while my parents were off being fantastic spies on behalf of the Empire. I went for schooling at the chapel like every other kid, and played near the sea with Laura. We used to play tag and hide and seek near the docks."

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of adults would let their children run around unsupervised in public?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Poor Imperial Trash do," he quipped.

"Ah…that would explain a _lot._ No Dunmer parent is going to let their children out of their sight. Not at that age."

As they continued to walk down the docks, they both heard the sounds of a whistle in their directions, and both of them turned their attention towards three Imperial sailors who were giving them a glare. Eriama suddenly realized that for all this time, they had been holding hands.

"That your wife, Cyrodiil?" One of them sneered at Aiden.

In response, Aiden gave Eriama a quick glance, before he took her hand.

"So, what if she was?" He snapped. "You got a problem with that, mate?"

Aiden quickly nodded towards the sword he had on his back, and the three sailors shrugged, before continuing on their way. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I forgot how fucking xenophobic everyone was around here," he remarked.

Despite herself, Eriama felt the need to let out a chuckle.

"Your wife, Aiden? Really?"

"Well, you could be," he responded nonchalantly, before adding, "…I mean, if you wanted to be, that is."

Eriama raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a proposal?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine…"

Much to Eriama's surprise, he got down on one knee in front of her, with a smirk that suggested this was going to be one of his more elaborate jokes.

"Do you, Eriama Therayn, wish to be by my side for the rest of our days, adventuring across Cyrodiil and discovering sights and stories that no other adventurers will ever see? All as part of a union sworn to before the Gods?"

Eriama laughed.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Aiden stood up, and then put an arm around her.

"Sure," he said. "I mean, I _wasn't_ being serious…but you know that, right?"

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach the boat after that, which was being tended to by a Nord sailor that Eriama guessed was in his forties. As soon as Aiden whistled to get his attention, the sailor turned to them.

"Going somewhere?" he asked them.

Eriama nodded.

"Actually, yes," Eriama said, "We're going to Solstheim. Do you know a boat going that way?"

"I'm goin' to Ebonheart, in Vvardenfell," he answered. "Shipments need to be taken up that way. Can take you that way, if you like, given that I know a boat goin' to Solstheim up there."

"How much for a trip?" Aiden asked.

The sailor nodded.

"That'll be forty Septims each," he said, before took a swig from his drink. "Not much to see on that block of ice…Why you headin' up there?"

"For a breath of fresh air," Aiden replied, which for him was a polite way of saying 'that's not your concern.' Eriama tried not to chuckle at this response.

The Sailor gave them a quizzical look, before letting out a sigh.

"I see…" he paused. "Well, we leave in half an hour. If you need any supplies before we go, I suggest you get them now."

The journey to Ebonheart took almost two months of travel, and Eriama often found herself standing on the deck of the ship, overlooking the sea and sunshine, especially as they began to approached Vvardenfell. This was nothing like the weather in Cyrodiil, and Eriama felt almost saddened by the fact that she wouldn't be here long.

"I always wanted to make a trip like this," Eriama admitted to Aiden one day, as the ship began to enter Morrowind's seas.

"Oh yeah?" Aiden smirked. "What was stopping you? Y'know…aside from the whole Oblivion crisis bullshit."

Eriama sighed.

"Maybe before the Oblivion crisis began…maybe I just wasn't ready to leave Cyrodiil. It was all I had ever known. It's still all I ever knew."

She turned to Aiden, who gave her an almost knowing look.

"But Gods knows that I'm ready to find more beyond that now."

Aiden smiled.

"I mean, Morrowind isn't the greatest place in Tamriel, but that's a good step in the right direction," he said. "There's so much more to the world that you or I have ever seen. There's even shit beyond _Tamriel,_ as hard as it is to believe."

He paused.

"And when we find Ulina, she's gonna be so fucking proud of you."

"You think?"

Aiden chuckled.

"No, I _know._ "

They arrived at Ebonheart's docks on a very early morning. Ebonheart was a small, docking town run by the Imperials, and much to Eriama's surprise, most of the signs in this area were written in Tamrielic instead of Dunmeris, suggesting that the local Dunmer had no influence in this particular area. But they were not far from the great city of Vivec, something Eriama didn't get to see and she had no desire to, either, given the many horror stories she had heard over the years regarding its maze-like architecture.

The boat to Solstheim arrived later that night, and Eriama and Aiden boarded it in anticipation. Their destination was the Imperial colony of Raven Rock, built over four years ago. It didn't take long for the boat to reach Solstheim's shores – about a few hours in comparison to the long journey they had taken to reach Vvardenfell – but the entire time they were on the ship, Eriama felt exhausted beyond words. In the end, she and Aiden fell asleep below the ship's deck, with her head on his shoulder. By the time they reached land again, she was more awake and more determined than she had ever felt in her life.

Solstheim was colder than Eriama expected it to be, but it was nowhere near as cold as Bruma was, so Eriama knew that she could tolerate it for the time being, and even more so with a companion by her side. As they approached the colony, signs that people lived in Raven Rock became more prominent; she saw women watching small children and hanging out laundry, men by the docks, talking and guards patrolling the town.

Eriama took in a deep breath.

_Perhaps finding Ulina will be harder than I thought._

"What should we do?" She asked.

Aiden shrugged.

"Ask around?"

They did, and all they got was non-answers until someone mentioned the Skaal Village, which was going to be an almost four-hour walk. And Solstheim lacked carriage or transport of any kind. Despite this, Eriama felt determined to make it work, with her and Aiden trudging in the direction of the village after buying a map of the area. There wasn't much in Solstheim, except for the occasional hostile creature they encountered along the way; most of what they saw was snow. Snow, and lots of trees, and a few caves.

In the end, they managed to reach the village at a time when the sun was setting, and Eriama noticed many people going about their daily lives, similar to the way that people were in Raven Rock. Everyone, once they took notice of their appearance, began to stare at them in a way that suggested

"Everyone here is a Nord," Aiden whispered to her. "Are you sure that Ulina could – "

Eriama stopped listening. Stopped hearing _completely._ She had spotted one Dunmer amongst a village full of Nords, who was sitting near a fire, surrounded by children as she told a story. At least until she looked up, and Eriama had the chance to take a good, long look at her face.

Ulina looked the same, but incredibly different. Her long, red hair was now stark white, and there were numerous scars covering her body. Including her face. There was one large scar covering where her right eye used to be, indicating to Eriama that she had seen significant troubles herself.

But despite all this, and all the time that had passed, she hadn't aged a day.

Ulina excused herself from her storytelling, and began to approach them. When Ulina smiled, Eriama felt her heart grow cold. That smile seemed somber in a way, suggesting that she wasn't entirely happy to see her, despite everything.

"Ulina."

"Eriama," Ulina began. "I…I never thought you would find me here."

Ulina extended a hand, reaching to lightly touch her cheek where her scar was. The scar she had obtained during the Great Gate.

"It looks like we both have our fair share of scars," Ulina remarked.

Eriama chuckled.

"Don't I know it," she replied.

Ulina reached out to hug her, and Eriama found herself falling into the arms of her older sister. Even after all the time they had been away from each other, it felt like Eriama was back in their shared bedroom in their family's apartment. When they broke away from each other, Eriama couldn't help but notice that the both of them were trying not to cry.

Ulina looked up, towards Aiden, who stood by them all this time while not saying a word.

 _"Aiden?"_ She whispered. "You're alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Ulina?" Aiden smiled. "After all, it was _you_ that trained me. It's good to see you again, _daeseh_."

_Daeseh. The Dunmeri word for 'sister.'_

That was when Ulina genuinely started to cry, with tears falling down her face. After quickly wiping them away, Ulina let out a sigh.

"Why don't we all talk in my cabin," she said. "We're more likely to have a private conversation there."

At those words, Eriama and Aiden exchanged looks.

"You have a _cabin?"_ Aiden asked, his voice filled with disbelief.

Ulina raised her eyebrows.

"Yes…?" Was her response. "What of it?"

Eriama merely shrugged, and the three of them walked towards a small, wooden cabin on the other side of the village. As soon as they were all inside, Ulina closed the door, gesturing for them to sit down.

"How did you find me?" Ulina asked, while making tea.

Eriama couldn't help but smile at this image, remembering that tea used to be one of Ulina's favorite beverages when they lived in the Imperial City. That much hadn't changed.

"Caius told me," Aiden replied. "I told Eriama."

Ulina rolled her eyes.

"You know, I figured that considering I helped him and the Empire with an all-important mission almost seven years ago, the least they could do was offer me some damned privacy."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"You _do_ realize that Cosades isn't a part of the Blades anymore, right?" She demanded. "He is under no obligation to offer you any such thing. Besides…he never intended for us to find you, either."

Ulina sighed.

"I should have known that you would have found me one day, anyway…" she remarked. "I wouldn't have imagined I would see Aiden Haynori by your side…that's almost too much to comprehend."

"Yeah, well," Aiden interjected. "Tamriel _is_ a small world."

"Almost too small," Ulina said, placing three mugs of tea onto her small table, before sitting across from them. "How did you two meet, anyway?"

Eriama and Aiden exchanged looks.

"It's a long story," Eriama admitted.

"But we were both members of the Blades when we met," Aiden finished.

Ulina groaned.

"Why am I not surprised that the Blades were somehow involved?" she asked. "Tamriel really _is_ too small of a world."

Ulina took a sip from her tea, before continuing.

"Not much news travels up this way, considering the Skaal deliberately isolate themselves from the rest of society," she revealed. "But we did hear news of Oblivion gates opening all over Tamriel. How did _that_ happen?"

"The Emperor died," Eriama explained. "He was murdered before my very eyes. And for most of the year, I was apart of the mission in trying to crown his last, illegitimate son."

Ulina's eyes widened.

"Emperor Uriel Septim is _dead?"_

"I take it that piece of news never reached the Skaal, then?" Aiden asked.

Ulina shook her head.

"The Skaal never cared much for the Empire, and they are some of the few that remain barely effected by its politics," Ulina explained. "But hold up…before your very eyes, Eri?"

"Like I said, it's a very long story," Eriama said.

Ulina grimaced.

"I never met him, but from everything I know, I never much cared for him…even if he _was_ the Emperor," Ulina remarked.

Eriama shrugged.

"You and me both," Eriama replied. "Not exactly easy to like a man who essentially used people for his own ends."

"Exactly!" Ulina cried.

Ulina expression darkened.

"We were tools, Eri," Ulina said, her voice dark. "All of us. Me, you and Gods knows how many others. The Emperor used us as his pawns. The daedra used us as pawns, too…in ways even Uriel Septim could not fathom."

"The daedra?"

"You must be familiar enough with daedric princes to know their nature of using mortals for their own ends," Ulina said.

"Mehrunes Dagon is quite skilled at this," Aiden remarked.

"So was Azura," Ulina pointed out, turning to Aiden. "You must have some awareness of this, Aiden, considering that you _also_ saw her that day, outside the temple in Mournhold."

Aiden's expression darkened.

"I've been trying to forget that," was his reply.

"I've been trying to forget every day since it happened," Ulina said. "It's not easy when you're plagued by constant reminders beyond your waking hours that someone who loved you died and it's your fault."

"Why the fuck do you _think_ I started smoking sugar?" Aiden countered. "Also, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't _anyone's_ fault except that…how did Julan put it again? Oh yeah… 'deluded wreck of a goddess.'"

Ulina sighed.

"Neither you nor I can erase the event from our minds, daeseh," Aiden continued. "All we can do is cope."

Ulina bit her lip.

"And your way of coping is getting high," she said. "Mine is to remain as far away from the world as possible, and not constantly expose myself to reminders of my own shame and guilt."

She gave Aiden a bitter smile.

"Why the fuck do you _think_ no one has heard from me in almost five years?"

Eriama felt herself sigh.

"How could you have grown so cold, my sister?"

Ulina sighed.

"What _were_ you expecting, Eri? That I'd be the same girl you knew before I was arrested? Since then I've seen so much death…and suffering. Most of it _I_ caused to save Tamriel," Ulina spat, " _again."_

"And you think _I_ haven't seen death and suffering?" Eriama countered. "For fucks sake, Ulina, I came in from Tamriel experiencing a literal _Oblivion crisis!_ We were _both_ there when my friend was stabbed to death! If you honestly think I haven't seen my fair share of death, you're fooling yourself."

"It's different when you're the cause of it," Ulina argued. "I am literally the cause of death, suffering and secrets for many."

Eriama raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, for Ulina asked the very question Eriama herself was tempted to ask.

"Eriama, did you ever learn the truth?"

"The _truth?"_ Eriama demanded. "The truth about _what?"_

Aiden sighed, obviously bracing himself for the words about to leave Ulina's mouth.

"I'm not your sister, Eriama…apparently I never was," Ulina admitted. "Dranen and Serethi Therayn were never my parents. Not by blood. We were lied to for our entire life."

Eriama scoffed.

"You're my sister."

"But – "

"It matters not what the truth is," Eriama snarled. "If there's anything I've learned over the past few years since your arrest, it's that blood doesn't mean _guarshit._ No matter the blood that runs through my veins, I have two sisters."

Eriama's eyes met Ulina's, and for a split second, she thought she saw the beginnings of tears about to form in Ulina's eyes, but Ulina blinked.

"You _are_ one of my sisters, Ulina Therayn."

Eriama placed a hand on Ulina's shoulder.

"You are the one I _grew up with_ , knowing you as a sister," she continued. "We played together, we shared a bed, and our hopes, dreams and fears while living in that godsdamned apartment in the Imperial City. You looked out for me, and I am so angry that I never got the chance to do the same for you."

"Eriama – "

"That's the truth, Ulina," Eriama finished. "You are my sister, and the first one I knew. The one who loved me and supported me from the very beginning, and no truth about _bloodlines_ is gonna change that."

Ulina smiled.

"Two sisters?"

"My _other_ sister is a brave, strong woman named Laura Haynori," Eriama explained. "If you come back to Cyrodiil with us, you might just get to meet her."

Ulina turned to Aiden again.

"Sounds like you found your cousin then?"

"I did," Aiden replied. "And she fought alongside us the entire way."

Ulina sighed.

"I can't come back to Cyrodiil, Eri."

"What? _Why not?"_ Eriama demanded.

"I came here to get away from the demands placed on me by Tamriel," Ulina explained. "Morrowind, specifically. I did _everything_ for them. I _saved_ Morrowind from itself _twice,_ only for it's Temple to throw that back in my face. This place may be remote, but it's safe. The Skaal place no such demands on me."

"They wouldn't place any demands on you at home, either!" Eriama insisted.

"They would, simply from seeing my face," Ulina replied. "The world hasn't forgotten who I am yet. I don't think I'll be able to leave here until it does."

"Do you think you'll even still be alive then?" Aiden remarked. "Ulina, no one will forget about you for hundreds of years."

Ulina chuckled.

"N'wah, please…remember who you're talking to," she said. "Or did you not realize I still look nineteen years old even after all this time?"

Aiden rolled his eyes.

"You know…I sort of forgot about the whole corprus thing?"

Ulina rolled her eyes again.

"Does that mean you're going to live forever?" Eriama asked.

Ulina nodded.

"So long as I don't get stabbed in the chest, or tragically fall down a mountainside…pretty much," Ulina said. "I have plenty of time to recover. Or not recover. Which means I need to stay where I am now."

Ulina placed a hand on Eriama's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you," she told her. "I'm proud of the woman you've grown to become. You've also changed in many ways since I last saw you, clearly able to adapt to all different situations. Perhaps you are stronger than me."

Ulina turned towards Aiden.

"And I'm proud of you too, sugar aside. How did _that_ start?"

Aiden sighed.

"Caius."

Ulina scoffed.

"Fucking Caius…he didn't even offer _me_ sugar," she remarked.

Aiden shrugged.

"I asked him."

"Guarshit!"

"Guartrue!" Aiden countered. "I was going through a bad time, alright! Talking about it didn't help on its own."

Eriama shifted her eyes as Ulina's landed on the pipe that poked from the outside of her pocket.

"Not you too?"

"Nah, just tobacco," Eriama remarked. "I've only ever smoked moon sugar when Aiden's encouraged me."

Ulina groaned.

"Eriama, have you learned _nothing_ from our father? He was coughing up every morning from the damn stuff."

Eriama chuckled.

"Listen to you," she quipped. "Telling me off for making dumbass decisions. You haven't changed as much as you thought."

Ulina smiled.

"Eriama, Aiden…I cannot describe just how amazed I am to see you both again. I thought my family would have forgotten about me by now."

"Not forgotten, Ulina," Eriama said. "Never."

Ulina turned to Aiden.

"Adrian Haynori, you had _better_ take care of my sister, you hear?" She said, with a slight tremble in her voice when she spoke. "Don't think I didn't notice the look you gave her…you fell in love, even when you once insisted you would not."

Eriama saw Aiden's mouth close slightly, but he said no words once Ulina turned back to her.

"Eriama, the same goes for you," Ulina told her. "Take care of this man, he is _daesohn,_ as I should say. Just…take care of each other, dammit."

"What are you going to do?" Aiden asked, with a hint of amusement. "Haunt us?"

Ulina chuckled.

"You fucking _know_ it," was her reply.

When they left Solstheim, they found themselves back on Anvil Docks, with Aiden leading the way. As soon as they passed through the city of Anvil. The atmosphere of the city had changed drastically since the last time they had set foot there, and it didn't take long to figure out why.

The Chapel of Dibella was completely surrounded by guards, and across from it was an older man in brown robes preaching. While Eriama wasn't usually bothered by preachers – she had seen many during her years growing up in the Imperial City – this one bothered her.

"Hear me, o people of Cyrodiil!" The preacher began, shouting his words to anyone willing to hear. "Look well upon the Chapel of Dibella. Look at the faces of the dead!"

Eriama exchanged looks with Aiden.

"This is your future. Evil has returned, and the Nine need a champion! Is there no one who would stand for the Nine? Now Mara's children cry out from beyond the grave for vengeance! How many more must die at Umaril's hand?"

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Who the fuck is Umaril?"

"Who knows," Eriama replied. "I sure as hell don't."

One of the guards standing before the chapel moved from where he was standing and began to approach them.

"I see you're new here," he began. "And I'm guessing that means you have an idea as to what happened in the chapel."

Aiden narrowed his eyes.

"No, but we are wondering what happened," he replied. "If you could tell us what happened, that's be great. 'Cause we have no fucking clue."

Eriama glanced towards the chapel again, noticing that blood covered the stone steps and the doors were smeared in blood. Someone had clearly died here.

The guard turned towards Eriama, noticing her wince at the sight before her.

"Yeah, if you came here for prayers, you're shit out of luck," he remarked.

At that, Eriama and Aiden exchanged looks.

"Oh, yes," Aiden began, "two asexuals going to pray to Dibella. When have you _ever_ seen that happen?"

The guard rolled his eyes, before continuing.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you…not unless you have a strong stomach. We've already had three of our guards vomit at the sight of what's inside."

The guard grimaced.

"We have orders to leave everything just the way it was until the investigation into the Chapel attack is finished."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Attack?"

"Yep," the guard said. "The priests and priestesses of Dibella, slaughtered within the very walls of her Chapel. The Altar _itself_ desecrated! No one _saw_ who did it. No one yet living, that is. Although many heard the screams."

"Why did no one come the chapel when they _heard_ the screams?" Eriama demanded.

The guard scowled.

"Do you seriously think we can all be in different places at once?" He demanded. "You may not think so to look it, but this city is a shithole. We're stretched thin!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I take a look inside?" He asked.

The guard sighed.

"If you wish, though we will not be cleaning anything up," he warned. "After that, you may want to speak to the Prophet, in Anvil. He knows what this portends. He says it is only the beginning. I used to think he was crazy, but now he seems to be making some kind of sense. I hope that doesn't mean I'm going crazy now."

The inside of the chapel was exactly as the guard described it. Eriama looked around to see all the priests and healers were dead, and their blood covering the floor surrounding the alter. One of the healer's bodies was on top of the alter, laying eagle spread with her eyes wide open. Around her, there was something written in blood.

_As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar._

"That's Ayleid," Aiden said in a low tone of voice.

Eriama turned to him in surprise, but then shook the question she was about to ask him out of her mind. Instead, she had an entirely different question.

"But what does it _mean?"_ Eriama asked aloud.

Aiden shrugged.

"Just because I know Ayleid when I see it doesn't mean I understand it," was his reply. "Gods…this is fucking horrible."

The doors to the chapel burst open and a guard, as well as an older, Imperial man wearing light brown robes entered the room. Eriama instantly recognized the older man as the Prophet she had seen earlier.

"This is only the beginning," the older man declared. "Umaril has returned, as foretold by Pelinal Whitestrake in his dying breath!"

"Yeah, about that," Aiden began, "just who the fuck is Umaril?"

The guard rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you," the guard warned. "He's a madman, this prophet; he stands in front of the chapel all damn day ranting...until he saw you enter the chapel, of course."

"Do you know who attacked?" Aiden demanded, ignoring them both.

All they got in response was a non-answer.

"Do you understand nothing?" The Prophet sounded more than a bit aggravated. "The blood speaks! I can read the ancient runes, if you cannot. _'As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar'_ , in the Ayleid tongue. _'By the eternal power of Umaril, the mortal gods shall be cast down.'_ "

"Mortal Gods?" She remarked. "Isn't that kind of an oxymoron."

"No," Aiden snapped. "It makes some sense. Mind you, I don't think we're dealing with the Tribunal here. Also, I never got an answer as to who the fuck Umaril is."

"Umaril the Unfeathered, the sorcerer-king of the Ayleids who ruled over this land for long ages before the rise of Men," The Prophet explained. "He was cast down by Pelinal Whitestrake. But Umaril's spirit survived, and now he has returned to seek vengeance upon the gods. Only a true knight, wielding the holy Relics of the Divine Crusader, has a chance to defeat Umaril."

Aiden and Eriama exchanged looks, before Aiden turned back to the Prophet.

"So how do we stop Umaril?" Aiden asked.

_Or whoever attacked this chapel?_

"Alas. Umaril cannot be stopped," the Prophet said sadly. "Not without the aid of the gods. Not without the Crusader's Relics. Without a champion, the gods are powerless to act. But who among us is worthy to wield the Divine Crusader's weaponry?"

Much to Eriama surprise, The Prophet's eyes landed on Aiden.

Aiden snorted.

"Not me, that's for damn sure," he said. "If you're looking for a hero, man, I ain't it."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," the Prophet remarked. "What men value is not always what the gods look for in a champion. The gods grant insight to those they deem worthy. Why and how they act is not predictable."

"Okay, so how do I come into it?" Aiden demanded. "I mean, I don't presume to understand the intentions of the Gods, but…I'm sure they know I'm a shit person by now."

"I cannot answer that," the Prophet admitted. "What I can tell you is that traditionally, knights who wished to quest for the Relics would walk the Pilgrim's Way. If you chose to take on this path, travel to the Wayshrines of the Nine Divines. Pray to each of the gods in turn, and ask their favor upon your quest. If the gods deem you worthy, you will be granted a sign."

Aiden was clearly about to protest, but the Prophet handed him a map.

"Go forth with the Nine's blessings, Adrian Haynori," he finished, before he and the guard left the Chapel, leaving Aiden and Eriama alone.

"Are you going to do it?" Eriama asked.

Aiden snorted.

"Look, I'm a fan of the Nine and all that, but even then I haven't always been on the best of terms with them," he explained. "I'm sure you get this."

"I wasn't raised to believe in the Nine," Eriama reminded him.

"Well, maybe not. But surely you understand when I say I have my doubts," Aiden said. "Now come on…let's get back to Weynon Priory. Laura needs us."

* * *

It began in First Seed.

By this time, many things had happened. The seasons had changed, Eriama and Aiden had returned, and Laura still felt as trapped as she had when she first came to Weynon Priory.

The baby still kept her awake at night, kicking her in the stomach. As irritating as it was, at least it kept her awake so she wouldn't fall into a strange, confusing or frightening dream. To keep herself slightly sane, Laura found herself talking to the baby as if they were an old friend. Or perhaps an imaginary one.

"I never should have brought you into existence," she said, bitterly. "But here you are, about to enter the world that's becoming so fractured that –"

For some reason Laura could not fathom, those words triggered a pain. While Laura had been starting to feel minor pains in the beginning of this month, Gemile had assured her that they were likely a false alarm.

But this didn't feel the same.

Laura resisted the urge to let out a cry, and instead swallowed her pain completely, attempting to hold it back. However, when the last pain reached her, making her body surrender to the pains completely, she couldn't hold back her screams.

Water began to fall down her legs, completely drenching the sheets she was lying under. Laura looked up, and noticed that the door to her bedroom was now open, with Aiden being the one to enter the room.

"Laura, is it – "

"Get Gemile!" She snapped.

It seemed to her that Aiden didn't have to be told twice; by the time Gemile reached her bedroom, she had already managed to get herself to her feet to kneel over the bed, attempting to relax herself despite the oncoming pains she was feeling.

"Breathe," Gemile told her. "It'll all be over soon."

It certainly didn't feel like it would be over soon. The pains felt like they lasted hours, and Laura felt like cursing out anything she felt was responsible at this point.

_Fuck the non-caring Gods, Fuck the Septims. Fuck Martin, because he shared half the responsibility of creating this child, and he's not here with me._

_Fuck me, because I_ let _him._

It was almost dawn when the baby finally found themselves in the world, and they announced their entry with a loud, irritated cry. Despite this, everyone who had heard the sounds was crying in relief. Including Laura herself.

"It's a boy," Gemile told her.

Laura looked up, and saw the naked baby that Gemile held in her arms, covered in blood and coating from the womb. Despite the tiny features of the baby's face, Laura instantly saw Martin when she looked at him.

Especially in his eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" Gemile asked.

Laura nodded, and Gemile placed the baby in Laura's arms. Laura couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotion when she looked into the baby's eyes, being reminded of Martin in a way that made her feel bittersweet.

"Julius," she said.

Gemile raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Julius Auriel Septim," she explained. "I always liked the name Julius…and even if I never believed in the Nine myself, his father did. Auriel is just another name for Akatosh."

Gemile smiled.

"I think Martin would have appreciated the name."

Laura nodded.

"I know he would have."

Julius began to cry, his cries sounding like sounds that recognized the pain within her heart, almost like that of a bittersweet symphony. After all, what was life, if not a bittersweet symphony?

Laura looked into Julius's eyes again, wondering again just how someone like _her_ could have created something so small and precious…something so vulnerable to the effects of change and time. And as soon as she did, she knew that what she had originally planned to do once he was born was going to happen, still.

She couldn't change. She wouldn't be able to change herself at all, and not even for the child she had birthed. If she stayed in his life, she would only bring him down the same road she had ever known; one of pain, sorrow and mistakes. Mistakes she was doomed from the start to make.

If there was anything good she could possibly do for Julius's sake, it would be to leave him behind.

* * *

Weeks passed. It was coming to the end of Rain's Hand, and Eriama found herself sitting outside Weynon Priory with Aiden, watching over Jules as Laura slept and Gemile and Baurus took a trip to Chorrol. The baby cried when he needed attention, but otherwise stayed asleep. Aiden seemed to have taken to the baby in a way no one else did, much to Eriama's surprise.

"I honestly thought you would dislike babies," she remarked.

Aiden let out a snort.

"No, I said babies can be kinda gross," he replied. "I never said I disliked them. There's a world of difference there."

He picked up Jules, and began to make cooing noises, which only caused Eriama to laugh slightly.

"Hey, Jules, it's your uncle Aiden…" Aiden grimaced slightly, "…ugh, I guess I need to change him."

"You know how to change a baby?"

Aiden raised an eyebrow.

"You _don't?"_

"Well, no."

Aiden let out a chuckle.

"My ma used to babysit local children in Mournhold for a bit of extra drakes," he explained. "She taught me how, under the impression that I may one day marry and sire offspring. The joke's on her."

He carefully carried Jules into Weynon Priory, and then came back without him, explaining that Laura had taken him for the time being. He sat back down beside Eriama, and she noticed that he had a much more serious look on his face than she had ever seen before.

"I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Follow that map the Prophet gave me," Aiden said. "Pray to the Nine for forgiveness. I have no idea if it'll work, but I won't know until I find out."

Eriama raised an eyebrow.

"Why change your mind now?"

Aiden sighed.

"Because for all my life, I've been a failure, Eri…or at least I felt like one," he said. "I mean, what the fuck have I done, except try to push away my own demons?"

"Let's see…"

Eriama held up her hand, beginning to count all of her friend's achievements on her fingers.

"…you helped my sister take down a Goddess, you became a member of the Blades, you closed Oblivion gates alongside me during the crisis, and you helped me trek half-way across Tamriel looking for our sister."

Eriama met Aiden's gaze.

"What _haven't_ you done?"

"I wasn't the one doing that shit," he protested. "I got pulled into all of that by mistake. Either that, or the Divines were fucking with me. All this time I've seen messed up shit and it's fucked with my head and I've been trying to run from it. But maybe it's time I confronted it, whether this prayer trip works or not."

He placed a hand on Eriama's shoulder.

"Come with me, Eri."

"Oh, shut up, N'wah."

"I'm _serious,"_ he said. "When I said I'd marry you, I _wasn't_ kidding. You've become my best friend. I want you at my side."

He met her gaze.

" _Daelhad_ , Eriama."

Eriama paused, barely daring to believe that he had said those words and meant it. She thought she may have misheard that last word especially, given what it meant in Dunmeris.

_Daelhad. Love._

_I love you._

_Shit._

He smiled.

"I know you don't believe in the Nine like I do, and that's okay…you don't have to," he continued. "Just come on an adventure with me, and see where it takes us."

Eriama bit her lip.

"I have one condition."

"Name it," Aiden said.

"I can leave whenever I want to," she told him. "For any reason I feel."

Aiden laughed.

"Of course…not like I could stop you anyhow," he said. "I've seen you fight daedra, and I know you'd kick my ass."

It began to rain lightly, and Aiden placed his hand in Eriama's, the two of them moving to stand in the rain. Before Eriama knew it, Aiden lifted her arm above her head, and she had been spun around in a circle, almost falling into his arms.

"Dancing?"

Aiden shrugged.

"It was spur of the moment."

Eriama chuckled.

"Like the party you threw in Bruma? Is there going to be heavy music?"

Aiden chuckled.

"Nah…those kinds of moments are reserved for whole cities…that dance was just for you."

Eriama met his gaze again.

"For the record…I love you too, Aiden Haynori."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she felt his hands on her waist. She didn't hesitate to kiss him, right in the middle of Weynon Priory's garden, as the rain began to fall around them.

* * *

It was Second Seed.

When Baurus went to go and check on Laura, there was no sign of her. Her bed was carefully made, and he looked around for Jules, who was – much to his relief – still asleep in his cradle. But despite this, his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Gemile!"

Gemile didn't take long to appear, although she seemed slightly annoyed by this, until she looked around the room to see Laura was gone as well.

"What should we do?" Baurus asked. "Should we try to find her?"

Gemile shook her head.

"No…we let her go," Gemile said.

Baurus raised an eyebrow.

"But –"

"Motherhood does strange things to the mind," Gemile said, not letting him explain. "And some become mothers before they are ever ready…"

She sighed.

"…if Laura wants to return, we will be here…waiting for her."


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The knock on Eriama's bedroom door disturbed her thoughts, and she opened it, only to be greeted by her husband, who entered the room with a smile as well as a steaming, hot mug of coffee in his hand.

"Figured you could use a pick-me-up, seeing as you're leaving and all."

Eriama sat up, and let out a sigh.

"You know I'd only do this for the right reasons."

"Eriama, it's been two years," Aiden reminded her. "With Martin's sacrifice, he sealed the barriers again. I highly doubt that it's the same problem."

Eriama took the mug that Aiden held in his hand, and took a sip of the coffee, before setting it on the bedside table to the right of her.

"Let me ask you, Aiden," she began, cautiously, "when you heard Umaril the Unfeathered had returned, what made you want to find out more?"

He sighed, and then sat on the bed across from her.

"I wanted to do good," he replied. "I wanted to make amends for my mistakes, and be a different person. It was a matter of being called to do good by the Nine. This isn't the same thing, Eri!"

"How is it not?" She snapped. "There's a mysterious door open in the middle of the Niben Bay, and Gods knows what's crawling out of it!"

She placed a hand on his, and looked into his eyes.

"Aiden, you had your chance at victory, and you took it," Eriama said to him. "So many people I know have…Martin, my sister and you…Now it's my turn."

Aiden bit his lip.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you," he admitted.

"You won't," Eriama promised.

"You can't promise that, Eriama. For fucks sake, I've seen so many people die or disappear, up to and including literal fucking Gods! I know you can't promise _anything_ to me and guarantee that you'll get to live by it."

"Then you'll have to live with the fact that I'll try my best," Eriama said to him.

Aiden sighed.

"I'll miss you, Eri."

"I'll miss you, too, Aiden."

A few hours later, she found herself outside of her hotel room in Bravil and walking along the outside of the city, looking at the glowing portal she saw on an island in the distance. Eriama dived into the lake, spitting out some of the water she accidentally swallowed, and doing her best to avoid the hordes of slaughterfish that were around her before reaching the island. It was covered in flora Eriama had never seen before in her life; strange fungi, flowers that looked more like swollen body parts and purple grass. Something sparkling was floating through the air. Something seemed rather quaint about it.

After witnessing a death and being warned about the dangers by a young, troubled guard, she stepping inside after being invited by a sickeningly familiar voice. While she had dealt with daedra in the past, she had no idea what awaited her once she stepped inside. Much to her surprise, all she found was a dark room, with a table, two chairs and nothing else. The only other person was an elderly Breton, who Eriama later found out that his name was Haskill. After asking him many questions, he spoke words that stuck in Eriama's mind to this very day.

"There are _always_ choices to be made," Haskill told her. "The Realm of Madness is no different in that regard. Your choices are your own."

It didn't take long for Eriama to make up her mind, despite the many thoughts that passed through her mind, and when she told Haskill her answer, he seemed momentarily surprised, but let her pass through, nonetheless.

"Enjoy your stay," Haskill finished.

He snapped his fingers and he - along with the room - disappeared and turned into a thousand colorful butterflies. Eriama let out a small yelp of surprise, and felt as if they might blind her. Soon enough, the butterflies disappeared, leaving her to take in the sights around her.

* * *

_The room was spinning, and all around her, all she could see were flashes._

_Flashes of Martin's death, his body disappearing and becoming one with the Avatar of Akatosh. The feelings of joy and grief when Jules was born. The man she had killed with her bare hands, falling to the floor after his well-deserved death._

_But there were other flashes, too. Blood. Glass. A severed head. A corpse mutilated beyond recognition. And she didn't understand any of it._

Laura awoke with sweat dripping down her forehead. For the past two years, she had been haunted by dreams. Dreams she never fully understood, but what she did understand haunted her in ways that could never be resolved during her waking hours.

When she left Weynon Priory, the first place ended up was Skingrad, but as soon as she heard that there was work in Anvil at the Fighter's Guild, she headed straight there. Laura couldn't help but think it ironic that she was now hiding in the city she had once fought hard to escape from, but she was here under a different name and with a different life. One that had no ties to the life she led before.

While by day she did contracts for the Fighter's Guild, by night she had nothing else to do to drive away her own guilt about events long since passed. She drank heavily, she smoked all the skooma she could find, she tried to get momentary pleasure from any man or woman that invited her to their bed. While all these things helped, nothing could drive away the darkness completely.

Laura's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of her front door unlock.

She didn't think it strange at first, thinking that it might be Aiden, coming to check on her as he had originally promised, but when she didn't hear the sound of his feet walking across the floor from the armor he now regularly wore, alarm bells went off in her head. She grabbed the dagger she kept under her pillow, and began to descend the stairs, looking for any signs of an intruder roaming her halls. It wouldn't surprise her if there was; she knew better than most the kinds of people that made Anvil their home. Much to her surprise, there wasn't just an intruder, but the intruder made an effort to introduce themselves.

And they introduced themselves in a way that would change her life; with words that would shake her very core. When Laura heard the words of the dark voice she heard behind her, she instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in fear.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, bitches, I'll be writing sequels.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Thanks to Dawn, Aidan and anyone else putting up with mi raatid antics these past few months. Thanks for my parents for renting Oblivion that one time and changing my life. And thanks to Bethesda, but fuck you for making Martin die.
> 
> Thank you all.


End file.
